World Tour
by Phanny W
Summary: Aún a conciencia de que su simple convivencia juntos puede llegar a ser complicada, siempre es bueno arriesgarse y tomar nuevos retos, ¿Cómo no? Si conociendo el mundo puede traer hasta la más inusual experiencia- L/Mello/Matt/Near/BB/Light/Misa
1. Primer viaje

Bueno, aclarare que este fic es una especie de *UA* Ya que aquí, todos los personajes están juntos. No se preocupen, mientras mas capítulos vayas leyendo, mas se ira desarrollando la historia, y posteriormente, explicare como es que terminaron todos juntos, en el edifico de Ryuzaki.

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece, ya lo saben, sus creadores son Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.

**Nota:** Primer capitulo, no me convence mucho, pero la historia se va desarrollando mejor con el paso de los capitulos (:

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Primer Viaje: **Disneyland**

No era que le molestara el hecho de tener a tanta gente en su edificio, pero aún se le hacia un poco difícil pensar como habían terminado todos metidos en un solo cuarto. La escena frente a sus ojos no dejaba de ser un tanto bizarra… Pero aún así, había un ambiente bastante familiar y cómodo para él, donde sentía que podía realmente relajarse por un rato.

Incluso sabía aquella tranquilidad no duraría mucho, no faltaba para que alguien rompiera aquel silencio, pero le agradaba como se tornaba la situación con todos, a pesar de que había unas cuantas peleas, siempre eran para pasar el tiempo, y al final todos terminaban riendo e ignorando los momentos incómodos.

Ya llevaban varios días en el edificio, y en realidad no tenía prisa por que acabara la convencía con sus amigos.

L sabía mejor que nadie, que mientras todo se mantuviera tranquilo en su trabajo, podría pasar un buen rato con sus amigos…

— ¡Este juego es aburrido! , Misa-Misa quiere hacer algo mas divertido— rompió el silencio la joven rubia que estaba sentada en el sofá mientras hacia pucheros

—Pero misa, ni siquiera estas jugando — le respondió Light quien era el que estaba jugando contra un pequeño albino.

—Si pero es aburrido verlos jugar, se toman mucho tiempo en mover solo una pieza.

—Near es muy bueno jugando, por eso debo cuidar mis movimientos.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Near hará su movida!— Dijo Mello quien vio que el pequeño albino empezó a mover su mano hacia el tablero.

Near hizo un estratégico movimiento, abrió un poco su boca listo para decir algo, todos se acercaban a el esperando a que lo dijera, pero Near solo mantuvo la boca entra abierta.

— ¡Maldita seas Near! ¡Di algo de una buena vez!- Mello ahora casi zarandeaba al albino quien mantenía la escena de suspenso.

—Jaque-Mate— fueron las palabras salidas de su boca.

Light bajó la vista al tablero y vio que ya no tenia ningún movimiento que hacer — ¡No puedes derrotarme tan fácil, YO SOY EL DIOS DEL… !Digo… bien hecho Near...

Todos en el cuarto se extrañaron al ver la reacción de Light, pero por el bien de la humanidad decidieron ignorarlo.

—Bueno, y ahora que hacemos...— Preguntó Matt sin quitar la vista de su psp.

—Tú ni hables Matt, que te entretienes muy bien con tus videojuegos.

—Tienes razón Mello... Pero tenia ganas de decir algo. — Contestó divertido sin despegar la vista de su psp como todo buen obseso.

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. No es que les agradaba mucho quedarse sin palabras, pero cuando se formaban silencios como esos, no podían evitar mirarse al rostro, esperando a que alguien dijera algo.

— ¿Saben que seria bueno? — Comentó ilusionada la rubia.

Nadie dijo nada, ya que era seguro que de todos modos la rubia hablaría.

—Ir de viaje…Misa ya esta aburrida de estar encerrada aquí.

—La Huera Spears tiene razón, es aburrido aquí.

— ¿¡Cómo me dijiste!— Misa le hecho una mirada asesina a Mello —Mira tu ni me digas que tu también eres rubio Huero Spears.

—…

Ahora a todos casi se les cae la boca, ¡Mello se había quedad callado por una vez en su vida!

—Que… profundo… — dijo Light al ver que Mello seguía con puntos suspensivos arriba de su cabeza.

—Pero Misa tiene razón, serie bueno viajar— Rompió el silencio Matt.

—Si quizá seria bueno… pero ¿Adonde?— Se sorprendieron un poco que Near estaba de acuerdo con un viaje.

Y tenía razón, Misa sólo había hecho un comentario, pero nadie tenía pensado caminar a la esquina de la cuadra por una nieve. Todos concordaban en que un buen viaje no estaría nada mal, pues de hecho, aquel tema ya se había tocado días atras.

—Pues… ¡Misa piensa que seria divertido ir a un parque de diversiones!

—Esa si es una buena idea Misa— Habló de nuevo Mello

— ¡Claro! Misa lo pensó muy bien.

—Vaya que milagro — Bufó Mello, mordiendo su barra de chocolate.

— ¡Que dijiste huerito!

—Dije ¡Que milagro!— Mello y Misa ahora chocaban frentes y se miraban de manera retadora.

Y como siempre Matt tenia que bajar los

— Bueno ya, suena una buena idea, ¿Por que no lo hacemos?

—No tenemos el dinero— Le contestó Light

Mello dio una tétrica sonrisa para después voltear a ver a cierto detective pelinegro que no había dicho nada por comer felizmente un pedazo de pastel

—Oh Yo se quien tiene el dinero…

Todos voltearon a ver a Ryuuzaki mientras se acercaban a él y lo acorralaban, menos Near quien se limitaba a ver la escena.

Si tenían pensado viajar, estaban consientes de que Ryuzaki era una gran fuente de dinero, por lo menos eso aparentaba, pues lo veían derrochar dinero en puros dulces, y al parecer ese jamás tenía fin.

Así que era simplemente lógico y sencillo, pensar que Ryuuzaki podría pagarles tal viaje a todos.

Sin embargo él veía a todos con mucho miedo

—... ¿Por qué me ven así? —Pero seguían acercándose –En serio... me dan mucha desconfianza cuando me ven de ese modo...

—Tranquilo Ryuuzaki… sólo queríamos preguntarte algo

— ¿Que es Misa-San?...

—Veras… No se si estabas escuchando lo que comentábamos hace rato, pero quisiéramos hacer un viaje, ya sabes para desaburrirnos.

— ¿Y…? — Preguntó con inocencia L, un tanto despreocupado por la platica

— ¡Bueno pues yo que sé! ¡Tú eres rico danos el dinero para viajar!

— ¿Que le hace pensar a Misa-San que yo tengo el dinero?

— ¿Es una broma verdad?—Todos miraron al detective.

—Bueno si… Tengo el dinero, ¿pero para que quieren viajar? Aquí estamos muy bien.

— ¡Maldita sea Ryuuzaki sólo queremos viajar! ¡Danos el maldito dinero!

—Misa-san no te enojes… Si quieren puedo darles el dinero para que viajemos.

— ¡Si! ¡Por eso te quiero Ryuuzaki!— Misa ahora le dio un pequeño beso a Ryuuzaki en la mejilla, pero en cuanto hizo esto una pistola apuntaba a la cabeza de Misa.

—Hey Huerita Spears mantén tu distancia con L-sama

— ¡No me apuntes con esa arma! Light ayúdame— Misa corrió para esconderse detrás de Light quien solo rodó los ojos

—L-Sama ¿Si nos pagarías los gastos del viaje?

—Claro Matt, supongo que seria divertido, conozco muchos lugares que he conocido a lo largo de mi carrera

— ¡Genial!

—Pues Mello luce muy entusiasmado— Comentó Light

—Eso…—ahora todos prestaron su atención en el albino que estaba sentado en el suelo —Eso seria muy interesante— ahora una especie de sonrisa como de miedo salía de Near provocando escalofríos en todos menos en Mello.

— ¡Miren! ¡Near esta emocionado por el viaje!— dijo feliz mello mientras se agachó con Near para pasar su brazo por su hombro

—Bueno pues esta dicho ¡Iremos de viaje! ¡Empaquen sus cosas que mañana nos vamos! — dijo misa mientras daba brincos alrededor de todos

— ¡¿Mañana? — Gritaron exaltados Mello y Matt

— ¿Es muy pronto? — Respondió inocente Misa

— Misa-san, creo es que es muy pronto para un viaje, necesito conseguir el transporte y…

—Ryuuzaki…— El tono un tanto siniestro en la voz de Misa, llamo la atención de todos— Llevo, MESES, sin salir tan siquiera a un mísero parque, y hoy se me presenta la oportunidad de que viajemos… ¿Acaso me vas a limitar?

Ryuuzaki y Light se miraron por unos momentos… ¿De aquí a cuando Misa tenía esa personalidad? Por lo menos los demás concordaban en eso, estaban aburridos…Eso era evidente, pero dependía de Ryuzaki, si se irían mañana o no.

El detective colocó su pulgar en su labio, al parecer meditando un poco el asunto

—Realmente yo no tengo prisa en hacer esto, pero si a ustedes le urge… Tampoco tengo problemas con conseguir para mañana el transportar e investigar un buen lugar al que podamos visitar…

Misa miró a Ryuzaki y le sonrió… Al fin de cuentas, su pequeño capricho se cumpliría

—Gracias…Ryuuzaki

**-.-**

— ¡NEAR, NEAR, NEAR, NEAR!— Repetía desenfrenadamente Mello mientras corría por el pasillo del gran edificio hasta dar con la puerta del cuarto del albino, abre la puerta de golpe y ve al albino con una maleta mediana en mano —Near ¿que estas esperando? ¡Ya vámonos! ¡Todos te estamos esperando!

—Ya voy... Esta maleta es bastante pesada Mello

—A ver dame eso ¡pero apúrate ya!— Mello tomó con una mano la maleta, para después tomar al Near y pasarlo por su brazo libre y así llevarlo cargando.

Salió del cuarto y por fin llegó con los demás, que ya se encontraban listos con sus maletas cada uno.

Entusiasmados por el nuevo viaje, todos tomaron su equipaje. No llevaban demasiado, pues Ryuuzaki les comento que no sería necesaria mucha ropa, y en caso de que ocuparan en el transcurso de los días, simplemente se podrían comprar más ropa.

¿Qué hacerle? Era la ventaja de viajar con el mejor detective del mundo, y una de las personas con más dinero…

—Bueno, vámonos ya, ya le avise a Watari nos esta esperando.

— ¿En donde? — Preguntó dudoso Light, aun que la verdad todos tenían esa duda.

Ryuuzaki volteó a verlo y le sonrío —Ya lo veras Light-Kun.

Subieron por el ascensor y al llegar al techo del edificio todos quedaron boqui abiertos al ver un jet privado que los esperaba.

—Ryuzaki ¡¿De donde sacaste este Jet?— Indagó Misa con un tono alto de voz.

—Bueno, pensé que si viajaríamos, el modo más rápido es por un jet privado.

—Vaya…— dijeron todos en unisón.

Subieron todos al jet, que era sumamente elegante y amplio, con cocina, baño y un cuarto, además claro de asientos muy cómodos, Watari junto con otro hombre piloteaban el lujoso jet mientras en los asiento del jet 6 jóvenes se encontraban platicando.

Matt se había sentado en la parte de la ventana junto, a su lado estaba Mello y Near, quedando Mello En medio. En los asientos de a lado Misa estaba a la ventana, a su lado y en medio Light y pegado al pasillo Ryuuzaki.

—Near… ¿Estas bien?— preguntó preocupado Mello al ver como Near no dejaba de atragantarse con sus chocolates.

—Si… estoy bien… Me ponen nervioso las alturas es todo…

— ¿Nervioso? Estas más pálido de lo normal Near— comento Matt después de echarle un ojo al albino

**-.-**

—Light-Kun…

—Si Ryuuzaki?...

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Dime.

—Lo que sucede es esto, Misa ya es mayor de edad, yo igual, Mello Near y Matt están bajo mi cuidado y el de Watari... Pero tu…

—Dilo ya— Pregunto Light, mirando a Ryuzaki, calculando mas o menos adonde iba el punto.

—Bueno, dormiste en el edificio anoche ¿pediste permiso a tus padres para este viaje?

-…

— ¿Light-Kun?-

—claro que si Ryuuzaki… ¿como crees que podría olvidar eso?— Respondió Light mientras reía de manera nerviosa.

-.-

Mientras tanto en la casa Yagami

—Sayu ¿has visto a Light?

—No padre, desde ayer no lo eh visto

—No te preocupes, seguro esta con sus amigos— comentó Sachiko

— ¿Con el adicto a los chocolates, el que parece ovejita inexpresiva, el adicto a los videojuegos, el que se encadeno a el como 3 meses y su novia la modelo?— Preguntó Sayu

—Si…ellos hija…ellos...

-.-

—Hey...

—¿Que pasa Matt?— ahora todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo que los llamaba.

—Ryuuzaki no nos ha dicho a donde iremos.

Todos voltearon a ver al detective, él les había dicho que iba a ser una sorpresa, y que tenían más de un destino que visitar, pero ya tenían curiosidad por saber a donde irían.

—Primero haremos un viaje a un parque de diversiones, llamado Disney— Aclaró la curiosidad de todos el detective — Después de eso visitaremos algunas ciudades, me pareció mejor alargar un poco el viaje, ya que después de todo, Misa-san me dijo que se encontraban bastante aburridos

—Ahora que no hay casos interesantes, lo mejor que se me ocurre que podemos hacer, es tan siquiera pasar el tiempo conociendo un poco el mundo ¿No? — Preguntó Mello, comiendo distraídamente un chocolate

—Así es Mello— Le sonrió L a su sucesor.

**-.-**

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, y con ello las horas, todos se relajaban, era fácil en aquel jet tan lujoso. Y esperaban impacientes la llegada.

Mello mientras comía su quinta barra de chocolate, miro a Near. Normalmente no tendría una idea tan descabellada, pero recordaba haber visto un cambio de ropa, que seguramente sería divertido que Near se probara.

—Oye Near.

— ¿Mande? — Preguntó Near, sin apartar la vista de su robot.

—Con esa ropa no te ves como alguien normal…— Una sonrisita se formaba en los labios del rubio, una sonrisa que Near conocía muy bien.

— ¿Por qué me vez así Mello?... — Near ahora lo miro, esa sonrisa de Mello no le gustaba para anda… solo podía significar una cosa. Mello tuvo una idea, y eso lo incluía a él.

—Tengo la ropa ideal para ti.

—Pero me gusta mi ropa…

—No, llamas mucho la atención y estaremos rodeados de turistas, necesitas verte como alguien normal.

—Pero yo…— Near no pudo completar su frase ya que tomo al albino de la mano y lo llevo al cuarto.

—Mello ¿que haces?— Preguntó sin estar muy seguro Near mientras veía como Mello agarraba una maleta y comenzaba a buscar en ella.

—Por aquí tengo un cambio de ropa, es de tu talla te veras bien con esto.

Mello sacó por fin el tan buscado cambio de ropa.

—Mello… no me voy a poner eso…— Near miraba con miedo la ropa que sostenía Mello.

— ¡Oh si que lo harás!, si no lo haces olvídate de mis chocolates en todo el camino.

—Pero tus chocolates me tranquilizan...

—Lo sé…

—Eso es chantaje Mello— Near ahora estaba seguro que las alturas y el aburrimiento afectaban el cerebro de Mello.

Y sabía que Mello no desistirá de la idea, pues una vez que se le ocurría algo, insistía hasta lograr su objetivo, así que, resignado, Near tomo la ropa.

Mello salió del cuarto y se quedo en la puerta esperando, hasta que por fin del otro lado se escucho la voz del pequeño Near.

—Mello…

— ¿Listo Near?

—Bueno...

—Vamos, abre la puerta

En cuanto Near abrió la puerta, Mello alzó la voz lo más que pudo.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Aquí Near!

Todos voltearon a ver y abrieron tantos los ojos que casi se le salen, a Matt se le cayó el psp de las manos, Light casi se cae del asiento, Ryuuzaki casi se atraganta con la fresa de su pastel y Misa grito "¡Que tierno!"

Near vestía con una camisa azul bajito y en letras rojas decía "Little boy", una pequeña gorra azul con orejas de Mickey Mouse, y un short igual azul claro que dejaba ver las blancas y delgadas piernas del albino.

—Near pareces un pequeño turista de 12 años— Dijo Matt sonriéndole.

— ¡Se ve tan lindo! Aunque tienes 16 años aparentas 12 ¡Y con esa gorrita que tierno!— Misa ahora se había abalanzado sobre el albino pegando su mejilla con la de él y abrazándolo, acto que enseguida Mello detuvo.

—Ya pues Huera Spears, no te le acerques tanto a Near…Que… no le gusta que lo toquen tanto...

—Huy si, para mi que son celos… ¿te gusta Near?

Mello casi se atraganta con su saliva

—Ya te afecto la altura, dices estupideces… Oye Near... Ya se que te falta…

— ¿Eh?

Mello corrió al cuarto, y se escuchaba que buscaba algo, después de un rato volvió con una cámara en manos, le puso una correa y se la coloco a Near para que colgara de su cuello ¡Ahora si pareces un turista!

Misa volvía a gritar entusiasmada un 2¡Que bonito!"

Después de la escenita que armo Mello con la nueva vestimenta de Near. Todos se encontraban de nuevo en sus perspectivos lugares, habían pasado ya varias horas y esperaban impacientes su llegada.

—Light, te subirás con Misa Misa a muchos juegos ¿verdad?

—Claro Misa— Contestó Light. Sabía que Misa lo tendría por todos lados, de un lado a otro, por lo que desde ayer se había hecho a la idea.

— ¡Si!... Ryuuzaki ¿tu también subirás con nosotros?

—Supongo...

— ¡Yo voy con ustedes!

Todos brincaron del susto y voltearon a ver de quien venia esa voz, y gritaron al mismo tiempo al verlo

— ¡B!

—El mismo…— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Beyond?— Preguntó Mello un poco alterado.

—Yo también quiero subirme a los juegos ¿No es obvio? — Dijo él, ladeando la cabeza.

—No, me refiero a ¿Como llegaste Aquí?— Dijo Light

-No lo sé...

— ¿¡Como que no lo sabes!—Exclamó el rubio.

—Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, además, no los matare ni nada por el estilo… solo vine a divertirme con ustedes en este viaje, además, soy inofensivo ¿No es cierto mi detective favorito, Lawly?

Ryuuzaki sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.

— ¡Hey, Hey alto!... ¿Lawly?— preguntó confundido Light.

—Si, así le digo de cariño — dijo BB como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

— ¿Pero que tiene que ver Lawllipop con Ryuuzaki?

— ¿Ryuuzaki? Oh ya veo… muy mal muy mal Mi Lawllipop, ya veo que no les has dicho, Veras, Lawly es un apodo de su nombre… su verdadero nombre.

Misa y Light voltearon a ver fijamente a BB.

—Su… verdadero nombre ¿tu lo sabes?...

—Si, su nombre es La-

—Ya llegamos— Una voz proveniente del micrófono los interrumpió, era Watari

— ¡Si!

Fuera lo más bizarro del mundo que Beyond repentinamente haya aparecido en el jet, estaban seguros que L tenía algo que ver. Pero lo importante ahora era, disfrutar de las "vacaciones"

Así ahora 7 felices jóvenes bajaban del jet y caminaron por el aeropuerto hasta una limosina que los llevo directo a DisneyLand

-.-

— ¡Vamos, ahí mucho que conocer!— Brincaba Misa. Ya habían llegado a la entrada de Disney

—A ver, antes de que salgan disparados, he tomado un par de decisiones para que esto sea mas fácil—Todos voltearon a ver a Ryuuzaki quien había hablado de forma seria—Verán, debido al temperamento de Misa y Mello, y la repentina aparición de BB, he decidido que nos dividiremos en 2 grupos.

—¿2 Grupos?

—Así es Light-Kun , Mello, Near y Matt Irán juntos en un grupo, mientras que Light-Kun, Misa-San y Beyond iremos en otro, nos veremos aquí a las 12:00am en punto que es cuando cierran el parque, Watari nos dará a cada quien tres mil dólares para que gasten como se les de su regalada gana, Cualquier emergencia Me llaman a mi al celular, Y traten de comportarse lo mas normal, ya que aquí todos tenemos costumbres extrañas, como Light con sus repentinas miradas perdida y risas malvadas, Misa hablando de ella misma en tercera persona y gritando por todo, Mello comiendo chocolate a cada 3 minutos y gritando por todo, Matt jugando su psp las 24 horas y riéndose de todo, Near con su manera fría y calculadora forma de hablar y jugar a cada rato con su cabello y construir edificios con todo y Beyond de comerse un frasco entero de mermelada en 1 minuto y sus risas endemoniadas aparte de el simple hecho de tener ojos rojos saca un susto, así que por eso nos dividiremos en dos grupos De acuerdo?— Ryuuzaki terminó morado por no tomar aire en ningún momento… todos lo miraban sorprendidos— ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si señor!— Dijeron en unisón y haciendo saludo militar

—Muy bien, entonces ahora si, entremos—Cada uno recibió el dinero de Watari y se dividieron el dos grupos, yendo cada grupo a diferentes lugares.

-.-

— ¿Ahora a dónde será bueno ir primero? — preguntaba Matt quien extrañamente ya no estaba jugando con su psp

El trío se detuvo un momento, observando a toda la gente caminando, juegas y tiendas que los rodeaban

—Hum...— pensaba Mello con una mano en barbilla — ¡Ya se! !Miren hay que subir a esa montaña!— Mello ahora apuntaba a la gran montaña Blanca que se alcanzaba ver a lo lejos

— ¡Que gran idea vamos!— Dijo entusiasmado Matt

A Near solo se le fue el color al ver aquella montaña blanca—Mello…— Llamo tímidamente el albino

— ¿Qué pasa Near?

—No creo que sea seguro subir allí.

—No seas miedoso, te puedes sentar conmigo para que no te de tanto miedo.

—Pero Mello… no me gustan mucho las montañas—Near no pudo decir nada más ya que ahora era cargado nuevamente por Mello seguido de Matt.

—Manténganse dentro del vehículo hasta que el juego termine — dijo un muchacho mientras el trío subía al carrito de la montaña

Mello y Near se sentaron juntos y atrás de ellos Matt que se encontraba acompañado de una muchacha

—Oye Mello ¿¡No te emociona esto!

— ¡Claro que si Matt!

En ese momento el carrito comenzó a moverse haciendo que Near tomara fuertemente del brazo del rubio, mientras este dio una sonrisa.

—Mello Yo…— No término su frase y que el carrito dio una brusca bajada haciendo que todos gritaran y Near se aferrara más a su compañero. Se escuchaban los gritos de la gente por las subidas y bajadas que tenía el juego, Near no gritaba pero ganas no le faltaban, en una de esas el riel de carrito salió de la montaña mostrando todo el parque, haciendo que el albino se pusiera aun más nervioso ya que pensó que caerían. Después de unos minutos los tres bajaron.

— ¡Que divertido! ¡Vayamos a otra de esas!— Matt salió felizmente del lugar

— ¡si! ¡Eso fue genial!... ¿Near? ¿Estas bien?— Mello notó que su compañero no había dicho palabra alguna.

—… Creo que si… siento que voy a vomitar, Mello. Comer un poco asentaría mi estomago.

— ¿En serio?... Mm Ahora que lo pienso no hemos desayunado, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?

—Por mi esta bien— contesto Matt, Near solo asintió, y así los tres fueron por algo de comer.

— ¡Miren! ¡Ahí venden Pizza! ¡Vamos! Me encanta la Pizza— Dijo Matt

—Bueno vamos, Ven Near no te quedes atrás.

Entraron al amplio lugar donde vendían comidas variadas. Ya en la caja los tres estaban listos para ordenar… o algo así…

— ¿En serio no tienen nada con chocolate?

—Ya le dije… Eso es con los postres, no tenemos nada de la comida que tenga chocolate

Mello bufó

—Bueno entonces será una pizza mediana de… ¿de que la pedimos Matt?

—Pues… De que se te antoja Near?

—Hmmm…

—Por el amor de mi madre decídanse ¡YA!— Gritó la cajera

—Huy que carácter la vieja gorda esta… bueno va a ser una mediana Hawaiana… ¡Hey eso rimo!

— ¡Cierto!— Le contestó Matt mientras comenzaba a reír.

La cajera sólo puso una mano en su frente y se maldijo por a ver escogido ese trabajo en vez conserje o algo por el estilo

— Son 6 dólares...

— ¡Ah si! También van a ser dos sodas… ¿me supongo que no tienen de chocolate verdad?

—Supones bien—la cajera ya tenia una vena marcada.

—Bueno entonces será una soda de manzana y otra de fresa.

—Serán 8.50 dólares.

Una vez que pagaron pasaron a sentarse a una pequeña mesa redonda que tenia exactamente tres asientos. Near se sentó como acostumbraba, un pie pegado al pecho y otro colgando, Mello de la manera mas relajada como si estuviera en su casa al igual que el pelirrojo.

— ¡Miren esto! — Mello puso un popote en cada una de sus fosas nasales y en su boca en un pequeño pan redondo.

Matt sin pena exploto de la risa haciendo que su ésta resonara por todo el lugar, casi se caía de la silla pero logró agarrarse de la mesa, Mello volteó a ver a Near, esperando que este riera, aunque apenas tenia una sonrisa bien hecha en su rostro, pero Mello quería hacerlo reír, así que empezó a mover la cabeza haciendo que los popotes se movieran de igual manera, Eso fue todo, el pequeño albino no aguanto la risa. Mello y Matt quedaron completamente sorprendidos, hasta se le cayeron los popotes y el pan a Mello, ¡no lo podían creerlo! ¡Near riendo!

— ¡Dame eso!— Mello le quitó la cámara a Matt ya que la estaba cuidando. Le tomó una foto al albino justo cuando reía

— Mello ¿por que hiciste eso?— Reclamó Near al ver que lo captaron en un momento de debilidad.

—Descuida Near, No pasa nada, todos nos reímos alguna vez, además te ves lindo riendo.

—Si Near, deberías reírte mas seguido— Agregó Matt.

—Aquí esta su Pizza, Provecho— Un muchacho llegó con la orden y la puso en la Mesa para después irse.

—Bueno ¡Provecho! — Matt no se dio a esperar y tomo un pedazo.

—Insisto que hubiera preferido que tuviera chocolate.

Y así, el trío comenzó a comer felizmente, hasta que un flash cegó temporalmente a Mello, La cámara ahora había captado a un Mello atragantándose con la Pizza

— ¡Hey Near! — Se quejó Mello aun con la pizza en la boca.

—Venganza…— Dijo Near mientras sonreía, esta vez atacando al pelirrojo

— ¿Y ahora a mi porque?— dijo Matt

—Esto de la cámara es divertido...

Mello y Matt voltearon a verse, pensando que quizá no fue buena idea darle una cámara a Near... Al parecer el pequeño albino ah descubierto un nuevo Hobbie…

-.-

Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar de Disney. 4 chicos caminaban, Una rubia agarrada del brazo de un castaño, como una "feliz pareja" y dos pelinegros a su lado caminando de manera encorvada

— ¡Miren! Panecitos con forma de Mickey Mouse—BB corrió hacia la vitrina de una pastelería que contenía panecitos cubiertos de chocolate con diferentes formas— ¡ Yo quiero uno!—BB tomo la mano de Ryuuzaki quien tomo la de Misa quien tomo la de Light y como a una cadena los tres fueron jalados por el de ojos rojos. Llegaron a la tienda y el Birthday puso su cara aplastada en la ventana de la tienda, haciendo que un pequeño niño se asustara por unos ojos rojos y una cara aplastada en la ventana.

— ¡Mamá!— Salió corriendo el niño

Entraron a la tienda y BB se puso frente a la caja.

— ¿Qué va a llevar?— pregunto la muchacha de la caja.

—Una galleta de… Mickey.

—Serán cinco do-

—No, mejor una de Goofy.

—Entonces serán.

—Espera, ¿Las de goofy saben diferente a las de Mickey?— preguntó BB colocándose el pulgar en el labio

—No, saben igual...

—Bueno, entonces la de Goofy… No..¡Espera! ¿Por qué es tan complicado?...¡MEJOR DE LAS DOS!…— Gritó eufórico pero inocente Beyond, pero la cajera al ver los ojos rojos naturales del pelinegro, este se paralizo de miedo automáticamente.

— ¿Cuánto va a ser?.. ¿Y ahora a ésta humana que le paso?

—BB, que le hiciste a la pobre muchacha — preguntó el detective

—Yo nada Lawllipop... bueno hay ella— BB tomo las galletas y se fue sin pagar

* * *

Bueno, ya re-edite este capitulo XD, me di cuenta que a medida que avanza la historia, he ido desarrollando un poco mejor cada capitulo, y pienso hacer lo mismo con estos primeros n.n pero todo a su tiempo.

-Phanny Winkz


	2. Near se pierde

Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de Disneylandia, con este termina esta aventura :3, para después ir a la siguiente.

Preferi subirla de una vez, ya que después con eso de la escuela no podre subir tan seguido y eso xD y como ya lo tenia hecho pues mejor aprovecho (;

**sayu akurami: **Jajaja lose xD tambien pore so quize recalcar eso de los amigos de light, me parecio chistoso el hecho e que el siendo el "alumno perfecto" tenga ese tipo de amigos!! xD

**0 Mihael Keehl 0: **Siii *O* a mi tambien me encantan Mello y Near, bueno hace poco comenzo a gustarme esta parejita :3 , de hecho fue por tu fic de "Todo es por tu culpa Near"que comenzó a gustarme!! xD Por eso me gusta poner en situaciones a Mello y Near que den indirectas y ese tipo de cosas, aunque aun no se si escribir mas insinuación de ellos dos.

Bueno, ahora si, aquí va (:

-Fanny Winkz

* * *

-Miren! Ese juego de Indiana Jones se ve divertido! Vamos!!- Misa tomo el brazo de light y corrió hasta el juego, mientras los pelinegros solo caminaban con calma

Después de 15 minutos

-Que fila tan larga…- Se quejo Beyond mientras comía un frasco de mermelada con las manos, En eso, un niño que estaba en la fila detrás de el, se le quedo viendo, Beyond noto esto -¿Qué me ves?¿Quieres mi mermelada?- El niño lo siguió viendo

Beyond se agacho y se le quedo viendo al niño mostrando sus intimidantes ojos rojos, poniendo una sonrisa macabra, las mermelada escurría de su boca, dándole un aspecto de sangre, haciendo una voz casi infernal volvió a hablar –_Niño te estoy hablando_- el niño abrió los ojos como platos y salió corriendo – Mamá un demonio!!-

-Beyond, no puedes pasarte todo el día asustando a los pobres niños-

-Pero Lawllipop, el niño quería mi mermelada…- ahora BB puso una cara de cachorrito abandonado, Ryuzaki solo suspiro

-Ya es nuestro turno!- aviso entusiasmada la rubia

Los cuatro subieron a un solo carrito, Misa y light al frente y BB y Ryuzaki atrás, que, para su mala suerte tuvieron que sentarse normal ya que debían poner el tubo de seguridad en el carro

El carrito comenzó a moverse entrando en un cuarto casi completamente oscuro

-Light, Misa no ve nadAAAAAAAAAAA!!- Una brusca bajada hizo que misa gritara como loca

Al terminar la bajada aun seguía oscuro, después de un rato una piedra gigante venia hacia ellos

-Lawllipop vamos a morir! No!! Aun no es tiempo!!Nuestros tiempos de vida aun no se acaban!!- Decía alterado BB mientras sacudía a Ryuzaki

-¿Cómo que nuestro tiem¡…!- Ryuzaki no completo la frase ya que de nuevo otra brusca bajada no lo dejo terminar, haciendo que esquivaran la gran piedra, BB dio gracias a esto ya que al parecer había hablado de mas…

Después de unas cuantas bajadas más y paisajes del juego, bajaron

-Ese indiana Jones vive aventuras de loco – Comento Misa

-Bueno Misa, ahora que quieres hacer?-

-No se light.. Hmmm – ahora Misa hecho un vistazo a su alrededor -Compremos una cámara, Near se llevo la única cámara-

Así, los cuatro jóvenes ahora entraron a una tienda de accesorios y ropa, al llegar a la caja Light pidió la cámara mientras Misa comenzaba a ver todo lo de la tienda

-LIGHTT!! MIRA LO QUE COMPRE!!- Grito felizmente Misa, light volteo a verla y abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver lo que la rubia había comprado, una camisa Negra que en letras rosas decía "I love My Boyfriend" – eh.. misa…-

-También te compre Una!- Misa ahora le mostro a light una camisa negra con que en letras azules decía "I Love MY Girlfriend"

-Em... Gracias Misa.. Pero me quedare con la que tengo puesta…-

-No te preocupes light, te la guardare! – Misa metió la camisa en su pequeña mochila y ahora los 4 continuaron su camino por el parque , en ese momento, el pequeño rugido proveniente del estomago de cierto OjiRojo llamo la atención

-¿Tienes hambre BB?-

-Ahora que lo pienso no eh comido nada desde que me escape de prisión , solo la galleta de Goofy.. vamos a comer algo-

Los tres por un momento se asustaron al comentario de BB, pero prefirieron seguir con su camino, Llegaron a una pequeña tienda donde vendían comidas y postres

Misa y Light ordenaron primero

-Dos platos de ensaladas y dos jugos de naranja por favor – Dijo misa con un tono amable

-Muy bien, son 9 dólares –

Al pagar, la "Feliz" pareja , ahora dos pelinegros encorvados se acercaron a la caja, BB se acerco rápidamente a la muchacha y subió un pie a la caja donde se paga, puso una mano en el cuello de la camisa de la mujer y viéndola fijamente a los ojos hablo

-O ME DAS LA MALDITA COMIDA O APRENDERAS COMO PUEDO MATAR COMO MIS UÑAS- de nuevo usando su voz endemoniada amenazo a la mujer

Ryuzaki inmediatamente jalo a BB

-Discúlpelo, cuando tiene hambre se vuelve un asesino psicópata – dijo con un dedo en el labio el detective como si fuera cualquier cosa

La muchacha que había caído al suelo del susto solo asintió con la cabeza –Que…que van a…. pedir?-

Ryuzaki volteo a ver el menú y después a BB, este asintió con la cabeza y Ryuzaki prosiguió a hablar

-Para mí un pastel de tres leches con crema batida y fresas, y para mi gemelo malvado un Sunday de mermelada de fresa –

-Que malo eres al llamarme Tu gemelo malvado mi Lawllipop-

-Sera…serán…serán….-

-HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- BB de nuevo uso su voz de escalofríos

-Serán 7 dólares!!!!!- *PAM* La mujer cae desmayada al suelo..

Los dos voltearon a verla –Oh bueno, de nuevo comeremos gratis- comento BB mientras tomaba el ticket que había salido de la máquina registradora

-BB vas a hacer que nos corran de Aquí-

Ahora los dos pelinegros fueron a sentarse con la pareja de novios, al comenzar a comer, Misa no paraba de tomarse fotos y de tomarle fotos a su light claro está.

-Ryuzaki! Tómame una foto con mi light!-

Ryuzaki tomo la cámara con la punta de sus dedos y tomo la foto, Misa dándole un beso a light, y este sonriendo haciendo parecer el chico perfecto ( Claro, light tenía que salir perfecto en la fotos, no podía salir con mala cara )

-Faltas tu en la foto Ryuzaki!-

-Oh no Misa-San.. yo no puedo tomarme fotos, recuerda que soy L-

-Eso que importa, nadie lo sabe así que no habrá problemas-

-Pero yo…- Misa jalo la silla de L y la puso a lado de light, Misa agarrando el brazo de light y Ryuzaki a su lado sentado a su forma en la silla, BB tomo la cámara y tomo la foto, después otra, y otra, y otra…… y su cara comenzó a ponerse como la de un psicópata, mientras tomaba fotos comenzaba a reír malvadamente- WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA FOTOS!!!-

Los tres solo veían la escena sin entender que le pasaba a BB, haciendo que salieran con cara de ¿WTF? En las fotos

-Em.. Beyond… dame la cámara….-

Beyond ahora tomo la cámara con las dos manos y volteo a ver a todos lados con una sonrisa de psicópata en los labios, sentado de manera encorvada y todo despeinado – ¡¡No!!.. la cámara es nuestro!! Es nuestro precioso… el tesoro.. mi precioso..… Beyond! Beyond!!- Ahora comenzó a acariciar la cámara.

-Bueno… puedes quedártela…. Si quieres… - Dijo Ryuzaki algo asustado

-Mi precioso..- BB ahora colgó la cámara de su cuello

Al terminar de comer siguieron su camino, ahora subiendo a un tren que daba un tour por todo el lugar

* * *

Mientras, en algún otro lado de Disney, Tres adolecentes buscaban algo… o a alguien al parecer…

-Disculpe… Em. disculpe… Matt trataba de llamar la atención de algún turista moviendo las manos- Disculpeee, Disculpe!!!-

-Matt así no se hace, observa y aprende – Ahora Mello se puso a un lado del pelirrojo y se mantuvo quieto, buscando con la mirada

-Mello ¿Qué haces?- pregunto curioso matt

-Shh.. espera… espera…. Hay!- Mello apunto a un grupo de muchachas que venían solas platicando y riendo, camino hacia ella como un felino en casa, Near y Matt veían la escena como Mello les había dicho , calladitos y esperando, Mello llego y se puso frente al grupo de muchachas, eran 3, dos castañas y una de cabello negro, vestidas muy a la moda, vieron con atención al rubio que se les puso en frente

-Disculpen hermosas jóvenes, mis amigos y yo estamos buscando a alguien que nos tome una foto a los tres juntos, y bueno al parecer ustedes parecen unas muchachas que nos harían ese favor, claro si no es mucha molestia – Mello con una mirada bastante provocativa y una voz sensual, observo como las muchachas casi sufren una hemorragia nasal, al ver esto una sonrisa victoriosa se formo en su rostro

-CLARO QUE SI! TODAS LAS QUE QUIERAS!!- Gritaron las tres

-Muchas gracias- Mello les dio la cámara y camino de nuevo hacia sus amigos

-Que fue eso!!- Dijo aun sorprendido el pelirrojo

-Oh eso.. Solo mis encantos, una parte de mi que no conocían -*_En realidad quería guardarla para otra ocasión_…*-Bueno como sea, vengan vamos a que nos tomen la foto-

Mientras el trió caminaba hacia las jóvenes, Quienes al ver semejante "calidad" de muchachos que venían hacia ellas, tuvieron otra hemorragia nasal, - Que chicos tan guapos!- No puedo creer que suerte tenemos! Son tan lindos!! – Y lo mejor es que ellos nos hablaron a nosotras!- Susurraban entre ellas las muchachas

-Disculpen..- Las llamo mello al ver que las tres adolecentes hablaban entre si

-Oh si, claro – La pelinegra tomo la cámara y le tomo la fotos a los tres muchachos – Disculpen….- Llamo una de las castañas al rubio

Mello, quien había sacado una barra de chocolate, llamo a la muchacha mientras daba un mordisco (No falta decir que sensualmente) a su preciada barra de chocolate- ¿Si?

_Otra Hemorragia nasal_ - Em.. ¿Cómo se llaman?-

-Yo soy Mello, El es Matt y el es Near- Nombro a cada uno Mello mientras los señalaba

-Mucho gusto, nosotras somos Naoko, Jacky y Anissa- Dijo la pelinegra mientras señalaba a sus amigas –Esto… verán… queríamos preguntarles algo…-

-¿Qué es? – Pregunto ahora Mello

-Bueno, queríamos saber si nos dejaban tomarnos una foto con ustedes…-

Mello y Matt voltearon a verse por un momento, después se sonrieron al ver el entusiasmo de las muchachas..- Claro-

-Yo tomo la foto- Dijo Near quien hasta ahora no había hablado

-¿Seguro Near, No quieres salir?-

-No Mello, prefiero tomar la foto-

-Bueno-

Le dieron el celular de la pelinegra a Near para que tomara la foto

Los 5 se acomodaron, las muchachas ( quien fuera ellas 7.7 ) abrazando a los dos muchacho. *Flash* Near tomo la foto

-Muchas Gracias!- Dijo casi gritando Anissa

-Gracias a ustedes – dicho esto , Mello y Matt comenzaron a caminar, sin notar que Near aun seguía con las muchachas

-Toma – dijo Near entregándole el celular a la pelinegra

-Gracias! – Ahora las tres muchachas se fueron caminando perdiéndose entre la gente

Near volteo adonde estaba, pero…. Se sorprendió al ver que sus amigos ya no estaban -¿Mello?,¿Matt?- Llamo inútilmente Near mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados buscándolos entre toda la gente

-Oye Mello, no sabía que tenias pegue con las muchachas –

-Bueno Matt, creo que ni yo lo sabía… Oye… ¿Dónde está Near? – Mello ahora dio toda una vuelta en su lugar buscando al pequeño Albino

-Hace unos momentos estaba aquí ¿No?- Matt ahora también comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada

-No se pudo haber perdido! Se ve su cabello a dos kilómetros!... Near!!- Llamo ahora algo preocupado Mello a su pequeño Amigo

Corrieron a donde antes estaban, pero Near ya no estaba hay – Diablos, donde se metió! Near!! Near!!- Llamo más alto Mello

-Mello.. perdimos a Near-

-Cállate Matt! No puso haber ido muy lejos…- Ahora la preocupación en el rubio aumentaba – NEAR!!!-

-Mello… Mello..- Llamaba Near caminando entre toda la gente –Mello..- Near se quedo quieto un momento ¿Cómo se pudieron haber perdido tan rápido? …. Near odiaba ocasionar problemas, Lo peor es que Mello se había quedado con el celular y el no sabía el numero de L, siguió caminando esperando encontrarlos

-Mello ¿Qué hacemos?-

Mello ahora mordía sus uñas de lo preocupado que estaba -¿Y si le paso algo? Matt…-

-Tranquilo Mello, ni pudo haberle pasado algo… supongo…-

-Llamemos a L-Sama..- Mello saco el celular y marco el numero

* * *

-Ryuzaki, vamos camina ya- le llamo light

Ryuzaki se había quedado parado viendo a un muchacho disfrazado de pastel, en eso su celular comienza a sonar, lo tomo y vio que era Mello -¿Qué pasa Mello?- Ryuzaki estaba muy consiente de que claramente dijo que lo llamaran solo si había algún problema.. por lo que su llamada por no podía ser algo muy bueno

-L-sama! No encontramos a Near! Lo perdimos de vista un segundo y desapareció!-

Ryuzaki abrió en grande los ojos - ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?-

-Hace unos 10 minutos..-

-¿Dónde están?-

-Por la montaña café, aun lado de la tienda de recuerdos-

-No se muevan, vamos para allá-

Ryuzaki cuelga el teléfono y voltea a ver a sus compañeros

-¿Qué paso Ryuzaki?-

-Light-kun, Near se perdió, vamos a donde están Mello y Matt a buscarlo-

-¿Se perdió!?Ay no! Near luce tan indefenso..- Dijo misa con ojos vidriosos

Así, los 4 se encaminaron hacia la montaña café

* * *

Near estaba sentado en una banca cerca de lo que parecía ser un juego acuático, esperando a que de casualidad alguno de sus amigos pasara por ahí… se quito la gorra y la puso a un lado, estaba comenzando a hacer bastante calor…

En ese momento, unas voces lo llamaban, las reconocía bien..

-Oye ¿Tu no eres Near?- Pregunto Jacky

-Si…-

-¿Qué haces aquí solito?-

-Me perdí… -

-Hay pobrecito!!!!! – Las tres muchacha dieron un *Awww* para después sentarse junto al pequeño albino

-Pobrecito niño, te ayudaremos a buscar a tus amigos-

-¿Niño?- pregunto Near, nadie lo había llamado así nunca..

-Si niño, Hmmm.. ¿ Cuántos años tienes?-

-16…-

-¿QUEE!!?- *Se levantan de golpe las tres* - Pero si pareces de 12!!!!-

-Si.. eso me dicen todos…-

-Vaya… Bueno, ¿Tienes como localizar a tus amigos?-

-No, no tengo teléfono y no se me el numero de mis amigos..-

-Oh ya veo.. entonces será difícil encontrarlos..-

Near enrollo un dedo en su plateado cabello y miro a la pelinegra –Lo mas probable es que Mello haya llamado a mi nuestro tutor, de ser así, el va a ir con Mello y Matt, que los mas probable es que sigan donde mismo o cerca del lugar, aunque no pude encontrarlos, lo mas fácil serie ir a ese lugar, solo que no conozco este lugar por eso no se como llegar-

Las tres muchachas ahora se miraron entre si –Oh, nosotras sabemos llegar a la montaña Café, te llevaremos-

Los 4 comenzaron a caminar, mientras las muchachas veían curiosamente al pequeño albino, Near al sentir las miradas, volteo a verlas

-Oh lo sentimos.. es que eres muy curioso- Dijo Naoko sonriéndole

-¿curioso?-

-Siii, te ves todo bonito con esa ropa –

Near no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, era la segunda vez que escuchaba que le decían asi…

-Oye Near..- Llamo Jacky

-Mande-

-Veras… Em.. ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto contigo?-

-¿uh?... para qué?-

-Anda di que si!!- Ahora las tres muchachas poniendo la cara más tierna que podían (Según ellas) miraban al albino

-No me gustan mucho las fotos..-

-Porfavooorr!!-

-Está bien- Dijo Near, pensando que de otra manera no lo dejarían en paz

Ahora las tres muchachas pusieron al pequeño albino en medio y se tomaron una foto, felices ahora, las muchachas llevaban a Near a donde antes estaban

* * *

Al llegar, solo veían a mucha gente caminar.. pero ningún Mello y Matt a la vista..

-Mello!! –

-L-sama!! Que bueno que llegaron.. lo siento.. no me fue mi intención perderlo de vista..

-No te preocupes Mello, ahora lo importante es buscar a Near-

Los 5 comenzaron a buscar por los alrededores (BB se había quedado sentado en una banca comiendo mermelada )

-Near!!-

-NEAR!!- Llamaba cada uno, pero Mello prácticamente era el que gritaba y corría por todos lados…

BB mientras sentado con las rodillas pegadas al pecho comía mermelada, vio una cabellera blanca a lo lejos.. – Ese no es….?- BB se dio cuenta de que si era, se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia el

-¿No los ve?- Pregunto Jacky

-No.. que raro.. los podría reconocer a lo lejos.. no se si .. AHH!!- Naoko dio un grito de susto al ver como un pelinegro con orbes rojas y comiendo mermelada y parado de manera encorvada la veía

-¿Quién ERES TU!!?-

Near volteo a ver a BB, lo reconocería de inmediato –Beyond…-

-Así es Near, todos te están buscando, vamos –

Near volteo a ver a las muchachas – Gracias por traerme, de aquí ya puedo irme solo, el es otro amigo-

-Oh esta bien.. Ojala nos volvamos a ver-

Near se fue caminando con Beyond, mientras el seguía comiendo felizmente su mermelada, al llegar cerca de la banca donde estaban, Mello vio a lo lejos a Beyond acompañado de… SI!! NEAR!!, Corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y se aventó al pequeño albino, con casi lagrimas en los ojos lo abrazo – NEAR! DONDE ESTABAS! ME TENIAS PREOCUPADO!! –

-Mello.. solo me perdí una hora.. – dijo Near apenas pudiendo respirar por el abrazo…

Mello lo soltó y lo volteo a ver, se sonrojo un poco al notar que se había dejado llevar –Si.. bueno… como sea.. que bueno que estas bien- Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron

-Near! Qué bueno que estas bien- Lo llamo Ryuzaki mientras llegaba con los demás detrás de el

-Lamento haberle causado tantas molestias..-

-Para nada Near, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así!-

-Si mello…-

-Mello … enserio sigo pensando que….-

-Que qué? Huerita spears-

-No nada… - Misa rio nerviosamente , no recordaba el temperamento de Mello

-Bueno, creo que a partir de aquí podremos ir juntos- Dijo light

-Me parece bien light-kun, además así seguro no se perderá nadie –

* * *

El día siguió y los 7 jóvenes subieron a cuantos juegos podían, Al anochecer, ya casi dando las 11:30PM, Todos se había sentado en la banqueta a ver el último desfile de la noche

Misa junto a light a su lado Ryuzaki y BB, y del otro lado de la banque Matt junto a Mello y Near también a lado de Mello(Mello en medio )

-Estos desfiles son hermosos…- Matt veía emocionado el desfile

-Lose, y esos fuegos artificiales son geniales – Mello también observaba también entusiasmado el desfile, pero sintió algo que lo hizo voltear.. Near se había quedado dormido y se recargo en su hombro, Mello sintió como se comenzaba a sonrojar

-Oh, Near se quedo dormido – Dijo Matt al ver al pequeño albino que cayo dormido en el hombro de su amigo -¿mello- También observo que mello miraba a Near y estaba bastante rojo

Mello rápido volteo la vista tratando de disimular su sonrojo – Near no aguanta nada….-

Matt solo rio por el comentario de su amigo, mientras seguían viendo el desfile

-Oye Mello…-

-Dime Matt..-

-¿No sabes adonde iremos después de aquí?-

-Leí en la agenda que a un parque acuático.. se ve muy divertido…-

* * *

-Oye ryuzaki.-

-Dime Light-kun-

-¿Adonde iremos en el siguiente viaje?-

-Acuatic Park Light-kun…. –

* * *

Bueno, aqui concluye esta aventura :p

Si veo que les gusta pues hare la segunda aventura n_n

Sus opiniones son importantes (:

Se aceptan criticas constructivas, y si quieren que algun suceso pase con alguna pareja me dicen , celos, aventuras, situaciones embarazosas o peligrosas, nadamas me dicen y yo con gusto lo pongo (:!

Espero esta aventura haya sido de su agrado, por ahora me retiro!

-Fanny Winkz


	3. Mihael Keehl

Jeloww, aquí está el segundo viaje del World Tour :D

Bueno para empezar. Tenía planeado llevarlos a Acuatic Park, pero se me ocurrió un fic extra (algo así como un capítulo especial). Todo lo que escribiré aquí está _completamente basado en experiencias personales. _Juntare un poco de salidas que eh tenido, tocadas, conciertos entre otras cosas, y formare este fic, espero que les guste n_n . (Los lugares visitados si son inventados, ya quisiera yo ir a Inglaterra._. )

Se me ocurrió precisamente hace unos momentos, ya que vengo de una tocada de un grupo de un amigo, y pasaron varias cosas, se me hizo buena idea también poner a todos en situaciones similares :p.

Además basare este fic, Suponiendo que es el Cumpleaños de Mello, ya que el y yo cumplimos el mismo día (13-diciembre) , y eso me entusiasma mas n_n (Aunque no estemos en diciembre xD)

Por último pero no menos importante, muchas gracias por sus comentarios enserio (:

Ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo :D

AmbarSpellbound:Ami tambien me dio bastante risa eso de la huera spears xD jaja, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo :D ojala este tambien seade tu agrado

Inushi-Yasha: Si como siempre Misa tratando de ganarse a light :p, pero pues a ver a que aventuras lleva a light esta rubia xD . Y ami tambien me gustan mucho Mello/Near!! :D Ojala este te guste

0 Mihael Keehl 0: Si ,se me ocurrio ya que todo el mundo se puso a buscarlo xD!! y BB como siempre sale en los momentos menos esperados

Lucy Matsudaira: Esque BB es TAN GENIAL:D WAA yo igual lo amo!!. y ya se !! el fic u.u , ya casi nos encontramos en el msn!!y con eso de que no tengo laptop menos.. u.u

Yo amo a Hidan: Me Alegro mucho que te gustara :D me gusta poner en todo tipo de situaciones a estos 7 xP ojala este tambien te guste!! :D

**Advertencia: OOC en los personajes**

**DEATH NOTE NO ME PERTENECE**

_-Fanny Winkz_

_

* * *

  
_

**Especial Mihael Keehl**

Después de un gran desfile en Disneyland, los 7 jóvenes viajaron en el jet privado de Ryuzaki a Inglaterra al pueblo Surrey , para festejar el cumpleaños de Mello. No falta decir que era un hotel bastante lujoso.

En cada cuarto había 2 camas grandes con vista al paisaje nevado de Surrey, donde no había mas que bastos campos nevados a lo lejos , algunas casas y tiendas, haciendo el lugar aun mas cómodo y calmado.

Light y Misa estaban en un cuarto cada uno en camas separadas, en el cuarto de enseguida Ryuzaki y BB igual en camas separadas, Mello, Near y Matt cada uno en cuartos diferentes.

_12 De diciembre,_ En un hotel de Surrey 7:00PM

-Matt mueve tu trasero- Mello y Matt habían dormido una siesta al llegar al hotel, ya que llegaron bastante tarde y cansados en todo el viaje desde Disney, se tumbaron en el sofá y al despertar, Mello se encontró con Matt prácticamente arriba de el dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva en su camisa, cortesía de Matt

Matt entro abrió lo ojos y miro a Mello - ¿Eh?-

-Que te quites me estas babeando!!- Le grito Mello a Matt en su oído

Este al escuchar el grito del rubio en su tímpano, se levanto de inmediato tapando con su mano derecha su oído

-Mello ya me dejaste sordo!-

-Tu para que te pones arriba de mi!-

-¿Qué?-

-Que para que te pones arriba de mi!-

-¿Qué QUE!!?-

-PARA QUE TE PONES ARRIBA DE MI-

-NO ME SUSURRES HABLA MAS FUERTE!!-

El rubio ahora grito a todo pulmón

-PARA QUE TE PONES ARRIBA DE MI!!!!!-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes?—

¿QUE?-

-QUE DE QUE TE RIES!-

-JAJA ES QUE SE ESCUCHA BIEN RARO ESO DE QUE PARA QUE ME PONGO ARRIBA DE TI-

Mello al escuchar eso no pido evitar poner cara de sorpresa y le dio un golpe en el hombro a Matt.

-NO ES PARA QUE TE ENOJES!-

-Matt estas gritando para hablar…-

-¿QUE?-

Mello al ver que Matt aun estaba algo sordo, decidió no seguir gritando –Nada..-

-No griten tanto- Un pequeño Near acostado en el sofá de alado se tallaba los ojos tras el haber despertado por los gritos de sus dos amigos

-Near… no te había visto – Mello se sorprendió al ver al albino en el sofá de alado

-Qué bueno que ya despertaron.- Ryuzaki entro a la sala donde dormían sus 3 sucesores.

-L-sama!!, cuánto tiempo hemos dormido?-

-Unas 2 horas, en cuanto dejaron su equipaje se durmieron, Light BB ,Misa y yo ya cenamos, pueden pasar al Buffet del hotel si tienen hambre-

-VAMOS A COMER!- Cierto pelirrojo ni siquiera pregunto donde era el Buffet, solamente salió corriendo como loco.

-Hey matt espérame! .. ¿Vas Near?-

-Si, ahora los alcanzo tu adelántate-

Mello al recordar la paciencia con la que camina Near, asintió con la cabeza y se hecho a correr para alcanzar a su amigo

-LAWLLIPOP! LAWLLIPOP!!- Beyond entro como loco en la sala donde estaban el pelinegro y el albino con la respiración muy agitada

-¿Qué pasa Beyond?-

-La cámara! Alguien agarro a mi precioso!! Ess.. la locura!! LA LOCURA LAWLLIPOP!-

-Tranquilo Beyond.. podemos comprar otra..

-Pues vamos rápido! CORRELE!- Ahora Beyond jalaba del brazo al detective y salieron de la sala, dejando solo al pequeño albino

* * *

-¿No sabes si alguien agarro la cámara Beyond?-

-No.. le pregunte a Misa-san y a Light-kun pero no la tenían, creo que la deje olvidada en el Jet-

Al llegar a la tienda de recuerdos que estaba dentro del hotel, se pusieron a ver los precios de las cámaras

-¿Cuánto cuesta esa?-

-800 dólares-

-¿Y esa?-

-2300 dólares-

-¿Y esa?-

-900 dólares… - La cajera ya se estaba hartando que BB se la pasara preguntando los precios de las cámaras de la vitrina, igualmente Ryuzaki, por lo que se decidió a hablar

-Beyond, pide cualquier cámara, ya sabes que el precio no importa-

-MM. Pero Lawllipop, es divertido ver como la muchacha de la caja pone cara de anciana por tanta pregunta que le hago-

-OYE!-Se quejo la cajera al tiempo que miraba feo a BB, pero BB le devolvió la mirada( No falta decir que la mirada de la cajera era insignificante comparada con la mirada –Psicópata-Asesina- de BB) , en cuanto vio que el pelinegro de orbes negras le devolvió la mirada, se asusto y aparto la mirada

-Voy a querer esa de ahí- Señalo BB una cámara profesional

-..s..son 350 dólares-

En ese momento, Misa y light entran a la tienda

-USTEDES FUERON! USTEDES ROBARON A MI PRECIOSO!!-

La joven pareja se altero un poco al ver como BB los apuntaba y lo veía de una manera no muy amigable

-¿Tomar que?- dijo light

-La cámara!-

-Nosotros no la tomamos! De hecho hemos venido a comprar una-

-mm, los estaré vigilando – dijo BB al tiempo que miraba a la pareja atentamente

-Pervertido!!- Grito misa al ver como BB los veía

-Ryuzaki… tienes amigos muy extraños-

-Lose light-kun- contesto Ryuzaki mientras se apartaba un poco de BB quien había comenzado a acariciar su nuevo cámara

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Buffet.

Near apenas había llegado, Mello Matt ya estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo

-Al fin llegas Near- le dijo Matt al albino al ver que había tardado un poco

-No encontraba el lugar –

-Es fácil Near, yo solo seguí el olor a comida, y Mello hizo lo mismo-

Near sin prestar mucha atención tomo un plato y fue a servirse, tomo solamente un plato con cereal.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer Near?- le pregunto el rubio

-No tengo mucha hambre-

-Pero… debes cenar bien…-

-Mello te preocupas mucho por Near, si el no quiere cenar pues déjalo… aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿tu no comes mucho verdad Near?-

Near solo negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo

En ese momento Ryuzaki, BB, Light y Misa entraron al buffet y se acercaron al trío que se encontraba comiendo en una mesa de la esquina

-Mello, Near, Matt – Lo mencionado voltearon a ver a Ryuzaki – Ya que mañana es Cumpleaños de Mello, podemos planear algo especial, claro si tu quieres Mello-

A Mello se le pusieron los ojos brillosos – ¡¡CLARO!!-

-Muy bien, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?, aquí hay varios lugares que podemos visitar-

-Hm- El rubio puso una mano en su barbilla para pensar, en eso atrás del pelinegro observo un cartel, se paró de la mesa y se acerco a leerlo mejor.

* * *

"_Rock Fest"_

_-The Android – Zero Destiny - No remorse No repent – _

_10:00PM – 1:30AM_

_En el Dark Coffee (Todas las edades)_

_150 Pesos – 13 de Diciembre_

_

* * *

  
_

Mello era un gran fan de esas bandas – YO QUIER IR!!-

Todos voltearon a ver el Flyer y lo leyeron

-Zero Destiny!! – Dijo emocionado el pelirrojo

-¿Quieres ir?- Ryuuzaki no recordaba nunca que Mello se interesara en una tocada

-Esas bandas me gustan- Mello veía con ojos brillosos a Ryuzaki

-Bueno está bien, si quiere ir iremos-

Después de decidir ir a esa tocadas, e ir a comprar unas cosas en la tarde, todos pasaron a dormirse ya que el viaje en el Jet había si bastante cansado

* * *

Dieron las 9:00Am y Ryuuzaki abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue una mano con una mermelada , subió un poco más la vista y vio la cara de Beyond, que se encontraba sentado con las rodillas al pecho en la cama del detective frente a él comiendo mermelada

-Buenos días mi Lawllipop-

-Be.. Beyond..-

-¿Qué pasa, te asuste?-

-No, pero… no esperaba verte ahí –

-Solo te veía dormir –

Ryuuzaki se levanto de la cama tratando de ignorar ese último comentario, ambos Pelinegro se bañaron (Por separado xD) al salir del cuarto se encontraron con light quien también apenas salía del cuarto ya arreglado

-Buenos días Light-kun-

-Buenos días-

-¿Y Misa-San?-

-Se está arreglando, al rato sale-

Beyond se acerco a Light y le dio ligeros golpes en el brazo con el codo y hacia un gesto algo extraño – Se bañaron junto verdad-

-¡NO!–

-Solo fue un comentario… Bueno vamos a desayunar podría matar del hambre-

Así los tres muchachos caminaron hasta el Buffet donde ahora servían desayuno

Había de todo tipo de platillos, y solo había 4 familias en el lugar

Light fue a agarra algo de ensalada de frutas y Pan Francés, Beyond y Ryuuzaki fueron directo a la sección de postres, Beyond agarrando todo lo que tuviera mermelada o color rojo ( ._. ) y Ryuuzaki agarro tres diferentes tipos de pasteles, y una malteada de vainilla, en cuanto se sentaron Misa llego y agarro también ensalada de frutas, ahora los cuatro sentados comían, BB y Ryuuzaki sentados igual, con las rodillas al pecho, aunque esa escena desconcertaba un poco, Light prefirió no darle mucha importancia

-Oye Ryuuzaki..-

-Dime Light-kun-

-¿Cómo le haremos para el transporte?-

-¿Eh?- el pelirrojo detuvo su cuchara a medio camino de su boca y volteo a ver al castaño -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, vinimos en un Jet, no tenemos algún carro para transportarnos por la ciudad-

Ryuuzaki sudo una gota gorda, no recordaba ese detalle –Em..- Llevo su pulgar al labio y volteo la vista al techo –Podemos tomar algún taxi u otro medio de transporte público… aunque.. no estoy acostumbrado a eso..-

-Ryuuzaki es un niño mimado!!- Dijo Misa en tono de burla, Ryuzaki volteo a verla y la señalo –Misa-San.. te recuerdo que tu eres una actriz y tampoco estas acostumbrada a viajar por medios públicos –

Misa se quedo callada, tenia razón..

-Bueno, creo que Light-kun y yo somos los únicos que lo han hecho – Dijo BB mientras comía su pastel con relleno de mermelada de fresa, Light casi se atraganta con la fruta que comía al escuchar eso – Viajar en transporte público claro..- Beyond volteo al castaño al ver y sonrió al darse cuenta como había mal interpretado la frase

-Yo nunca dije otra cosa… recuerda que te dije que lo dejáramos en secreto – Beyond le guiño el ojo al castaño y este se puso mas pálido de lo normal

-Que..¿Qué?- apenas pudo articular palabra light

-¿QUEE!!!!? – Misa se paró de la mesa y volteo a ver a Beyond y después a Light – A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO!-

-Solo era una broma.. no se pongan así.. – Beyond seguía comiendo su pastel sin prestar mucha atención a la reacción exagerada de Misa

-Por cierto Ryuzaki, ¿ Que planes ahí exactamente para hoy?-

El pelinegro que ya había acabado sus pasteles y ahora tomaba su malteada, volteo a ver al universitario

-Cuando Mello, Near y Matt desayunen, Iremos primero a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas, después a comer y cuando sea de noche iremos a ver a las bandas-

En ese momento, Mello y Matt entraron corriendo al lugar echándose empujones y patadas, agarraron varios platos y como pudieron los agarraban mientras servían todo tipo de comida

-BUENOS DIAS L-SAMA!- Le grito Mello a su detective favorito mientras tomaba comida

-Buenos días..- A Ryuzaki le daba risa la escena que estaban armando esos dos

Enseguida entro Near al cuarto con su acostumbrado paso, y esquivando como podía al pelirrojo y el rubio que corrían por todos lados por agarrar comida, tomo una pequeña caja donde venían el cereal y un vaso con leche, se sentó en una mesa donde Mello y Matt comían desesperadamente todo lo que había agarrado

Matt tenía primero un plato con pan francés y fruta alado, en el segundo plato tenia huevo con jamón, el tercero un croissant con jamón y queso y en el cuarto una copa con nieve de vainilla

Mello en el primero tenía huevo estrellado con pan tostad, en el segundo Hot Cakes, y en el tercero un pastel de tres chocolates

-¿De nuevo cereal?- le pregunto Matt al albino al ver como este abría con calma la cajita de cereal y la serbia en el plato hondo para después ponerle la leche del vaso

-No tengo mucha hambre-

-Near.. debes comer, toma te doy mi plato de Hot Cakes – Mello le acerco el plato a Near

-No gracias Mello..-

-QUE LO TOMES!!!-

Near al ver que su necio amigo no retrocedería con su oferta, tomo el plato y comenzó a comerlo con calma, mientras Matt sonreía de una manera traviesa

-¿Y ahora tu de que te ríes?-

-No de nada Mello.. jeje-

En ese momento, Ryuuzaki, BB, Light y Misa se acercaron a ellos

-Mello, Near, Matt- Hablo Ryuuzaki – Ya tenemos planeado lo que haremos hoy, así que cuando terminen de comer nos iremos-

-MUY BIEN!!-

* * *

Al terminar el desayuno, los 7 jóvenes salieron del hotel y tomaron un taxi para llegar a Londres (Surrey esta a 30 mnts de Londres), Fueron a un gran centro comercial, aun que la idea era que especialmente comprar lo que quisiera Mello, Misa no se aguanto y salió corriendo a comprarse algunas cosas, mientras Mello, Matt, Near, Ryuuzaki, BB y Light caminaban por la sección de ropa para hombres

-Hey Mira esta chamarra!-

-Mira la nueva versión de Prince of Persia!!-

Mello y Matt corrían por todos lados apuntando y comprando todo lo que veían, mientras Near caminaba con calma por los pasillos, solo caminaba de pasillo en pasillo, cuando de repente algo llamo su atención que era en el 3er piso, subió las escaleras eléctricas.. y lo que vio hizo que abriera los ojos y le brillaran.. había llegado a la sección de juguetes/juegos de mesa, se quedo varios minutos mirando fascinado el lugar, mientras caminaba fascinado viendo todo a su alrededor, Solo pudo pensar que estaba en una especie de paraíso

* * *

-Ryuuzaki, según venimos a acompañar a Mello, Matt y Near, pero ya los perdimos de vista- Se quejo Light al ver que solo quedaban El, el detective y el asesino en serie

-Lo se light-kun, pero es que BB se quedo viendo la televisión..-

Los tres muchachos se encontraban en la sección de aparatos eléctricos, Y BB se le quedo viendo a una pantalla de plasma que estaba pasando la película de "La Gran Estafa"

-No me eches la culpa mi Lawllipop, Mira ese plan que armaron! Es una buena idea para… Em. … olvídenlo..-

El detective y el castaño miraron con desconfianza a BB, pero prefirieron ver que mas había en el lugar, dejando a BB solo, se fueron caminando con la tienda, topándose con la sección de Ropa, light se detuvo hay a ver algunas prendas, mientras Ryuuzaki aburrido, se fue a dar la vuelta

-Ya me quede solo..- pensaba Ryuuzaki mientras caminaba aburrido por la tienda, en eso, vio afuera del centro una enorme tienda de repostería, sin dudarlo salió de la tienda y fue al lugar, en el lugar había bastante gente, pero con esos postres a la vista el detective ni les presto atención

-Buenos días, ¿Vienes a la inauguración del lugar?- pregunto amablemente una mujer al detective

-Hoy es la inauguración?-

-Si, por lo tanto tenemos mas de 400 tipos de postres gratis para que prueben-

A Ryuuzaki se le abrieron los ojos en grande, de hecho jamás en su vida se le había abierto tanto, camino hacia una enorme mesa donde estaban todos los postres, y sin dudarlo un momento, comenzó a comer todo lo que podía a su paso

* * *

-LIGHT!! LIGHT! Donde estas!!- Misa llamaba con desesperación a su novio al no encontrarlo

-Light!!!- seguía llamando Misa –Veamos, si yo fuera Light.. donde estaría….mm… Ya se!!- Misa salió corriendo de la sección de perfumes para correr al segundo piso y llegar a la ropa de hombres, y justo como lo pensaba, hay estaba su novio –LIGHT!!- Misa se abalanzo sobre light

-AH, misa, aquí estas… -

-Te estaba buscando… mm..¿Y los demás?-

-Nos dispersamos, pero Ryuuzaki esta…- Light busco con la mirada al pelinegro – Estaba aquí hace unos momentos..-

-Oh.. Light! ¿Te estas probando ropa!? Misa quiere ayudarte! Yo se que te queda!- y sin esperar respuesta , Misa comenzó a darle al castaño varios cambios de ropa, Mientras light cada vez con mas ropa sobre sus brazos, llego al punto que ya no veía que estaba frente a el

-Misa espera.. no puedo ver.. Mis.. AHH!- Light había caído y tirado toda la ropa-

-LIGHT!!- Misa soltó los otros dos cambios que tenia en mano y salió a ayudar a su novio –Light dime algo! No te mueras!! –

-Misa.. solo me caí…-

* * *

Mientras tanto, un rubio y un pelirrojo caminaban ya con varios bolsas en mano –Donde estará Near…-

-No lo se Mello.. mm.. ¿Si fueras Near adonde irías?-

-MM.- Mello comenzó a pensar tratando de imaginarse a el siendo Near.. – Pues… donde están los libros…-

-No lo creo.. hace rato di una vuelta por allá y no había ningún libro interesante..-

-Matt… para ti un libro interesante es la reviste del mes con todos los videojuegos a salir en el resto del año..-

-Jajaja.. si lo se.. pero enserio no vi nada de interés para Near..-

-Bueno… mm- Mello volteo la vista al techo para pensar mejor, saco una barra de chocolate y le dio un mordisco.. cuando en eso al levantar la vista vio el tercer piso y se fijo que era la sección de juegos.. – YA SE!!-

Mello tomo del brazo a Matt y salieron corriendo a las escaleras eléctricas para llegar al tercer piso, al llegar, el lugar estaba solo.. pero todo lleno de todos los juegos que se pudieran imaginar

-Woow.. esto seria como el paraíso para Near..- Dijo Matt al verse tentado también a tomar un muñeco que era una replica de Mario

-Lose pero parece que aquí no esta..-

-Hey Mello, Mira. Estas pisando una vía de tren-

-¿Eh?- Mello bajo la vista, y se fijo que efectivamente, esta sobre lo que parecía ser una vía de tren de juguete.. pero una vía bastante grande.. En ese momento escucharon que un tren se acercaba, buscaron de donde provenía el sonido, y vieron que venia de lo que parecía ser un túnel que estaba en la pared – Y eso…?-

-Mira es Near!!-Dijo Matt al reconocer a lo lejos del túnel el inconfundible cabello de Near

El tren salió del túnel, y Near estaba arriba de el, con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Near! Que haces ahí arriba!-

-Mello…- Near no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado por que lo encontraran en esa situación

-Jajajaja eso se ve divertido! Vamos Mello!-

-¿Qué…?-

Matt no dejo que mello terminara su frase, pues lo tomo del brazo y justo cuando el tren paso frente a ellos, se subieron con Near al tren

Y así, con un Matt riendo, un Mello riendo pero tratando de simularla y un Near feliz, comenzaron su pequeño viaje en tren

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta la primera parte de esta aventura xDDD

Espero terminar esta noche la segunda parte :D

No tenia planeado tardarme tanto con este capitulo, pero no tenia oportunidad de seguir escribiendo :S

Bueno hasta elsig. Capitulo :D

-Fanny Winkz


	4. Mihael Keehl parte 2

Ya porfin aquí les traigo la segunda parte y el final! n__n estoy en el centro de computación de mi escuela y el Internet es gratis jajajax D pues aproveche para terminarlo ya que lo tenia a la mitad!Con eso de que mi padre ya ni me presta la laptop u.u xD

wow 10,000 palabras en una sola aventura? xD si que me emocione escribiendo ahha!! xDDD por cierto 0 Mihael Keehl 0 : Sii :D es tan tierna la imagen de Matt Mello Y Near arriba dle tren oww xD!!

Espero que les guste!!

Bueno aquí va :D

-Fanny Winkz

* * *

Mientras tanto en la secciona de aparatos eléctricos:

-Eso fue interesante!- BB se encontraba entusiasmado después de haber visto la película, busco con la mirada a algunos de sus amigos pero no vio a nadie -¿A dónde fueron todos?... creo que me quede demasiado tiempo viendo la televisión … TE MALDIGO TEVE!!- BB al final uso su voz de ultratumba, ocasionando que las personas que estaban cerca de el se alejaran.

BB salio de la sección de aparatos eléctricos y comenzó a caminar entre la tienda, en ese momento, vio a algunos oficiales de esos que hacen guardia, y recordó la película de la gran estafa, BB de repente se sentía como si estuviera en una película, así que decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

-Es la ley… debo esconderme.. – BB camino hacia la sección de pelucas, comenzó a buscar algo que le sirviera, y encontró justo lo que buscaba, Tomo un bigote negro falso y se lo coloco , después tomo unos lentes negros para sol y una chamarra café, puso su manos en sus bolsillo y comenzó a caminar "disimuladamente" entre la gente, justo cuando paso por un lado de los oficiales, quiso parecer un mas "normal"

- Buenos días… sisi hoy es un buen día.- Haciendo un acento Francés BB saludo al oficial, quien solo le devolvió el "buenos días" y siguió en su labor de vigilar los pasillos

En cuanto el policía paso de largo, BB se coloco detrás de unas cajas con ropa y se agacho para no ser visto, veía a su alrededor para fijarse que no hubiera moros en la costa

En ese momento, volteo y a su lado se encontraba un niño igualmente escondido

-¿Qué haces aquí niño?, este es mi lugar, ushcale de aquí ¡ fuchila vete! – lo corría Beyond mientras lo empujaba

-No! Me estoy escondiendo de unos niños que quieren quitarme mi paleta!- el Niño le mostró a Beyond su paleta de fresa, Beyond se quito los lentes y puso una sonrisa diabólica, después en un muy rápido movimiento, tomo la paleta y la metió a su boca, aun con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

El niño lo miro con atención – OYE YO TE CONOSCO!-

-¿Eh?- BB se confundió un poco, ya que no recordaba a ver visto a ese niño en su vida

-Eres el que me asusto en Disney Land, en la fila para entrar al Indiana Jones!!-

BB entonces lo recordó, y como lo había asustado. Pero en ese momento el niño comenzó a gritar mientras señalaba algo atrás de Beyond, salio corriendo gritando –Otro demonio!-

BB no entendió la reacción del niño, pero por como apuntaba a algo detrás de el, supuso que no era algo muy bueno … *Quizá un policía…*, BB volteo lentamente la cabeza, para encontrarse con unas orbes negras exageradamente abiertas.. una piel pálida y unas manos llenas de lo que parecía ser dulce que metía en su boca para lamer el resto de estas.

-Lawllipop!- Dijo en sorpresa BB al ver al detective, que al juzgar su expresión podría decirse que estaba hiperactivamente feliz

-Hola BB!- Le respondió Ryuzaki de modo acelerado y feliz

-¿Pero que te paso?- BB se quitaba la chamarra y el bigote mientras observaba mas de cerca al pelinegro

-Vengo… vengo.. vengo de venir de buscar de estar de observar de ver de comer en una pastelería… gratis.. los dulces de los que vengo de venir de buscar de estar de observar de ver de comer en una pastelería eran gratis…- casi como un trabalenguas Ryuzaki hablaba torpemente mientras lamía con fervor sus dedos aun con sabor a dulce.

BB por primera vez en muchos años, mostró un rostro de sorpresa, pero después una sonrisa macabra adorno su rostro, paso su brazo por el hombro de Ryuzaki.

-Lawllipop escúchame bien- Ryuzaki solo asintió desesperadamente con la cabeza – Hay muchos oficiales aquí.. oficiales malos… necesitamos esquivarlos, encontrar a los demás e irnos de aquí, ¿entiendes?-

-SIII, LIBERTAR!!!- Grito Ryuzaki mientras alzaba un puño al aire

-eh.. si..- BB comenzaba a pensar que el pelinegro estaba demasiado hiperactivo.

Y así, los dos pelinegros caminando "disimuladamente" y con disimuladamente me refiero a caminar a gatas por el piso de madera del centro comercial, llegaron hasta la sección de ropa para hombres

-Aquí fue la ultima vez donde vi. a Light-Kun , cambio – Dijo Ryuzaki hablando como si tuviera una radio en la mano

-Diez cuatro, pasemos a inspeccionar el lugar- los dos pelinegros comenzaron a gatear por los pisos entre la ropa, BB quien iba adelante seguido del detective, se detuvo, puso su manos en su rostro como si fueran binoculares – Veo a una pareja de novios a 9 metros de aquí –

-Entonces gateemos con cautela- Los dos se acercaron a la pareja tratando de no ser vistos

-Light! Pruébate ahora esta ropa, te vez tan guapo con esta chamarra ¡!- A Misa casi le daba el ataque cada vez que le daba nueva ropa a su novio para que este la vistiera

-Misa.. yo creo que con esto es suficiente ropa- Dijo Light quien cargaba ahora mínimo unos 15 cambios de ropa

-Pero es que te vez tan… AHH!!!- Misa grito al ver dos bultos detrás de su novio

-¿Así me veo?-

-No, mira!- Misa señalo a los dos pelinegros quienes ahora estaban parados detrás de Light, el castaño volteo y al verlos dio un pequeño brinco del susto, pero después se incorporo

-Diablos, misión fallida – Dijo Ryuzaki al verse descubierto por su "objetivo"

-No te preocupes Lawllipop, no fuimos visto por los policías así que podemos estar tranquilos-

-¿Policías?, ¿Y ahora que hicieron?-

-Oh nada Light-Kun – respondo Ryuzaki de manera acelerada y los ojos aun bien abiertos, sin mencionar la sonrisa tétrica que no abandonaba su rostro – Vamos, debemos encontrar a Mello Near y Matt-

-Esta bien, vamos..- los 4 comenzaron a caminar, pero Misa y Light no entendían el comportamiento de los dos pelinegros que volteaban a ver a todos lados y de vez en cuando se escondían tras algunas cajas o vestidores

-Eh… Ryuzaki.. ¿Qué están haciendo?—

-SHHHH- Dijeron los dos "detectives" al unison – No debemos ser descubiertos, ahora muévanse, debemos encontrarlos –

Después de llegar a unas escaleras eléctricas y subir por ellas, se encontraron con Mello Near y Matt aun montados en el tren como niños pequeños gritando " Chu Chu" imitando el sonido del tren.

-Eh… - ahora incluso BB y Ryuzaki estaban viendo la escena con asombro

Los tres jóvenes al verlos, se bajaron de inmediato del tren

-Near! Te dije que no te pusieras a jugar en estas cosas!- Dijo Mello en tono regañón, los demás solo sudaron una gota gorda

-Vamos ya es hora de irnos, ¿Tienes lo que quieres Mello?-

-Si L-sama- Le respondió Mello mientras mostraba varias bolsas

**5:00pm**

salieron del centro comercial y se dirigieron a un restaurante italiano. Entraron y el lugar era bastante elegante, y no había mucha gente (Quizá por los precios xD) Los llevaron a una mesa en el segundo piso, junto a una gran ventana que mostrara el paisaje nevado de Londres. El mesero le dejo a cada uno el menú y se retiro

-¿Qué vas a pedir Mello?-

-No lo se Matt.. ¿ tu que pedirás?-

-Creo que la lasaña –

-Entonces yo…. Un fettuccini con pollo!!.. ¿Tu que pedirás Near?-

-Mm- Near leyó un par de veces el menú, indeciso por escoger – Será lo mismo que tu mello –

-Muy bien… iré a ver la nieve por la ventana ya vengo-

-Claro – le respondió Matt a Mello, ya que estaba muy ocupado jugando con su PSP

Cuando Mello se fue, Near dejo el menú en la mesa y también se bajo de la mesa en dirección adonde estaba Mello

Mientras Light Misa BB y Ryuzaki (No falta decir que BB y Ryuzaki sentados con las rodillas al pecho) aun se decidían por que comer

-Misa pedirá lo que Light pida!! – Misa tenia su menú en la mesa, esperando a que el castaño decidiera para ella pedir lo mismo

Light solo cerro los ojos y suspiro – Yo pediré la ensalada Cesar -

-Misa también!!-

Mientras los dos pelinegros (Aun súper hiperactivos ) leían el menú

-Lawllipop , Hay que pedir Spaghetti! –

-Siiii- Respondió Ryuzaki en un tono triunfador

-Mello …-

Mello volteo a ver, era Near quien le había llamado tímidamente - ¿Qué pasa Near? –

-Yo solo quería darte esto.. - Mello observo como Near sacaba una pequeña caja negra de su bolsa y se la entregaba – Feliz cumpleaños Mello-

-Near..- Mello se mostraba claramente sorprendido

Near era de las pocas personas que sabían que el era un fiel creyente

Mello abrió la caja y vio dentro de ella un pequeño rosario – Near..-

El pequeño albino mantenía la mirada abajo – Si no te gusta no tienes que quedártelo –

-Near – Mello tomo delicadamente la barbilla del albino e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos – Es perfecto Near – Mello uso un tono de voz bastante suave

En ese momento una voz los interrumpió –Ey!! Ya vengan! Ya vamos a ordenar!- Misa les gritaba desde la mesa

Mello solo puso mala cara y volteo a verla – Ya vamos Huera Spears –

-Que no me llames ASII!!-

Al llegar a la mesa cada uno pedía su orden, mientras Light y Misa pedían su orden, Matt observo el nuevo rosario que tenia mello en su cuello -¿Y eso Mello?- Le pregunto mientras señalaba el rosario, Mello lo tomo con una mano –Oh.. es un regalo de Near-

-Es cierto Mello.. no te eh dado tu regalo de cumpleaños.. – dijo Matt mientras veía el rosario

-No es necesario Matt-

-Disculpen..- Ahora el mesero hablo llamando la atención de todos - ¿Alguien de ustedes cumple años?-

-Si yo- Respondió mello levantando la manos

El mesero le sonrió a Mello – Lo hubieras mencionado antes, aquí tenemos la costumbre de regalarle un trozo de pastel al cumpleañero, en unos momentos te lo traigo, ¿Qué van a ordenar?-

Una vez que cada quien pidió su orden el mesero se retiro

-Vaya que suerte tienes Mello, hubiera dicho que yo cumplía años contigo jajaja- Comento Matt

-Espero que sea un pastel de fresa…- (No hace falta mencionar quien dijo eso xD)

Pasaron unos minutos y el mesero llego con un pastel de tres leches con crema batida arriba y una pequeña fresa para terminar de adornarla, en un plato exageradamente grande para lo que era la rebanada de pastel, sin embargo el pastel lucia delicioso

Mello comía felizmente su pastel mientras que Matt jugaba con su Psp y Near se estaba dedicando a jugar con los tenedores uniéndolos y formando una torre

-Oye BB-

-Dime Light-kun-

-Bueno, tengo una duda..-

-Yo aclarare tus dudas hijo mió- Dijo Beyond como padre quien habla con su hijo

-Em... si.. Claro.. Bueno cuando este viaje acabe, ¿Qué harás tu?, es decir.. Eres un asesino..-

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber Light-Kun- Le contesto Beyond viendo fijamente a los ojos

-Light… me da miedo su mirada…- Dijo Misa quien se escondía detrás de su castaño novio, BB volteo a verla y aparto a Light y se acerco increíblemente rápido, tanto a Misa que sus narices rozaban

-¿Te refieres a esta mirada Misa-San?- Dijo Beyond abriendo sus orbes rojas y mostrándole una intimidante mirada mientras formaba en su rostro una sonrisa bastante macabra

-AAHH!!!!- Misa le dio una fuerte bofetada a Beyond mientras se alejaba de el – NO HAGAS ESO!! LOCO PSICOPATA!!-

Justo en ese momento Beyond que había estado sobando su mejilla, volteo a ver a misa mucho mas intimadamente que hace rato -¿Co… Como me llamaste Porquería Humana?- Y con una voz que nunca antes nadie había escuchado de parte del OjiRojo, todos voltearon a verlo asustados por su voz y su rostro intimídante

-Yo ehh.. yo nada.. nada de nada..- Dijo Misa nerviosa rezando por su vida

Ryuzaki puso su mano en el hombro de beyond y este se calmo y volteo a verlo, En una décima de segundo su rostro había cambiado al habitual -¿Qué pasa lawllipop?—

-Será mejor que te calmes Beyond..-

-Creo que tienes razón…- Beyond saco (De quien sabe donde) una botella de mermelada y comenzó a comerla con fervor

Mientras Light Misa Mello y Matt veían sorprendidos con la boca abierta la reacción que había tomado Beyond momentos atrás -¿Qué fue eso?- Rompió el silencio el pelirrojo

-Bueno.. a Beyond no le gusta que le digan Loco Psicópata-

-Si ya lo notamos…-

En ese momento un mesero llego con sus respectivos platos, una vez ya servidos todos comenzaron a comer

Mello y Matt Literalmente comían sin masticar, y Near no pudo evitar ver como devoraban la comida

-¿Qué Chuchede? – Le dijo Mello mientras aun tenia fideos del fetuccini en su boca que caían hasta el plato

-No nada- Dijo Near, prefería ignorar eso.. parecían muertos y hambre y eso que en la mañana casi se comen medio Buffet. Near con toda la calma del mundo Enrollo el fetuccino en su tenedor y con calma comenzó a comer

Mientras enfrente de ellos, dos pelinegros comían con la mano el Spaghetti, manchando sus camisas de un color rojo dándoles una apariencia un tanto extraña.. por no decir como si acabaran de llegar de un asesinato brutal..

-EH.. Ryuzaki..-

-¿Qué pasa Light-Kun?-

-No creo que deban comer de esa manera..- Light Y Misa comenzaban a traumarse un tanto por la escena que daban los dos pelinegros sentados con las rodillas al pecho y llenándose de salsa sus blancas camisas

Después de la comida en el restaurante italiano salieron todos satisfechos

-Hey miren esto, mi estomago se inflo jajaja- Dijo Mello picándose la panza que aparentemente seguía igual de plana

-Eso no es nada. Mira esto Mello jajaja- Matt se toco la panza que a diferencia de Matt si estaba algo inflada

-JAJAJAJAJAA- Soltó en risa el rubio – Pareces embrazado Matt Jajajajaja-

En eso Matt volteo a ver a Near – Oye Near que a ti no te pasa esto cuando comes hasta reventar? –

-No..-

-Bueno claro, tu nunca comes de mas, pero te acabaste todo ese fetuccino y era bastante, a ver déjame ver – Matt se acerco peligrosamente a Near, quien para opinión de Near estaba invadiendo su espacio personal -¿Qué haces?- Pregunto near retrocediendo

-Solo quiero comprobar algo – Matt pico el estomago de Near quien seguía sin entender que hacia –Jajaja Hey Mello ven a sentir esto, el estomago de Near también se inflo no te encanta? Jajaja-

Mello se acerco a Near y pico su estomago – Jajaja Near tienes pansita de bebe –

Mientras Mello y Matt comenzaban a picar la pansita de Near, Los otros 4 jóvenes ahora se encontraban parados en una esquina esperando un taxi

-TAXII!!!! – Grito la rubia -¿Qué diablos tiene que hacer una para conseguir un taxi aquí?-

Los 4 suspiraron.. ya iban 4 taxis que no se paraban

-A ver tengo una idea , háganse a un lado – BB se puso en la esquina y dio un fuerte chiflido que aturdió a los demás, enseguida un taxi se paro frente a ellos –Listo!-

Los 7 se subieron al taxi, que para su suerte era un grande donde cabían bastante bien

-¿Adonde iremos primero L-Sama?-

-Primero al hotel a cambiarnos, no creo que sea buena idea que BB y yo vayamos con las camisas manchadas de rojo.. –

-Me parece bien. Sirve que me pruebo mi nueva ropa – Dijo Mello recordando lo que había comprado en centro comercial

-Oye Mello ¿ Y que se siente tener 17 Años ya?-

-Realmente se siente lo mismo Matt, pero me emociona tener ya 17-

Al llegar al hotel ,cada quien fue a su cuarto a cambiarse

-¿Qué te pondrás Lawllipop, no me digas que la misma ropa?-

-¿Qué tiene de Malo mi ropa Beyond?-

-Vamos a ir a una tocada de Rock! Necesitas encajar… tengo alguna ropa que te quedara, aun que no tan holgada como la que sueles usar, pero se te vera bien – Beyond puso una sonrisa que solo Ryuzaki conocía.. eso sonrisa de cuando Beyond hacia alguna travesura… trago saliva .. quien sabe a que ropa se refería..

Mientras con Light y Misa:

-Light! Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para probarte algo de lo que compramos esta mañana-

-Me parece buena idea Misa, ¿Dónde pusiste la ropa?-

-En el armario!- Light camino hacia el armario y antes de abrirlo misa grito – ESPERA NO LO HABRAS ASI!!-

Pero fue muy tarde, Light ya había abierto el armario y una enorme avalancha de ropa lo aplasto

-LIGHT!! LIGHT!!- Misa se aventó entre la montaña de ropa buscando a su novio –LIGHT ¡!!-

Saco una mano de entre algunas camisas y saco a Light –Light estas bien?-

-Creo que si.. eso fue traumante..-

-Lo siento.. aun no acomodo la ropa.. Oh mira esto!! – Misa tomo un cambio de ropa –PONTE ESTO!!!-

Mientras con Mello:

El rubio se encontraba buscando algún conjunto que le quedara bien – Veamos..- decía Mello mientras buscaba alguna camisa de las tantas que tenia en su cama, en ese momento su puerta sonó - ¿Quién es?-

-Soy Matt!!- Mello fue a la puerta y la abrió, mostrando a su pelirrojo amigo con sus típicos googles, una camisa blanca con raras negras y unos pantalones azul fuerte -¿Mello ya estas listo?-

-No aun no se que ponerme..-

-Yo ya estoy .. así que déjame ayudarte – Sin pedir Permiso el pelirrojo paso y comenzó a echarle una ojeada a la nueva ropa de Mello

-Estaba pensando en estos pantalones, pero aun no se que camisa..-

-Esta chamarra esta genial! Pontela!!-

-Tienes razón Matt.. y con esta camisa... SII!-

-Me pregunto que se pondrás Near- Pregunto el pelirrojo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla y mirando al techo

Mello esbozo una traviesa sonrisa – Le ayudamos a escoger ropa?

-Me parece perfecto, seguramente querrá llevar su acostumbrada blanca ropa..Vamos!-

-Espera deja me visto, mientras tu ve con Near-

-Esta Bien!- Así Matt abandono el cuarto de Mello para irse al de Near

Llego frente a su puerta rápidamente ya que estaban los tres en el mismo piso –Near!!- Llamo el pelirrojo mientras tocaba la puerta

Después de un rato el pequeño albino abrió la puerta –Hola Matt-

Y justo como habían predicho, la cosita blanca tenia sus acostumbradas ropas blancas

-Vengo a ayudarte con tu ropa!-

-Pero ya estoy vestido-

-No vas a ir a así a una tocada!- Matt entro al cuarto de Near y comenzó a buscar algo entre su closet –Maldición Near todo aquí es blanco!... Esto servirá!!- Matt tomo una chamarra roja y unos pantalones azul claro y una camisa blanca, aunque sin botones que es lo que acostumbraba a usar Near, Matt empujo a Near al baño con la ropa y espero, en ese momento Mello toco a la puerta y Matt le abrió

-¿Y Near?- Pregunto Mello buscándolo curioso por todo el cuarto

-Se esta cambiando en el baño-

Mello y Matt se pararon frente a la puerta del baño esperando con ansias ver a Near con una ropa que no fuera su pijama blanca.

Se abrió lentamente la puerta y fijaron mas su vista hacia esta, esperando a que saliera Near, con pasos tímidos Near camino hacia sus dos amigos que no lo dejaban de mirar

-Near! Que cambio!!!- Comento Matt

La ropa que le había dado Matt no le quedaba tan holgada, de hecho era de su talla lo que hacia notar y quizás por primera vez que Near era mas delgado de lo que aparentaba, y los colores contrastaban muy bien con su blanca piel

-Near… que bien te vez…- dijo Mello sonriéndole

Entonces Near noto la nueva ropa del rubio un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa negra que dejaba ver su estrecha cintura de donde sus huesos contorneaban su figura y una chamarra grisácea

-Tu igual Mello..-

-HEYYY!!!!!-

Escucharon la voz de Misa fuera de la habitación – YA SON LAS 9:30 YA NOS VAMOS!!-

Mello frunció el ceño.. ¿ Que no le bastaba con arruinar una vez en el día una platica entre el y near? – MALDITA SEA YA VAMOS HUERA SPEARS!- Grito de mala gana Mello

Los tres caminaron hacia el final de pasillo donde se encontraban los demás , y los tres se sorprendieron al ver a Ryuzaki con ropa diferente – Vaya Ryuzaki , te queda el negro!! – dijo Misa al ver al detective que venia con BB a lado

Ryuzaki vestía una camisa sin manga negra algo pegada, en una mano un guante oscuro y un par de pulseras negras, un cinto de estoperoles y un pantalón azul y una chamarra negra –BB me obligo..- contesto en reproche BB, quien vestía con una camisa negra que tenia enmedio una calavera roja, una chamarra verde oscuro y un gorro rojo

-Aunque vistan diferente ropa de verdad siguen pareciéndose mucho..-

-Verdad que si Light-Kun! – Dijo entusiasmado BB, en eso BB volteo a ver a Misa –MISA-SAN!! Te ves muy bien!!-

-Gracias!- contesto inocente Misa, quien vestía una pequeña camisa tipo corsé negra con encajes y una falda negra que le llegaba no mas de 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla con una pequeña cadena, unos guantes largos que le llegaban hasta el codo. Light venia un poco mas sencillo, solamente con una camisa gris claro y unos pantalones cafe, con una chamarra negra

-Buenos vamos!- Grito entusiasmado Mello quien ya estaba en el ascensor esperándolos

* * *

Los 7 salieron del hotel y tomaron otro taxi, ya adentro Near pregunto : -¿Saben donde esta el lugar cierto?-

(Casi casi se ve como todos caen *hasta el taxi* al estilo anime xD)

-Jajaja siempre se nos van detalles así, que pasa gente! Se supone que somos de un intelecto mayor que las demás personas ¡! – dijo Matt en tono de burla

-Bueno emm.. ¿Cómo se llama el café? … -

-No me acuerdo Mello-

-Matt eres un inútil!-

-Oh si! Dark Coffee! –

-Muy bien! Taxero, llévenos hay!-

-Esa palabra existe Mello?-

-Cállate Matt!-

El café estaba mas lejos de lo que pensaban, además el chofer no sabia exactamente la dirección del lugar y estuvo dando varias vueltas, después de varios insultos por parte de Mello y varias vueltas, lograron llegar al café, ya eran las 10:20 PM

Los 7 bajaron del lugar, resultaba ser un café bastante grande , de dos pisos , Mucha gente ya estaba tanto adentro como afuera del lugar platicando, y se escuchaba la música desde afuera, el café estaba pintado de un color café oscuro con marcos negros y un enorme letrero negro con letras moradas decía Dark Coffee.

-Hey! Reconozco esa canción! Son The Android! – dijo casi gritando entusiasmado Beyond – Vamos!!- Beyond jalo a Ryuzaki consigo, de hay le siguieron Misa Light Matt Mello y Near

Dentro del lugar era bastante acogedor a pesar de que había bastante gente, como era muy amplio todos estaban a gusto, había en una esquina varios sofás negros y las luces eran moradas verdes o blancas cerca de la entrada estaba la caja , donde venia un enorme menú con todo lo que vendían y la gente a pesar de estar casi todos vestidos de negro, se veía que cada quien tenia un ambiente relajado –Este lugar es mejor de lo que pensé- Dijo Mello mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada

-Sii!! Ven Mello! Quiero comprar algo! – Matt jalo consigo a Mello y Mello por no querer perder de vista near lo llevo consigo

BB observo el menú por un momento – Mira lawllipop! Frappes!! Yo quiero uno!!-

-¿Frappes? – Ryuzaki llevo su pulgar al labio – Hace mucho que no pruebo uno – Después de sonreír BB y Ryuzaki se fueron a comprar un par de frappes

-Buenas tardes , ¿ Que va querer?- Una muchacha rubia de cabello largo hasta la cintura vestida de negro los atendió

-FRAPPE DE MERMELADA!!-

-No vendemos de ese frappe..- Dijo algo confundida la muchacha

-NO ME IMPORTA, INVENTELO AHORITA SI ES NECESARIO PERO NECESITO MI MERMELADA!!- BB parecía mas hiperactivo que nunca, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como los de un pez y decía todo de manera rápida

-…. Esta bien..- dijo la muchacha sudando una gota gorda - ¿Y tu que vas a querer? – Volteo a ver a Ryuzaki – Un frappe de caramelo –

Mientras con Misa y Light:

Misa se había encontrado a una de sus amigas modelos en el lugar, y se pusieron a platicar entusiasmadamente, Misa le había hablado mucho a su amiga de Light, y ahora mas que nada se lo presumía

- TU NOVIO ES TAN LINDO!! OJALA TUVIERA UNO ASI!!- Decía su amiga mientras sus ojos brillaban-

-SII! Light es el mejor novio!!- Misa agarra el brazo de Light , pero el se encontraba un poco mas atento a la música que le estaba gustando bastante una combinación entre Alternativo/Acústico

En ese momento llegaron BB y Ryuzaki con sus frappes, tomando de ellos como niños chiquitos

-Hola Light-Kun- Dijeron ellos al unison, cosa que causo escalofríos en Light

-Hola, ¿Ya escucharon la música? Es bastante buena…-

-Claro! The Android es de los mejores grupos!! Deberías escuchar su nuevo álbum –

Así los tres se pusieron a platicar

* * *

Mientras en alguna habitación del hotel:

-¿Watari estas hay? ¿Sigues vivo? – Una voz proveniente de la nada Llamo al anciano

-Si aquí estoy autora de este fic, solo que no han requerido mi presencia en este capitulo.. oh te olvidaste de Mi- Watari frunce el ceño

-Ejem.. Ejem.. – Carraspea un poco la voz –Bueno siguiendo con nuestros jóvenes favoritos-:

* * *

Matt se había comprado un Crossaint, Mello no había comprado nada ya que con sus barras de chocolate era mas que suficiente y Near se había comprado una galleta bastante grande con chispas de chocolate, los tres caminaron hacia donde estaban Light BB y Ryuzaki platicando.

La música ya había parado y el grupo se estaba retirando, después de que el publico les aplaudiera con entusiasmo, comenzó a llegar otra banda y un muchacho alto de cabello largo y negro tomo el micrófono – BUENAS NOCHES PUBLICO! Nosotros somos Zero Destiny! Ya algunos de ustedes nos conocen! Espero que la estén pasando bien, No olviden comprar nuestro nuevo Álbum! Bueno disfruten de nuestra música y espero que estén listos para moverse y armar un buen ambiente!–

Todo el publico grito y aplaudió incluido Matt y Mello a quienes les gustaba mucho el grupo

-LISTO PARA EL SLAM MELLO!-

-CLARO QUE SI MATT!-Gritaban entusiasmados

-¿Slam?- Pregunto Light

-Si! Zero Destiny tiene canciones de alternativo, pero en su nuevo álbum combinaron los géneros de Rock/Alternativo e incluso en algunas algo de Hard rock, entonces suele armarse slam o cosas por el estilo con sus canciones!- Le contesto Matt

En ese momento el grupo comenzó con algo de alternativo y la gente comenzó a reunirse frente a la banda para verla mas de cerca, Mello y Matt fueron junto al publico y los demás habían pasado a sentarse en unos de los sofás del lugar

-Lawllipop!! Creo que se me esta subiendo el azúcar..-

-Opino lo mismo…-

-¿A ustedes? Pero si siempre andan comiendo azúcar!- Dijo Misa

-Oh pero es que le pusimos 30 sobres de azúcar a cada frappe!!-

-¿QUUEE?-

-No pudimos resistirlo.. era tentador.. –

-Están locos!! De nuevo se van a poner hiperactivos!!-

En ese momento el grupo ya llevaba tocando 3 canciones, y el publico ya comenzaba a agitarse un poco, BB y Ryuzaki comenzaron a ver a la gente que ya bailaba slam

-¿Esta pensando lo mismo que yo Lawllipop?-

-Claro que si Beyond..-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos pelinegros se habían ido

-Esos dos me dan escalofríos.. – Dijo Light viendo como los dos pelinegros ya habían llegado Matt y Mello

Después de 20 minutos mas, el grupo ya había terminado y Matt Mello BB y Ryuzaki llegaron a sentarse en donde estaban Misa Light y Near

-Eso estuvo de locos jajaja! Mello viste como el tipo casi te empuja pero llegue y lo quite de en medio!?-

-Si jaja salio volando como osito de felpa!-

Matt y Mello se detuvieron al ver que Near sonreía -¿Por qué sonríes así Near?-

-Se veía divertido es todo.-

-Lastima que estas tan chiquito Near!- Le dijo Matt revolviendo sus cabellos

Mientras Ryuzaki y BB casi se veía como brincaban de un lado a otro

-Creo que L-sama y BB ya están muy hiperactivos..-

-Ojala se les pase pronto!!- Dijo Light al ver como BB y Ryuzaki reían por cualquier cosa

El grupo No remorse no Repent comenzó a tocar, era bastante diferente a las bandas anteriores, con música tipo mas ambiental que daba un buen ambiente al lugar

-Ese grupo me gusta- Dijo Near volteando a ver a la banda

-¿Verdad que son geniales? Me encanta como tocan, si los escuchas bien sientes como te transportan con la música – Le respondió Mello quien era fan de esa banda

-¿Hey que les parece si cuando terminen vamos a conocerlos?-

-¿Se puede?-

-Claro que si Mello! Solo te acercas y le podemos pedir una foto!-

-Me encanta la idea! Por cierto ¿ Quien tiene la cámara?-

Todos voltearon a ver a Misa quien no había parado de tomar fotos desde que había llegado

-¿Y ese milagro que Beyond o Near no la traen?- Pregunto Matt

-Near la tenia hace rato! No dejaba de tomar fotos y mostraba una sonrisa que me daba bastante miedo.. y beyond estaba con ustedes..-

-Ah así que por eso la sonrisa macabra de Near cuando llegamos del slam..- dijo Matt volteando a ver a Near quien solo dio otra pequeña sonrisa

Después de que la banda terminara de tocar Misa Light BB y Ryuzaki salieron del lugar mientras Mello Near y Matt se dirigieron al escenario donde la banda estaba empacando sus instrumentos

-Hey Hola!!- Subió Matt al escenario saludándolos

El vocalista de la banda lo miro – Hola! ¿Les gusto la tocada?-

-Me encanto!! Sobre todo su nueva canción!

-Que bueno que les gusto! Ya escucharon el nuevo álbum?-

-¿Uno nuevo?- Pregunto Near saliendo detrás de Matt

-Si, apenas tiene un mes de que salio, de hecho estamos regalando algunas copias Autografiadas ¿Quieren Uno?-

-Sii!! Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

El guitarrista llego y les entrego a cada uno un álbum

-Por cierto podemos tomarnos una foto con ustedes?- Pregunto Mello

-CLARO QUE SI!! Hey chicos vengan ¡ foto!- Llamo el vocalista a los demás integrantes

Todos se acomodaron para la foto mientras una muchacha a la que le habían dado la cámara, tomo la foto

-Genial una foto con No remorse No Repent.. linda me va a envidiar! – Dijo Matt viendo la foto desde la pantalla de la cámara

-Ojala los veamos algún otro día en otro concierto, nos grabamos bastante bien los rostros de las personas- Dijo el vocalista hablando con Near

-Si yo también lo espero-

-Por cierto, espero no parecer muy entrometido pero ¿ Tu cabello realmente es blanco?- Pregunto curioso el vocal

-Si mi cabello es de ese color-

-Pero que genial! Yo tenia pensado pintármelo de ese color, pero a ti se te ve muy bien!- Dijo el vocal revolviendo los cabellos de Near

Mello camino rápidamente hacia near y lo tomo de los hombros –Bueno ya tranquilos, ya vámonos!-

* * *

Después de despedirse de la banda salieron del lugar sus 4 amigos ya los esperaban afuera , pero notaron que tenían rostros cansados

-¿Y ahora que pasa?- Pregunto Mello

-Tenemos un problema-

-Cual es huerita apear?-

-Es la 1:20AM, ya casi no hay taxis a esta hora!!-

Todos sudaron gota gorda.. otro problema en el que no habían pensado era el transporte de regreso..

Pero para su suerte un taxi libre pasaba por el lugar

-HEYY ¡!!- Gritaron todos haciéndole señas al taxi, el taxi libre se estaciono, y notaron que era uno pequeño de para máximo 4 personas

-¿Y ahora como le hacemos!!?- Misa no sabia como todos cabrían ahí

-Pues ni modo, unos arriba de otros! – le contesto BB

-Yo no pienso irme arriba de ningún otro que no sea mi Light! Pervertidos!!-

-Ni quien te quisiera tener arriba huerita spears!-

-No me digas así!!!!!- chillo misa con reproche

-Bueno ya vamos! Esta comenzando a hacer frió!- Les dijo Ryuzaki

Como Light no tenia ganas de tener a nadie arriba (Y no en el mal sentido xD)Misa Se fue en el asiento del conductor

Mello entro primero quedando el en la ventana, después BB y al ultimo Light

-Bueno a ver – Dijo Matt – Near tu arriba de Light y yo arriba de Mello y Ryuzaki arriba de BB-

-¿Por qué Near arriba Light?-

-No te enojes Mello, si quieres a Near arriba de ti esta bien – dijo Matt guiñándole un ojo Al rubio

-No.. bueno.. solo pregunte..-

-Bueno entonces Near arriba de Light –

-No!.. digo.. Near conmigo..-

Near entro al auto y se puso arriba de las piernas de Mello – Near por dios no pesas nada!-

Near solo enrulo su dedo en su cabello – Soy delgado..-

-Eso es mas que obvio!- le contesto el rubio revolviendo sus blancos cabellos

Ryuzaki entro y se subió en las piernas de BB, agachando un poco la cabeza ya que esta chocaba con el techo del carro

-Beyond.. te agradecería que dejaras de agarrarme de la cintura..-

-Lo siento Lawlippop.. es bastante tentador..-

Matt tubo que ir arriba de Light

-Oye por cierto, creo que nunca nos han presentado.. jaja.. soy Matt el mejor amigo de Mello-

Dijo Matt riendo, quien también tenia que agachar la cabeza para no pegar contra el techo

-A SI, mucho gusto –

-Light-Kun! Pero que forma de conocer a un hombre es esa! Arriba de ti!- Se burlo Beyond

-No digas nada!!-

-Jajaja- comenzó a reír Matt – Oye te molesta su fumo?-

-En realidad si..-

-Ya veo..- Matt abrió la ventana del taxi y saco la cabeza como todo buen perro que es (XD)

-Matt pero que diablos haces!!?- Le dijo Mello

-Quiero fumar! Así no les pega el humo!!-

En ese momento el taxi paso por un bache ocasionando que todos brincaran, Mello ya lo había visto desde la ventana del conductor, así que cuando pasaron por el agarro a near fuerte abrazándolo de la cintura

-Gracias Mello-

-HEYY!!- Llamo la atención Matt de todos – NO LE HEMOS DADO A MELLO SU ABRAZO!-

-Es cierto!!-dijo Misa

-Noo.. no es necesario enserio..-

Pero nadie lo escucho, todos como pudieron se abalanzaron sobre Mello aplastándolo en un enorme abrazo

* * *

Al llegar al edificio los 7 jóvenes entraron al hotel y caminaron hacia el elevador

Una vez ya adentro del elevador solo se escuchaba la musiquita de fondo (XD) ya que todos estaban bastante cansados

-Por cierto Ryuzaki- Rompió el silencio Light - ¿Adonde iremos después de esto?-

Ryuzaki sonrio –eso ya lo veremos light-kun-

Mello llebava cargando a Near entre sus brazos ya que se habia quedado dormido

-Oye Mello,Te divertiste en este cumpleaños?- Le pregunto Matt

Mello volteo a ver el rostro tranquilo de Near y sonrio -Si... gracias-

* * *

WAAAA PORFIN!! XDDD TERMINE!! WAJAJAJA!

La segunda parte del cumpleaños de Mello

Espero les haya gustado :p xD

Por cierto sobre lo de que BB y Ryuzaki se reian de cualquier cosa en la tocada

¿No les ah pasado que les agarra la loquera y se rien de hasta la mosca que pasa?xD jaja

Bueno si les ah pasado, pues esa fue la situación en la que puse a esos dos pelinegros :p

Y lo de Matt y Light, xD jaja me base en algo que me paso una vez , precisamente eran como las 2am y ya no habia taxi, hasta que un taxi libre nos salvo pero tuvimos que ir arriba de unos y asi xD y una muchacha que ni conocia se tuvo que ir arriba de mi, y pues asi me la presentaron con ella arriba de mi!! xDD

Bueno me despido y hasta la proxima aventura! :D

POR CIERTO:

Aquí les dejo fotos con la ropa que vestia cada uno :3 las encontre en Internet ¡: (QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS )

LIGHT: http : //i43 .tinypic .com /14j2nts .jpg

L: http : // i39. tinypic .com /10csrip . jpg

BB: http : // i43 . tinypic .com / 20hv72w . jpg

MELLO: http : // i39 . tinypic .com /10hkdxg . jpg

NEAR: http : // i44. tinypic .com /fxfrpv . jpg

MATT: http : // i43 . tinypic . com / 1182c1k . jpg

MISA: http : // i39 . tinypic .com / s2qmfs . jpg


	5. Central Park

Hola Hola! (: Eh llegado de nuevo con otra de mis ocurrentes aventuras :3

Y esta vez para llevarlos a Manhattan! sep (: Central Park mis queridos lectores n.n.

Aun que les dire.. en este capitulo siento que no me inspire tanto.. como que quiza le hizo falta mas humor (Comparado con el que suelo usar), pero pues nose xD , es que como que no me senti tan inspirada, pero ya no podia contenerme las ganas de escribir (:

Por cierto :D les tengo un rpequeño Reto n.n, Es un reto que Beyond le hace a Near :D (Espicificare cual al final del caiptulo)

Si no conocen el central park cuando esta nevado, les recomiendo que busquen imagenes en google :D es realmente hermoso los paisajes que da este gran parque!.

Silia, 0 Mihael Keehl 0 , me alegro mucho que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo este fic :D jaja ojala sea igual con este n.n!

Lucy_Matsudaira_Birthday: Beyond es adictivo ! :D y te prometo mas escenas de Misa y Beyond, solo que quiza mas para el prox. capitulo ! :3 este lo hize un poco corto, pero puse uno un tanto comico! xD (Sobre el ataque de tos de Beyond).

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :3

Esperen pronto la continuacion de esta aventura :3 ya saben que acostumbro a poner dos partes para cada aventura (El siguiente capitulo es el largo xD)

Bueno :D sin mas que decir por el momento! los dejo! Enjoy n.n!

Death note asi como sus personajes no me pertenecen , Menos Jacky , Naoko y Anissa, yo las invente xD

-Fanny Winkz

* * *

El viaje hacia Nueva York a la ciudad de Manhattan fue en realidad bastante agotador.

Los 7 jóvenes fueron guiados por Watari en una limosina alquilada a un hotel de 5 estrellas, llegaron al anochecer, para ser más exactos casi a media noche, por lo que al llegar cada uno fue a su habitación (Acomodados como la vez pasada) y cayeron rendidos a la cama.

Cuando dieron las 8:00Am, el primero en levantarse fue Ryuzaki, quien al abrir los ojos noto a Beyond de nuevo a lado de el, solo que esta vez, Beyond dormía con parsimonia.

Se le veía realmente agotado al Ojirojo, pero sin prestar mucha atención a esto Ryuzaki se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Ya no le extrañaba tanto el hecho de tener a Beyond a un lado de el cada vez que se levantaba, al parecer gustaba de dormir con él, y realmente no le molestaba, pues no roncaba ni se movía en la noche, aun que el hecho de dormir con otro hombre, y más aun un hombre vestido casi de igual manera que él, le daba algo de escalofríos, pero no quería provocar a Beyond.. Después de todo, tenía una mirada no muy amigable cuando se enojaba.. Además agradecía al hecho de que Beyond comenzaba a usar más camisas Negras que blancas.

Justo cuando iba a levantarse de la cama, noto algo diferente.. Algo que no estaba.. Pero debería estar ahí… bajo su mirada para percatarse de que… ¡Estaba sin camisa y en bóxer solamente!

Giro su vista con brusquedad hacia Beyond, como esperando encontrar la respuesta, pero solo se encontró con una enormes orbes rojas que lo miraban divertido

-Beyond…-

-Buenos días Ryuzaki-

-¿ry..Ryuzaki?- El detective no tenía un buen presentimiento de esto. Es decir, el estaba solamente en bóxer, Beyond aun lado de el, llamándole Ryuzaki en vez de su tan usada frase para dirigirse hacia el " Lawllipop "… entonces se percato.. ¡Beyond también estaba sin camisa!, aunque si tenía un pantalón a diferencia de él.

-¿Así te haces llamar no?, no creo que sea buena idea llamarte por tu verdadero nombre frente a tus amigos- Beyond sonreía con malicia mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba su camisa negra, que, y para mas extrañeza del detective, estaba tirada en el piso, lo que lo alerto aun mas, ignorando por el momento el hecho ese cambio de apodo- a –su alias, prefirió preocuparse por algo más inquietante

-¿Qué paso Beyond?-

-¿Cómo que, que paso?, dormíamos, eso paso-

-No me refiero a eso.. Me refiero a.. Porque estoy semi-desnudo-

Beyond volvió a sonreír de manera juguetona, se acomodo su pantalón un poco y camino hacia el baño – Me voy a bañar –

-Espera.. Beyond!- El cuarto quedo en silencio, ya que Beyond se había metido al baño sin decir una palabra más, Ryuzaki trago duro, esa situación era definidamente extraña, y el no recordaba nada, solo recordaba haber llegado al hotel medio somnoliento y después.. ¡Estaba en la cama junto a Beyond! … al pensar en esta frase se estremeció en sobremanera. No pudo a ver pasado nada más!... ¿Verdad?..

* * *

Matt abrió pesadamente los ojos y volteo a ver el reloj de mesa " 8:15AM" .. su cuerpo definitivamente ya estaba mucho más descansado que esa madrugada que llego al hotel .

Se levanto de la cama y estiro sus brazos. Decidió que sería bueno ducharse, así que tomo una toalla y camino hacia el baño.

Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, el pelirrojo pensaba que el estar en Manhattan realmente le entusiasmaba, siempre había querido visitar el famosísimo Central Park.

Le gustaban muchos los parques, siempre se relajaba en ellos, además ahora el paisaje sería mucho mejor, ya que el parque estaba nevado por las épocas de invierno, y habían llegado justo esa noche que nevaba.

¡Sí!, definitivamente tenían que ir a visitar central Park, para ese día tenían pensado solo ir a dar la vuelta según la agenda, pero el agradaba mas la idea de central Park.

Así que después de bañarse, se vistió con entusiasmo, tenía que ir con Mello a decirle que la parecía la idea!

Salió del baño y tomo su googles para después salir del cuarto a paso apurado, si mal no recordaba Mello estaba a dos puertas a la derecha de la suya.

* * *

Toco un par de veces y la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Mello ya vestido y el pelo un poco húmedo, probablemente porque no tenía mucho de haberse bañado al igual que Matt.

-Hey Matt! Pasa!-

Matt entro al cuarto, y le sorprendió un poco al ver a Near en el suelo jugando con unas piezas de domino, que iban alrededor de toda la alfombra del cuarto

-Oh, Hola Near, no esperaba verte aquí – le sonrió al pequeño albino, quien solo volteo a verlo unos momentos para después volver a lo suyo

-Hola Matt- fue su respuesta, al parecer se entretenía demasiado con las piezas de domino.

-Hey Mello, tengo una id..-

-¡Cuidado!- La voz de Mello lo tomo por sorpresa, pero se quedo quieto ya que pensó que tropezaría con algo

-Matt, casi pisas las piezas de domino –

Mello señalo al suelo, así que Matt bajo la vista, y se percato de que estuvo a punto de pisar unas de las filas de las piezas de domino que Near había hecho.

En ese momento, el pequeño albino tiro la primera pieza de domino, provocando que enseguida toda la hilera comenzara a caer, mostrando solo la cara negra de las piezas, Mello y Matt miraban curiosos la escena, y seguían con la vista la fila de dominós que iba cayendo rápidamente, solamente el sonido de las pequeñas piezas cayendo era lo que se escuchaba.

Al terminar, las piezas de domino ya le había dado la vuelta a toda la habitación y había terminado justo frente a Near, en una segunda hilera que estaba a poco centímetros de la primera que fue la que tiro primero. Near esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, para después voltear a ver a matt y Mello que aun seguían frente a él y boqui abiertos

-¿Cuál fue tu idea Matt?- pregunto Near

Matt y Mello se dieron cuenta de que ya todo había acabado –Ah si, Bueno, ¿Qué piensas de ir a Central Park?-

-Eso suena interesante, por mi está bien!- Dijo Mello, Near asintió, se paro y fue a un lado de ellos

-Oye Near, cuanto tiempos llevas aquí construyendo esto?- Pregunto curioso el pelirrojo

Near enrulo su cabello con su dedo índice – Llegue aquí hace un par de horas.. No podía dormir y vine a ver si mello estaba despierto-

-¿Y estaba despierto?-

-El me dijo que si, pero yo creo que estaba dormido.. se le iba el ojo..-

-jajajaja-

Mello le dio un ligero golpe a Matt en la cabeza – Hey no te burles! A cualquiera le puede pasar a las seis y media de la mañana-

-Lo que tu digas Mello- Respondió Matt sobándose la cabeza – Por cierta ¿Vamos a avisarle a los demás que opinan del visitar el Central park?-

-Vamos! Quiero ser el primero en darle los buenos días a L-sama!-

Pero antes de que Matt y Mello salieran corriendo del cuarto, el rubio se paro justo en la puerta y volteo a ver a Near – Near camina mas rápido!-

-Ya voy Mello- respondió la bolita de nieve dando unos micro pasos

-VAMOS!- Y como toda buena limitada paciencia que tiene Mello por esperar Near cuando se trataba de correr, lo tomo del brazo y prácticamente lo volvió a cargar hacia el cuarto de los dos pelinegros.

* * *

-Beyond… ¿Ya me dirás que sucedió?-

-Ryuzaki, eres realmente muy pregunto por la mañana!-

Escucharon que tocaron la puerta, los dos voltearon la vista hacia esta –Pasen…- Dijo Beyond

Near Matt y Mello entraron al cuarto haciendo una entrada triunfal, abriendo la puerta de una patada – BUENOS DIAS L-SAMA!- Grito Mello

-Buenos días Mello… - Dijo algo confuso Ryuzaki por la entrada de Mello

-Vez Matt! Te dije que mi entrada triunfal le gustaría!

-Lo que tu digas Mello..- El pelirrojo solamente rodó los ojos dándole la razón a Mello, ganándose otro golpe en la cabeza por parte del mismo

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?- Dijo Beyond quien había gateado hasta ellos y se coloco aun lado de Near sentándose con las rodillas al pecho

-Bueno.. – Empezó Mello alejando a Near de Beyond y colocándose en su lugar - ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una visita a central Park?, Manhattan es muy conocido por ese parque ¿no?-

Los dos pelinegros se colocaron el pulgar en el labio –Hm esa me parece una buena idea.. ¿Qué opinas tu Lawllipop?-

-Eh… me parece muy buena idea- Respondió algo confuso Ryuzaki por el repentino Cambio de comportamiento de BB, aunque no es nueva la noticia que suele sufrir trastornos emocionales..

-Excelente!- hablo Mello entusiasmado – Vayamos a avisarles a la huerita Spears y a Light-

-Vayan, ahorita los alcanzo – Dijo Ryuzaki ya que debía bañarse primero

Near, Mello, Matt y BB salieron del cuarto y caminar a la puerta de la izquierda , que era el cuarto en donde se encontraba la pareja de "Novios", Matt estaba por tocar la puerta cuando Mello lo detuvo

-Espera Matt! Hare de nuevo mi entrada triunfal, solo que esta vez sin tocar la puerta para cacharlos con las manos en la masa! WaJajajaja!-

-Que risa tan malvadamente horrible es esa!- Dijo Beyond en tono burlesco

-¿Qué te pasa! Mi risa malvada es malvadamente genial!-

Beyond negó con la cabeza

-no no, así no se ríe maléficamente, escucha esto- Beyond tosió en poco para aclarar su voz, mientras Mello, Matt y Near prestaban atención

-Kyajajajajaja! Kyajajajaja! – Comenzó a reír Beyond con las manos al aire y mirada de psicópata como cual shinigami loco

Los tres jóvenes veían con miedo a Beyond mientras se alejaban un poco

-Y así, mis queridos pupilos, es como se ríe malvadamente- Termino de decir orgulloso Beyond después de su risa malvada .. pero en ese momento comenzó a toser como perro roñoso – Cough.. cough… cough cough! COOOOOOOOOOUUGH! COUUUUUGH!... – Beyond se tiro al suelo sin dejar de toser exageradamente y tapándose la boca – COOUUCHCOUGH!.. ejem ejem..- Se levanto y trato de reponerse –Ya estoy medio viejo para las risas lavadas.. –

-Es cierto Beyond..- Dijo tranquilamente Near mientras lo miraba y atrás de el Matt y Mello no sabían si reír y tener miedo -¿Cuántos años tienes?-

Beyond miro al techo y coloco su dedo índice en su barbilla , como haciendo cálculos – Esa es una buena pregunta Near.. Tendrás que descubrirlo para el final del día – Dijo beyond mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Y Near no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa - ¿Es un reto?-

-Claro!-

-Lo acepto-

-Hey se van a quedar hablando ¿o me dejaran hacer mi entrada triunfal?-

-Oh claro Mello, adelante – Le respondió Beyond

Mello se aparto un par de pasos de la puerta, y la abrió de una fuerte patada – Ya llega…-

-MUEEEREEEEEEEEE!- Mello no termino su frase pues una avalancha de almohadas de todos los colores lo ataco y lo enterró

-¿Pero que demonios!- Dijo Matt al ver como Mello era consumido por la avalancha

-Hay! Son ustedes! – Dijo Misa aun con una almohada en la mano

-Claro que somos nosotros Huera spear! – Le respondió Mello mientras salía de la avalancha de almohadas y se paraba frente a ella – Por que demonios hiciste eso!-

-Lo siento de verdad!.. es que… Light y yo escuchamos una risa malvada y a un perro muriéndose detrás de la puerta.. y nos asustamos mucho.. Así que decidí atacarlo cuando entrara..-

-¿Con almohadas? – Dijo sarcástico Beyond tratando de ignorar lo del "Perro muriéndose" ya que era obvio que se refería a su ataque de tos masiva

-Era eso o ligas para el cabello –

Los 4 sudaron una gota gorda … - Hablando de – Rompió el silencio Matt echándole una mirada al cuarto- ¿Dónde esta Light? -

-Es cierto! LIGHT! Ya puedes salir! Solo son los muchachos! – Grito Misa

Light abrió la puerta del baño y asomo la cabeza, en cuanto vio a B, Los dos M, y a N, salió rápidamente detrás de la puerta – Ejem.. Solo estaba en el baño.. Enserio-

-Aja si claro – Dijo dudoso Mello – Bueno como sea, hemos venido desde el mas allá a decirles algo-

-¿El que?- Dijo intrigada Misa

-Después de desayunar vamos a ir al central park! – Grito emocionado Matt, ganándose otro golpe por parte de Mello

-Matt! Yo quería decir eso! Ya le había puesto ambiente con eso del "Mas allá"-

-Lo siento Mello.. Me emocione..-

-¿Central Park!- Grito emocionada Misa dando brinquitos – Siempre eh querido ir allí! Ahorita mismo bajamos a comer!-

-Esta bien, los esperamos en el Buffet – Respondió Beyond

Así, Beyond, Matt, Mello y Near salieron del cuarto, para bajar al buffet, encontrándose a Ryuzaki en el elevador

-Hola L-sama! –

-Hola.. ¿Ya les avisaron a Light-kun y Misa-san!-

-Ya, cuando se vistan bajaran al Buffet –

Los ahora, 5 jóvenes, bajaron hasta el buffet donde no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a tomar cuanta comida podían, menos Near quien solo tomo 2 Hot cakes y Lechita con chocolate

-Bueno, por lo menos ya no es solo cereal – Dijo burlón Mello mientras pasaban a sentarse a una mesa para 7 personas

Comenzaron a comer, mientras Misa y light llegaban al Buffet ya vestidos y pasaban a tomar también algo de comida (Frutas y ensaladas)

-Huy si, la parejita perfecta debe estar en buena forma – Dijo Mello mientras se devoraba un Hot Cake que le había robado Matt

-Claro! – Respondió inocente Misa mientras se sentaba a lado de light sin captar el sarcasmo en la frase del rubio

-Ryuzaki – Le dijo Light al pelinegro, el solo volteo a verlo - ¿Estas bien?.. Estas un poco callado-

-Pues yo lo veo normal – Dijo Mello inspeccionando a su ídolo con la mirada

-Bueno.. en realidad es mas bien una intuición…-

-Huy si, solo por que eres su mejor amigo no quiere decir que conozcas a L-sama mejor que nosotros- Le respondió un tanto molesto Mello, ya que el veía perfectamente a su ídolo, pero en eso Ryuzaki bajo la vista

-¿Ryuzaki?- volvió a llamar Light

-No es nada importante Light-kun… Pero igual gracias por preocuparte-

-¿Estas seguro Ryuzaki?-

-Si.. – Dijo el pelinegro tomando otra cucharada de su malteada de vainilla

En eso light volteo a ver a Mello quien no dejaba de ver a Light un tanto sorprendido -¿Decías?- Dijo Light

-Cállate –

-Bueno- Rompió el ambiente incomodo Matt - ¿Nos iremos en la limosina verdad?-

-No se podrá – Le respondió Ryuzaki sin dejar de comer – Watari tiene algunos asuntos pendientes aquí en Manhattan y me temo que no podrá darnos transportes.. y bueno.. no me gusta que nadie mas me lleve en una limosina si no es Watari…-

Los 6 suspiraron cansados – Bueno en ese caso creo que será un taxi –

-Em.… - volvió a hablar Ryuzaki – Aquí es muy difícil conseguir uno, como siempre ahí gente saliendo y entrando será muy difícil conseguir un taxi para 7 personas… tendremos que tomar el camión..-

-¿Qué! Misa no quiere tomar un camión!-

-Ya misa- Le dijo Light – No es nada grave solo es un camión-

Misa hizo pucheros mientras balbuceaba un * esta bien, ya que*

Al terminar de desayunar, tomaron lo necesario para su picnic en el central Park y tomaron abrigos para el frío y guantes, salieron del edificio a la parada del camión que llevaba a central Park, no tardo mucho en llegar, a los 5 minutos ya había llegado y cada uno subió y pago su boleto

El camión era bastante amplio pero ya no había lugares en los asientos de hasta enfrente que eran para dos personas cada asiento, fueron hasta el final donde los asientos estaban en vertical y eran para 4 personas, una fila enfrente de otra, tomaron asiento en ellos

Mello, Matt y Near se sentaron en un fila, mientras frente a ellos BB Ryuzaki Light y Misa se sentaban

* * *

-Oye Mello –

-¿Qué paso Matt?-

-Las muchachas de atrás nos están viendo mucho…-

Mello volteo a ver disimuladamente, y efectivamente.. las muchachas las veían y se reían, en eso una de ellas los saludo, Mello no entendió ese gesto

Pero en esa una de ellas se acerco – Hola Mello!

-¿Eh?-

-Soy Jacky! La de disneyland! Mis amigas y yo los reconocimos!-

-¿Hablan en serio?- Matt, Mello y Near estaban un tanto sorprendidos

-Que pequeño es el mundo! Encontrarnos de nuevo y en Nueva York es muy inesperado!-

-Si que lo es- le respondió mello aun sin creérselo

-Bueno y ¿Adonde van?, nosotras vamos a central Park!- Dijo entusiasmada Jacky

-¿Enserio? Nosotros también!- Le respondió Matt

-ENSERIO! Que bien! ¿Vienen solos?-

-No – hablo Mello – Vinimos con otros amigos – señalo a Light , L, Misa y BB

-Oh ya veo, Bueno, pues nosotras estaremos en la pista de hielo por si quieren ir a patinar con nosotras! –

-Claro –

Jacky se fue y paso a sentarse de nuevo con sus amigas

-Eso fue inesperado .. jamás creí que las volveríamos a encontrar en nuestra vida Mello-

-Lose Matt..-

* * *

-BB… -

-Dime Ryuzaki- Le respondió BB sin dejar de verlo, ya que comía emocionado un frasco con mermelada de fresa

-¿Ya me dirás que fue lo que paso esta mañana?-

-¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?-

-….-

-Bueno, seguro lo recordaras - Le respondió Beyond mientras buscaba otra mermelada en su mochila negra

Ryuzaki bajo la vista, de verdad por mas que repasara lo que paso esa mañana, sus concusiones no llegaban a nada bueno… ¿Realmente había pasado?

Pasaron 20 minutos y los jóvenes por fin llegaron al central Park

Misa bajo de inmediato del camión ya que desde hacia 10 minutos atrás comenzó a sentir nauseas, después de besar el suelo unas cuantas veces, ahora los 7 caminaron con entusiasmo al nevado parque de Manhattan

-La vista es realmente hermosa – Dijo Light

-Tienes razón Light-kun –

-Ryuzaki. ¿Seguro que estas bien?..-

Si.. yo..-

-OIGAAN! – Se escucho el grito de Misa a lo lejos – Apresúrense! Debemos buscar un buen lugar para acomodarnos!- Misa jalaba de un bracito a Near mientras corrían y detrás de ellos iban corriendo también Matt y Mello gritando * Ey! No secuestres a Near!*

Después de caminar algunos minutos entre la nieve, encontraron buen lugar que era una especie de claro, varios árboles grandes rodeaban la zona y no había nada de gente hasta algunos metros mas adelante

-Aquí es perfecto!- Misa saco 3 mantas para picnic y las puso juntas arriba de la nieve, mientras sacaba algo de comida, Beyond llego a ayudarlo y Near ya se había acomodado en una esquina de la manta, comenzó a construir con la nieve.

-Near! De verdad te ves tan tierno!- Le dijo Misa sin dejar de acomodar las cosas – Con esa chamarra blanca te ves como un osito blanco pachoncito! –

-Hmm.. – Near en realidad no sabia como responder a eso, pero en ese momento, una bola de nieve golpe su blanco cabello, volteo la vista hacia Mello, aun le escurría nieve de su guante rojo – Mell..- no termino de hablar, ahora Matt le había tirado otra bola de nieve, la bolita de nieve volteo la vista hacia el pelirrojo quien no dejaba de reír, pero en eso una bola tamaño gigante golpe a Matt haciendo que cayera

-Mello! Se supone que estoy de tu equipo!-

-No Matt! Near apenas tiene fuerzas para tirar una bola así que le ayudare yo a el-

-Claro que sabe! Mira.. Ey Near! Tirame una bola de nieve!-

Near obedeció, se levanto de la manta y tomo algo de nieve entre sus manos, la hizo una bola de nieve y fijo su vista en Matt, alzo la bola y la tiro … la bola había caído a unos 30 cm de Matt.

-Con todas tus fuerzas Near!-

-Esas fueron todas mis fuerzas…-

-Ves Matt cabezón! Yo le ayudo a Near!, Vamos Near! Corramos! Tenemos que hacer nuestro fuerte!- Mello tomo a Near de la mano y lo guío hasta la nieve, donde se sentaron y comenzaron a levantar un muro de nieve, del otro lado Matt hacia lo mismo, en ese momento Misa llego con Matt – Yo te ayudo Matty!-

-Gracias… ¿Matty?-

-Suena mas bonito Matty!-

-Eh.. esta bien..-

Al terminar sus fuertes.. Una batalla de nieve se desato

* * *

Listo :D Ese fue el capitulo de ahora ¿Que les parecio? (: Se aceptan criticas constructivas :3 !

Bueno ahor asi, el reto de Beyon es que Descubran su edad aproximada :D (Hagan calculos ) ;D no es muy dificil :3

Apoyen al pequeño Near para revolver este reto :D

Bueno n.n me despido!


	6. Central park parte 2

Jelowww gentesita pequeña :D

Aqui les traigo la segunda parte y final de esta aventurita :3. perdon si me tarde, pero la inspiracion no mas no llegaba xD. pero Bueno

Creo que en este fic me centro un poco mas en Beyond xP, no se me dieron mucho las situacion con los demas, perdon .__.

Pero bueno xD aqui les dejo esta aventura :p resultado de una soda y una paleta de nieve xPP

Y perdon si me como algun letra o acento, pero aveces escribo muy rapido y no me fijo ._.

**Zamtik y Girzzeta: **jajajaja xD me rei mucho leyendo tu review, me encanta que seas tan animada! xD :D ea eso me gusta! (h) seamos felices sii! xDD

Jajajaj sii , Beyond es un sadico :3 jajaja xD me gusto bastante esa situacion en la que los puse, pero si quieres saber que paso realmente :3 tienes que leer este capitulo n.n y tambn aqui aclaro su edad :D . que bueno que te gusta este extraño fic de World tour, xD medio fumados algunos, pero creo que estan dentro de lo normal jaja :D espero que tambien te guste el humor en este fic ! n.n :D

**Silia:** :D Aqui aclaro la edad de BB ( Basada en mis calculos XP) , BB esconde muchos misterios D: , pero bueno :p ojala tambn disfrutes este! :D

**AmbarSpellbound: **Oh si u.u te entiendo, yo tambn cuando ando muy ocupada con la escuela no puedo hacer mucho en el cyber mundo:s .

Espero que te guste este capitulo :D y como ya dije n-n aqui aclaro la edad de beyond :3 !

**otackugirl: **Ahh near es tierno cuando le pones ropita asi xD! como en el viaje de disney xP tambn me gusto como lo vesti, pero aqui si me lo imagine con su chamarrita :3y la nieve alrededor de el! ahh *o* lindo! :D espero te guste este!.

**Lucy Matsudaira Birthday: ** Oww :3 descuida, tus dudas se aclararan en este capitulo :D, ojala tambn te guste este. xD esta medio rarito ahah xD!

Y recuerden: **Death note no me pertenece** n-n

* * *

-Near rápido! Mas municiones!-

-Si!- Near lo más rápido que podía, hacia bolitas de nieve y las ponía detrás de mello quien las agarra con desesperación y las aventaba con toda su fuerza.

-Yo creo que con estas son suficientes por el momento Near, mientras refuerza el fuerte!.

-Si!- Dejando a Mello a un lado con una exagerada y estúpida cantidad de bolas de nieve, Near se paró a paso apurado a seguir con el fuerte, que en ese momento ya consistía de 4 altas y resistentes paredes, dos torres, y dos un pequeños iglús para protegerse y otro donde guardaban mas bolas de nieve.

Mientras del otro lado, Matt y Misa apenas con una pared de 1 metro de alto, trataban de protegerse de las bolas de nieve de Mello que parecían nunca acabar

-Ah! No es justo! Near sabe construir edificios hasta con las pestañas!- se quejaba misa mientras hacía más bolas de nieve y se agachaba para no recibir una de las del rubio.

-Sí, no había pensado en eso, además mira la cara de trauma que tiene Mello, ya se emociono –

-¿Esa es su cara de emoción?, yo creí que estaba estreñido –

-Eh.. No es que así se emociona… bueno depende de la situación.. ¡Cuidado!-

Misa recibió una enorme bola de nieve justo en la cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo – Ah! Eso es el colmo! Es hora de llamar a los refuerzo!, Matty, espérame aquí!-

-¿Refuerzos?, espera Misa! A dónde vas! No me dejes!-

Pero sin escuchar al pelirrojo, Misa se fue, dirigiéndose a las mantas donde Light y Ryuzaki estaba construyendo un mono de nieve – Es bueno pasar tiempo de calidad contigo Light-kun-

-Lo mismo digo Ryuzaki, además ya se te ve más animado-

-LIIIIGHHT!- La voz de la rubia llamo la atención de los dos amigos, quien voltearon a verla.

Misa llego corriendo hacia ellos, y tomando un poco de aire antes de hablar por la corrida que se hecho, se paro frente a ellos – Necesito… Ayuda… Por favor light, ryuzaki –

-¿Ayuda? Para que Misa?-

-Light! Mello y Near están juntos y nos están acabando con sus cosas, necesito que tu y Ryuzaki se junten conmigo y con Matt para hacer unas más grandes y poder acabar con ellos-

-Misa… no tienes idea de los mal interpretado que se escucho eso…-

-Light-kun.. no sabía que eras un mal pensado-

-Eh.. no.. no lo soy, solo fue un comentario-

Ryuzaki miro por un momento con desconfianza a light, pero después miro a Misa – Por mi está bien, vamos –

-Bueno.. por cierto ¿Y BB?-

Ryuzaki se paró en seco, y volteo a ver a light – Yo… no lo sé..-

Light examino al pelinegro por unos momentos, pero después de decirle *Bueno, ya aparecerá* siguieron caminando

* * *

-Matt! Ya traje los refuerzos!.. ¿Matt?..MAATT!- Misa corrió hacia su fuerte, seguida de Ryuzaki y Light, frente a ellos ahora se encontraba un enorme bulto cubierto de nieve, comenzaron a cavar encontrándose con unos cabellos rojos, después lograron sacarlo de la nieve

-Mucha… nieve… nieve por todos lados…- hablaba matt con los ojos bien abiertos y temblando

-Matty! No te mueras!-

-Estaba bien Misa-San, ahora ven ayúdame a hacer mas bolas de nieve, light-kun, has más resistente el fuerte, mientras dejemos que Matt descanse-

Aprovechando que las bolas de nieve provenientes del fuerte de Mello y Near había cesado, comenzaron a trabajar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Central Park:

-¿Hola?... ¿Dónde están todos?... Maldita sea!...- Beyond caminaba por un sendero nevado, adornado por arboles cubiertos de nieve y algunas bancas, no se veía había alma alguna aparte de la de Beyond - Sabia que no era buena idea separarme de los demás para buscar un lugar donde vendieran mermelada.. ¿Dónde rayos estoy!, este parque es muy extraño-

Beyond siguió caminando con cansancio un poco más, hasta que observo a una sombra detrás de un árbol , el Ojirojo coloco su pulgar en su labio y observo con más atención – Parece un señor, quizá el sepa cómo salir de este camino del mal sin fin –

Camino hasta el árbol que estaba unos metros de el, y al llegar un muchacho de unos 25 años, con cabello castaño y largo volteo a verlo

-Eh..- Empezó Beyond - ¿Sabes cómo salir de este lugar?-

-¿Te perdiste?¿ Estas solo?-

-Si… ¿Me ayudaras?-

El muchacho camino un poco hacia Beyond, y lo examino con la mirada * Este tipo será fácil, se ve demasiado debilucho*

Beyond observo como el muchacho hizo un gesto casi imperceptible hacia algún punto de un arbusto tras él, se volteo y observo que otros 3 muchachos se acercaban a el, y no parecían amigables.

-Ah ya veo- Dijo Beyond- Si piensan hacer lo que creo que quieren hacer.. de verdad no se los recomiendo-

-Cállate!- Le grito uno de los muchachos – Danos tu dinero y todas tus pertenencias-

-¿Eso es lo mejor que se te puede ocurrir?, que línea tan mas estúpida y común- Le dijo Beyond

-Que te calles!- El muchacho castaño, saco una navaja y la puso en el cuello de Beyond – Danos tus cosas!-

-Pues veras, no puedo, no se pueden quitar- dijo Beyond señalando su entre pierna

-IDIOTA!- El muchacho le pego un fuerte codazo en el estomago a Beyond, quien ni se inmuto por el golpe

-¿Qué rayos?- Dijo algo sorprendido el muchacho al ver como Beyond solo lo miraba divertido

-¿Se supone que estabas intentando golpearme?-

-Ya verás!- Ahora los 4 muchachos sacaron una navaja, y se acercaron a él, cada uno comenzó a tratar de acuchillar a Beyond, quien esquivaba los golpes uno a uno.

Pero en ese momento, uno de ellos de hizo una cortada en la palma de la mano –Jajaja! No que no idiota!- Se burlo el castaño

-¿Qué, esto!- Beyond lamio la sangre que brotaba de la cortada, llenándose el rostro de sangre, y la camisa ya que goteaba hacia esta cuando lamia su mano – No es nada, solo me descuide, enserio no tengo tiempo para estas cosas, estoy de buen humor y no quisiera tener que matarlos-

-¿Matarnos! Jajajajaja! – comenzaron a reír todos los muchachos – Ya fue suficiente!-

-Enserio, debo irme, además tu estas a punto de morirte – respondió Beyond señalando a un muchacho que tenia pintado el cabello rojo con azul

-¿Qué demonios dices? Oigan! Creo que este tipo de esta loco! – de nuevo los muchachos comenzaron a reír

A Beyond comenzaba a agotársele la paciencia, así que se acerco al muchacho de cabello azul con rojo, este reacciono y quiso cortarle de nuevo con la navaja, pero Beyond la tomo directamente con la mano provocando que su cortada se hiciera más profunda -¿Qué demonios?- grito asustado el muchacho por lo que acababa de hacer Beyond, le quito su navaja, y ahora lleno de sangre, con una navaja y cara de psicópata, tumbo de una fuerte patada al muchacho, quien cayó al suelo con dos costillas rotas.

En ese momento, la mirada de Beyond se intensifico, haciéndolo de un color rojo sangre, su mirada casi brillaba al ver a su víctima caer al suelo sufriendo – Les dije que no me provocaran..- Dijo Beyond en una voz casi irreconocible. Los otros tres muchachos salieron corriendo de la escena, mientras el otro muchacho sin poder aun levantarse, se cubría tomando forma fetal

-Que patético eres- Le dijo Beyond tirando la navaja al suelo y recuperándose un poco – No te me vuelvas a acercar, casi haces que te mate, y en este momento no quiero problemas - Beyond le volvió a sonreír de manera macabra – Ryan –

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre!- Pero no recibió respuesta, Beyond ya se encontraba a varios metros de el.

-Y luego la gente se pregunta por qué soy como soy, si ellos son los que me provocan – Se decía Beyond mientras suspiraba cansado y reanudaba su camino hacia la nada tratando de encontrar a sus amigos.

* * *

De vuelta la guerra de nieve:

-Near! Evacua el lugar! Se colapsa! Corre!-

Near y Mello salieron de su guarida que en esos momentos se estaba derrumbando.

Al salir, Matt, Misa, Light y Ryuzaki los veían divertidos

-No es justo! Ustedes eran 4!- Dijo enojado Mello

-Pero ustedes tenían un mega fuerte!- Misa le saco la lengua a Mello quien le devolvió el gesto

-Ya cálmense los dos!- Interrumpió Light, lo importante aquí es que pasamos un buen rato

-Sí, tiene razón- dijeron todos

Misa, Light y Ryuzaki caminaron hacia las mantas, para sentarse ya que habían acabado algo cansado.

Mientras Matt, Mello y Near fueron a dar la vuelta

-Oigan, y si vamos a la pista de nieve?.. ya saben ..- Sugirió Matt

-Supongo que no es mala idea, pero si andan de empalagosas nos vamos-

-Está bien Mello-

Los tres se fijaron en un mapa del parque, donde estaba la pista de hielo, notaron que no estaban muy lejos del camino, así que comenzaron a ir hacia el lugar.

* * *

-Light, ¿Me ayudas a hacer los sándwiches?-

-Claro Misa, ya pronto será hora de comer y cuando todos lleguen, seguro tendrán hambre-

Misa y Light comenzaron a sacar las cosas de una mochila donde tenían la comida guardada

-¿Qué es esto!, más de la mitad de las cosas que hay aquí son dulces!- se quejo la rubia

Ryuzaki la volteo a ver y sonrió- A mí y a Mello nos gusta lo dulce-

-No si, eso se nota- le contesto Misa

Light comenzó a sacar el pan, al lechuga, el jamón y entre otra cosas para preparar todo.

Mientras misa acomodaba cada cosa.

-Veamos.. Light ¿Primero va el queso y el jamón, o después del jamón y el queso?.. o primero la lechuga?...-

-Eh.. Misa.. Realmente da igual..-

-Bueno light, si tu lo dices- Contesto Misa comenzando a preparar el almuerzo

-Misa, tu cortas la lechuga?-

-Claro Light!- Misa tomo la lechuga y el cuchillo, y comenzó a partirla el cuadritos

-¿Misa que estás haciendo!- Light le quito la lechuga... o lo que quedaba de ella.

-¿Qué paso!, está mal?-

-Así no se parte una lechuga Misa!- Light le enseñaba a Misa como partir la lechuga, mientras Ryuzaki se paro y comenzó a caminar un poco por los alrededores para buscar a Beyond

Buscaba con la mirada pero no veía a nadie alrededor, comenzó a preocuparse, hacia ya casi una hora que Beyond había desaparecido y no le había llamado a su celular, y lo peor que es Beyond no tenia uno..

Se decidió por aventurarse un poco más por el blanco paisaje para ver si alcanzaba a verlo, cuando caminaba por un camino desolado, su celular comenzó a vibrar, se fijo que era un mensaje:

"Ryuzaki ¿Dónde estás? Ya casi están los sándwiches!"

Ryuzaki se decepciono un poco, ya que esperaba fuera un mensaje de Beyond

"Estoy buscando a Beyond, cuando lo encuentre iremos para haya"

Guardo su celular y de nuevo comenzó a caminar, pero en ese momento sintió una presencia detrás de el, listo para usar su capoeria su lo atacaban, volteo, y solo vio a un muchacho que lo veía aterrado

-No me lastimes!-grito el muchacho

-¿Eh?-

-¿A qué volviste!-

-¿Volver?..- En eso Ryuzaki lo entendió – Viste a alguien como yo aquí hace poco?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-..Yo no soy quien crees que soy… bueno… me refiero a que si viste a alguien vestido y parecido a mi?-

-Ahora que te veo bien.. no eres el de hace rato… si lo vi… -

-¿Adonde fue!-

-Yo que voy a saber! Todo fue muy rápido! –

Ryuzaki resignado dio media vuelta para seguir caminando, aunque si Beyond había pasado por ahí, quería decir que estaba cerca.

* * *

Mello Matt y Near por fin llegaron al lugar.

Entraron para ver la pista de hielo, lucia muy divertido, y no tardaron mucho en encontrar a Naoko, Jacky y Anissa.

-Qué bueno que vinieron!- Grito entusiasmada Naoko al ver a los 3 muchachos acercándose a ellas.

-Near! Creciste unos centímetros!- Jacky le revolvió el cabello al pequeño albino mientras reía -¿Saben patinar?-

-Claro!- respondió Matt , Near solo asintió, pero Mello se quedo callado

-Mello, no sabes patinar?-

-Cállate Matt!-

-No te preocupes!- le dijo Anissa – Nosotras te enseñamos! Vengan! Vamos a ponernos los patines!-

Los 6 fueron a ponerse los patines, Matt fue el primero en subir a la pista, le siguieron Naoko, Jacky y Near.

Mientras Mello se aferraba del brazo de Anissa para no caer

-Mello.. me estas cortando la circulación del brazo –

-No me sueltes! Vamos a caer!-

-Vamos a caernos si te mueves tanto… relájate Mello.. te voy a soltar y me vas a tratar de seguirme está bien?.-

-Está bien.... no vayas rápido-

Anissa soltó un poco a Mello, quien al tratar de avanzar comenzó a desequilibrarse trato de volver a agarrarse del brazo de Anissa, pero ella ya se había alejado un poco, lo que provoco que en vez de su brazo, Melo se agarrara de su pecho…

-MELLLO!- Grito Anissa al sentir la mano de Mello

-Lo siento!- Los dos cayeron en el duro y frio hielo de la pista, rápidamente fueron Near, Matt, Naoko y Jacky a ver qué pasaba

-¿Están bien!- pregunto Naoko

-Mello quiso violarme!-

-No es cierto!.. me tropecé..-

-Ya cálmense!, a ver, Mello yo te ayudo mejor- Matt le ofreció la mano a Mello para que levantara, pero volvió a tropezar, buscando desesperadamente con la vista algo de que sostenerse para no caer, se agarro de las piernas de Matt, lo que provoco que Mello jalara los pantalones de matt hasta las rodillas

-MELLOOO!- Ahora grito Matt tratando de subirse los pantalones

-Lo siento! Me tropecé!-

-Near, ven ayúdame con Mello-

Como pudieron Matt y Near le ayudaron a Mello a patinar, a los pocos minutos Mello ya había entendido un poco y ya podía andar por si solo

Mientras Near patinaba, tropezó ligeramente y termino chocando con otra persona.

Un muchacho de al parecer 16 o 17 años, lo miro feo cuando choco con el

-Oye fíjate imbécil!- le dijo el muchacho mientras empujaba a Near

-HEY!- Le grito Mello quien había visto todo -¿Qué te crees que haces!- le dijo enojado Mello

-Este mocoso me empujo!-

-No lo hizo a propósito!, no es para que lo empujes-

-Tú no te metas!-

-Yo me puedo meter cuando quiera!- Dijo mello soltándole un golpe en la mandíbula, el golpe le dio limpiamente al muchacho, quien cayó llevándose consigo a otras personas tres el.

Matt en eso llego a la escena – Mello.. ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Eh…-

-OIGAN USTEDES!- Un adulto que había ingresado a la pista los llamaba

-Creo que esa es la llamada para irnos!-

Mello Matt y Near salieron como pudieron del lugar, yendo por su zapatos, seguidos de las tres muchachas.

-Mello! Debes contralar tus impulsos!- Le dijo Matt tratando de regular su respiración por haber corrido tanto

-Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa!,-

-¿Están Bien?- preguntaron las muchachas después de que por fin los alcanzaron

-sí, ¿ y ustedes?-

-También, ¿Qué fue eso que paso haya?-

-Un baboso estaba molestando a Near!- Dijo secamente Mello cruzándose de brazos

-Como, como sea, ya va a ser la una y media, será mejor que regresemos..- Matt volteo a ver a las muchachas - ¿Quién ir?-

-¿A dónde?-

-A Almorzar, vamos!-

-¿No le molestara eso a sus amigos!-

-Jajá, claro que no, son raros pero buena onda.. dentro de lo que cabe.. – dijo algo dudoso Matt

-Bueno.. en ese caso aceptamos su invitación!-

Así, los 6 jóvenes fueron de regreso de con Misa y Light

* * *

-¿Beyond!- Ryuzaki vio a alguien caminando hacia él, pudo reconocer la figura de Beyond, corrió hacia él, le sorprendió mucho al ver a Beyond lleno de sangre y con un par de heridas en el brazo derecho – Beyond! ¿Qué te paso! ¿ Dónde estabas!-

-Hola Ryuzaki.. – Dijo Beyond antes de caer sobre su hombro – Creo que está cortada es más profunda de lo que creí..

-¿Cuánta sangre has perdido!-

-Bastante…-

-Ven, debemos regresar rápido con los demás, haya tenemos algunas vendas-

Beyond se sostuvo en Ryuzaki para poder caminar, en ese momento, comenzó a nevar ligeramente

-Hey Ryuzaki.. ya viste eso!...-

-Sí, será mejor que nos apuremos, si se borran por completo nuestras huellas del camino, no sabré bien por donde vine-

-Vaya memoria que tienes..-

-Beyond… tú fuiste quien se perdió ¿recuerdas?-

-Bah..-

-¿Por qué me pisas Beyond?-

-Yo no te pise!-

Ryuzaki solo rodo los ojos, pensando que lo infantil que podía llegar a ser Beyond, claro, no es que él fuera tampoco infantil en momento, pero incluso desangrándose Beyond seguía siendo así.

* * *

-Hola! Ya regresamos!- Saludo entusiasta Matt! -¿Pero qué paso aquí! La matanza de las lechugas asesinas o que!- Dijo Matt al ver lechuga regada por todas partes

-Le enseñaba a Misa como cortar lechuga-

-Ni eso sabe hacer la huera Spears!- se burlo Mello

Misa solo hizo pucheros, pero en eso noto a las dos muchachas detrás de ellos – Oh, Hola!- saludo amigable Misa

-Hola..- dijeron tímidamente las tres

-Donde andaban!- Dijo Misa dándole unos codazos a Mello

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Bueno, ellas son Jacky, anisa y Naoko, nos las encontramos una vez en Disney, ¿Está bien si comen con nosotros?-

-CLARO! Así probaran mis sándwiches!- Respondió de manera exagerada Misa

-Claro Misa, tus sándwiches.. tus sándwiches.. – Le dijo light dándole palmaditas en el hombro

Todos se sentaron y misa comenzó a repartir la comida

-Espera Misa… aun no llegan Ryuzaki y Beyond-

-¿No son los que vienen haya?-

-¿Beyond está sangrando!-

Light corrió hacia Ryuzaki para ayudarle con Beyond, quien ya estaba bastante cansado

-¿¡Qué paso! ¿Una pelea callejera o qué?-

-No sé, cuando encontré a Beyond ya estaba así ¿Trajeron vendas?-

-Sí, vamos por ellas-

Los llevaron a Beyond con los demás, de inmediato le vendaron la herida

-Parece que sangro mucho pero no es tan grave, con estas vendas será suficiente-

Beyond se cambio y se puso un suéter negro y una bufanda ya que le estaba dando algo de frio después se sentó como si nada hubiera pasa con la mano vendada, y comenzó a agarrar sándwiches

-Beyond..-

-¿Dime Ryuzaki?- Dijo Beyond de manera apenas audible ya que tenia la boca llena de comida

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cortada?-

-Ah es que me amenazaron con quitarme mis cosas…- antes ese comentario Beyond no pudo evitar reírse un poco – Pero no paso nada grave-

Ryuzaki solo suspiro y se limito a sentarse con los demás para comenzar a comer.

Los 10 comían mientras platicaban un poco y reían. Pero en ese momento Mello noto algo

-Oye Near…. ¿Qué tanto le vez a Beyond?-

-Ya nos descubrieron Near!.. no escondamos mas nuestro amor!-

-¿QUEEEE?-

Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno pues.. yo siempre trato de hacer alguna broma y ustedes siempre gritan.. por cierto quienes son ustedes?.... no son las de disneylandia?-

-Si!, mucho gusto! –

-Lo mismo digo.. supongo.. por cierto Naoko me pasas otro sándwich?-

SILENCIO TOTAL

-Beyond…-

-Mande?-

-Como.. sabes su nombre?.. nunca te lo dijimos..-

Beyond se atraganto con la comida que aun tenía en la boca

-COUUGH COUUUGHH COUHHGH! .noo.. COUUGH. Otra vez.. COUUUGH COUUUUGH-

-Beyond! No te mueras tu tampoco!- Misa se aventó para darle golpes a Beyond en la espalda

-COUUUGHH COUUUGH sandwiches. COUUGH COUUGH asesinos! COUUUGH!-

-BEYOND!- Misa golpe con tanta fuerza a Beyond que lo tiro – Beyond.. ya estás bien?..-

-Si.. eso creo Misa-San, gracias..-

-Beyond! No cambies de tema!- dijo Mello aun sorprendido

-Bueno, es que Near me lo dijo entre labio, les digo! No aguantan ni una broma.. – Dijo Beyond con risa nerviosa

Todos voltearon a ver a Near, quien solo asintió

-Bueno.. ya basta de sustos- Dijo Misa- Mejor díganme que les parecen mis sándwiches!-

-Bueno, Beyond, ya calcule tu edad – Dijo Near ignorando a Misa

Todos voltearon a verlos -¿La edad de Beyond?- Dijo Matt – Es cierto.. ¿ Cuántos años tienes Beyond?-

Beyond solo sonrió – Esa es la tarea que le deje a Near!-

-Ryuzaki.. tú la sabes?- Pregunto Light

Ryuzaki coloco un dedo en su labio – Pues… ahora que lo pienso.. ahí varias cosas que no se Beyond.. entre ellas esta su edad-

-Pues si me permiten!- Hablo Naoko entusiasmada – Yo creo que Beyond tiene 20 años!-

Y Beyond volvió a sonreír

-Efectivamente- Dijo Near – Beyond tiene 20 años-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- Le pregunto Mello

Near enrulo su cabello en su dedo índice – Beyond fue la primera generación en la Wammys House, justo un año después de que L se fuera de ella, Cuando L se fue de la Wammys House tenía 9 Años, y cuando Beyond llego a ella tenía 5 años, por lo tanto la diferencia de edades entre Beyond y L son 4 años-

-Muy bien Near!- Dijo Beyond aun atracándose de Sándwich- Estas cosas están deliciosas carajo!-

Beyond quiso hacerle una señal de "bien hecho" a Near levándole el pulgar , pero como tenía toda la mano vendada, solo levanto lo que parecía un bulto vendado – Bueno.. tú me entiendes no?- Le dijo Beyond para seguir después comiendo

-Vaya, yo creí que tenias como 19 años Beyond- dijo Misa

-No… pero estuviste cerca Misa-San-

* * *

Después de comer, todos pasaron a seguir con una (pero más ligera) Guerra de nieve.

Near esta vez se negó, y se puso mejor a construir un castillo de nieve bajo un árbol, en ese momento, Beyond llego y se sentó a un lado de Near con las rodillas al pecho

-Bueno.. creo que ya sabes a que vengo Near-

-De nada, pero Beyond- Dijo Near volteándolo a ver – Guardas muchos secretos, y los respeto, pero el cómo supiste el nombre de Naoko sin que nadie te lo dijera es algo que no se pasa por alto así de fácil…. ¿Que escondes Beyond?-

Beyond abrazo con una mano sus rodillas mientras con la otra comenzó a hacer dibujitos en la nieve – No te lo puedo decir Near-

-Bueno, sea cual sea el caso, posiblemente terminare descubriéndolo Beyond-

-Eso sí será interesante…- le dijo Beyond mientras le sonreía – No tiene ninguna manera de saber cómo lo supe –

-Creo que tiene que ver con el que tus ojos sean rojos – Dijo Near

Beyond se quedo pasmado, pero no lo demostró en su rostro …- Bueno Near.. sean cuales sean tus teorías.. prefiero no oírlas por el momento..- Beyond se levanto y fue con Ryuzaki quien ese momento platicaba con light mientras le ayudaba a limpiar las cosas para irse

* * *

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Japón.

-Aun nada?-

-No nada! …. Donde puede estar..-

-Ya trataste de contactar a L?-

-Si, pero cambio de numero hace un mes y no lo tengo, y el no me ah llamado… pero light debe estar con el.. eso espero…-

-Jefe.. le ayudaremos a encontrar a su hijo Light!- Le dijo aizawaba a Soichiro

-Gracias…-

* * *

-Aa.. a… achu!- Light estornudo fuertemente – Creo que el frio me está afectando

-Ponte esta bufanda Light-kun- Ryuzaki le ofreció a Light una bufanda

-Gracias, iré a darle una Misa, seguramente se va a enfermar si no se pone esto-

Light se levanto y fue con su rubia novia.

Mientras se hacia un silencio incomodo entre L y BB

-Beyond..-

-Mande- Le dijo Beyond haciéndole ojitos

-Eh..¿ya me dirás que paso esta mañana?-

Beyond comenzó a reír - ¿Enserio no lo recuerdas?-

Ryuzaki bajo la vista, pero Beyond puso su mano en su hombro, provocando que volteara a verlo

-No te preocupes tanto no paso nada, si de eso tenias miedo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Mira… anoche que llegamos al hotel, estaba todo cansado, y al acostarte en la cama comenzó a darte fiebre, y mucha, como ya todos estaban dormidos, decidí no molestarlos, así que te quite la camisa y el pantalón para ponerte trapos fríos en el cuerpo, cuando se te bajo, ya eran las 3 de la mañana, y ya tenía bastante sueño, pensaba ponerme ropa más cómoda, pero el cansancio no me dejo, así que solo me quite la camisa y la avente a quien sabe dónde, para acostarme de una vez.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso- Ryuzaki sonrió, mientras tomaba un pequeño chocolate de su mochila – Bueno, ya casi es hora de irnos-

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí unos días?-

-Eso creo, aun no sé si regresaremos a Japón para pasar la navidad, pero en ese caso, nos volveríamos a ver el 26 para seguir viajando-

-Ah… si claro..- Dijo sin muchos ánimos Beyond, ya que el no tenia nadie con quien pasar ese tipo de festividades

-Bueno.. Entonces podemos aprovechar para conocer un poco mas Manhattan –

-Así es- Le respondió Ryuzaki mientras tomaba otro pequeño chocolate

* * *

Jajaja xD pues aqui esta... Se aceptan criticas construtivas :3

Ya pronto se les acerca la navidad a estos 7 :3 , a ver que hacen :D

¿Y que mas cosas pasaran? o.o ni yo lo se! xD veamos que inventa mi mentesiya D:

Y recuerden! xD coman Sandwiches de Misa-Misa ! ahahahha xDD!

-Fanny Winkz


	7. Navidad Part1

Holaa, xD les dire que ando mega inspirada para una historia.. ! :D

Bueno para este especial de navidad para ser mas exactos :D

SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES CORTO, pero no desesperen, este especial de navidad consistira en 3 CAPITULOS :D

sip sip n.n, asi que, este es solo como el intro a esta gran nueva aventura, espero les guste

se que lo deje en bastante suspenso o.o asi que se valen golpes en la cabeza a la autora! xD aah

**0 Mihael Keehl 0: **De verdad me alegra mucho que te guste este fic :D , sabes a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando actualizas tu fic n.n sonrio incluso antes de leerlo. Espero que igual este te guste (: , este caiptulo es algo corto pero los proximos 3 seran largos n.n

**Silia: **Sii u.u nadie defiente a BB, pero el es fuerte y sabe capoeira asi que no ahí problema :3, xD BB no aparenta su edad :p .

Jajaj si ya no me acordaba de los del jefe yagami xD por eso en este capitulo lo puse todo preocupado xD. Le dire a BB que se vaya a pasar la navidad contigo n.n jajaj xD

**Lucy Matsudaira Birthday: **:DD me hace feliz que te guste el capitulo n.n. jaja eso de lo de Misa y beyond con los sándwiches asesinos me dio ami tambien mucha risa jajax D solo de imaginarme a beoynd muriendose por los sándwiches jajaj me da risa xD

:D QUE BUENOO ya podras conectarte :3 ¡!

bueno n.n sin mas, les dej el cap.

-Fanny Winkz

Death Note no me pertenece

* * *

Ryuzaki, Light, Misa. BB, Mello. Near y Matt estuvieron en Manhattan por una semana mas, el 23 de diciembre, fue el día que decidieron seria mejor regresar a Japón.

Sobre todo por Misa y Light que querían pasar noche buena con su familia (La familia de Light para ser mas exactos)

Llegaron a Japón a las 3:30 PM el 24 de diciembre.

Todos estaban algo cansados, ya que toda esa semana en Manhattan se la habían pasado conociendo el lugar, y desvelándose viendo películas o jugando Guitar Hero (El nuevo juego que compro Matt)

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar a Japón, fue ir al edificio donde vivía Ryuzaki.

-Que bueno es estar en casa de nuevo!- Dijo entusiasmada Misa mientras dejaba sus maletas en el piso, ya que eran bastante pesadas

-Si, pero recuerden que nos volveremos a ver aquí el 26 para seguir viajando-

-Claro que si Ryuzaki- le respondió Misa

-Si, bueno si me disculpan debo hacer una llamada- Hablo Light mientras sacaba su celular y se iba del cuarto a un lugar un tanto mas privado

Después de sonar 3 veces, contestaron

-¿Bueno?- Contesto la voz

-Hola..Padre..-

-LIIGHT!, DONDE HAS ESTADO!.. TE EMOS ESTADO…-

* * *

Light separo un poco el teléfono de su oreja, sentía que se quedaría sordo, pero no podía culpar a su padre… el no había dicho llamado, ni donde estaba…

-L-sama! Que vamos a cenar en esta noche buena?- Dijo muy entusiasmado Mello, ya que seria su primera noche buena fuera de la Wammys

Ryuzaki lo miro divertido – ¿Qué les parece si hacemos las compras en un par de horas?-

-SII!- Gritaron felices Mello y Matt mientras agarraban a Near y lo cargaban

-¿Por qué debo ser parte de su arranque de felicidad?-

-No seas amargado y disfrutar Near!-

-Lo que tu digas Mello..- Dijo Near mientras su cabello se revolvía en el aire

-Pues a Misa le gustaría acompañarlos!, pero cenare en la casa de Light… ¿Qué será bueno ponerme?... creo que debo ir a hacer compras!-

-¿Mas huera spears?, si tienes un mundo de ropa! En esa maleta, y en tu cuarto y seguramente debajo del piso en un compartimiento secreto!- hablo Mello en forma de burla

-Oye deja de enfadarme ¡!... ¿Quién te dijo lo de mi compartimiento secreto?-

Mello no podía creer lo que escuchaba .. – Eres un caso perdido..- Le dijo Mello antes de Salir del cuarto, a donde estaban Near y Matt jugando Guitar Hero (O mas bien Matt queriendo enseñarle a Near a jugar)

-Hey ¡¿Cómo que un caso perdido?, Mello¡ vuelve!-

Pero en ese momento, Light entro al cuarto

-Light - Misa corrió hacia el - ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Cenaremos en tu casa hoy en la noche verdad?-

-Si Misa, solo tuve que hablar con mi familia…-

Light había tenido que inventarse una pequeña excusa del por que no había podido llamarles.. pero nada fuera de lo normal, al final todo salio bien – Imagino que querrás comprarte algún cambio de ropa para hoy-

-Me conoces bien Light!- Misa abrazo a Light – Iré muy rápido, ya que se que no ahí mucho tiempo-

-Esta bien Misa, yo ahora debo ir a mi casa, ¿Qué te parece si llegar allá como a las 8?-

-Excelente Light!-

Light se despidió de los demás y paso a retirarse, ya que debía ayudar con la cena en su casa, y anunciar que Misa cenaría con ellos.

* * *

-Beyond, en un par de horas Iremos a comprar cosas para la cena, podría ir watari pero prefiero que descanse.. ¿Quieres ir?-

-No…. Lo… creo... Ryuzaki…. Esta cosa… es... Del... Diablo…se…hace...Vicio...- Dijo Beyond haciendo pausas notables ya que estaba muy entretenido jugando contra Matt al Guitar Hero

-¿Tan si quiera piensas pasar la noche buena con nosotros?-

-… No lo se Ryuzaki..-

-Bueno, como tu decidas Beyond..-

Ryuzaki dejo el cuarto y fue hacia la sala de investigación, debía revisar como le estaba yendo a las agencias con los crímenes sin su ayuda

Después de unos minutos, Beyond entro al cuarto y se coloco detrás de Ryuzaki, ya que el se encontraba sentado dándole la espalda

-Escucha Ryuzaki… sabes que no soy muy apegado a eso de las festividad…- Beyond no estaba seguro de lo hacia… no sabia por que se estaba excusando

-No es necesario que mes alguna explicación Beyond-

Mala respuesta… beyond no estaba de mucho humor – Pues si no soy muy apegado a ellas deberías saber que en gran parte es por culpa tuya- le contesto Beyond algo resentido

En ese momento, Ryuzaki volteo a verlo – Si te refieres por tu tiempo en la Wammy..-

-Si Ryuzaki, exacto-

-Sabes que estaba ocupado…-

-Pero tu lo prometiste.. Cada año!.. Pero sabes que,, olvídalo, no tiene caso discutir por estupideces-

-Tienes razón-

De nuevo.. RESPUESTA INCORRECTA

-Enserio no cambias Ryuzaki, solo importa tu estupido trabajo- Beyond dijo eso ultimo en voz baja mientras se alejaba para salir, pero sintió una mano en su hombro

-Debes entenderlo… ser L no es fa…-

Sabia que beyond tendía a ser algo impredecible, pero no se espero esa respuesta de el, una fuerte patada proveniente de Beyond pego directo en su abdomen.

La sorpresa de Ryuzaki solo duro unos segundos, rápidamente contesto el golpe con otra patada.

Pronto una pelea se desato, no era una pelea amigable.

Ni mucho menos una pelea donde no salieran heridos.

Estaban peleando enserio… ambos desahogándose..

Mello, Matt y Near no tardaron en escuchar todo el ruido de cosas cayéndose, corrieron hacia el lugar, viendo a Ryuzaki y Beyond peleando, ambos ya con varios moretes y el labio partido

-LOS DOS DETENGANSE YA!-

Mello Tomo a Ryuzaki y Matt a Beyond por la espalda, ambos pelinegros trataron de zafarse, pero después de unos segundos dejaron de insistir y se relajaron un poco, pero no dejaban de verse con notable enojo

-Que demonios paso aquí!- Hablo con voz firme y autoritaria Mello

-Nada importante- Dijo Beyond después de soltarse del agarre de Matt – Yo ya me iba – Beyond tomo su chamarra negra y se fue.

-¿Estas bien L-sama?-

-Si..- Dijo Ryuzaki quitando con la manga de su camiseta la sangre que brotaba de su labio – No es grave…-

* * *

-Light! Ya llegaste!- Sayu abrazo con fuerza a su hermano casi asfixiándolo

-Hola... Sayu-

-Light ¡- Su madre se unió al abrazo – Nos alegra mucho que por fin llamaras, nos tenias muy preocupadas, también a tu padre-

-Si, lo siento de verdad... Por cierto, huele delicioso ¿Ya estas preparando la comida madre?-

-Oh, tu hermana quiere preparar un pastel para esta noche, y primero decidió hacer uno para ver como le quedaba –

-Ven Light! Ya debe estar listo! Ven a probarlo¡ - Sayu jalaba del brazo de su hermano hacia la cocina con entusiasmo – Ya voy sayu… por cierto madre.. ¿Dónde esta mi padre?-

-En el trabajo, pero no te preocupes, en una hora llegara-

-Muy bien-

-Por cierto Light – Hablo Sayu - ¿Vendrá tu novia Misa?-

-Eh... Si... De hecho eso es lo que quería decirles –

-Excelente ¡así podrá probar mi pastel!-

* * *

-Auch!-

-L-sama no te muevas! – Mello y Near colocaban un poco de alcohol con un algodón en las heridas pequeñas de Ryuzaki – Esta se ve nada bien –

-Estoy bien, enserio –

-Silencio ya ¡en media hora iremos a comprar la comida y no puedes salir con estas heridas-

Ryuzaki no pudo evitar reír un poco, a veces Mello era bastante sobre protector tanto con el como con Near y Matt

-Por cierto- Pregunto Near - ¿A dónde iremos a comprar la comida?-

-Bueno – comenzó a hablar Ryuzaki – El centro en estos momentos debe estar lleno de gente, pero watari nos puede llevar a un lugar donde habrá tanta, me dijo que conoce lugares buenos, el problema solo seria cocinarlo..-

Mello, Matt, Near y Ryuzaki comenzaron a reír .. De verdad que no tenía idea de cómo cocinar

* * *

Beyond caminaba por la baqueta… su enojo ya había pasado y ahora se encontraba sin un lugar a donde ir… perfecto!

Se sentó cansado en una banca, con la vista pegada al suelo, como si ahí hubiera algo interesante… No podía evitar sentir algo de remordimiento.. quizás no debió haberle pegado a Ryuzaki…

En ese momento, escucho como el sonido de unos tacones pegando con el cemento de la banqueta se detuvieron justo frente a el, Beyond se molesto un poco, no le gustaba que la gente se le quedara viendo… estaba apunto de levantar la vista y decir algún comentario sarcástico…. Cuando una voz femenina se le adelanto

-Be… ¿Beyond?-

Beyond de verdad se sobresalto. ¿Quién mas conocía su nombre? Es mas ¿Quién mas lo conocía?.. Subió la vista hacia la persona que lo había llamado.. y quedo impactado..

-N… Naomi Misora..-

* * *

-L-sama camina mas rápido¡- Mello y Near corrían por la banqueta hacia las tiendas, era un barrio al parecer poco conocido pero todo era de excelente calidad..

Near y Ryuzaki caminaban varias cuadras atrás de ellos, Ryuzaki estaba sumido en sus pensamiento.. no había su intención pelear con Beyond… quizás lo que había hecho estuvo mal… no debió haberle devuelto el golpe.. después de todo beyond no había sido nunca feliz en esas épocas del año

Near no dejaba de mirar a Ryuzaki, se le bella muy distraído a su ídolo.

¿Seria bueno preguntarle?, No.. seguramente No..

Near iba mas entrado en sus pensamientos, incluso mas que Ryuzaki.

Quizás por eso no vio lo que venia.

Quizás por eso no fijo en el semáforo rojo.

No lo supo con exactitud.. lo que si sabia, es que cuando se dio cuenta.. lo que a aproximación pasaría.. no seria nada bueno

Aun que quizás la moto tampoco lo vio.. Quizás no lo sabría en realidad, solo escucho el sonido de la llanta de la moto derrapando con el pavimento intentando inútilmente frenar… y el grito desgarrador de Mello..

-NEEAR NOOO!-

o.o ya esta.. ¿que opinan? xD no me maten! ahh se que aqui practicamente no hubo humor

no se preocupen, en el prox. si lo habra

esto es solo para abrir un poco el trama :o, aqui no solo habra humor :o habra muchas cosa smas! muajajajaja!

-Fanny Winkz


	8. Navidad Parte 2

¡Hola" :D Aqui tengo la segunda parte :3! Me tarde un poco mas de lo que queria u.u , pero tuve examanes en la escuela y no pude escribir, aparte de que no me prestaban la laptop y ando medio pobre de dinero xD , bueno u.u pero es que quiero ahorrar para comprar un poster tamaño jumbo de Death Note que vi que me gusto mucho n.n

Y pues bueno , que les dire!... Estoy emocionada xD , me puse a escribir sin parar como loca este capitulo jajaja :p como ya les dije, ando bien inspirada para esta aventura :D!

Espero les guste como va :p, yo ando toda freak por continuarla xD pero mañana saldre y no podre escribir hasta la noche u.u , pero bueno :D ya son las 4:00Am, asi que ya deberia dormir xD ¡ Buenos dias! :D y disfruten este capitulo tanto como lo disfrute escribiendolo:

ACLARACION: Sobre como Naomi sabe el verdadero Nombre de Beyond (Para los que leyendo la novela Another Note, saben que Beyond se hacia llama Lue Lyuzaki (que en japones de dice Rue Ryuzaki), Pues cuando arretaron a Beyond, fue cuando naomi vio su verdadero Nombre (:. Tambien si leyeron Another Note reconoceran algunas pequeñas escenas entre Beyond y Naomi, pero si no la leyeron no preocupen , de todos modos no ahi mucho, ademas pueden descargar Another Note en mi perfil, ahi puse el link (:

**0 Mihael Keehl 0: **Oww, pues no dire nada :3 soy una tumba xD, mejor lee :D , perdon si me tarde pero como ya mencione, la escuela no me dejaba continuar u.u, bueno :D ya te quitare la intriga n.n ¿O quiza te dejare en otra?xD ahh! bueno bueno :p tu me dices :D

**Lucy Matsudaira Birthday: **O.O Losee :( ni yo me lo crei cuando lo escribi, waa D: lo siento de verdad! (Con eso de que tengo memoria de corto plazo u.u ) Descuida descuida, lo compenzare n.n

:o ya veras que pasa con Beyond y Naomi D: Si leiste la Novela de Anoher Note entenderas algunos pedazos :p es que algunos lo hize inspirados en la novela, si no , pues de todos modos no tiene mucho pierde :D

**Uchiha Souseiseki: **Wheew :D Primero que nada! que bueno que te gusto el fic, de verdad me alegra que hayas pasado un buen rato leyendo :D ojala sea igual con este n.n.

LOSEE O.O me merezo unos buenos golpes D: ! ni yo se como es que me atrevi a escribir eso u.u pobresito Nate oww. Beyond con Naomi pasando la navidad :p eso me entusiasma xD. Espero te guste :D

Death Note NO me pertenece

* * *

-Quizá este…. No, no este no está bien, debo ir formal… seguro este es perfecto – Misa por fin se había decidido con un vestido negro y sencillo, solo con un par de encajes y no muy escotado, no quería ir demasiado extravagante ese día, no frente a la familia de su novio en noche buena, solo usaría un collar y eso sería todo.

Ese vestido negro y sencillo era perfecto, con su cabello completamente suelto seguro resaltaría sus facciones, su color de piel y su figura.

Si, era perfecto, Misa ahora era feliz.

-Aun así... Quizá debería revisar...- Misa tomo el vestido entre sus manos y camino hacia los vestidores de mujeres, en estos había muchas mujeres, seguramente como ella, comprando ropa de último momento, pero a diferencia de Misa quien disfrutaba mucho haciendo compras, ellas se veían realmente desesperadas por conseguir un cambio de ropa. Como si fuera más por obligación que por gusto... Pero bueno, eso realmente no le incumbía a ella. Sacando esos pensamientos de su mente, misa camino hacia un vestidor que acababa de ser desocupado.

Entro al vestidor y comenzó a desvestirse para probarse aquel vestido.

Se veía perfecto, cualquiera que la viera en ese momento quedaría embelesado. Misa, más que feliz con lo que veía, se quito el vestido y se vistió para ir a pagarlo.

Cuando salió del vestidor, fue cuando entonces de verdad se fijo que aquello parecía una jungla, Todas las muchachas/señoras corrían de un lado a otro con cambios de ropa, caminaba entre las personas tratando de no ser arrollada por aquellas estampidas de mujeres que de repente se formaban.

Logrando esquivar cada obstáculo, Misa logro llegar a la caja y solo tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos para que fuera su turno, aquella era la caja rápida y no había mucha gente, parece que la mayoría aun estaba decidiéndose por que comprar. Bueno, ella podía entenderlas, ella tardo 2 horas en buscar un vestido que la convenciera, al final lo encontró oculto. Pero sin duda valió la pena.

Tomo su bolsa y salió satisfecha del lugar, dejando atrás aquella jungla y locura de gente, al salir sintió el ambiente alegre que la ciudad emanaba para esas horas, y como ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, el cielo comenzaba a pintar lo que parecía seria un hermoso atardecer.

Ahora solo faltaba regresar a cambiarse y todo saldría perfecto. En ese momento agradecía las experiencias pasadas con taxis y camiones que ya había tenido con sus amigos, si no, seguramente se habría perdido. Se sentía mejor así, ya no dependía de su manager... Por lo menos por ahora no tanto.

Mientras el taxi libre se dirigía al destino que Misa le había dicho, escucho las sirenas de una ambulancia, el taxi junto con otros carros rápidamente se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar aquella ambulancia que tenía mucha prisa.

Misa se sintió triste... De verdad era una pena tener un accidente en este día, bueno, todo los días lo eran, pero esa noche de Noche Buena….

Pero ella no debía ponerse triste ese día, debía verse muy bien para ir con la familia se Light.

¡Sí!

De regreso a sus pensamientos positivos, Misa llego a su destino.

Al entras al edificio de Ryuzaki, aparentemente no había nadie, si fijo por los pasillos y llamo un par de veces, pero nadie contesto

-Bueno, quizá fueron a comprar alguna cosas- Misa camino dando brinquitos hacia su habitación y comenzó a alistarse.

* * *

-¿Qué… que estás haciendo aquí?-

Bueno, aquella situación no pintaba demasiado bien según Beyond… Primero había peleado con Ryuzaki, y ahora se encontraba con Misora Naomi. La persona que le ayudo a Ryuzaki a encerrarlo y condenarlo a cadena perpetua… seguramente Misora le daría una patada para dejarlo inconsciente y después lo arrestaría…de nuevo… ¡Aquello no pintaba bien!

-Er... Yo...- Genial Beyond... ¿No pudiste decir algo MAS CLARO? – Eso realmente no es tu problema-

Misora Frunció el ceño – Ah claro, y me lo dices a mi ¿No?- Misora puso sus manos en su cintura

Y Beyond no entendía a que venía esa posición con él, así que el también frunció el ceño, incluso más que ella – El pasado quedo en el pasado, así que lo que haga ahora con mi vida no te incumbe – Y es verdad... ¡Además el no estaba de humor para dar excusas!

-Eras más amable cuando te conocí en los Ángeles-

-Como dije, el pasado, en el pasado queda-

Misora se encogió de hombro y se sentó a un lado de el, a una distancia prudente claro. Y de nuevo Beyond no entendía aquel repentino cambio de humor, y según todos él era el Bipolar ¡Jah!

-Se supone que estabas a cadena perpetua ¿No?-

-Algo así… bueno en realidad eso ahora no importa... Ya no importa...- Beyond bajo de nuevo la vista al suelo.

-Por un momento pensé en arrestarte…-

-…-

-Pero ya no puedo…-

Beyond volvió a ver a Naomi un poco sorprendido - ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ya no estoy en el FBI, así que no puedo hacer eso…Pero no es tan malo, de todos modos realmente no tengo ganas de discuto o pelear con alguien-

-Pues ya somos dos- Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, y se voltearon a ver por aquella coincidencia

-Es cierto Misora Naomi…- Dijo Beyond ocultando su curiosidad con un tono indiferente - ¿Por qué estás sola en este día… y mas a esta hora?-

Naomi solo se volvió a encoger de hombros – No quisiera recordar eso –

Beyond pensó que seguramente porque ya no estaba en el FBI, pero eso en realidad no era de si incumbencia, así que se, sin decir nada mas, bajo los pies al suelo (claro, estaba sentado con las rodillas al pecho solo acostumbraba) y se paro.

Antes de comenzar a caminar, Beyond sintió una mano en su brazo, volteo, y se sorprendió al ver que era Naomi quien le sostenía el brazo y mantenía la cabeza gacha. Beyond se quedo quieto por unos momentos esperando una explicación, hasta que Naomi subió la vista para verlo..

-¿Tu también estas solo?-

Beyond no pudo evitar sobresaltarse por aquella pregunta… ¿Solo?… Pues sí, El estaba solo en ese día, pero eso no era nuevo, hasta ahora todas las noches buenas de su vida las había pasado solo, pero lo que no entendía era por que Naomi le había preguntado eso…. ¿A que quería llegar con eso?... Realmente no lo entendía… Beyond solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza

En ese momento Naomi lo soltó de un golpe, como dándose cuenta de que hasta ahora no había soltado su brazo, desviando la mirada, Naomi se mordió el labio inferior antes de volver a hablar -¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? –

Ok, Ahora si se estaba tornando muy bizarro el día, o quizá estaba soñando… no, eso era real, Naomi era real, y él era real… entonces… que extraña situación era aquello de verdad.

Para que Misora le preguntara algo así, o de verdad estaba deprimida, o desesperada por compañía (y tenía que ser MUY desesperada… Mira que invitar a un Ex-Asesino a un café…) o de verdad se sentía muy mal... o quizá las tres… aun que siendo el Beyond… lo más probable es que eran las tres opciones juntas.

Pero él no estaba tampoco en las mejores condiciones… ¿Qué tenía que perder?, total, ella ya no trabajaba para el FBI (Por lo menos sabía que Misora no era mentirosa, además era bueno dándose cuenta cuando alguien le mentía). El, en otras circunstancias ya se habría ido de ahí, pero claro… en otras circunstancias…

-Seguro…-

* * *

Solo escuchaban el sonido de los pasos de las enfermeras apuradas por llegar a algún lado de aquel enorme hospital…

Lo peor de todo es que ellos solo podían esperar… En ese momento se sentían tan inútiles

Ryuzaki no podía evitar pensar que era su culpa, por andar pensando en cosas que en ese momento no debía… No vigilo bien a Near… no lo detuvo cuando el semáforo marcaba rojo…

Y se sentía peor porque Mello y Matt había presencia un accidente de aquel tipo… Ellos solo estaban ahí sentados, sin decir ni una palabra, Matt trataba de consolar a Mello, el notaba que también trataba de evitar las ganas de llorar, al igual que Mello, quien no había despegado la vista del suelo y apretaba fuertemente sus puños, la cortina que formaba su cabello por mantener la cabeza baja no permitían ver su expresión, pero Ryuzaki no debía verla para saber cómo se sentía..

Aunque… Quizá solo fue su imaginación...Pero estaba casi seguro que la moto no impacto directamente con Near, alcanzo a frenas, aun que quizá eso es lo que él quería creer. Pero si ese era el caso… Quizá no sería tan grave el estado de Near.

En ese momento llego Watari, Ryuzaki le había hablando por teléfono y explicado lo que sucedió, pero en esa situación él no podía hacer mucho tampoco. Solo esperar.

Después de torturantes dos horas. Una de las enfermeras camino hacia ellos

Mello y Matt al ver que se acercaba, se pararon de inmediato y la acorralaron

-¿Y NEAR?-

La muchacha no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco – Eh... está en la habitación 210… pueden pasar a verlo, de verdad tuvo mucha suerte.-

Sin perder más tiempo Mello y Matt salieron corriendo, Ryuzaki y Watari tuvieron que alcanzarlos también.

Llegaron al elevador y esquizofrénicamente Mello comenzó a apretar el botón de elevador

*click... click, click click click click click click click!*

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Elevadores de mierdad! No sirve nada en este lugar...-

Mello y Matt corrieron de nuevo para dirigirse a las escaleras, justo cuando Ryuzaki los iba a seguir, el elevador se abrió. Ryuzaki y Watari le dieron una última vista a las escaleras por donde Matt y Mello ya habían subido para después entrar al elevador.

-¡NEAR!- Mello entro de golpe a la habitación con el cabello ya todo alborotado y respirando agitadamente, en ese momento llego Matt corriendo, pero a diferencia de Mello, cuando llego a la puerta aun intentaba frenar, -¡CUIDADO!- así que se llevo a Mello en el proceso, cayendo los dos torpemente al suelo.

-¡Matt! ¡Serás imbécil, fíjate!- Le grito Mello levantándote

-Lo siento Mello…-

Pero en ese momento Mello recordó la situación, con exageración volteo su vista hacia el cuarto, ya se encontraba Ryuzaki y Watari a un lado de la cama de Near.

Near… Mello fijo su vista en la bolita de nieve, se encontraba sentado en la cama, con una cantidad exagerada de vendas en el brazo izquierdo y la pierna izquierda, así como una gran cantidad de rasguños y moretones alrededor de la piel… pero… estaba vivo… es todo lo que la mente de Mello procesaba en ese momento… ¡Near estaba vivo!

-¡NEAR!- Mello corrió hacia la cama aventándose a esta – Eres un Estúpido idiota distraído ciego albino tonto despreocupado tortuga con pésimos reflejos – comenzó a decirle Mello mientras su voz se quebraba

-Mello...-

- Sabia que eras de reflejos Lentos... ¿PERO NO FIJARTE CUANDO UN SEMAFORO MARCA ROJO?-

-Mello…-

-¡No tienes idea de cómo cruzar la calle!... Creí que te había pasado algo muy grave… creí que no te volvería ver…-

-Mello…-

Mello en ese momento se percato de quien provenía esa voz… Near lo estaba llamado – Near…-

-Lamento haberte preocupado de esa manera…-

-¿No te duele mucho?...-

Near desvió la vista, lo que era respuesta a un ¡Sí! –Estas todo lastimado Near…-

-Quizá, pero en realidad mi estado no es tan malo-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?- pregunto Matt parándose a un lado de Ryuzaki

-La moto pego contra el pavimento antes de chocar conmigo… lo que hizo que la fuerza del impacto no fuera tan fuerte…-

-¡Pero yo vi como la moto te arrastro!...-

-Si lo hizo… pero el impacto no fue tan fuerte… Me fracture la muñeca y la pierna… pero tuve mucha suerte de no romperme alguna costilla o algo peor…-

-¿Pero qué dices Near?, Fracturarte algo duele como los mil demonios… -

Near volvió a desviar la vista y enrulo su dedo en su cabello.

-Bueno, menos mal que no fue la mano derecha, si no, adiós a tu maña de enrollarte el cabello- Le dijo Mello un tanto sarcástico

-Parece que tu humor regreso Mello-

-No seas tonto Near, me diste un buen susto, no voy a estar brincando de felicidad…-

-Lo siento Mello..-

-No me pidas Perdón Near… no hiciste nada Malo, solo estúpido… por cierto… ¿Cuándo vas a poder Salir?-

-Supongo que no mucho tiempo, espero solo una hora más, no quiero estar aquí-

Los tres voltearon a ver a Ryuzaki, y el volteo a ver a Watari

-Veré que puedo hacer…- Fue lo que dijo el anciano antes de salir de la habitación.

Los tres sabían que lograrían sacar pronto a Near, si en algo era bueno Watari, era en saber hablar con las personas

-No te preocupes Near- comenzó a hablar Matt – Nosotros cuidaremos de ti… por cierto… si Near sale en un rato… ¿Haremos aun así la cena?-

De nuevo voltearon a ver a Ryuzaki

-¿No te sientes muy mal Near?- Le pregunto Ryuzaki

-Con la anestesia realmente ya no duele tanto… puedo aguantar el dolor, mientras no haga movimientos –

-En ese caso, solo sería cosa de que Watari vaya a comprar las cosas, mientras nosotros lo esperamos en el edificio…..- Ryuzaki no pudo evitar pensar que… esa noche no quería hacer trabajar tanto a Watari… no se veía que le molestaba hacer las compras, pero ahora lo mejor era hacer eso.

* * *

-¡Light!, Prueba este, este es el bueno, ¡enserio!- Sayu le ofrecía otro trozo de pastel a su hermano, quien estaba sentado en la mesa, lleno de platos de otros pasteles

-Sayu… ya no me cabe nada de pasteles… además ya está bastante bueno… enserio – Le contesto Light, la verdad es que ya estaba bastante empalagado de los pasteles de chocolates su hermana, no estaba nada mal, pero él no comía tanto dulce.

-¿Seguro no quieres?- Sayu hizo un pequeño Puchero, Soichiro y Sachiko comenzaron a reír por aquella escena de Sayu con un enorme pastel en manos y light en la mesa a punto de reventar.

En ese momento, el timbre de la casa sonó, todos sabían quién era..

-YO VOY- Dijo light parándose en menos de una micro milésima de segundo, todo para librarse de los pasteles de su hermana. El ya se encontraba vestido, al igual que toda su familia, la casa tenía un olor bastante delicioso y el buen ambiente se sentía por todas partes.

-Hola Light- Dijo Misa de manera educada - ¿Cómo me veo?-

Y misa, por primera vez en toda su relación con Light, lo vio quedarse literalmente "Boqui abierto"

-Misa… te… te vez muy bien-

-Me alegra mucho que te guste Light… - Le respondió Misa algo sonrojada

-¡MISAA! – Sayu abrió la puerta por completo recibiendo a Misa- ¡WOOWW! ¡Qué hermoso vestido! ¡Qué bonita te vez Misa!-

-¡Gracias!, ¡tú también te vez muy bien Sayu!-

-¡Gracias! Por favor pasa, mi hermano parece que no tiene modales-

-Yo... Estaba a punto de decirle que pasara-

Misa saludo a toda la familia de Light, todos se sentaron y Sachiko comenzó a traer la comida, todo lucia realmente delicioso

-Y dime Light- Comenzó a hablar Soichiro – A que partes del mundo han ido –

-Hemos ido a varios lados, a Disneylandia, a Inglaterra, a Nueva York –

-¡No es justo! Ustedes se la pasan viajando y yo me la paso en la escuela- Dijo resignada Sayu

-No te preocupes Sayu, ya tendrás tu oportunidad – Le animo Misa

-Sí, pero ustedes tienen amigos millonarios al parecer, por que viajar a tantos lugares tan seguidos…-

En ese momento Light se puso a pensar… La agenda aun tenía muchos destinos, y cada viaje costaba mucho dinero, además de las noches que pasaban en los hoteles de primera clase, el dinero que les daban para gastar para todo lo que ocuparan… ¿Cuánto dinero tenía entonces Ryuzaki?.... Interesante pregunta….

Después de una agradable Comida, Sayu no perdió el tiempo y fue directo a la cocina a traer lo que era un pastel de chocolate – ¡Pruébenlo! Estuve yendo a clases de cocina toda esta semana para aprender a preparar este pastel-

-¡Se ve Delicioso!- Misa por unos momentos lo pensó… ¡Pero que más daba! Era noche buena, podía darse gusto esa noche, tomo un pedazo de pastel, al igual que los padres de Light… Y hablando de…

-¡Light! ¿No vas a probar mis pastel?-

-Sayu... Tu pastel esta delicioso, enserio, yo ya pase toda la tarde probando los 5 diferentes tipos de pasteles que hiciste –

-Bueno… tú te lo pierdes- Dijo Sayu haciendo otro puchero

-¡Eso esta delicioso!- Comenzó entusiasmada Misa

Sayu estaba Feliz, se había esmerado mucho por aquel pastel toda esa semana.

* * *

Beyond y Naomi estaban en un Café cerca del centro de la ciudad, aun así en esa zona todo estaba bastante calmado.

Misora estaba sentada frente a Beyond, había pedido un taza de café al igual de Beyond, solo que ella le la cantidad de Azúcar Normal, a diferencia de Beyond quien le puso tanta azúcar que el café quedo pastoso –Wheew, el café me hace sentir mejor-

Naomi no pudo evitar sentí una especie de Deja vuu por esa frase…

-Eh… - Beyond Miro a Naomi al ver que al parecer iba a decir algo – Se que es te parece raro-

Beyond solo la seguía viendo, sin parpadear

-Bueno… Lamento haberte invitado de esta manera… pero supongo que… quería compañía-

Beyond siguió decir nada

-No es porque me Salí del FBI que estoy así realmente…- Naomi volteo a ver a Beyond, no decía nada, pero le estaba prestando atención, así que decidió seguir – Hace tres semanas termine con mi novio, tuvimos algunos problemas por el trabajo y las cosas no funcionaron, después de eso, tenía pensado regresar a Los Ángeles para estar con una prima, pero ella se fue de vacaciones de última hora con su novio, pensaras que todo esto es algo muy tonto… pero me sentía sola-

Beyond la miro un rato mas, para después decir en voz baja *Ya veo* Y dar otro sorbo a su taza de café. A Naomi le daba algo de curiosidad que Beyond no haya cambiado sus hábitos, sobre el exceso de azúcar en el café, y su extraña forma de sentar.

-¿Y tú?-

-¿Eh?- Beyond la volteo a ver, no se esperaba esa pregunta

-¿Por qué estas solo?-

-Mira a quien le haces esa pregunta Naomi… sabes que no soy una persona que suele tener muchos amigos…-

-Pero seguro tienes uno, tú mismo lo acabas de decir… "No muchos amigos" pero seguro que si algunos…- Beyond suspiro y coloco su taza de café en la mesa… Ya se sentía un poco mejor por el café

-En realidad termine aquí en Japón por casualidad, vine con un amigo…-

-¿Y dónde está el?-

-Hmmm… Peleamos… Y me fui de ahí, y termine en la banqueta y luego llegaste tu-

-Ya veo…- Naomi ahora no estaba muy segura de que hablar… Bueno… En realidad sí, pero aun no estaba segura…- Beyond… ¿Ya no… Bueno…-

-¿Qué si ya no eh pensado en eso de matar gente?- Naomi solo asintió nerviosa, y Beyond se encogió de hombros – Estoy afuera por algo… ¿No?-

-Si… Quizá…- Le dijo Misora sonriendo - ¿Qué harás hoy?-

-Nada realmente – Le dijo Beyond volviendo a tomar de su tasa – Buscare un hotel donde quedarme, rentare alguna película y comeré mermelada-

-¿Sigues con la mermelada?-

En ese momento Beyond bajo su tasa hacia la mesa, se acerco a ella colocando sus manos en la mesa y mirándola fijamente – Misora… Deberías saber bien, eres de las pocas personas que conocen mis gustos-

-Claro…- Le respondió algo nerviosa – Bueno… Yo…-

-¿Qué?- Beyond se había sentado de nuevo y ahora volvía a lo suyo con su tasita de café

-Bueno yo, tampoco voy a hacer nada interesante… y puesto que eres la única persona que conozco aquí… ¿No quieres que hagamos algo de comer? Bueno, la costumbre es cenar con alguien ¿No?-

-Es una cita Misora?-

-¡NO!- Misora había olvidado lo directo que era Beyond al hablar – Es solo que ambos estamos solos, y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, y es deprimente quedarse solos en esta fecha –

Beyond hubiera rechazado su oferta, si no hubiera dicho "es deprimente quedarse solos en esta fecha "– Me parece bien Misora, tu compañía me agrada –

Misora se sintió un tanto extraña por ese comentario y no pudo evitar preguntarse, a cuantas personas le podía decir Beyond "Me agrada tu compañía"… Seguramente no muchas…-

-¿Dónde haremos la cena?-

-¿Eh?- Naomi de nuevo se adentro mucho en sus pensamientos

-La cena Naomi… ¿Dónde?-

-Oh… como pensaba cenar con mi prima en mi departamento, tengo ahí los ingredientes, así que creo que será ahí –

-Seguro –

Beyond y Naomi se pararon para pagar y salir del lugar hacia el departamento de Misora a preparar la cena

* * *

Una hora y media después, ya se encontraban en el edificio de Ryuzaki. Near se encontraba prácticamente bañado en blancas, esponjosas y cómodas almohadas blancas.

Matt y Mello no dejaban de preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo, realmente se sentía muy extraño con toda esa atención.

Watari ya había llegado con las compras, y ahora Matt y Ryuzaki comenzaron a (o por lo menos tratar) de cocinar algo decente. Watari se encargaría de los platillos fuertes, mientras que ellos de los postres. Mientras Mello cuidaba de Near

-Hmmm- Se quejo débilmente Near

-Vamos Near, necesito hacer esto- Mello acomodaba las almohadas de Near – Estas mas acomodado así y te puedes lastimar mas el brazo -

-Deberías ayudar en la cocina, L-sama y Matt no saben cómo hacer postres Mello-

-Se las arreglaran solos, no creo que vayan a incendiar la cocina…. Bueno quizá si, por eso menos voy a ir, no quiero ser de los que provoque el incendio jojojo – Se burlo Mello – Bueno creo que así estas bien, mientras voy a jugar un poco –

Mello comenzó a jugar Guitar Hero mientras aun lado de el Near observaba como pasaba las canciones en difícil y algunas en experto

-Chocolate… La harina… Leche…- Ryuzaki pedía cada ingrediente mientras Matt rápidamente se los pasaba

-Me siento como en una sala de operaciones donde el doctor pide los instrumentos para operar-

-No estamos muy lejanos a eso Matt, debemos crear un buen pastel – Dijo Ryuzaki Batiendo la pasta - ¿Como van los Cupcakes? -

Matt fue a revisar el horno – Se ven bastante bien, unos minutos mas según las instrucciones de Watari

En ese momento Watari entro a la cocina, todas las paredes estaban manchadas de alguna especie de mezcla chocolatosa, ingredientes regados por todas partes, Matt y Ryuzaki llenos de harina con un gorro de Chef cada uno -¿Qué paso Aquí?-

-Oh es que- Comenzó a hablar Matt – Tuvimos un problema al principio con la licuadora, y después hubo una explosión y después L-sama se tropezó y luego la harina asesina!-

-¿Para que una licuadora?- Pregunto Watari, ya que para lo que estaba haciendo no se ocupaba una licuadora

-Pues yo que se- Dijo Matt despreocupado

Watari prefirió salir de la cocina, si eso pasaba con un pastel y unos Cupcakes, no quería saber qué hubiera pasado si ellos hubieran hecho toda la comida.

En ese momento, Mello llego corriendo – HEY M...- Mello detuvo su frase al ver a Ryuzaki y Matt llenos de harina, descalzos y con gorros de chef y la cocina destruida – Jajajaja ¿¡Qué les paso!-

-Eh....- Matt iba a hablar pero mello lo interrumpió

-Oye Matt! Rompí tu record! –

-¿Qué?, IMPOSIBLE!-

-¡Y en experto! ¡Jah!-

-Cuando termine con esto Mello, ¡Tendrás mi revancha!-

* * *

-Oh, bonito apartamento tienes Misora –

Naomi Miro con indiferencia a Beyond, para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí – Beyond, por favor decídete, o me dices Naomi o me dices Misora-

-Lo siento, aun no me decido… pero creo que será Naomi ¿Puedo?-

-Claro- Naomi se quito su chamarra – Si quieres quítate la chamarra, ponla en el perchero – Ambos se la quitaron y pasaron a la cocina

-¿Sabes cocinar?- Le pregunto Naomi

-Bueno, no realmente, pero aprendo bastante rápido, solo con que me digas como hacerlo-

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado Beyond-

-Tratare de no quemar la cocina- Dijo Beyond con una mano en el pecho – Lo juro –

-Deja de jugar Beyond – Misora le paso una par de cajas a Beyond- Tu has un par de postres si quieres, es muy sencillos –

-¿Y qué harás tú Naomi?-

-La comida…-

-No es justo… pero está bien, solo porque si se hacer postres-

-Oh Beyond espera… ¿Puedes traer un vino?-

-¿Un vino? ¿Tu tomas vino Naomi?-

-¿Tu no?-

-Supongo que puedo acompañarte un poco… ahorita regreso…- Beyond salió del departamento y camino hacia una tienda que estaba en la siguiente esquina, por suerte aun abierta.

Mientras Naomi comenzó a sacar el pollo para comenzar a cocinarlo.

Ya tenía todos los ingredientes listos, no estaba seguro como se iba acabar todo eso, pero seguro con Beyond se acabaría….se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo y recargo su espalda en el refrigerador – Que estoy haciendo….- Volteo a ver el techo – Esto es extraño…-

En ese momento Beyond entro con dos botellas en mano

-Eso fue Rápido… ¿Dos?- Le dijo Naomi recibiendo la Botella

-Hacia mucho frio afuera… Y... Pensé que no alcanzaría con una– Le dijo Beyond mientras se abrazaba a si mismo

Naomi continuo con lo que seguía, prendió la radio para aligerar el ambiente, no le gustaba mucho los silencios y menos con Beyond a un lado de ella. Pasaron algo de música ambiental, que la ayudo a relajarse, en eso Naomi escucho el ruido de un corcho, volteo a ver, y se encontró con Beyond con la botella de vino en mano, estaba justo a un lado de la ventana, la luz de la luna de la daba un toque… un tanto…. Un tanto… Bueno… Naomi no supo clasificarlo pero decidió dejar eso a un lado -¿Qué haces?-

-Te vez un poco tensa Naomi, no me agrada que estés así solo porque estoy aquí, pensé que el vino te ayudaría, o si te molesta mi presencia me voy…-

-No… digo… está bien quédate aquí… - Naomi tomo una copa de vino y Beyond le sirvió. Tomo un poco y después dejo la copa a un lado para seguir con lo suyo

-¿Qué estas cocinando exactamente Naomi?- Le pregunto curioso Beyond acercándose un poco más para ver

-Nada especial realmente-

-Que especifica – Le respondió con sarcasmo, Beyond camino hacia el refrigerador y lo abrió como si estuviera en su propia casa – Oh, qué suerte- Dijo Beyond mientras cerraba la puerta y en mano ya tenía una botella con mermelada de fresa

Y Naomi de nuevo no pudo evitar pensar que Beyond era un tanto extraño. Beyond se volvió a acercar a ella mientras abría el frasco – No sabía que tu cocinaras Naomi – De nuevo se acerco a ella para ver que hacia-

-Y se supone que tú deberías estar haciendo lo tuyo –

-Lo mío se hace mucho más rápido que lo tuyo, así que puedo empezarlo en un momento-

-Pues deberías…- Naomi volteo la cabeza un poco a la derecha para ver que hacia Beyond, pero se lo encontró a escasos centímetros de su rostro, rápidamente regreso la vista hacia la comida – Deberías empezar ya-

-No hay prisa, además aun no me decido que hacer…-

Naomi detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se volteo para enfrenta a Beyond –Puedes hacer un pastel…- Naomi estaba un tanto cansada de que Beyond quisiera intimidarla con sus ojos , así que ahora era ella quien se acercaba – Pero no se te ocurra hacer uno de mermelada…- Se acerco Mas, y Beyond comenzó a retroceder – No me gusta mucho la mermelada, de hecho me empalago solo de verte comerla – Se acerco Mas, y Beyond quedo acorralado con la mesa – Nunca eh tenido gran gusto por la mermelada….-

Beyond no entendía todo aquello, de hecho aun no entendía muy bien aquel día, todo había pasado de una manera un tanto extraña y rápida. Y sobre todo extraña.

Sus labios se unieron con los de Naomi, y de hecho no supo exactamente a qué hora comenzaron a acelerar su ritmo, no supo exactamente cuando Naomi comenzó a pasar las manos debajo de su camisa para acariciar su abdomen, y no supo cuando él la subía a la mesa para que quedara sentada.

Cuando Naomi le quito con desesperación su camisa y cuando él le quito la suya. No estaba seguro de nada de eso, pero ahora solo sentía como Naomi comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón y el comenzaba a acariciar su cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos mientras seguían besándose.


	9. Navidad Part3

Holaa :D jaja xD aqui esta la parte 3 y final de esta especial de Navidad. Espero sea de su agrado (:

Y pues Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir... el fic habla por si solo jaja xP

**Lucy Matsudaira Birthday**

Ahh xD no me mates! no pude evitarlo! era tan tentador escribir sobre Naomi y Beyond... :p Grr  
Y descuida, para que veas, continue el Lemon de Naomi y Beyond, solo por que tu lo peditse sisisi :D . perdon si no te gusta u.u no me considero muy buena en esto de los lemmons

Sobre los ojos de Beyond, si lo se, es algo confuso por que en las fotos se le muestra con ojos rojos y en la novela dicen ojos negros, pero yo eh llegado a la conclucion de que uso pupilentes negros! xP tener ojos rojos llama mucho la atencion... :p

**Zamtik y Girzzeta:**

Jajajaja xD me alegra mucho que te emcionaras como yo leyendo el fic! xD a mi tambien se me caian los ojos cuando escribia cada vez mas jajaja xD. Espero que este capitulo de guste tanto y ya no te estrese! xD aqui le corto toda la tension :3 (Espero xD)

Oh si si (: Mello ami tambien me parece que oculta "su verdadera naturaleza de sobre protector" con los insultos y eso :p

jajajaja xD Ryuzaki y Matt cocinando tambien fue una escena que me hizo reir mucho :D solo de imaginarmelos asi.. xD pobre watari jajajaa!. y claro :p solo Mello era capaz de romper el record de Matty! xD

Si si, Misa madura un poco :p ya no es tan niña mimada xD! lo que hace que Light se interese un poco en ella. Me alegra que tambioen te guste que no solo haya puesto humor en esta aventura :3, asi que espero que disfrutes este ultimo capitulo. PD: Ya se! Beyond no aguanta ni una copita jojojo :p quien lo viera!

**Elizabeth-Lawliet-13**

Ahh me alegra que tambien te haya gustadi la situacion de Beyond y Naomi, yo no tenia pensado poner algo asi pero de ultimo momento surgio jaja :D. Y si :3 Beyond es sexy n.n

Jajaja Como near es cuidado por Mello a mi me da mucha ternura! :D y como sayu anda haciendo pasteles tambien me dio risa! xD. espero disfrutes este captulo :D

**Advertencias:** Se que este Fic es de humor, pero en este capitulo eh puesto Lemmon, es tu decision si lo lees o no (:.

PD: Perdon si me como alguna letra o algo xD escribi medio rapido este capitulo!...

Death Note NO me pertenece

-Fanny Winkz

* * *

-¡L-sama Cuidado!-

Realmente la cocina no podía estar más destruida en aquel momento, había algunas cascaras de huevo por todo el piso de la cocina, lo que provoco que Ryuzaki pisara una y comenzara a perder el equilibrio torpemente mientras aun tenía el pastel dentro del recipiente en manos, Matt logro agarrarlo de la espalda antes de que cayera.

-Gracias Matt- agradeció Ryuzaki mientras colocaba el pastel en la mesa y lo colocaba en un plato Grande – ¿Cómo se ve?- Pregunto una vez que coloco el pastel en el plato

-Hm- Matt coloco su mano en su barbilla y frunció el ceño – Pues se ve mejor de lo que esperaba, pero aun así no se si sea comestible –

-Pruébalo- Ryuzaki tomo una cuchara y tomo un poco de pastel con esta, se la acerco a Matt quien lo miraba desconfiado

-¿Y si me muero?-

Ryuzaki ladeo un poco la cabeza y lo miro un poco antes de contestar– Pues, no lo comeremos los demás-

-Gracias por el apoyo L-sama – Dijo Matt frunciendo el Ceño.

Inseguro, Matt tomo la cuchara y metió en su boca el pequeño trozo de pastel, comenzó a masticar mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, Ryuzaki coloco su dedo índice en su labio esperando una reacción de Matt. -¿Y bien?-

Matt comenzó a abrir los ojos y cada vez masticaba con más entusiasmo – Oyghe esghto egtha Deligiogo!- Contesto Matt de manera rara por el trozo de pastel que aun tenía en la boca

-¿Enserio?- Ryuzaki tomo otra cuchara y probo – Es cierto… Es extraño, el pastel de verdad luce poco apetecible –

-Pobre Pastel, lo juzgamos sin siquiera conocerlo – Dijo Matt fingiendo que abrazaba el pastel – Bueno, ¿Crees que ya este la comida?-

Y justo en ese momento, Watari entro a la cocina, quedando un poco plasmado al principio por la apariencia que esta tenia, pero en cierta forma ya esperaba que la cocina terminara con ese aspecto, así que lo ignoro y volteo a ver a Ryuzaki y Matt – La comida ya está servida en la mesa -

-Gracias Watari- Dijo Ryuzaki acercándose al marco de la puerta – Solo falta decirles a Mello y Near-

En ese momento Watari volteo a ver el pastel que estaba sobre la mesa, miro con desconfiada aquel pastel de chocolate

-No se preocupe- Hablo Matt- No juzgue a un libro por su portada-

Watari le sonrió a Matt y se retiro de la cocina, El pelirrojo se dirigió con Ryuzaki hacia la sala donde Mello seguía jugando Guitar Hero y Near se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una cama hecha de almohadas blanca que en cierto punto lograban confundirse con su cabello

-¡Mello! Ya deja de jugar, quizá superaste mi puntaje una vez, ¡Pero dudo mucho que eso vuelva a pasar con otra canción!-

-¡No te confíes Matt!- Le contesto Mello aun jugando y mordiéndose ligeramente la lengua mientras prestaba más atención al juego – ¡Ya viene el solo¡-

-¡Mello deja eso!, ya está la comida, ¡y L-sama y yo ya terminamos el pastel!-

-¿ENSERIO?- Contesto sobre exaltado Mello mientras pausaba el juego y volteaba a verlo - ¿Les quedo bien?-

-Pues- Comenzó a hablar Ryuzaki encogiéndose de hombros – No tiene una apariencia muy buena, pero tiene un sabor excelente-

-¡No me importa como se ve L-sama! ¡Mientras lo hayas hecho tu seguro que vale la pena probarlo!-

-Eh Mello… Yo también ayude con el pastel-

-¡Cállate Matt y vámonos a comer! , ustedes vayan, yo ayudare a Near a sentarse en la silla-

-¿No quieres ayuda?-

-No L-sama, yo puedo no te preocupes, ustedes vayan-

Ryuzaki y Matt fueron a sentarse mientras Mello se acercaba a Near – Veamos…- Dijo Mello mientras removía con extremo cuidado las almohadas

-Mello, no hace falta tanta delicadeza en mover una sola almohada… a ese paso nunca llegaremos a comer-

-¡No digas nada Near!, tienes fracturado un brazo y una pierna, si haces un mal movimiento te va a doler hasta donde ni sabias que te puede doler-

Near un poco asustado por la frase de Mello, hizo caso y no hizo ningún movimiento mientras Mello cuidadosamente comenzaba a quitar una a una las almohadas. Una vez que quito la mayoría, con mucho cuidado lo cargo hasta la mesa

-Mello, por algo me dieron una silla de ruedas –

-Si Near, pero…-

-¿Pero qué Mello?-

-Me da mucha flojera ir por ella- Dijo Mello encogiéndose de hombros.

Mello coloco a Near en una silla donde previamente le coloco otra almohada

-Voy a soñar con esas almohadas – Dijo Matt

-Son necesario Matt- Mello se sentó en el asiento de alado a la derecha, mientras Matt en la siguiente silla de Mello. Ryuzaki estaba sentado justo en un extremo de la Mesa, con las rodillas al pecho.

Llego Watari con varios platos en una bandeja y comenzó a colocarlos sobre la Mesa, después de colocar vasos para cada uno, el también se sentó en una silla al otro extremo de donde estaba Ryuzaki

-¡PROVECHO!- Gritaron Matt y Mello mientras comenzaban a atragantarse de comida, Near con toda la calma del mundo con su única mano que podía mover en ese momento, comenzó también a tomar comida al igual que Watari.

Solo una persona en ese momento no estaba tomando con ansias la comida, Ryuzaki seguía pensando que no debía haber peleado con Beyond, se sintió un poco al estar comiendo en ese momento un banquete sin él, no sabía dónde estaba Beyond en ese momento… quizá en algún hotel esperando al día siguiente…

-¿L-sama no vas a comer?- Le pregunto Near al ver a Ryuzaki tan sumido en sus pensamientos-

-Oh, sí, me distraje un poco-

Ryuzaki comenzó a tomar algo de comida, pero no podía sacarse esa pregunta de la cabeza… *¿Dónde estás Beyond?*

* * *

Beyond busco rápidamente el cuarto de Naomi con la mirada, en segundos lo localizo, sin perder el tiempo, Beyond cargo a Naomi, ella abrazo su cintura con sus piernas y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, sabia adonde la llevaba Beyond, y realmente en ese momento no le importaba, el placer carnal se había hecho ya tan fuerte que le nublaba cualquier pensamiento de razonar aquella situación. No podía pensar en nada más que en Beyond en aquel momento, en Beyond desnudándola y besando todo su cuerpo… se estremecía solo con aquel pensamiento, y sus ansias por aquello se hicieron más grandes.

Beyond recostó a Naomi a la cama, no fue exactamente delicado, Beyond también se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo en ese momento, y él en esos términos no era exactamente la persona más cuidadosa tratándose de sexo.

Beyond ya solo se encontraba en unos bóxers color negro que resaltaban su color de piel y su cabello negro, por lo que Beyond en cuanto recostó a Naomi en la cama y se coloco arriba de ella, y quito desesperadamente su pantalón. Comenzó a besar el cuello de Naomi mientras la tocaba, Naomi sintió como una ola de placer comenzaba a invadirla en aquel momento, no sabía si era exactamente porque aquella situación le excitaba demasiado o porque Beyond fuera bueno. Sintió los besos de Beyond bajando hacia sus pechos y como comenzaba a desabrochar su brassier y lo aventaba a alguna parte de la habitación, Beyond por un momento observo su cuerpo, y sintió como su sangre comenzaba a acumularse en su miembro haciendo que su bóxer comenzara a molestarle, ver aquel cuerpo esbelto y delicado pidiéndole que lo devorara hacia que Beyond se excitara aun mas. Siguió besando los pechos de Naomi mientras les daba ligeros mordiscos, para aquel momento Naomi ya comenzaba a tener respiración agitada y soltar débiles gemidos, quería hacer estremecer a Naomi, Beyond quería divertirse con aquella situación.

Naomi sintió en la punta de su pezón como Beyond sonrió y volteaba a verla con diversión, Pero Beyond no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que de un tirón le quito la ropa interior que le quedaba y comenzó a tocarla, se acerco a besarla salvajemente, Naomi no pudo evitar entre-abrir la boca, lo que Beyond aprovecho para meter su lengua, besándose de una manera que Naomi no había experimentado antes sintió como comenzó a mojarse y Beyond aceleraba un poco el ritmo de su mano haciendo que Naomi cerrara un poco las piernas y gimiera, mientras con su mano libre acariciaba de una manera un tanto salvaje el pecho de Naomi.

A Beyond ahora realmente comenzaba a gustarle todo aquello, subió la vista para verla mejor, y cuando Naomi termino haciendo que se mojara aun más Beyond ya comenzaba a, literalmente, volverse loco por seguir, La respiración agitada de naomi en su cuello y su aliento tibio chocando contra su hombro de verdad lo incitaban a seguir mas. Naomi le quito el bóxer a Beyond y comenzó a acariciar su miembro hinchado, mientras el lamio el lóbulo de la oreja de Naomi y lo aprisionaba entre sus labios ligeramente y jugaba con su lengua en él, su respiración se agito un poco por como naomi comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo con su mano. Naomi sentía como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo, sintió como Beyond se detenía y se acerca un poco más a su oído, en una voz muy suave, que apenas pudo reconocer Beyond le susurro.

-Oh Naomi Misora… no sabes en que te metiste- Naomi abrió en gran sorpresa sus ojos por aquella frase, porque de verdad era provocativo lo que hacia Beyond con aquello, pero sobretodo preguntándose sobre a qué se refería Beyond con aquella frase.

Pero su respuesta fue contestada de inmediato, Beyond quito la mano de Naomi y la penetro bruscamente de una embestida, Naomi no pudo evitar gritar por esto, aferrando su uñas a la espalda de Beyond mientras el comenzaba a tomar un ritmo un poco más normal.

La respiración de ambos comenzó a agitarse bastante, Beyond ahora acariciaba sus pechos y sus labios se rozaban, chocando alientos. Beyond acelero su ritmo cuando sintió como Naomi lo abrazaba más fuerte. Naomi cerró los ojos, solo sentía las caricias de Beyond y como sus embestidas se hacían más profundas y rápidas. Y realmente se lamento cuando su celular que estaba en su buro aun lado de la cama comenzó a sonar, Beyond por un instante se detuvo pero naomi le tomo el brazo con fuerza, estaba tan agitada que no controlaba su fuerza

-No… No pares- Beyond sonrió divertido con lo que le había dicho Naomi, así que siguió moviéndose. Dejaron que el teléfono dejara de sonar. Beyond ya tenía un ritmo bastante acelerado y los gemidos y gritos de Naomi no se hicieron esperar. Pero más complacido se sintió Beyond cuando Naomi comenzó a gemir su nombre… Naomi lo abrazo y sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía en sobre manera, sabía que Naomi había alcanzado el orgasmo, y el aun quería sentir un poco mas antes de él también terminar.

Naomi comenzaba a sentir una ola de nuevas experiencias, jamás había alcanzado un orgasmo, si bien su vida sexual con Raye era genial, jamás había sentido aquello, sentía como los dedos de sus pies se apretaban y sus piernas se cerraban y como comenzó a mojarse en sobre manera, sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a volar por sí solo.

Por eso volvió a maldecir a los mil demonios cuando justo después de su orgasmo volvió a sonar el celular, ahora estiro el brazo hacia el buro y aventó el celular haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared, alcanzo a ver el numero… Raye Penbar marcaba la pantalla del celular, pero en ese momento a ella le importaba un comino.

Y Beyond volvió a sonreír al ver como Naomi mandaba al diablo el celular que sonaba… Antes de terminar el también dentro de Naomi, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Naomi y soltando un gemido.

* * *

-¡UN PATO!- Grito entusiasta Misa

-No Misa-San- Respondió Sayu, mientras volvía a imitar al animal

-Este juego es difícil, Misa no puede adivinar que animal esta imitando Sayu, si no haces ruidos Misa no puede adivinar- Dijo misa resignada cruzándose de brazos. Se encontraba sentada en el sofá junto a Light, mientras Sayu frente a ellos imitaba animales

-No se permite hacer ruidos Misa- Le respondió Light

-Bueno, entonces dime tu Light ¿Que animal es?-

-Un ganso-

-¡Así es!- Le contesto Feliz Sayu dando brinquitos

-¡No es justo!- Dijo Misa- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¡Ambos son aves!-

-A Sayu le encantan los Gansos, por eso supuse que eso era que lo imitaba – Dijo Light mirando divertido a Misa y sonriéndole.

Misa se sonrojo y asintió – Claro Light… Tu si sabes- Misa abrazo el brazo de Light y volteo a ver a Sayu – ¡Ahora le toca a Light!-

-¡SII!- Grito divertida Sayu

-¿Qué?.. Yo no-

-¡Vamos Hermano!-

-Pero es que yo…-

-¡Por favor Light!- Le dijo Misa haciéndole Ojitos a Light de una manera muy tierna – Solo por Hoy-

Y Light suspiro, se levanto del sofá y rápidamente Sayu ocupo su lugar, ahora Sayu y Misa miraban ansiosas a Light, mientras él pensaba en por qué se había dejado convencer una vez que estaba frente a Misa y Sayu.

Light puso sus manos a los costados de su cabeza y comenzó a dar leves brincos

-¡Un ratón!-

-¡Un perro!-

-¡Una liebre!-

-¡Un canguro!-

Comenzaron a gritar esquizofrénicas Misa y Sayu, pero al ver que no daban una, se detuvieron unos momentos a pensar, Misa observo de nuevo como Light brincaba de esa manera, aquella situación era de verdad chistosa y se lamento por no tener una cámara en aquel momento, de verdad sería divertido, parecía un conejo brincando así… ¡Un momento!, eso era!

-¡UN CONEJO!- Grito Misa parándose de golpe del sofá

-¡Sí!- Dijo Light agradeciéndole a Misa de que adivinara para que ya no tuviera que seguir con aquello

-¡Yaiyy!- Dijo Sayu aplaudiendo – ¡De nuevo Light!-

-No Sayu, solo dijeron que una vez-

-Yo nunca dije eso, pero bueno – Le contesto su hermana haciendo otro puchero

-No se preocupen – Dijo Sachiko entrando a la sala – Por nada del mundo esta escena de Light quedara solo graba en nuestras mentes

-¿A qué te refieres Madre?- Pregunto confuso Light

Y Sachiko les mostro una camara digital – Por que tome fotos-

-¡SII!- Gritaron Misa y Sayu acercándose a ver las fotos

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Madre?...- Light se sorprendió por aquello, de verdad no había visto a su madre tomarle fotos, pero al parecer eran chistosas ya que Misa y Sayu no dejaban de reí.

Después de que vieran las fotos, ahora Misa y Light se preparaban para irse

-Ya es bastante tarde, pero espero verlos pronto – Les dijo Light despidiéndose

-¡Muchas gracias por dejarme pasar noche buena con ustedes!- Agradecía Misa mientras se despedía con la mano.

Ambos caminaron hacia la esquina de la calle para tomar una taxi libre y dirigirse al edificio donde estaban Ryuzaki, Mello, Matt y Near

-Me pregunto que habrá comido ellos…- Dijo Misa volteando a ver hacia la ventana del auto

-Seguro se retacaron de dulces – Dijo Light divertido al imaginarse aquella escena

-Tienes razón- Le contesto Misa riendo.

Al llegar al edificio y subir hacia donde se encontraban los demás, la imagen no fue muy lejana a la que había imaginado.

Mello y Ryuzaki estaban acostados en el piso con sus manos en su estomago

-Ay mi pancita- Dijo Mello – Ya no puedo más… ay-

-Quiero más… pero ya no puedo comer…- Le contesto Ryuzaki

-¡Parece que se emborracharon y ahora no se pueden levantar!- Dijo Matt mientras se reía de manera exagerada, en eso Matt volteo a ver a Misa y Light – ¡Hey Hola! ¿Cómo se la pasaron?-

-Muy bien- Le dijo Misa entusiasta – Al parecer ustedes igual- pero en ese momento volteo a ver a Near quien se encontraba también en la alfombra solo que sentado a diferencia de Ryuzaki y Mello, y vio su brazo y su pierna enyesados -¡NEAR! ¿Que te paso pequeño?- Grito Misa corriendo hacia el

-Fue un accidente…- Le respondió Matt – Paso esta tarde, por suerte no fue demasiado grave, pero se fracturo el brazo y la pierna-

-¿Quién se comió la pierna de quien? – Dijo moribundo Mello

Matt y Misa voltearon a verlo, pero decidieron ignorar al moribundo de su amigo -¿Te duele mucho Near?- Le pregunto Misa

-Estoy bien… dentro de lo que cabe- Le dijo Near sin dejar de jugar con su robot imitando sonidos como si el robot volara

-¿Y Beyond?- Pregunto Light al notar la presencia del Pelinegro.

En ese momento Ryuzaki se sentó en el piso y volteo a ver a Light- No lo sé… espero que llegue mas al rato o mañana a mas tardar, si no tendremos que ir a buscarlo –

-¿Se perdió?- Pregunto preocupada Misa

-No – Le respondió Matt – Es solo que bueno… El y L-sama se pelearon a golpes en la tarde y Beyond se fue de aquí enojado-

-Oh- Dijo triste Misa agachando la cabeza

-¡Hey pero no se pongan tristes!- Siguió hablando Matt -¿No quieren probar un pastel de chocolate?-

Light casi sintió nauseas con esa frase, suficiente había tenido con los pasteles de Sayu en toda la tarde

-Pues… un pedacito – Dijo Misa dirigiéndose con Matt a la cocina

* * *

Beyond se sentó en la cama y volteo a ver a Naomi, se había quedado dormida casi al instante, ahora Beyond recapacito mas sobre aquello… de verdad inesperada, no estaba seguro si aquello debió haber pasado o no, pero lo pensaría mejor después.

Se levanto de la cama y busco su ropa para vestirse. Volteo a ver a Naomi dormida una vez más antes de salir del cuarto, camino hacia la mesa y volteo a ver la botella de vino que había abierto. En ese momento escucho como su estomago rugió exigiendo comida… es cierto… no había comido nada, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, busco un pequeño trozo de papel y una pluma que no tardo en encontrar, tomo la botella de vino abierta mientras dejaba el papel y la pluma en la mesa a un lado de la otra botella y salía del departamento.

* * *

-¡BEYOND!- Grito Misa – ¡Llegaste Ya! ¿No quieres pastel? ¡Es delicioso!-

-No gracias- Dijo con pesadez Beyond mientras ponía el vino en la mesa

-¿Vino?- Pregunto Ryuzaki

-Si… no lo toquen… -

-Espera. ¿Adónde vas?- Dijo Misa mientras veía como Beyond caminaba hacia los pasillos, seguramente a su cuarto

-Estoy cansado, voy a bañarme y a dormir –

-Hm, que raro- Dijo Matt – Primero se va y después solo llega a dormir –

Ryuzaki se encogió de hombro – Así es el, supongo –

-Bueno- comenzó a hablar Misa – ¡Ustedes también deberían descansar, mañana deben tener muchas energías!-

-¿Por qué lo dices Misa-San?- Pregunto curioso Ryuzaki

-¡Pues porque mañana es mi cumpleaños!- Grito misa brincando

* * *

Naomi despertó, se sentía bastante cansada y solo quería seguir durmiendo, pero el hambre ya era casi insoportable…

Misora se volteo en la cama, y noto que su lado derecho estaba destendido… ella no recordaba que se moviera tanto…

-¡…!- Misora se paro rápidamente de la cama y comenzo a vestirse mientras todo le llego de golpe como un Flashback, busco rápidamente con la mirada a Beyond pero no lo encontró, salió del cuarto y la cocina y la sala también estaban solas… - Se fue…- Murmuro Naomi antes de ir y sentarse en una silla aun lado de la mesa, no sabia exactamente que pensar de aquello, en eso se percato de que había una nota a un lado de la botella de vino, agarro la note

_*El vino te hace daño Naomi Misora, mejor yo me quedo aunque sea con una*_

Misora frunció el ceño, ¡Como si a él no le hubiera afectado!...Es decir ¿Había sido el vino … verdad?

* * *

Bueno aqui esta, no me maten porfavor! jaja xD piedad:p no pude evitarlo. Beyond y Naomi me tentaron a hacerlo! xD

Me siento mal de lastimar a asi a Near, pero pronto se repondra n.n! ademas quien sabe que cosas divertidas puedan pasar con un Near lastimado y un mello preocupado xD


	10. Misa Amane

¡HOLAAAA! :D Aqui esta! al fin xP (Aun que casi ni me tarde xD), la primera parte del cumpleaños de Misa.

No se que me pasa ultimamente, me da por escribir humor con algo de drama, leve.. pero pues la ahi O.O.. asi que, este capitulo, como ya se imaginaran, no solo es risa.

Este capitulo llevo escribiendolo toda la semana, por eso me quedo un poco mas largo que los demas, y espero que les guste (:, Ya tengo tambien mas o menos planeado la segunda parte, si me inspiro, para el sabado o domingo termino la segunda parte (:. Ademas... como ya mañana es mi ultimo dia de clases ( Y tendre 3 meses de vacaciones O.O) , pues podre escribir a lo menso todo lo que quiera! ahaha xDD. en fin, si tienen alguna duda o algo asi de este capitulo, diganmelo y yo se los aclaro (:. Y perdon si me com aguna letra o algo asi, aveces se me pasan xD

0 Mihael Keehl 0: :o, pues de hecho este el fic que actualizo mas rapido, se me da bastante facil escribirlos, con eso de que a cada rato ando con cada ocurrencia para estos 7 x)... O.O de hecho el Lemmon se me hizo algo dificil, no estoy acostumbrada a esciribirlo xD (Shonen-ai como mucho). En este capitulo no me centre tanto en los chicos Wammys, ahora quize hacerla de suspenso con los otrros 4 :p, pero ya en el siguiente si escribire mas de ellos ( ya les tengo planeadas varoas cosas xD!), en fin :D espero te guste este captulo!.

Uchiha Souseiseki: Mello es tan tierno cuando anda de sobreprotector"! xD me da mucha ternura escribir ese tipo de cosas con el :p .. Y Beyond y Naomi o.o, si yo creo que le di un buen regalo, pero aun asi me costo.. xD Beyond es... o.o es mio! xD ahaha! y descuida, Near creara varias situaciones graciosas! xD ya planee uno con el, pero yo creo que sera en la sig, aventura, pues en este me centro un poco mas en Misa, Ryuzaki y Light :3.

Elizabeth-Lawliet-13:Que bueno que te gusto el Lemmon de Beyond :D , es el primero que escribo de el o.o... y si Beyond es tan genial! XD haha ... jaja y si la escena de Light es genial xD a mi me da mucha risa solo de imaginarlo jajja xD.!. ojala te guste esta primera parte del cumpleaños de Misa :D!

-Fanny Winkz

* * *

El 26 de Diciembre, todos partirían de nuevo a viajar por el mundo. Pero ahora estaba presente el cumpleaños de Misa, por lo que ese día. 25 de Diciembre, seguro seria un día lleno de sorpresas, oh por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba Misa cuando abrió sus ojos a las 9 y media de la mañana.

De verdad parecía como si hubieran tenido una enorme fiesta, aun que la realidad no era muy lejana a aquello. Después de que Mello y Ryuzaki se recuperaran por sobrecargar su estomago con comida, Ryuzaki, Light, Mello, Near y ella se pusieron a jugar Guitar Hero, tomando todos sodas y dulces hasta que cayeron rendidos a las cuatro de la mañana.

Misa aun tenía algo de sueño, pero el hecho de saber que ese día era su cumpleaños, le daba la energía suficiente como para poder abrir los ojos. Se levanto, percatándose en ese entonces que se encontraba acostada en el sofá. Giro sus ojos a la derecha, Light estaba en el sofá contrario, debajo de ella en la alfombra, se encontraban acostados Ryuzaki, Mello y Matt cubiertos por una sabana, y aun lado de ellos en una especie de cama hecha de almohadas, se encontraba Near.

Misa se encogió de hombros, pensando que seguramente aquellas cobijas las había traído Watari después de que todos se quedaran dormidos en la sala, se lo compensaría, estaba segura de aquella, pero por ahora…

Misa se levanto, doblando la sabana que la cubría y poniéndola delicadamente en el sofá, se acomodo un poco la camisa que tenía puesta, y se subió en el sofá, carraspeo un poco su voz y se preparo para hablar —AAHHHHHHHHH—O más bien gritar… con un grito agudo y ensordecedor de parte de Misa, todos abrieron los ojos al instante y se levantaron, menos Near ya que él no podía, solo hecho un brinco del susto manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa vieja rubia loca!— Grito Mello enojado porque habían interrumpido su sueño.

Misa furiosa, se bajo del sofá de un brinco y se puso frente a Mello, el también se levanto de su lugar y encaro a Misa, ambos chocaron frentes

— ¡Como te atreves a decirme así rubio mimado!—

— ¡Yo solo digo verdades!, ¿Hoy cumples años no? ¡Ya estas vieja!—

Misa rio de una manera un tanto extraña para ella, todos la miraron extrañados por aquella sonrisa torcida y el tic que hacia aparición en su ojos izquierdo. Mello retrocedió un par de pasos, pues aquella reacción hasta a él le asustaba un poco, sobre todo si se trataba de la amable y juguetona Misa que todos conocían. Fue por eso que nadie se esperaba el golpe que le inserto Misa a Mello en su entre pierna. Mello cayo automáticamente al suelo.

— ¡Serás bruta! — Le grito Mello con voz chillona. Y Misa en vez de replicarle por aquella frase. Se hinco hasta quedar a la altura de Mello quien se encontraba hecho bolita en el suelo, y como pudo, lo abrazo, desconcertando a todos en el cuarto, incluyendo Mello quien ahora la veía confundido.

— ¡Si te acordaste! — Dijo Misa pegando su mejilla con los de Mello y moviendo la cabeza -¡Te acordaste que hoy es mi cumpleaños!-

— ¡Como olvidarlo!...- —Le dijo Mello aun teniendo que forzar un poco la voz —Estuviste…-—Mello tomo aire, aquel dolor era casi insoportable – Estuviste toda la noche diciéndonos eso —

Misa soltó a Mello y se paro, Matt quien estaba a solo unos pasos de Mello, cubrió su prestigiada zona con sus dos manos y se alejo varios pasos de Misa –No nos golpees. Yo te quiero – Le dijo asustado Matt a Misa, ella rio divertida.

— No Matty, a ti no te hare nada— Misa volteo a ver a Light y a Ryuzaki quienes también habían retrocedido un par de pasos.

— ¡Y bien!- Dijo Misa con una sonrisa en los labios — ¿Qué haremos hoy?-

—Primero que nada—Comenzó a hablar Ryuzaki colocando una mano en su estomago —Desayunar algo, muero de hambre—

Light miro a Ryuzaki — Ryuzaki, precisamente hace no más de 10 horas, te encontrabas en el suelo tirado sin poder levantarte con el estomago hinchado por haber comido tanto, no creo que sea bueno para tu cuerpo que lo retaques tanto de comida—

—Pero Light-Kun— Dijo Ryuzaki acercándose a su amigo y mirándolo con sus ojos bien abierto —Como tú dijiste, eso paso hace 10 horas, para mí es un tiempo record. Así que…— Ryuzaki camino hasta donde estaba Mello y le tendió la mano, este acepto y se paro como pudo — Vamos a desayunar—

Ahora que no se encontraban en un Hotel, Watari amablemente se ofreció a hacer desayuno para todos. Misa de nuevo sintió una punzada de culpa por hacer que trabajara tanto, es decir, hacer comida para 7 personas era mucho trabajo dejándoselo solo a un anciano, a mas a…

Misa volteo a ver a Ryuzaki, Mello y Matt atragantándose con cuanta comida pudieran meter en su boca… Mas con esos 4 comiendo hasta que se les llena el alma de comida… Eso reforzó su idea de que pronto haría algo para ayudar a Watari.

-Hey Mello- Matt Llamo a su amigo, Mello volteo a verlo con un Pan francés entero colgando de su boca, ya que apenas lo había mordido. Al ver a Matt, se encontró con su pelirrojo amigo justo como cuando el en Disneylandia coloco dos popotes en su nariz y un pan en su boca – ¡Mira Mello!- Mello escupió su pan francés y comenzó a reír a más no poder, pero detuvo su risa al igual que Matt cuando escucharon un ruido un tanto extraño… Voltearon a ver de dónde había provenido aquel extraño sonido, Near… se estaba tapando la nariz con las dos manos

— ¿Qué te paso Near?— Le pregunto Matt curioso — ¿Estás bien? —

Near solo asintió con la cabeza pero en ningún momento quito sus manos de su nariz, Mello curioso por eso, se acerco un poco a Near, y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta del por qué Near hacia eso, y de nuevo, comenzó a reírse, pero ahora mucho más que antes

— ¿¡De que te ríes Mello! — Le pregunto Matt mientras sonreía, quería saber de que se reía Mello para acompañarlo en su risa

—Near…— Comenzó a hablar como podía Mello tratando de controlar su risa, se agarro el estomago ya que comenzaba a dolerle de tanto reír —Near… ¡Se le salió el jugo por la nariz! Jajajaja! —

Mello y Matt ahora reían y se agarraban el estomago, Near un tanto apenado, se limpio con una servilleta. Mello y Matt dejaron de reír como pudieron, y voltearon a ver a Near —Hey Near —Comenzó a hablar Matt, limpiando una pequeña lagrima que había salido de su ojo por haber reído tanto — Se que tengo la cara chistosa cuando hago cosas raras, pero no creí que al punto de hacer que se te saliera el jugo por la nariz —

Near no dijo nada, solamente le sonrió con timidez y siguió comiendo. En ese momento todos escucharon unos pasos, voltearon a ver quién era, y se encontraron con un Beyond somnoliento, con una negra más holgada de lo normal, y un pants, tallándose el ojo, Beyond los miro a todos y sonrió —¡Buenos días! —

Estuvo a punto de deformarse la cara de todos por aquel comentario lleno de felicidad, la noche anterior si mal no recordaban, Beyond llego y solo fue a su cuarto, casi enojado.

— ¡Buenos días Beyond! — Fue Misa quien se atrevió a contestarle, Beyond se sentó a un lado de Ryuzaki y comenzó a tomar la comida.

—Misa-San, ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños Verdad?—

—Así es Beyond— Le contesto Misa tomando un poco de su jugo de naranja — Aunque aún no se qué haremos hoy— La voz de Misa sonó algo decepcionada, Y Light lo noto, así que le puso una mano en su hombro y Misa lo miro con ojos brillosos

—Misa… ¿Qué te parece si te vas a comprar ropa?, en lo que nosotros aquí te planeamos algo ¿Te parece?— Misa sonrió enormemente por lo que le decía su novio

—Light...Gracias… Iré a comprarme ropa con una amiga, y regresare en la tarde…Como a las 3 ¿esta bien?— Misa más que contenta porque le harían una pequeña convivencia sus amigos, desayuno rápidamente y se vistió, después de hablarle a su amiga y ponerse de acuerdo con ella. Misa tomo sus cosas y se fue, dejando a sus amigos en el edificio.

—Bueno…- Comenzó a hablar Matt — ¡Ahora estamos los puros Machos! — Matt hablo con aires de superioridad, pero lo único que recibió por aquel comentario, fue un golpe en el estomago por parte de Mello — Que anti-paticos— Se quejo Matt mientras ponía su mano en su estomago.

—Si le vamos a hacer una comida a Misa-san — Comenzó a hablar Ryuzaki — Lo mejor será ir a comprar las cosas, Watari ahora tienen algunos asuntos que atender… Así que tendremos que ir nosotros a comprar la comida—

—Bueno, ¡en ese caso, vamos a vestirnos! — Contesto Matt entusiasmado

Los 6 ahora pasaron a sus habitaciones a vestirse. Mientras Light en su habitación, pensaba en que regalo podría darle a Misa… Ropa… si algo le sobraba a Misa esa era ropa, tenía que ser algo más, algo especial… Light suspiro, tendría que averiguarlo antes de que Misa llegara.

Light ya vestido con una camisa verde claro y una chamarra de un color parecido, salió de su habitación, yendo a la sala donde ahí ya se encontraban los demás.

—Oye Near…—

—Dime Matt- Le contesto el pequeño Near con voz calmada

—Bueno, ¿Como le hiciste para cambiarte?, si tienes el brazo y la mano enyesados—

Near lo miro de reojo, pero después volvió su vista a su robot que tenía en manos — Hay cosas que es mejor no saber Matt — Y a Matt le dieron escalofríos la voz inexpresiva de Near.

Los 6 jóvenes salieron del edificio, Matt y Mello iban tarareando una canción mientras caminaban como si estuvieran marchando, pronto Beyond se les unió. Near solamente trataba de distraer su mente, pero le era difícil con aquellos tres tan cerca de el, ya que era Mello quien impulsaba su silla de ruedas, así que solo se limito a seguir jugando con su robot.

El lugar al que iban en realidad estaba bastante cerca, una tienda no muy grande ubicada a unas 10 cuadras del edificio donde vivía Ryuzaki, así que decidieron ir caminando.

Light, Ryuzaki y Near solamente iban escuchando el canto que mantenían Mello, Matt y Beyond tan alegremente, en ciertas ocasiones cantaban al unisón. En cuanto llegaron a la tienda, Light, Ryuzaki y Beyond entraron inmediatamente a la tienda, diciéndoles a los demás que ellos irían por algún regalo y que ellos buscaran los ingredientes para la comida, Ryuzaki les dio una lista con los productos, y se alejaron, y Near solo vio como se alejaban mientras Matt y Mello aumentaban su tono de voz…

* * *

Ryuzaki observo como light observaba una y otra vez los perfumes — ¿No sabe que regalarle a Misa-San? —

Light volteo a verlo un tanto sorprendido, pero después regreso a su búsqueda —Aun no estoy seguro, espero encontrar un buen regalo— Contesto Light mientras ambos caminaban ahora hacia la sección de joyería

— ¿Por qué no le regalas un collar, Light-kun? — Le dijo Beyond, Light observo por unos momentos los collares, pero algo le decía que no era el estilo de Misa

—No lo sé Beyond—

—Light-Kun, Misa-San es tu novia, deberías saber que le gusta—

—Por eso mismo - Le dijo Light volteándolo a ver — Se que le gusta a Misa, y no es tan fácil de encontrar, por eso quiero darle algo especial…—

Ryuzaki y Beyond siguieron viendo a Light— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan detallista con Misa-San? — le dijo Ryuzaki, Light lo miro por unos momentos también, pero después desvió la vista y siguió viendo los collares y anillos — Ah, ya veo— Dijo Ryuzaki — De verdad te estás enamorando de Misa-San—

—Que cosas dices Ryuzaki — Le contesto Light agachándose para ver un collar que estaba hasta debajo de una vitrina

—Por algo sigues con Misa-San, ¿no Light-Kun? —

Light abrió en sorpresa los ojos, pero como estaba a espaldas de Ryuzaki, este no lo vio, mas sin embargo no dio respuesta a su pregunta. Ahora ambos caminaban en silencio hacia la sección de Ropa.

* * *

— ¡Matt mueve! — Le grito Mello al pelirrojo quien se había detenido en la sección de videojuegos.

—Mello….es…es… es Guitar Hero World Tour— Le contesto Matt sin deja de ver el juego. Mello se acerco y observo el juego

—Es cierto… Hey Matt… ¿Lo compramos? —

Matt volteo a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — ¡Es la mejor idea que has tenido en el día! —

— ¿Eh?, pero si es la primera idea que tengo en el día — Dijo con inocencia Mello

—Bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero Mello. ¡Ven vamos a comprarlo! —Matt jalo a Mello de la mano y este con la otra llevaba a Near

Los tres llegaron a la sección de juegos, Matt con cara de esquizofrénico tomo el juego y se fue directo a la caja a pagar, abrazaba el juego con sus dos brazos y brincaba

— ¡Me…Me…Mello!, ¡e…e…esto es….es genial! — Dijo Matt tartamudeando por la emoción.

—Por Dio Matt cálmate… me das miedo así— Le contesto Mello mientras alejaba un poco a Near del emocionado Matt.

Una vez que pagaron el juego, Matt ahora tenía una cara mucho más de susto que hacía unos minutos.

Los tres ahora caminaban (Menos Near, el iba feliz en su sillita de ruedas) hacia donde se encontraban Ryuzaki y Light, cargando varias cosas con los ingredientes que Ryuzaki les había encargado… claro, por nada del mundo quisieran decepcionar a su ídolo, pero antes de llegar al pasillo donde su ídolo estaba, Matt se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Mello chocara con él junto con Near, ya que él iba delante.

— ¿Y ahora que Matt? —

—Mello…— Matt miraban hacia algún punto detrás de Mello, sonrió y Mello no entendía el porqué.

— ¿Y ahora porque sonríes? —

— ¡Mira! — Matt señalo detrás de Mello, el volteo… y sus ojos casi caen al ver una exhibición que había en la tienda… "Esculturas de chocolate".

—No… no puede ser…. — Dijo Mello aun si creerse lo que observaba.

Y justo antes de que Mello diera un paso, embelesado por aquello, escucharon una voz

—Oh, aquí estaban, veo que ya compraron lo necesario, es hora de irnos—

Y Mello sentía como se rompía en mil pedacitos —L-sama... — Le dijo mientras se volteaba para verlo —Eh, si, ya compramos lo necesario… ¿Debemos irnos Ya? —

—Si Mello, tenemos que ir a preparar la comida, ya que no tenemos idea de cómo cocinar— Dijo Ryuzaki señalando las bolsas que cargaban Matt y él. Mello resignado, camino hacia Ryuzaki para después dirigirse a la salida… no podía cuestionar a su ídolo, además, tenia razón

Al camino de vuelta al edificio, Beyond, Matt y Mello de nuevo cantaban una canción, mientras Ryuzaki, Light y Near, de nuevo, solo guardaban silencio teniendo que escucharlos cantar esa… alegre canción… Fue justo en ese momento, cuando iban a cruzar la calle, que Near noto como una pareja de ancianos, cargaban pesadas bolsas, y trataban de cruzar la calle mientras las sostenían.

Near, quizás por estar él en ese momento en una silla de ruedas, sabía lo complicado que era no poder hacer las cosas por ti mismo. Así que, inocentemente jalando de la manga de la camisa de Mello, llamo su atención. Provocando que el rubio se detuviera y dejara de cantar, y por consecuencia, todos los demás.

— ¿Qué pasa Near? —

Near, solo señalo a la pareja de ancianos, y Mello entendió… entendió lo que sentía Near al verlos, el también lo sentía, ver esa escena conmovía mucho —Entiendo— Le dijo Mello, volteo a ver a los demás, y ellos también habían comprendido aquello.

Sin decir nada mas, los 6 fueron con la pareja de ancianos que cargaban aquellas bolsas, al acercarse, ellos los miraron con curiosidad, Light se acerco a ellos primero

—Disculpen, buenos días, mis amigos y yo esperamos no parecer muy entrometidos, pero notamos que se les dificulta caminar con aquellas pesadas bolsas, si nos permiten, quisiéramos ayudarlos — Les dijo amable Light, tratando de usar las palabras adecuadas.

Los ancianos lo miraron por unos segundos inocentes, para después sonreírle —Muchas gracias — contesto la señora mayor — Jóvenes como ustedes, ya casi no se encuentran —

Light igualmente les sonrió, para después agarrar un par de bolsas, al igual que todos los demás. En el camino, los ancianos les dijeron que ellos actualmente Vivian en un asilo de ancianos, no les tenían permitido salir a comprar tantas cosas, pero ellos habían insistido con que solo irían a pasear, salieron acompañados de una mujer muy amable que los cuidaba, pero la perdieron de vista a propósito para poder ir a comprar algunas cosas que querían, solo que terminaron comprando cosas de mas. Los 6 rieron por la aventura que les contaban tan entusiasta aquellos ancianos.

—Por favor, permítanos pagárselo de algún modo—

—No es necesario — Les contesto amablemente Near, sorprendiendo un poco a los demás por su amabilidad — Nosotros hacemos esto porque queremos —

—Aun así— siguió hablando el anciano —Hoy en día, es muy difícil encontrar buenos jóvenes como ustedes, por favor, déjenos hacer algo para pagárselos—

Después de volver a comentar un par de veces más que no era necesario, y que los ancianos volvieran a insistir otro par de veces, se dieron por vencidos, y aceptaron.

La anciana les pregunto que había algo que ella podría hacer por ellos. En ese momento, todos sonrieron, sabían que las ancianas eran personas sabias, tanto en la vida como en la cocina… así que le comentaron que tenían que hacer un par de postres y comida para una amiga suya, y querían hacer algo delicioso. Los ancianos les sonrieron y con gusto aceptaron ayudarlos, ellos solían ser Chefs profesionales, así que sabrían exactamente qué hacer.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más, y llegaron al asilo, una enorme casa, con un patio verde y extenso, muy hermoso todo aquello, sorprendió a los 6 jóvenes mientras caminaban cargando sus bolsas, y la de los ancianos.

Después de entrar, obtener permiso para pasar y dejar las bolsas, los ancianos les dijeron que los acompañaran, a pesar de ser personas de tercera edad, no lo aparentaban demasiado, y al parecer tenían mucha energía.

—Disculpen — Les hablo Ryuzaki — ¿Cuál es su nombre? —

La anciana respondió amablemente — Yo me llamo Rose Novotny, y él es mi esposo Lawrence Novotny, como notaran, nosotros no somos de nacionalidad japonesas, pero nos mudamos aquí hace ya muchos años — Les dijo Rose mientras caminaban hacia la cocina — Mi marido y yo somos muy conocidos aquí por ser bastante entusiastas y siempre querer participar en la cocina, es por eso que se nos permite usarla, ya que éramos chefs muy conocidos en un restaurante de Inglaterra —

-Mucho gusto- Les dijo Ryuzaki- Yo soy Ryuzaki, el es Light, Matt, Mello, Near y Beyond-

—Tenemos mucha suerte de habernos encontrado con unos chefs… — Les contesto Matt —Hey un momento… ¿Inglaterra?... ¡Genial!, nosotros nacimos allí —

La pareja se sorprendió por este comentario, pero después comenzaron a platicar sobre de donde provenían entre otros temas variados. Pero entre todos los temas, hubo uno que llamo su atención

— ¿Dice que aquí pasan eventos inesperados? — Les dijo Beyond

—Así es — Le contesto la anciana batiendo la pasta para pastel —Este es un asilo bastante conocido aquí en Japón, y varias personas aquí reciben bastantes visitas, y siempre a los visitantes, terminan pasándoles cosas que nunca se esperaban que les pasaría aquí—

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? —

—A veces son cosas buenas, a veces malas, pero siempre terminan pasando situaciones inesperadas—

Aquellos comentarios llamaron la atención de los 6, pero lo pasaron por alto por el momento. Todos salieron de la cocina y fueron a esperar a la sala, menos Beyond. Rose noto como Beyond observaba entretenidamente como ella cocinaba, le dio curiosidad aquel joven, de hecho, todos aquellos jóvenes le daban mucha curiosidad, no eran como los demás y eso se podía notar a simple vista, comenzado por sus llamativos cabellos o sus facciones. Pero aquella manera extraña en la que se sentaba ese muchacho y sus ojos llamaban bastante la atención.

— ¿Te gusta la cocina? — Le pregunto Rose a Beyond

—Me llama la atención supongo, pero…—

— ¿Pero…?—

—Me preguntaba si se puede hacer un pastel de mermelada…— Le contesto Beyond mientras se sentaba en la mesa de alado y recargaba su cabeza en sus manos. Rose dejo de cocinar, lo que le llamo la atención a Beyond, ella comenzó a reír y después miro divertida a Beyond

—¿Te gusta mucho la mermada?, ya somos dos—

Beyond la miro detenidamente, y después ladeo un poco la cabeza — ¿También le gusta mucho la mermelada?-

— ¿Qué si me gusta?, ¡La amo! — Beyond ahora la miraba con una sonrisa —Mi marido dice que soy un tanto extraña, pero prepare un pastel de mermelada… por eso me dio risa tu pregunta, que ironía — Dijo ella mientras se acercaba al refrigerados

— ¿¡Pastel de mermelada! — Pregunto emocionado Beyond, Rose asintió, abrió la puerta del refrigerados, para después sacar de ella un pastel de considerable tamaño, con relleno de mermelada

—Fue bastante difícil, tuve muchos intentos fallidos, pero al final pude hacerlo, hice 2 en total, uno ya se acabo y de este queda más de la mitad— Rose le acerco el pastel a Beyond — Toma, te lo regalo—

— ¿Es… es enserio? —

—Si es a un amante de la mermelada como yo, se lo merece—

Beyond con los ojos más abiertos y brillosos de lo normal, tomo el pastel con sus dos manos, y lo observo por unos momentos, para después caminar hacia la puerta y salir de ella, mientras justo en ese momento entraban Ryuzaki y Light a la cocina, no sin antes ver como Beyond pasaba con lo que parecía ser un enorme pastel rojo, pero pasando aquello por alto, dirigieron su vista a la anciana, que cocinaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? —

—Oh no- Dijo Light mientras se acercaba aun poco a ella junto con Ryuzaki y se sentaban — Si no le molesta, solo vinimos a ver, Ryuzaki y yo quisiéramos aprender un poco de cocina-

— ¡Claro que sí! —

Mientras Rose seguía cocinando, noto que la posición en la que sentó Ryuzaki, era idéntica a la del muchacho Beyond, esto la inquieto aun más. —Disculpa… Pero, ¿el muchacho de nombre Beyond y tu son hermanos? —

Ryuzaki se sorprendió con aquella pregunta, pero después le sonrió a la anciana —No, el y yo no somos parientes— le contesto tranquilo, pero ahora fue Rose quien se sorprendió

— ¿Cómo puede ser?, ¡Si son idénticos! —

Mientras Ryuzaki trataba de explicarle a Rose que él y Beyond no eran parientes, el celular de Light vibro, lo que le indicaba que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

*Light ¿Dónde están?, ¡llegue temprano de hacer las compras y no hay nadie!*

Light noto entonces que su celular marcaba ya las dos de la tarde, el tiempo se había ido demasiado rápido… ya no habría sorpresa para Misa, suspiro, lo mejor era que Misa fuera donde estaban ellos. Light le respondió el mensaje, dándole la ubicación del asilo para que ella fuera.

—Ryuzaki- Le llamo Light — Misa vendrá en unos minutos, llego temprano y le dije donde estábamos… no podremos hacerle la sorpresa, pero dijo que a ella no le importaba-

—Oh ya veo— Dijo Ryuzaki colocando el pulgar en su labio —Supongo que no hay problema con eso, si a ella no le importa—

* * *

—Mello… tengo miedo…—

—Yo también Matt— Matt y Mello, abrazados a Near, veían como Beyond prácticamente devoraba el pastel de mermelada, estaba sentado en la alfombra de la sala, comiéndose el pastel con las manos, Mello, Matt y Near lo veían desde el sofá.

—Beyond-—Near como pudo se soltó un poco del agarre de los dos mayores —¿No crees que es mucha mermelada, hasta para ti? —

Beyond volteo a verlo, la mermelada escurría de sus manos y de sus labios, combinando con sus ojos rojos —Mermelada… mermelada… dulce…— Le decía Beyond, mientras le comenzaba a dar un tic en el ojo izquierdo , una sonrisa chueca aparecía en su rostro y sus ojos se agrandaban, cosa que alerto aun mas a los 3 chicos Wammys.

—Beyond… ya te acabaste el pastel— Le dijo alarmado Matt, al ver que Beyond ya había acabado con el pastel.

Justo en ese momento, Beyond hizo a un lado el plato, y se puso a cuatro patas, para después comenzar a gatear —mermelada, mermelada, mermelada— Dijo Beyond mientras hacia una risita inocente y se alejaba hacia alguna otra parte del asilo gateando, en ese momento, Misa abre la puerta, viendo como Beyond se iba por el pasillo gateando.

—Eso fue… demasiado traumante— Dijo Misa mientras cerraba la puerta, Mello, Matt y Near solo asintieron.

—Bueno… Oh ¿Han visto a Light? —

—Se fue a la cocina con Ryuzaki— Dijo Matt señalando el pasillo — Esta al final del pasillo—

— ¡Gracias! — Misa se fue caminando feliz hacia el pasillo para encontrarse con su novio

* * *

—Lo siento Light-Kun… no suelo ser así de torpe con la comida—Se disculpo Ryuzaki

—Ya no importa Ryuzaki, se quitara con agua, ¿Dónde está el Baño? — Le pregunto Light a la anciana

—El de abajo en este momento no sirve, pero hay otro en el segundo piso, es la segunda puerta a la derecha del pasillo—

—Gracias— Le dijo Light, mientras subía las escaleras para ir al baño y limpiarse la mancha de chocolate que Ryuzaki accidentalmente había tirado en su camisa.

Justo en ese momento, Misa entra felizmente a la cocina —¡Light! —

—Ah Misa-San, Light-Kun acaba de salir al baño, pero no tarda en regresar — Le dijo Ryuzaki mientras lamia el chocolate restante de sus dedos — Misa-San, ella es Rose— Ryuzaki presento a Misa y Rose.

—Bueno, yo iré a buscar a Light, ¡no tardo! — Dijo Misa, mientras iba al segundo piso.

Mientras Light subía las escaleras, vio algo… pensó por un momento que quizá fue su imaginación, pero se acerco mas para verificar, ya que esa cabellera negra que vio pasar, era bastante conocida para él, cuando llego al final del pasillo, se encontró con una puerta de cristal que daba hacia el balcón del asilo, y se dio cuenta, de que no fue su imaginación — ¡Naomi Misora! — Dijo Light mientras abría la puerta y se acercaba a ella, Naomi se sorprendió mucho por ver a Light

—Light Yagami, ¡Que sorpresa!— Le respondió Naomi mientras se daba la mano para saludarse. Tratando de no tirar los tés que tenía en una bandeja en la otra mano.

—Sí que lo es ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, si se puede saber—

—Bueno, un pariente mío trabaja en este lugar, pero el ahora está enfermo, y yo lo estoy sustituyendo por un tiempo, ¿Y tú? Ahorita mismo iba a servir te, pero antes vine a tomar un poco de aire—

—Bueno, fue en realidad algo inesperado el venir aquí, pero terminamos aquí porque ayudamos a una pareja de ancianos con unas bolsas, y como agradecimiento nos están haciendo unos postres—

— ¿Ancianos afuera?... ¿de casualidad se llaman Rose y Lawrence? — Dijo Misora con curiosidad

—Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

— ¡Ah! Yo los estaba guiando a un pequeño paseo, ¡Y terminaron escapándose de mí!, siempre es lo mismo con ellos — Dijo Misora colocando una mano en su frente, a lo que Light rio un poco. En ese momento, una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que la bandeja en la mano de Naomi se balanceara, Light, en un intento por ayudarla, tropezó con ella torpemente, lo cual hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo, Light encima de Naomi, y sin esperárselo los dos con los labios unidos. Fue algo completamente inesperado, abrieron en grande sus ojos, y después inmediatamente se separaron sin saber bien que decir por escena. Light se paro rápidamente para tenderle la mano a Naomi, pero fue justo cuando se dio cuenta, giro su vista a la derecha, para encontró con Misa llena de lagrimas en los ojos

—Misa... — Fue todo lo que pudo alcanzar a escuchar Misa, antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar, sin darle oportunidad a Light de explicarle.

* * *

Ryuzaki se encontraba caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos del asilo, la verdad es que ese lugar le recordaba bastante a su hogar la Wammys House. Con esos pensamientos, Ryuzaki siguió caminando, hasta que se encontró con Light, quien iba corriendo, pero al verlo se detuvo

—Light-kun ¿Dónde estabas?, Misa-san te estaba buscando—

—Ryuzaki... — Dijo Light, manteniendo la vista baja y las manos cerradas en puño. Ryuzaki de inmediato capto que algo andaba mal

—Light-Kun… ¿Qué sucede? —

Light no dio respuesta, solo camino lentamente hasta Ryuzaki manteniendo la vista baja, Ryuzaki no se movió, permaneció en su lugar, dejando que Light hundiera su rostro en su hombro

—Fue un mal entendido…— Le dijo Light en voz baja.

Ryuzaki no estaba seguro de que hablaba, pero con la palabra "mal entendido" ya se daba una idea, así que dejo que Light se mantuviera así en su hombro, el no estaba muy seguro de que hacer en momento como ese, así que algo inseguro, puso su mano sobre la espalda de light, sin decirle nada mas, permanecieron así en silencio.

* * *

Beyond se encontraba en una sala bastante grande, parecía ser que aquel lugar tenía varias salas, sonrió, recordando la Wammys House, Se paro para observar mejor el librero que se encontraba allí. Pero escucho un ruido que llamo su atención, volteo su cuerpo, y lo que miro… lo sorprendió, tanto que sintió como su ataque de hiperactividad se esfumaba… pocas cosas lo hacían, pero aquello provoco que abriera los ojos en sorpresa. Misa frente a él, llorando…

—Misa-San…— Beyond dio un paso para acercarse a ella, un poco inseguro, ¿Por qué Misa lloraba? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hacer cuando una mujer llora?, fueron las primeras preguntas que cruzaron su mente antes de dar el segundo paso, Pero no pudo respondérselas el mismo, ya que Misa corrió hacia él a abrazarlo y hundir su rostro en su pecho, Beyond quedo estático por esta reacción, nunca había pasado por algo como aquello.

—Beyond…— Dijo Misa entre llanto —No puede ser…—

— ¿Qué no puede ser Misa-San? — Le dijo Beyond tratando de tranquilizarla, respondiéndole el abrazo de una manera cálida

—Light…— Dijo Misa apenas pudiendo hablar por el llanto — Light la… beso— Beyond se sorprendió aun mas por lo que decía Misa, Light era su novio… el no haría algo así… —Esa mujer…—

— ¿Qué mujer Misa-San? Le pregunto Beyond, sintió como Misa lo abrazaba más fuerte.

—Misora… Naomi…—

Beyond abrió los ojos, y agarro a Misa para que lo viera a los ojos — ¿Misora Naomi?... —

—Si…— Dijo Misa, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas —Ella… yo los vi…—

Beyond no entendía bien lo que decía Misa… ¿Naomi Misora?... eso era difícil de creer, quizá la estaba confundiendo… o quizá eso quería creer él. Volvió a abrazar a Misa, esta vez los dos se abrazaban fuertemente.

—Tranquila Misa-San, seguro… fue un mal entendido—

—No Beyond... yo lo vi—Misa alzo un poco la vista para ver a Beyond, pero en ese momento, Beyond la estaba viendo, lo que provoco que cuando Misa alzara la vista, sus labio rozaran… hubieran sentido que fue un roce tierno, de no ser porque la sorpresa los invadió, se separaron un poco, aun quedando a escasos milímetros, se vieron por unos momentos, pero después Misa se separo

—Lo siento…—

Beyond hubiera querido decir algo mas, pero Misa salió en ese momento de la sala, dejando a Beyond solo…

* * *

Bueno ahi esta o.o, lo se, lose, pueden matarme! xD les juro que este final para esta parte fue completamente inesperada hasta para mi, simplemente salio de ultimo momento o.o!


	11. Misa Amane parte 2

Hola jaja xD aqui esta porfin :D el cap 11... espero les guste :p la verdad es que tuve un bloqueo mental y apenas hoy pude terminarlo jajaja xD

no tengo mucho que decir :D Aqui termina el cumpleaños de Misa, y de paso los dejo con la introduccion de la siguiente aventura jajaja xD :D ¡ A puesto a que sera inesperado!

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y blabla xP

-Fanny Winkz

* * *

—Mello ¡suéltame! — se quejo Matt al verse jalado por Mello del brazo

— ¡Cállate Matt! Aquí pasa algo raro, y voy a ver que es—

—Déjalo ya Mello, seguramente tienen problemas o algo así…—

—Si L-Sama tiene problemas, yo lo ayudare— Le respondió decidido Mello a Matt mientras lo seguía jalando del brazo por el pasillo del asilo.

Desde hacía rato, notaron que Ryuzaki, Misa, Beyond y Light andaban muy distantes, a comparación de otras veces, y lucían muy pensativos todos, y siendo ellos niños súper inteligentes, no tardaron en darse cuenta de que algo raro sucedía.

Mello y Matt se detuvieron a la vuelta del pasillo y se recargaron en la pared, esperando escuchar algo del otro lado

—Mello…—

— ¡Shh! Creo que L-sama esta en este cuarto—

—Mello ya déjalo…— Matt se sentó en el piso alfombrado y volteo a ver a Mello

— ¡SHH! Es la voz de la huera Spears— Mello se acerco a la pared y agudizo su oído

—"Ryuzaki, pero yo lo vi…"—

—"Misa-San… deberías hablar con Light-Kun, fue un mal entendido"—

—Escucho algo…— Dijo Mello con cara de concentración sin dejar de escuchar

—"Pero…"—

—"Misa-San…"—

—Está bien… hablare con él… es decir, el es Light, no puede hacerme esto…—

— ¡Ahí vienen! — Mello agarro a Matt y lo aventó dentro de un armario que estaba cerca de ahí, el también se aventó al armario, haciendo un ruido exagerado por las cosas que comenzaron al caer al tirarse sobre ellas, cajas y demás objetos cayeron contra el suelo, abriendo la puerta del armario y de paso Mello y Matt que también quedaron fuera del armario con un monton de cajas encima.

— ¿Mello, Matt? ¿Qué están haciendo? — Pregunto Ryuzaki una vez que salió del cuarto y observo cómo sus dos sucesores salieron de la avalancha dentro del armario

— L-sama… Mello y yo solo estábamos jugando a las escondidas…— Respondió Matt levantándose

— ¿Y quién los está buscando? —

—Pues... Near—

— ¿En silla de ruedas? — Dijo un tanto sarcástico Ryuzaki

—Ah…eso…— Matt se quedo con la boca entre abierta sin saber que decir

— ¡Matt idiota! — Le dijo Mello pegándole en el brazo a Matt —L-Sama… La verdad es que queremos ayudarte, no somos idiotas, sabemos que hay problemas entre ustedes… y quiero ayudar a que se resuelvan, ¡quiero ayudarte L-Sama! — Dijo en un discurso triunfador Mello con un puño al techo —Porque todos verán que yo soy digno de suceder a L, porque yo soy Mello, porque yo soy mejor que todos— Dijo entusiasmado Mello dejándose llevar por el momento —Porque quiero ser de ayuda para ti L-Sama, ¡les demostrare de lo que soy capaz! —

Todos vieron a Mello, quien mantenía la misma pose, sudaron una gota gorda y después negaron ligeramente con la cabeza

—Ay Mello, estas mal— Le dijo Matt riendo ligeramente. Mello le dio una patada en el muslo a Matt, tirándolo por el golpe

— ¡Repite eso Perro! — Le dijo Mello con un pie arriba de el

— ¡Ya cálmense los dos! ¡Parecen masoquistas! — Dijo Misa un tanto divertida

—Mello— Comenzó a hablar Ryuzaki — Gracias por preocuparte, pero no es necesario, nosotros resolveremos esto—

—Pero… ¡L-Sama! — Renegó Mello

—Mello, deberías estar cuidando de Near, ¿Dónde está por cierto? — Pregunto Ryuzaki al no ver a Near cerca de Mello, lo que le pareció bastante extraño.

En ese momento, Mello abrió los ojos muy grandes — ¡Near! ¡Le dije que le traería agua hace 30 minutos! — Agarro a Matt de la camisa y lo jalo, perdiéndose los dos ahora por el pasillo — ¡Haya voy Near! — Grito Mello antes de dar la vuelta por el pasillo

Misa y Ryuzaki sonrieron por la escena que había hecho Mello, les hizo sentir mejor y más animados.

— ¿Lista Misa-San? — Le pregunto Ryuzaki volteándola a ver, Misa asintió y comenzó a caminar, dejando a Ryuzaki atrás. Una vez que Misa también desapareció, Ryuzaki suspiro y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar

* * *

— ¡Ya llegue Near! — Grito a todo pulmón Mello abriendo la puerta de una patada

Near se encontraba en sentado en la alfombra con un robot en mano, volteo a ver a Mello y Matt —Hola Mello— Dijo en voz calmada, Near lo miro por unos momentos y enrulo su dedo en su plateado cabello —… ¿A dónde fueron? —

— ¡Por tu vaso de agua! — Le grito Mello desesperado— ¡Enserio! —

Near lo miro un poco mas mientras jugaba con su cabello — ¿Y dónde está el vaso? —

Mello en ese momento miro su mano derecha vacía, y después volteo a ver a Matt — ¡Matt...! —

—Sí, sí, ya voy Mello— Dijo resignado Matt mientras comenzaba a caminar a la cocina

Mello se sentó a un lado de Near y comenzó a ver como jugaba con su robot imitando ruidos de un cohete. Mello al ver esto, sonrió, llamando la atención de Near

— ¿Por qué ríes Mello? — Pregunto Near con el robot aun en el aire

—No nada… es solo que, esto… está bien—

— ¿Qué está bien Mello? — Near ahora lo miraba curioso

—Ya sabes…viajar con L-sama y los demás… en la Wammys House jamás podríamos haber hecho algo como esto— Respondió Mello alborotando un poco el cabello plateado de Near

* * *

Naomi entro a uno de los cuartos del asilo buscando a Light… tenía que pedir disculpas por lo que había pasado, al parecer la muchacha que salió corriendo era su novia, justo cuando entro al cuarto, vio a Beyond, sentado en la alfombra frente a una ventana

— ¡Beyond! — Dijo sorprendida Naomi cerrando la puerta tras de sí

—Hola Misora— Beyond no la volteo a ver, simplemente siguió observando el paisaje

— ¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo tu aquí! — Dijo Naomi acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado

—Sí, también me alegro de verte—

—Pero ni siquiera has volteado a verme — Respondió Naomi con el ceño fruncido —Además tú fuiste quien se fue sin decir nadas mas…— Suspiro, pensando que en ese momento no tenia caso tocar ese tema —Como sea… ¿Has visto a un muchacho de cabello castaño por aquí? —

— ¿Te refieres a Light Yagami? — Le pregunto Beyond

Naomi se sobresalto por lo que dijo Beyond — ¿¡Lo conoces! ¿¡Lo has visto! —

—Si lo conozco, y no, no lo eh visto — Dijo Beyond ladeando un poco la cabeza y viendo a un pájaro que se paro en el marco de la ventana

Naomi volteo a verlo desconfiada — ¿Cómo es que tú conoces a Yagami Light? —

—Eso ahora no tiene importancia Naomi— Le respondió Beyond parándose, sin voltear a verla en ningún momento

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? — Dijo Naomi también levantándose

—A ningún sitio en especial—

—Es de mala educación dejar una conversación a la mitad—

Beyond se detuvo y volteo un poco, dejando que Naomi viera solamente su perfil — Eso creo — Dijo Beyond encogiéndose de hombro y saliendo de la habitación

—Idiota…— Dijo Naomi viendo la puerta por la que acababa de salir Beyond

Naomi espero unos segundos, y después salió por la misma puerta, yendo a la dirección contraria que había tomado Beyond, camino pasando varios cuartos hasta llegar al final del pasillo, donde vio a Light con Misa

— ¿Hablas enserio Light? — Dijo Misa con los ojos brillosos

—Claro que si Misa, fue un mal entendido, lamento que te hayas sentido tan mal— Dijo Light viéndola a los ojos, Misa sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza, en ese momento, vio a Naomi del otro lado del pasillo, Misa volteo a ver a Light y el comenzó a caminar hacia ella con Misa siguiéndolo

—Lamento mucho el mal entendido— Dijo Naomi en cuanto se acerco mas a Light, hizo una reverencia en modo de disculpas

—Está bien Misora, no te preocupes, ya le explique a mi novia todo—

Misa aun abrazando el brazo de light, levanto el dedo índice y sonrió —No hay problema, ya me explicaron todo, al principio si me enoje y me puse muy triste, pero ya paso—

Naomi sonrió amablemente — Gracias por entender la situación—

— ¡No hay problema! — Dijo entusiasmada Misa —Por cierto, yo soy Misa Amane — Le tendió la mano y Naomi la acepto

—Yo soy Naomi Misora— Justo en ese momento, Naomi cayó en la cuenta de algo, volteo a ver a Light — Light, ¿Tú conoces a Rue Ryuzaki? — Dijo Naomi, pensando en que seguramente lo conocería por ese nombre

— ¿Ryuzaki? Si, lo conozco —Le dijo Light — ¿Lo estas buscando? —

—Eh… — Naomi pensó por un momento en que no quería verlo… pero seguramente si conocía a Light, supo lo del incidente, así que también tendría que hablar con él, ahora le hallaba mas sentido a su comportamiento de antes —Si, ¿puedes llevarme con él? —

Light asintió — Creo que sé donde a va a estar — Así, los tres comenzaron a caminar en busca de Ryuzaki.

* * *

—Mello… —

—Dime Matt — Dijo Mello sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba viendo

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —

—Están…bueno ellos… — Mello se rasco un poco la cabeza —Esa es una buena pregunta —

Matt y Mello se encontraban sentados en el piso de madera y miraban curiosos, como Near y Ryuzaki jugaban con un robot en su mano cada uno, como los elevaban en el aire imitando un sonido como si volaran y después los chocaban entre sí.

—Mello, no entiendo—

—Silencio Matt, estoy tratando de encontrarle la lógica a esto — Dijo Mello con una mano en su barbilla

—Dudo mucho que tenga lógica, simplemente… están jugando— Le dijo Matt recargándose en Mello para quedar semi-acostado

—No, esto debe tener algún patrón o algo —

Escucharon pasos, Mello y Matt voltearon a ver, era Light Misa y otra persona que no conocían

Naomi miro la espalda de Ryuzaki, pero algo no andaba bien "Esa no es la ropa que tenia… él llevaba una camisa negra" pensó Naomi mientras caminaba hacia L

—Ryuzaki — Le llamo, él se volteo y al ver a Naomi se sorprendió

— ¡Naomi Misora! —

Naomi entonces no entendió lo que pasaba —Tu… ¡tú no eres Ryuzaki! — Dijo alterada Naomi

—Claro que él es Ryuzaki— Le dijo Misa — ¿No dijiste que lo estabas buscando a él? —

—No… no a este Ryuzaki— Dijo Naomi aun impactada —Tu… tu eres igualito a Ryuzaki, pero no eres él—

— ¿Igual? — Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

— ¡Oh! Tú estás hablando de Beyond Birthday ¿Verdad? — Le dijo Ryuzaki a Naomi

— ¡Sí! Yo… un momento— Dijo Naomi viendo detenidamente a Ryuzaki — ¡A ti ya te eh visto!... No entiendo… esto es muy raro… a ti te vi hace un año, fuiste el que me salto encima para abrazarme y yo te patee—

Todos miraban incrédulos a Naomi y después a Ryuzaki

—Así es — Le respondió al final L después de un silencio un tanto incomodo —Que buena memoria tienes Misora—

—Pero… no entiendo… luces mucho como Beyond y hasta tienes la voz parecida a él…—

Ryuzaki coloco su pulgar en su labio y la miro divertido con una sonrisa en los labios —Esa es una larga historia… deberíamos buscar a Beyond para…—

Y como si las palabras de Ryuzaki fueran mágicas, Beyond entro justo en ese momento a la sala, viendo a Mello, Near, Matt, Light, Misa y Naomi con un enorme signo de interrogación en sus cabezas y Ryuzaki divertido.

— ¡Beyond! — Dijo Naomi ahora mas alterada — ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? —

Beyond volteo a ver a Ryuzaki, y al ver la sonrisa en sus labios, el también sonrió — Ah ya entiendo, veo que ya conociste a "Ryuzaki" Misora— Dijo Beyond enfatizando la palabra "Ryuzaki"

—Si… eso creo… Pero…— Naomi los vio a los dos por unos momentos, y después comprendió todo — ¡Tú eres L! —

Todos, menos Ryuzaki y Beyond se sobresaltaron por lo que había dicho Naomi

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?— Dijo alterado Mello

—Como siempre Misora, sacas deducciones muy rápidas — Le dijo divertido Beyond —Mello, ella es más inteligente de lo que crees—

—Ya veo… ahora todo comienza a tomar sentido…— Dijo Naomi ahora más relajada

—Ya está listo el paste…— Rose salió de la cocina con un pastel en manos, pero se detuvo al ver la escena frente a ella — ¿Qué pasa aquí? —

—Nada… muchas gracias por el pastel, en un momento lo recogemos— Dijo Ryuzaki viendo a Rose, ella asintió con una sonrisa

—Claro, los espero en la cocina — Cuando Rose se volvió a meter a la cocina, todos suspiraron hondo, como si hubieran aguantado la respiración en todo ese tiempo

—Así que tú eres la agente del FBI que ayudo a L-sama a resolver LABB— Dijo Near desde el suelo

—Si así es, soy una ex–agente, pero si lo ayude—

—Wow, en ese caso te admiro — Dijo Matt sonriéndole — L-Sama nos conto como le ayudaste, fue genial—

—Claro que no eres tan genial como L-Sama — Dijo Mello de brazos cruzados — Pero si le ayudaste bastante…—

—Naomi es muy buena— Dijo Beyond, Naomi volteo a verlo con brusquedad

— ¡Beyond! —

Beyond volteo a verla, y rio como acostumbraba a hacerlo al darse cuenta de cómo podría mal interpretarse su frase —Misora, me refería a que eres muy buena resolviendo casos— Dijo Beyond aparentando inocencia

Naomi tosió un poco — Si, gracias—

—Bueno — Comenzó a hablar Light— Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya oh se nos hará tarde—

Todos asintieron, se despidieron de Naomi cada uno para después ir por el pastel y agradecerle a Rose. Mientras Beyond se quedo con Naomi

—Beyond yo… bueno lo que paso entre light y yo…—

—Misora— Le interrumpió Beyond —No necesitas darme explicaciones, tu y yo no somos nada ¿recuerdas? — Naomi no supo que decir… tenía razón… aun así. Se limito a asentir y despedirse de él.

Ahora los 7 salieron del asilo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el edifico de Ryuzaki, donde comerían el pastel hecho por Rose.

* * *

— ¡Bueno! — Dijo Misa lista con un cuchillo para partir el pastel — ¡Aun que este fue un día medio extraños, me siento feliz de pasarlo con ustedes, sobre todo con Light! — Misa partió feliz el pastel y lo repartió entre los demás.

Y a los 20 minutos….

Mello, Matt y Beyond tocaban canciones el juego Rock Band, Mello usaba la primera guitarra, Matt la segunda guitarra y Beyond cantaba mientras Misa les daba apoyo con aplausos y gritos, Ryuzaki pronto se unió con la batería, más que nada por petición de Mello y Matt, obligaron a Near a usar el bajo, y a los 4 minutos Misa obligo a Light a darle ánimos a los demás.

Misa estaba feliz, a fin de cuenta todo salió mejor de lo que había esperado, y ese condenado juego de rock band era muy divertido…

Al día siguiente, todos terminaron justo como en noche buena, durmiendo en la sala. Solo que esta vez, fue Misa quien los cubrió con una cobija, para no hacer que Watari se levantara en la madrugada para cubrirlos con una.

A diferencia de esos últimos dos días, se levantaron un poco más temprano de lo normal para tomar el jet hacia su nuevo destino.

—Creo que no comeré mas pastel hasta el año que viene — Dijo Misa tocándose el estomago —Estoy muy llena— Todos ya se encontraban en el Jet camino a su nuevo destino.

—Eso te pasa por tragona huera Spears—

— ¡No me digas tragona! ¡Fuiste tú quien se atraganto de comida estos últimos días! ¿Recuerdas?

—Yo…cállate— Mello y Misa se sacaron la lengua

Mientras Near y Matt jugaban cartas

—Mira Near, te lo repetiré, sacas una carta, pero no me la muestras ¿entiendes? Y yo adivinare cual es

—Oh, ya entendí Matt— Dijo inocente Near

Matt revolvió la baraja y le dijo a Near que sacara una y la metiera de nuevo, una vez que la metió, Matt revolvió la baraja de nuevo —Muy bien… tu carta es…—

—Rey de corazones—

— ¡No Near! ¡Tampoco debes decirme cual es! —

— ¿Pero entonces como sabrás cual es? —

— ¡Porque ese es el truco! — Dijo Matt colocando su mano en su frente — Ay Near... esta es la quinta vez que trato de hacerte el mismo truco

—Hmmm—

Todos estaban pasando un buen momento en el Jet, Light Ryuzaki y Beyond se encontraban resolviendo acertijos de un libro con problemas de acertijos avanzados-profesionales, viendo quien resolvía más. Misa al poco tiempo quedo dormida en el regazo de Light, al igual que los chicos Wammys pronto quedaron dormidos.

Justo cuando Light estaba a punto de gritar que ya había resuelto otro problema, una fuerte turbulencia hizo que todos los demás se despertaran

— ¿¡Qué paso! —Dijo Beyond alterado quien había caído arriba de Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki se quito a Beyond de encima y se paro

— ¿Watari que paso? —

— ¡Pónganse los cinturones de seguridad! — Dijo con voz seria Watari a través del micrófono, todos hicieron caso, se sentaron y se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad. Pronto el jet comenzó a moverse de manera violenta, provocando que los demás se asustaran más. Matt se asomo por la ventana, y fue cuando se dio cuenta… — ¡Estamos yendo en picada! — Grito asustado Matt

Todos se asomaron como pudieron por las ventanas y observaron que era cierto — ¡Watari que sucede! — Grito Ryuzaki, pero Watari no le respondió. El jet caía violentamente hacia el mar abierto y no entendía cómo es que había pasado…

— ¡Agárrense! — Grito Light al ver como pronto caerían

Todos se agarraron fuerte de donde pudieron…hubo un estruendoso y violento choque, abrieron los ojos lentamente y se aseguraron de estar bien.

— ¿Hay alguien herido? —Pregunto Ryuzaki

—No, aquí estamos bien— Dijo Mello

—Nosotros también— Le contesto Light

—Muy bien…— Todos se quitaron los cinturones de seguridad, Ryuzaki fue a la cabina de piloto a asegurarse de que Watari y el piloto del jet estuvieran bien.

Mientras los demás se pararon confundidos, sin saber bien que había pasado. Mello fue el primero en salir de la puerta, y un fuerte grito de su parte hizo que todos los demás salieran

— ¿Qué pasa Mello? —

—¡DONDE ESTAMOS! —

El grito de Mello hizo eco por toda la isla….

* * *

Jajaja ¿que tal? ;D ¿Que les parecio?

A puesto a que si saca de onda :D jaja imagenense lo que pasara ahora!

Lucy Matsudaira Birthday: Lucy! :d que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior :D jaja aver que opinas de este :p vas a querer matarme de nuevo por cortarlo ahi este capitulo jajajaja XD

0 Mihael Keehl 0: Sii xD! Naomi y Beyond son una pareja poco comun :p no tenia pensado escribir de ellos, pero fue algo que simplemente salio XD , espero te haya gustado este captitulo :D ¡Aqui empiezan las aventuras reales de Mello, Near y Matt! :D jajaja


	12. Dia 1

¡Hola de nuevo!, aquí esta, el capitulo 12, espero que sea de su agrado, llevo toda la semana tratando de hacerlo xD pero solo avanzaba como 200 palabras por día jaja, así que hoy decidí ya terminarlo (Iba a la mitad) , me costo algo de trabajo, jaja pero pues :p ya por fin lo termine...

No tengo mucho mas que decir, tiene de todo un poco!

Bueno, esto es lo que pasa cuando Phanny mira /Cast away/ de Tom Hanks mientras escribe este capitulo XD

Lucy Matsudaira Birthday : Ah xD lucy! No me mates! :p ya aquí esta la parte uno de esta aventura jaja XD, y lo de la voz de Beyond, yo tambien me pregunto como sera o.o, solo queda en nuestra imaginación su tono de voz u.u¿ Grave, normal, aguda? D: (Aguda no creo.. XD)

Elizabeth-Lawliet-13: Jajaja xD si, una isla, suena loco lo se o.o, y pues ya veras que cosas pasan, tengo varias ideaas jajaj :D, espero te guste este capitulo jaja :D ya veras las cosas que hace y dice Beyond jajaja XD

Anemona Anonima: Jajaja xD al principio no entendi de que hablabas, pero, ¿Te refieres a la seria Lost que pasan o pasaban en fox verdad? xD , jaja si ahora que lo pienso si es mas o menos un tema asi, pero de hecho no habia pensado en esa serie! xD, mas bien la hice pensando en la pelicula de tom Hanks, cast away :3

Saya-Walker: :D no sabes como me alegra que este fic te gusto! :D me da mas animos de seguir con este fic un tanto raro :3 , y espero que disfrutes esta fic… los momentos que hago que pasen estos 7 y demas jajaja XD :D

Uchiha Souseiseki: La voz de Beyond sera un misterio, a menos que hagan un anime donde él salga u.u D: tres! Me encanta ese personaje! XD me gusta mucho trinity blood, y si :p la voz mas o menos se le acomoda a Beyond :D (Te refieres a su voz japones o en ingles?). Y espero sea de tu agrado esta aventura nueva en la isla desierta! XD jaja :p pasarasn varias cosas o.o

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece, ya lo saben n.n solo los tomo prestados para que conozcan el mundo xD

-Fanny Winkz

* * *

**Día 1: **Búsqueda

Todos observaron con atención su alrededor, recuperándose un poco por el impacto del Jet en la arena. Había sido verdaderamente un milagro que no les pasara nada, claro, tomando en cuenta que el piloto debía ser un profesional en ese tipo de aterrizajes para que no se estrellara muy fuerte o explotara el Jet.

Light y Misa se alejaron unos pocos metros del Jet, observando que mas adelante había una especie de selva, que no permitía ver mas haya debido a la extensa vegetación de palmeras. La playa no se extendía demasiado, se podía ver como el perímetro de la orilla de la arena se iba curveando a los lejos, obviamente por que la isla asimilaba una forma ovalada con ciertas deformidades en la orilla. Justo del otro lado de la isla, había un enorme risco que cortaba abruptamente el paisaje pacifico de la playa, donde las olas rompían contra las afiladas y rugosas piedras del risco. Era claramente el nivel mas alto de la isla, si subían a el, seguramente desde esa altura podrían ver mejor toda la isla.

No debía ser una isla muy grande, eso disminuía la posibilidad de que estuviera habitada.

También era preocupante el hecho de que no sabían por que el Jet había fallado repentinamente y los había llevado a esa situación.

En esos momentos, muchísimas preguntas comenzaban a invadir la mente de todos.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Estarían muy lejos de la civilización?... quizás... ¿Una isla virgen? ¿Y cuanto tiempo estarían en ese lugar? ¿Los encontrarían? ¿O arreglarían el Jet a tiempo? Solo podían esperar a que esas respuestas se contestaran pronto.

Beyond, Matt, Mello y Near se sentaron en la arena, también estaban muy preocupados por la situación, pero todos sabían que nada ganarían con altearse, por lo menos estaban juntos y sin heridas, sin contar claro las fracturas de Near por su accidente tres días atrás.

Ryuzaki salio del Jet, un tanto molesto por la arena caliente de la playa bajo sus descalzos pies. Se acerco a Light y Misa, y estos voltearon a verlo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Ryuzaki? —Pregunto Light asustado por la situación actual

—Hubo una falla con los dos motores del Jet, Watari y el piloto William aun están investigando cual fue la causa

— ¿Ósea que estamos varados en una isla en medio de la nada? — Le dijo Misa tratando de ocultar su preocupación. En ese momento, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, dio un respingo por el susto, pero rápidamente supo quien era, cuando se puso a un lado de ella

—Técnicamente, Misa-san— Le dijo Beyond— No estamos en medio de la nada, estamos en una isla en algún punto del océano, de igual manera, deberías estar agradecida de que Wilson y Watari lograron hacer que el Jet no se estrellara con alguna palmera, o pero aun, que hayamos caído en medio del mar—

—Eh… se llama William— Dijo Ryuzaki volteando a ver a Beyond

—Tienes razón Beyond — Le respondió Misa un tanto mas tranquila— Lo importante es que todos estamos vivos y sin ninguna lesión —

— ¡Así es! — Le contesto entusiasta Beyond — Agradezcámosle a Watari y Wilson.

—William…— Dijo de nuevo Ryuzaki

Light suspiro por un momento, pensando en la situación actual —En ese caso, mientras descubren que pasó con el Jet, deberíamos echar un vistazo por aquí cerca, no sabemos si es una isla desierta.

—Tienes razón Light-Kun, aun que dudo que este habitada— Todos voltearon a ver a Ryuzaki — Cuando estaba con Watari y William, no localizaron esta isla en el mapa.

— ¿Ósea que estamos en una isla desconocida? — Le dijo Beyond

—Así es, que no te sorprenda, aun ahí muchas islas sin explorar por el mundo… Además esa es una isla bastante pequeña.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos… Pero aun así la idea de investigar el lugar, no quedaba descartada

—Light-Kun, Beyond, ustedes buscaran por…

Sin previo aviso, Mello de un brinco apareció en medio de ellos cuatro interrumpiendo a Ryuzaki— ¿¡Alguien dijo la palabra "explorar"!

—Pues, técnicamente…. Nadie ha dicho esa palabra— Le dijo Beyond mirándolo con curiosidad

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, sin saber exactamente que decir.

—Bueno pero ¿Entendieron mi termino no? — Les dijo Mello después del incomodo silencio — Como sea, yo quiero ayudarlos.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea Mello.

—Pero… ¡L-sama! — Renegó el menor

—Mello, podrías meterte en problemas.

— ¡No te preocupes por eso L-sama!, tendré mucho cuidado, además, Matt me acompañara — Mello le dio una señal a Matt para que fuera a donde estaba. Llego y se paro aun lado de él.

— ¿Y quien cuidara de Near? — Le pregunto Matt a Mello.

— ¡Yo lo hago! — Contesto Misa levantando la mano — ¡Yo cuidare de Near!

Mello la miro con desconfianza— Esta bien… pero regresaremos pronto, para asegurarnos de que la huera Spears no le haga nada— Dijo Mello echándole una mirada fulminante a Misa.

— ¡Ey! ¿Me crees capaz de lastimar a Near? — Misa se paro en frente de Mello en modo desafiante.

—Eres muy descuidada… pero el punto es que regresaremos pronto… ¿Esta bien así L-sama? — Pregunto Mello con mirada suplicante — ¡Matt ayúdame a convencerlo! — Mello le dio un codazo a Matt en el brazo, y Matt pronto imito a Mello.

Ryuzaki coloco su pulgar en su labio y los miro unos momentos —Esta bien… si encuentran algo, vengan a decirnos, recuerden que aquí los celulares no tienen señal, por lo que no podremos llamarnos— Ryuzaki volteo a ver a Beyond y Light — Light-Kun, Beyond ustedes vayan arriba del risco, para que puedan ver mejor la isla, pero vayan con cuidado.

—Eh… un momento Ryuzaki— Dijo Light — ¿Qué vas a hacer tú

Ryuzaki comenzó a caminar hacia el Jet —Iré a ayudar a Watari y William — dijo alejándose de los demás.

Beyond volteo a ver a Light con una sonrisa gatuna —Bueno… creo que ahora solo somos tu y yo Light-Kun.

Light suspiro cansado, pensando que si quizá había alguien mas raro que Ryuzaki, ese tendría que ser Beyond —Así parece… vamos.

Ambos comenzaron a adentrarse a la isla donde tenia de selva. Por lo menos animales, si debía haber, había bastantes palmeras y demás vegetación como para que no hubiera algún animal viviendo por ese lugar.

Mientras, Matt y Mello comenzaron a caminar por la orilla de la playa. Mello le dio un ultimo vistazo a Near antes de perderlo de vista.

Misa por otro lado, camino hacia Near, quien estaba sentado en la arena arriba de una cobija, con varios juguetes, se sentó a un lado de él y miro como jugaba.

Lo miro distraídamente, viendo como hacia a un lado su robot y comenzaba a construir algo con la arena. No le sorprendía ya, Near con todo lo que se encontraba comenzaban a armar edificios, por mas que lo intentara, no lograba comprenderlo del todo. Ya un tanto incomoda por el silencio que se había formado entre los dos, Misa busco algún tema de conversación.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste la cobija? — Preguntó curiosa Misa.

—Mello— Dijo Near sin dejar de construir.

— ¿Y los juguetes?

—Mello.

Misa suspiro cansada… claro, ¿Cómo no se había acordado antes?, Near no era de conversar mucho.

-.-

Light miraba a Beyond sin entender que lo que hacia

—Eh, Beyond, dudo que encontremos algo buscando de eso manera— Dijo Light volteando a verlo

Beyond levanto la vista y se detuvo — ¿A que te refieres Light-Kun?

—Bueno, si gateas lo único que encontraras serán insectos— Dijo Light mientras Beyond se paraba lentamente.

—Creo que tienes razón — Beyond comenzó a limpiarse las manos y volteo a ver a Light — Es la costumbre… como si buscara en una escena del crimen.

— ¿Escena del crimen? — Preguntó Light confundido.

—Nada sin importancia, no lo entenderías, Light-Kun, mejor sigamos —Dijo Beyond adentrándose mas en la selva. Light lo siguió.

Después de unos minutos de silencio y de seguir caminando. Beyond miro de reojo a Light —Oye Light-Kun.

—Dime, Beyond— Comenzaron a hablar, sin dejar de caminar.

Beyond tardo unos momentos antes de contestar.

—Quería preguntarte algo— Dijo sin rodeos.

— ¿Qué es?

—Ryuzaki… ¿Qué es él para ti?

Light abrió los ojos en sorpresa y dejo de caminar, Beyond también paro, y lo observaba de manera atenta con sus ojos rojos. Light guardo silencio por unos momentos, mirando a Beyond algo sorprendido — ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

—Solo es una pregunta— Dijo Beyond, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, la verdad es que Ryuzaki es mi mejor amigo.

—Ya veo… bueno, sigamos— Beyond le dio la espalda a Light y siguió caminando, t Parpadeo un par de veces confundido ¿Qué había sido eso? Beyond no haría ese tipo de preguntas sin algún fin en especial, eso lo sabía Light, ya que Beyond era como Ryuzaki en ese sentido.

Continuaron caminando normalmente, Light atrás de Beyond, viendo como de vez en cuando pateaba con pereza alguna rama del camino.

Por más que avanzaban, la vegetación parecía no acabarse. ¿Qué tan lejos estaba el risco?, no lucia tan lejos desde la playa, ¿O es que quizá el hecho de ir con Beyond hacia sentir mas largo el camino?, Ciertamente era que no le hablaba demasiado, la verdad es que como todo grupito "grande" de amigos (siendo ellos 7, ya se podía usar ese Termino) estaban aun así los que se hablaban mas y los que se hablaban menos, él por ejemplo, a los que mas les hablaba era Misa ( por obvio) y a Ryuzaki, y de vez en cuando a Beyond. A Mello, Matt y Near nunca les hablaba ahora que lo pensaba… quizá tendría que cambiar eso…

Entonces, ¿Era por eso que el silencio era un poco mas incomodo? , si estuviera Ryuzaki ahí… seria distinto.

En ese momento, se le ocurrió preguntar algo

—Oye Beyond.

—Hum— Le hizo un ruido dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando.

— ¿Y para ti que es Ryuzaki?

Beyond se detuvo y volvió a verlo, solo que esta vez se acerco un poco a él.

—Contestar eso es mas complicado de lo que parece— Le dijo Beyond sin dejar de verlo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Para los que crecimos en la Wammys House como los sucesores de L, no es tan sencillo responderlo, para ti es fácil, tú lo conociste de una manera diferente, y te es fácil verlo como un amigo, pero nosotros que crecimos viéndolo como algo inalcanzable, algo a lo que por lo menos deberíamos asemejarnos lo mas que se puede, es algo distinto, sabes… a puesto a que Mello, Matt y Near piensan lo mismo.

Light quedo en silencio, no tenia respuesta a eso…ahora que lo pensaba, era verdad, si el hubiera crecido de esa manera, no sabría como catalogar a Ryuzaki...

En ese momento, Beyond giro un poco la cabeza a la derecha, y se comenzó a acercarse a un arbusto.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunto Light al ver como se iba acercando a aquel arbusto.

—Shh ¿Lo vez?

— ¿Ver que?

—Eso… parece un…— Beyond se hinco frente al arbusto y lo observo.

—Yo no veo nada…— Repentinamente, Beyond brinco de susto hacia Light, haciendo que lo cargara.

— ¿¡Que pasa! — Pregunto alterado Light, aun con Beyond en brazos.

— ¡Un nido! — Grito Beyond señalando el nido con huevos en el suelo a un lado del arbusto.

— ¿Y por eso haces que te cargue? Pesas, sabes…

—No te quejes, peso menos que tu— Dijo Beyond sin dejar de ver el nido y sin intenciones de bajarse de Light.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no peso tanto! — Dijo Light un poco ofendido y con Beyond aun en brazos.

— ¡Silencio! Puede venir en cualquier momento

— ¿Venir que…? — Light entonces entendió a lo que refería… la madre de los huevos… Y como si leyera sus pensamientos, una gaviota se poso a un lado del nido, sin dejar de mirar a Beyond y Light. Y como su instinto le decía que había peligro cerca de su nido, se preparo para volar hacia ellos dos y atacarlos.

— ¡Corre! — Le grito Beyond aforrándose más a él.

Light sintió como la gaviota comenzó a atacarlos, olvidándose en ese momento de que tenia cargando a Beyond entre sus brazos, comenzó a correr.

-.-

—Auch…auch…auch….auch— Se quejaba Matt, ya que iba siendo golpeado por las ramas de los arbustos que Mello movía del camino, que en cuanto él las cruzaba las soltaba, hacienda que la rama golpeara justo en el rostro o estomago de Matt.

—Ya cállate Matt— Le dijo Mello deteniéndose y mirando el lugar.

— ¡Tu eres el que me esta golpeando con las ramas!, además no debimos venir aquí, se supone que solo buscaríamos por la orilla de la playa

—En la orilla de la playa lo único que encontraremos serán cangrejos, si buscamos por estos lugares, hay más probabilidades de encontrar algo

—Mello, si nos perdemos va a ser tu culpa— Le dijo Matt tomándolo por los hombros —Esta no es ninguna excursión, si nos perdemos estaremos en problemas.

— ¿Crees que no lo se? No seas baboso Matt, tengo un gran sentido de orientación, ahora cierra tu boca y sigamos caminando— Mello se soltó del agarre de su amigo y siguieron caminando. —Esta servirá— Mello tomo una delgada rama del suelo, y Matt lo miro curioso.

— ¿Para que la rama? — Pregunto Matt viendo como Mello examinaba un poco la rama y después seguía caminando.

—No seas preguntón y sigue caminando.

—Pero…— Matt se detuvo, ya que escucho unos gritos a los lejos — ¿Escuchas eso?

—Si… alguien grita, y se esta acercando— Dijo Mello prestando mas atención —Suenas como a las voces de…

Justo en ese instante, vieron pasar frente a ellos a Light cargando a Beyond, mientras gritaban, en cuanto pasaron, una gaviota pasó rápidamente persiguiéndolos. Matt y Mello se quedaron parados donde estaban, viendo el lugar que acababan de cruzar los dos

— ¿Viste eso? — Dijo Mello, literalmente con la boca abierta.

—Lamentablemente.

—Bueno… entonces, hagamos como que nunca pasó.

—Estoy de acuerdo— Le contesto Matt, ambos prosiguieron su camino.

Como en realidad no estaban seguros de adonde irían, simplemente se pusieron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, Matt veía a todos lados, ya que cuando estaba con Mello y no hablaba con él, se ponía a jugar en su Psp, pero no lo tenia consigo. Así que solo le quedaba buscar con que distraerse, mirando como de vez en cuando Mello se detenía un momento para recoger alguna rama, acción que no entendía.

Después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio, Matt frunció el ceño y le hizo un ruido a Mello para que lo volteara a ver, Mello se volteo y observo a Matt, esperando a que hablara.

— ¿Y bien? — Dijo Mello al ver que Matt no decía nada y solo lo miraba como idiota.

— ¿Cómo que "Y bien"?, Mello, ¿ya lo notaste? — Le respondió Matt cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué en esa posición de vez como un joto? — Le dijo Mello encarnando una ceja.

— ¡Mello! ¡Ya cruzamos este camino como tres veces! — Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento. Mello se puso a observar un poco mas a su alrededor, y después abrió los ojos en grande, como si hubiera visto una fuente de chocolate.

— ¡Serás idiota Matt! — Matt solo rodó los ojos, siempre que les pasaba algo, era su culpa — ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que estábamos yendo en círculos?

— ¿Y crees que yo lo sabias? Créeme que si me hubiera dado cuenta, te lo hubiera dicho ¡No que tienes un gran sentido de la orientación "genio"! — La voz de Matt sonó firme y se acercaba cada vez mas a Mello, él se desconcertó un poco por esto y retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar con una palmera, pero pronto su sorpresa se fue y ahora era él quien se acercaba ha Matt en forma amenazante.

— ¡Deberías callarte de una vez Matt! Nada ganas con estarme gritando, mejor veamos la forma de salir de aquí.

— ¡Ah! ¡El burro hablando de orejas! — Respondió sarcásticamente Matt, haciendo que Mello chocara un puño con una palmera, justo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

—Repite eso— Le dijo Mello escupiendo sus palabras.

Matt también lo miro de manera amenazante, entre cerrando los ojos, empujo a Mello y lo miro firmemente.

— ¡Tu eres el que siempre me grita Mello! Deberías agradecer que yo si te aguanto tu carácter.

El puño de Mello impacto con el rostro de Matt, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Matt se limpio con la manga de su camisa el hilo de sangre que salio de sus labios, y miro a Mello con resentimiento — ¿Terminaste Ya?

Mello lo miro por unos momentos desconcertado, sin saber exactamente por que lo había golpeado, miro su puño, como buscando culparlo a el. Matt se levanto y siguió caminando —Por que yo si, ahora… iré a buscar la salida de este maldito lugar.

Después de unos momentos, Mello apuro sus pasos para alcanzar a Matt e ir detrás de él.

Caminaban en silencio, el orgullo de Matt no le permitía pedir disculpas. Pero sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y el remordimiento de golpear a su mejor amigo lo carcomían más y más.

Justo cuando Mello iba a abrir la boca para hablar, vio que Matt se detuvo.

—Cocos— Dijo el pelirrojo, Mello no entendió muy bien su frase, pero al ver como Matt se acercaba hacia unos cocos que había en el suelo, comprendió lo que había dicho.

—Eso es bueno, si nos quedamos sin agua potable, ya sabemos de donde la podemos sacar— Mello sintió que le hablo a la pared, al ver como Matt ignoraba por completo sus palabras y seguía caminando.

Un poco ofendido, Mello lo siguió, observando que ya se podía ver la playa, pronto llegarían…

-.-

Light y Beyond, ya tenían la respiración agitada y estaban despeinados (Beyond más de lo normal), subían las rocas para poder llegar a la cima, ya les faltaba poco, por suerte la gaviota no los persiguió por demasiado tiempo.

—Light-Kun— Dijo Beyond apenas con un hilo de voz por el cansancio.

—Dime…Beyond—Le respondió Light con la voz entrecortada.

—En estos momentos… si alguien nos mirara… ahí mucho que se puede mal interpretar por nuestro estado…físico— Dijo Beyond tomando aire de vez en cuando para poder hablar.

Light solo lo volteo a ver, pensando que tenia razón —Eres un poco mal pensando ¿No Beyond?

Ambos se detuvieron por unos momentos para tomar aire. Beyond con las manos en sus rodillas y tratando de regular su respiración, lo miro de manera divertida.

—Oh, te sorprenderías Light-Kun.

Cuando Light lo volteo a ver bruscamente por esa respuestas, Beyond ya había retomado el camino, él lo siguió, observando que ya les faltaba muy poco.

Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en una roca para poder descansar un momento, observando el panorama.

Ryuzaki había tenido razón, se podía ver toda la isla desde ahí. Pero ambos se vieron decepcionados al ver que la isla solamente tenía palmeras y playa, nada de señales de otras personas o civilización.

—Subimos para nada— Se quejo Beyond — ¡Ey mira! ahí esta Near— Dijo Beyond señalando.

— ¿Dónde? Yo no lo veo.

—Si, el puntito blanco que esta ahí, y la de alado es Misa-San.

—… sigo sin ver nada— Dijo Light forzando su vista

—Yo creo que ocupas lentes.

—Oh tu tienes súper visión… es imposible ver a alguien desde esta distancia.

Beyond solo se encogió de hombros y volteo a ver el horizonte, haciendo que el aire jugara con sus cabellos sobre su rostro, suspiro cansado, pensando en como es que había llegado a esa situación.

—Oye Beyond— Light pateo una roca, haciendo que esta cayera por el enorme risco hacia donde golpeaban las olas — Antes de que te encontráramos… ¿Qué hacías?

Beyond lo miro confundido — ¿Cómo que, que hacia?

—Si, supongo que no saliste el día que nos encontraste de… prisión.

Beyond río ligeramente —Si así es, pero realmente no importa lo que hacia antes, ¿Tu que hacías?.

—Lo ayudaba en investigaciones…— Dijo Light parándose —Bueno ¿Nos vamos?

Beyond solo asintió y lo siguió para comenzar a bajar y regresar a donde estaban los demás.

Mientras tanto en la playa. Ryuzaki salio del Jet y observo como Misa miraba a Near construir un castillo que ya media 2 metros.

—Ryuzaki, no ahí duda, fue una falla en los motores, no hemos localizado la causa, pero creemos que podremos arreglarlos con el equipo de emergencia del Jet.

—Me alegra oír eso, Watari, ¿Cuánto tiempos les tomara?

—Hmm. Quizás un par de días, no es seguro.

Ryuzaki suspiro, dar la noticia de que estarían un par de días en ese lugar, no alegraría a nadie —Bien, yo se los diré.

En ese momento, Ryuzaki vio que Matt y Mello ya iban llegando, aun que al notar sus rostros, rápido dedujo que seguramente habían peleado.

Mello y Matt caminaron hacia Misa y Near y se sentaron a su lado.

— ¡Que bueno que ya llegaron! ¿Encontraron algo? — Les pregunto Misa.

Matt, al ver que Mello no tenia intenciones de contestar, decidió hacerlo él — Mas adentro ahí una zona con muchas palmeras, y están llenas de cocos, es todo lo que encontramos, ¿Y tú aprendiste algo? — Pregunto ahora irónicamente Matt.

—Aprendí a construir un castillo de arena de 2metros y medio— Le dijo Misa observando a Near que aun seguía muy entrado en su castillo —No se como le hace con un pie y un brazo vendados.

Mello entonces volteo a ver a Near y saco las ramitas de la bolsa de su pantalón —Toma— Le dijo mientras Near las tomaba.

—Gracias— Near comenzó a poner las ramitas justo en la punta de sus torres, figurando una bandera. Matt sonrío, ahora comprendía por que Mello las había tomado.

Misa se levanto e hizo ademán de irse —Iré a ver que hace Ryuzaki— Despidiéndose con una mano, Misa camino hacia el Jet, dejando a los tres niños Wammys Solos.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, simplemente observando como Near seguía con su enorme castillo de arena.

A Matt no le gustaba estar peleado con Mello, eran buenos amigos, pero sus personalidades eran muy distintas, lo que hacia que a veces terminaran así.

Volteo a ver ah Mello, pensando en algo para decirle y en cierta forma arreglar todo eso, ya que sabia que Mello no se disculparía, pero en ese momento no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo.

Mello noto que Matt lo observaba, y ya comenzaba a molestarle, no le gustaba que se le quedaran viendo, seguramente Matt seguía sentido por lo de hacer rato, o eso es lo que pensaba Mello

—Que me vez inútil— Le dijo Mello viéndolo de modo desafiante, Matt frunció el ceño al ver que el enojo de Mello aun no se iba.

—Nada— Le dijo, pero sin dejar de verlo.

—Entonces deja de mirarme ¿Quieres que te pida disculpas o que?

—Deberías— Le dijo Matt ofendido

Mello simplemente se volteo sin decir nada mas, pero ya había alterado a Matt

—Oye, tú fuiste quien me golpeo.

—Y puedo volver a hacerlo si eso es lo que quieres — Mello volvió a ver a Matt, solo que ahora mas enojado.

—Inténtalo— Matt apretó los puños, lo que hizo que Mello frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Me estas retando?

Mello se paro al mismo tiempo que Matt, y ambos se miraron por varios minutos, esperando a que alguno hiciera un movimiento. Mello, ya frustrado por aquella citación, soltó el primero golpe, que dio gusto en el abdomen de Matt, él pronto se recupero dándole un golpe limpio en la cara a Mello.

Mello dio unos pasos atrás y observo con resentimiento a Matt, así que soltó otro golpe.

Pronto Ryuzaki se percato de la pelea, y fue rápido para separarlos. Pero Near le gano la idea, no le agradaba verlos pelear, pero sobretodo no le agradaría que destruyeran su obra de arte.

Se paro, tratando de solo dejar su peso en su pierna derecha, y trato de acercarse a Matt quien estaba a unos centímetros de él.

Como Near era tapado por Matt, Mello no lo vio cuando intento golpear a Matt de nuevo y este lo esquivo, haciendo que el golpe le diera directo a Near en la mejilla.

Mello se quedo estático en su lugar, observando como Near caía arriba de su castillo de arena, destruyéndolo todo, y como su delicada piel pronto tomo un color morado rojizo y su labio se había partido.

— ¡Serás idiota Mello! — Grito a todo pulmón Matt, se acerco a Near y lo cargo —Déjame ver como esta el golpe Near— Le dijo Matt observando su herida— Ven, seguro en el Jet hay hielos.

Mello, quien aun tenia el cuerpo algo inclinado por el golpe que había dado, se dejo caer en el suelo, viendo como Misa y Matt metían a Near en el Jet y Ryuzaki iba hacia él.

—L-Sama... no fue a propósito, lo juro— Le dijo rápidamente Mello en cuando Ryuzaki estaba cerca de él.

—Lo se Mello, pero debes aprender a controlar esos impulsos tuyos, si le hubieras dado a Near justo en rostro, ahora estuviera sangrando por la nariz.

—Lo se… pero yo no…— Mello bajo la vista a la arena y apretó sus puños —Yo no quise pegarle a él… jamás quise pegarle.

—Mello…

—Por favor… déjame solo.

Ryuzaki observo por unos momentos a Mello, pero decidió irse para darle unos momentos para pensar, además debía ver como estaba Near.

Mello lentamente se sentó en la arena abrazando sus rodillas y mirando el mar.

Después de un largo camino de regreso, Beyond y Light llegaron por fin con los demás, aun que les pareció un poco extraño, ver a Matt y Near sentados cerca del jet mientras contraían una pirámide en la arena, y Mello del otro extremo del Jet, abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas.

Seguramente habían tenido problemas, además pronto se percataron de la mejilla morada de Near…

Caminaron hacia Ryuzaki quien apenas había salido del Jet seguido de Misa.

— ¡Misa-San! — Dijo en voz alta Beyond, alterando a Misa, Ryuzaki y Light —Que te dije de engañar a Light con Ryuzaki, ¿¡eh! — Dijo Beyond refiriéndose a que habían salido los dos juntos del Jet.

— ¿Eh? Ah yo no… eh... ¡No!

Beyond comenzó a reír al ver como Misa se había trabado.

— ¿Encontraron algo? —Pregunto Ryuzaki, no sin antes ver por unos momentos a Beyond por su comentario.

—Nada, la isla esta desierta— Le contesto Light —Solo palmeras.

—Ya veo— Ryuzaki coloco su pulgar en su labio — Estaremos aquí un par de días, hasta que arreglen el Jet.

— ¿DOS DIAS? — Dijo alterada Misa, Ryuzaki solo asintió.

—Por cierto— Pregunto Beyond — ¿Qué le paso a Near?

—Fue victima de una de las peleas entre Matt y Mello— Le respondió Misa volteando a ver a Near —Pobrecito...

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el Jet. Ya comenzaba a atardecer y comenzaba a dar hambre, y aun no veían como repartirían la comida, por lo menos no debían de preocuparse por un techo, ya que el Jet tenía una habitación, estarían amontonados… pero era mejor que nada. Al llegar dentro del Jet, ahí estaban William y Watari, con la comida que les quedaba.

—Ryuzaki— Comenzó a hablar Watari—Esta es la comida con la que contamos, ya la hemos repartido para que dure dos días.

—Oh, muy bien Watari, precisamente es lo que nos preocupaba, pero que bueno que ya lo hicieron, ¿Han podido comunicarse con alguien?

—No— Le dijo William — La radio no funciona, pero estoy trabajando en ello.

Dicho esto, Watari y William se fueron para seguir con su trabajo antes de que la luz del sola se fuera.

—Bueno, por lo menos Watari y Wilson ya se ocuparon de una de las cosas mas importantes— Dijo Beyond

—William…

— ¿Quién es William? — Le pregunto Beyond a Ryuzaki, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, Beyond ya había puesto su atención en otra cosa —Mira, hoy cenaremos sopa.

—Pero si la preparamos se gastara energía del Jet— Dijo Light.

— ¿Y quien dijo que la preparemos usado la cocina? — Le respondo Ryuzaki volteándolo a ver.

Todos entendieron a que se refería, así que Light solo suspiro, pensando en que debería entonces comenzar a buscar madera—Y no te preocupes por la madera— Light volteo a ver a Ryuzaki por lo que había dicho —Ya me encargue de traer alguna mientras ustedes fueron a investigar la isla.

— ¡Yo la enciendo! — Dijo Beyond sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo y saliendo del Jet como un su fuera un niño con un nuevo juguete.

Pronto el anochecer llego, todos formaron un circulo alrededor de la fogata mientras comían la sopa ya preparada.

Beyond había sido el primero en terminar, y al ver como todos comían en silencio, saco una armónica del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a tocarla.

— ¿Es tu bolsillo mágico o que? — Dijo Light, Beyond dejo de tocar y lo volteo a ver.

— ¿Huh?

—Por lo que veo, ahí guardas todo.

Beyond comenzó a reír — Algo así — Siguió tocando, lo que le daba un mejor ambiente al lugar.

Mello, en cuanto termino de comer, dejo su plato aun lado y se paro —Buenas noches— Dijo sin voltear a ver a nadie

— ¿No quieres mas? — Le pregunto Misa.

—No— Fue su secante respuesta.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, fueron al Jet, ya que comenzaba a refrescar, menos Near y Matt, quienes aun seguían sentados en la arena frente a la playa.

—Por que peleaban.

Matt volteo a ver a Near —Oh… solo una estupidez, lamento que te haya pasado eso por nuestra culpa.

—No importa.

— ¡Claro que importa!... Mello se ah de sentir muy mal, pero ni siquiera quiere hablarnos.

Near solo comenzó a hacer figuritas en la arena, Matt lo observo unos momentos.

—Sabes que Mello no lo hizo a propósito Near…

—Si, lo se

Matt suspiro cansado, ya vería como arreglar eso mañana —Mejor ya vamos adentro, nos vamos a enfermar.

Sin decir nada más, Matt ayudo a Near a entrar al Jet, esperando que esa primera noche en la isla, no fuera demasiado larga.

* * *

Que tal? o.o , no me maten por lo que hice a Mello u.u aww pobrecito! hasta a mi me dolio escribir eso D:


	13. Dia 2

Hola :D Eh regresado con el capitulo 13, espero les guste tanto como a mí, la verdad es que si me hace reír mucho xD hay muchas travesuras, y dialogos sin sentido, pero bueno, así como también hay un poco de historia sobre el fic :3

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece, ya lo saben, sus creadores son Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.

_

* * *

_

_Día 2_

Mello abrió pesadamente sus ojos, sintiendo un cuerpo arriba del suyo, enfoco su vista hacia la persona que descaradamente lo usaba de cama, encontrándose con un alborotado cabello negro y unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era L quien estaba arriba suyo, y que él se encontraba acostado en la alfombra. De hecho, los demás tenían una situación bastante parecida a la suya a excepción de Misa y Near que dormían cómodamente sobre la cama, mientras los demás tuvieron que conformarse con el suelo alfombrado y unas cuantas frazadas que en la noche fueron bastante peleadas ya que solo había dos.  
Matt y Light durmieron en el suelo de lado izquierdo de la cama, Matt había ganado la custodia de la frazada en la noche pero Light estaba cómodamente cubierto con la cobija que caía de la cama, mientras Mello, Ryuzaki y Beyond durmieron en el suelo del lado derecho de la cama, Mello tenia la frazada, pero Ryuzaki estaba prácticamente arriba de él, mientras Beyond uso el torso de Ryuzaki como almohada.

Trato inútilmente de mover el cuerpo de Ryuzaki sin despertarlo, pero en vez de lograr mover a su ídolo, este le abrazo la cabeza como si fuera un muñeco de peluche, así que Mello pico ligeramente con su dedo índice la mejilla de Ryuzaki, haciendo que abriera lo ojos y lo viera fijamente, parpadeo un par de veces como tratando de entender la situación, y Mello solo sonrío por el rostro somnoliento del pelinegro

—Buenos días, L-Sama —Saludo amablemente Mello

—Buenos días Mello  
Ambos quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Ryuzaki observo su posición

— ¿Estoy arriba de ti verdad?

—Hem…Si  
Ryuzaki puso los codos en el suelo y así poder levantar ligeramente su cuerpo, Mello logro salir y se paro, dándose cuenta de lo apretados que estaban en ese cuarto, cuando regreso su vista con L, él ya estaba de nuevo con los ojos cerrados y aun con Beyond sobre su torso hecho bolita, Mello entonces tomo la frazada y se la coloco ah Beyond, ya que como estaba en posición fetal le pareció que tenia frío, en cuanto se la coloco, él se enrollo como capullo en la frazada y acomodo mejor su cabeza sobre Ryuzaki

Mello pensó en como es que podían seguir durmiendo, si através de las persianas ya se colaban pequeños rayos de luz, fue entonces cuando se puso a pensar en que hora serian, quizás aun era muy temprano debido a que todos seguían con sueño. Se volteo hacia el reloj de pared detrás de él, y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver que eran las once cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, ¡Nunca se había levantado tan tarde! Bueno, cuando vivió en la Wammys House si, pero desde que estaban de viaje por el mundo, siempre despertaba mas o menos temprano.

Suspiro larga y cansadamente, pensando en que hacer si todos seguían dormidos. Volteo a ver a Near dormido en la cama, Misa lo estaba abrazando como si la vida dependiera de ello, sonrío por aquel acto, pero de inmediato su sonrisa se esfumo al ver el morete que tenia Near en la mejilla, fue entonces cuando recordó aquella pelea de ayer con Matt y como le había pegado a Near… fijo ahora su vista en Matt, quien estaba con los brazos extendidos al igual que las piernas, durmiendo como si estuviera en la cama de su cuarto, sabia que tendría que hablar con él, y disculparse con Near… pero aun se sentía muy culpable por actuar con golpes y no haber escuchado a Matt... Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, nada ganaba con esos pensamientos ahora, por el momento debía ocuparse de otra cosa. Comer, apenas se había levantado, su estomago comenzó a exigir comida, lo cual resultaba natural ya que esos últimos días estuvo desayunando muy temprano.  
Salio del cuarto cuidando de no hacer ruido con la puerta al abrirla y cerrarla, al salir del cuarto, observo al piloto William y a Watari durmiendo en los asientos del Jet, camino con sigilo y paso a la cocina que estaba frente a los asiento en una esquina.  
Se sitúo frente a ella y coloco su mano en su barbilla ¿Qué hacer de desayunar sin gastar energía del Jet?... ¡Ensalada de atún!  
Saco un par de latas de la despensa y lechuga del refrigerador. Había visto a Watari picar la lechuga y no parecía muy difícil…  
Saco una tabla para cortar verduras y un cuchillo, por suerte la lechuga ya estaba limpia, así que solo comenzó a cortarla como había visto a Watari hacerlo.  
Cuando ya había cortado la cantidad que le pareció correcta, escucho las puertas abrirse, era Misa, quien caminaba hacia él tallando sus ojos. Se sentó en un banco frente a la barra para desayuno y lo miro. Ella tenía una camisa de manga corta negra y un short igualmente negro.  
—Buenos días Mello — Lo saludo Misa en voz baja para no despertar a Watari y William

—Buenos días… — Saludo distraídamente el rubio ya que ahora estaba colando el agua de la lata de atún, observo como Misa la veía curiosa mientras el sacaba un plato hondo y colocaba el atún ahí — ¿Quieres ensalada de atún?

—Me gustaría… — Dijo ella ya un poco más despierta

Mello saco otra lata de atún y preparo más lechuga — ¿Y Near? — Pregunto tratando de restarle importancia

—Esta bien, pronto se le quitara el morete, además va bastante bien con su pierna y brazo

—Oh… — Mello preparo todo en un plato mas hondo, y saco dos cucharas, tenia que ser en el mismo plato, ya que entre menos ensuciaran, mejor, ya que la reserva de agua era limitada y no era muy confiable lavarlos con agua salada del mar

— ¿Solo lechuga? — Pregunto Misa mientras comenzaba a comer

—No me gusta con ninguna otra cosa — Mello se encogió de hombro y comenzó a comer junto con Misa.  
Ambos comieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que escucharon a alguien mas abrir la puerta, voltearon y se encontraron con el pelirrojo cabello de Matt y con un rostro que claramente decía que se acababa de levantar.  
Mello inmediatamente se tenso y desvío su mirada distraídamente hacia la comida, mientras comenzaba a jugar con ella.  
Matt camino hacia ellos y se sentó aun lado de Misa, miro por unos momentos como Mello frente a él jugaba con su comida con el tenedor, después fijo su vista con Misa y le sonrío en modo de saludo, ella devolvió el gesto, pero al notar que ella estaba de sobra en esa escena, se levanto de su lugar y miro a Mello  
—Gracias por compartirme de tu ensalada… Iré a ver si Light ya despertó — Dicho esto, Misa camino rumbo al cuarto hasta entrar y dejar a los dos solos.

Mello y Matt quedaron en silencio, el pelirrojo pensando en si preguntar algo seria un mal inicio… seguramente Mello respondería con algo corto y se crearía un silencio aun mas incomodo, pero no estaba seguro si Mello quería tocar el tema de la pelea de ayer, aun que, nada perdía con intentarlo

—Escucha yo-  
Ambos detuvieron su frase al ver que habían hablado lo mismo a la vez, así que quedaron en silencio por unos segundos  
—Escucha… — Decidió empezar Mello — Sobre lo de ayer… bueno yo, no pensé, y pues, la situación, y eso, y luego lo otro, y pues por eso paso eso y pues… ya sabes

Mello, al ver como Matt ladeo la cabeza confundido sin captar una palabra de lo que decía, rasco un poco su cabeza y reordeno las palabras — Bueno… ya sabes la pelea, eso que paso y pues…yo

—No te preocupes Mello — Matt le sonrío divertido al ver como Mello intentaba disculparse — Lo que paso ayer fue culpa de los dos por no saber comportarnos por algo tan tonto… dejémoslo ya ¿Si? No me gusta estar peleado contigo

Mello le devolvió la sonrisa, no recordaba que las cosas entre su amigo y él casi siempre se resolvían así de fácil, pero su alivio duro poco — Debo pedirle disculpas a Near…

—Descuida — Matt tomo otro tenedor y acompaño a Mello en el desayuno — Near no esta enojado contigo, sabe que no lo hiciste a propósito

—Aun así…— Mello siguió jugando un poco con su comida — Me siento mal por eso

Escucharon la puerta abrirse, ambos voltearon y vieron salir del cuarto a Misa, Light y Ryuzaki, cuando ellos cerraron la puerta, Watari y William también despertaron.  
Todos se saludaron con unos "Buenos días" mientras Watari y William fueron hacia la cocina para hacer desayuno para los que aun no habían comido, Mello paso a sentarse a un lado de Matt, y pronto Light, Misa y Ryuzaki los acompañaron

— ¿Por qué durmieron tanto? — Pregunto extrañado Mello de que apenas hubieran despertado, y mas L

—No estoy seguro, nunca en mi vida me había levantado tan tarde… esta isla es del mal

— ¿No crees que exageras Ryuzaki? — Pregunto divertido Light viendo como Ryuzaki bostezaba

—No Light-Kun, hablo en serio, todos dormimos demasiado

—Pues Near y Beyond siguen dormidos ¿No? — Dijo Matt estirándose un poco como gato

Ryuzaki negó con la cabeza —Near ya esta despierto, pero se quedo leyendo en la cama, y Beyond, pues…— Desvío la vista distraídamente — Cuando desperté no sabia que estaba dormido sobre mi torso, así que al levantarme pego su cabeza contra el suelo… y después lo pise accidentalmente

—Vaya manera de ser despertado —Comento Matt imaginándose el dolor de ser pisado

—Bueno, en realidad — Continuo Misa — Solo se quejo por lo bajo, se acomodo y siguió durmiendo…

—Sueño pesado… extraño en él, quizás si es del mal esta isla — Mello miro a Ryuzaki preocupado — Piénsenlo, de pura casualidad caímos en esta isla desconocida, y ahora resulta que dormimos como nunca en nuestras vidas

Ryuzaki pensó un poco después miro a Mello y Matt — Entonces abra que tener cuidado con esta isla…

Ambos chicos asintieron con fuerza y se pararon, ya que habían terminado de comer  
—Iremos afuera — Dijo Mello abriendo la puerta del jet, escucharon que L les contesto con un "esta bien "Así que salieron.  
Cerraron los ojos por unos momentos por los rayos del sol, pero pronto se acostumbraron, miraron la pacifica playa y la arena, se miraron por unos momentos y sonrieron.

Comenzaron a correr hacia el agua mientras se iban quitando la ropa, pronto sus camisas y pantalones quedaron olvidado, se sumergieron en el agua y comenzaron a jugar, sintiendo como se refrescaban,

Light y Ryuzaki terminaron de desayunar, decidieron salir para ver que hacían los demás, ya que poco después de que salieron Mello y Matt, Misa salio con Near, diciendo que irían a tomar un poco de sol, muy extraño para Near a su ver…  
Salieron y lo primero que vieron fue a Misa y Near bajo una sombrilla gigante, Near construía una pirámide con la arena, mientras Misa se colocaba protector solar, no falta decir que Near tenia la nariz, frente y mejillas mas blanca de lo normal por tanto protector solar que probablemente le había colocado Misa. Preguntándose de donde habían sacado la sombrilla y lo demás, caminaron hacia ellos y se sentaron a su lado, quedando bajo la sombrilla.  
—Ryuzaki, ¿Pronto saldremos de aquí, verdad?

—No estoy muy seguro Misa-san, es muy probable de que puedan arreglar el jet, pero no estoy seguro que para mañana este listo  
Misa se decepciono un poco, pero decidió que no era buena idea ponerse triste en ese día tan soleado, por lo que ahora volteo a ver a Light con una sonrisa  
—Light… ¡Déjame ponerte protector solar!

—Eh… pero no pienso estar en el sol

— ¡Aun así! La precaución ante todo

—Sabias palabras Misa-san — Dijo Ryuzaki viendo como Matt y Mello jugaban en el agua

— ¡Claro Ryuzaki!... —Contesto divertida Misa —Después tú a mi, ¿Si Light?

—Esta bien — Contesto Light sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda por lo frío de la crema — ¿Beyond esta bien? Aun no sale

—No… pero creo que iré a ver por si acaso, no es normal que duerma tanto

Misa y Light asintieron, Ryuzaki se paro y camino hacia el jet, pasando por la cocina, los asientos. Abrió la puerta y miro a Beyond aun hecho bolita con la frazada, lo que le incomodo un poco ya que estaba haciendo bastante calor a pesar de ser diciembre, se acerco a él y lo movió un poco, pero no despertó, así que aumento su fuerza, y Beyond por fin abrió los ojos cansadamente  
— ¿Qué pasa? Amenos que no sea un tsunami no me despiertes… — Beyond se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Ryuzaki

— Entonces muere ahogado

Al segundo ya estaba parado y en alerta, pero al ver tan calmado a Ryuzaki, frunció el ceño —No juegues con esas cosas

— ¿Aun tienes sueño? Ya es medio día — Ryuzaki en ese momento noto que Beyond estaba con las mejillas un tanto rojas — ¿Estas bien? Te vez caliente…

Beyond lo miro y sonrío — Es por que estaba teniendo un sueño pervertido — Al ver como Ryuzaki se sorprendía por eso, sonrío aun mas — No, no es verdad, pero ahora que lo mencionas… no me siento bien, creo que tengo fiebre

Ryuzaki coloco una mano en su frente, notando que efectivamente, estaba en fiebre — En ese caso será mejor que descanses — Beyond asintió, se quito la camisa y se acostó en la cama, tomando de nuevo posición fetal  
Ryuzaki salio del cuarto y camino hacia Watari quien estaba en la cabina de piloto revisando algunas cosas — Watari, Beyond tiene fiebre, si puedes vigílalo de vez en cuando, si comienza ah delirar serian serios problemas

—Esta bien, Ryuzaki  
El pelinegro salio del jet, y camino de nuevo hacia Misa, Light y Near

—Ryuzaki ¿Quieres ir a nadar un poco? — Pregunto Misa — No importa si nos mojamos esta ropa, tenemos mas en el jet ¡Anda! — Tomo del brazo de Light obligándolo a pararse — ¡Light y yo iremos!

—No, pero gracias por la oferta Misa-San — Ryuzaki se sentó aun lado de Near, pero cuando volteo a ver a Misa, esta lo veía amenazante y de un modo que le provoco escalofríos hasta a Ryuzaki —Pensándolo bien… seria buena idea ir con ustedes — Dijo Ryuzaki un poco alterado por el lado malévolo de Misa.  
El pelinegro se quito la camisa y el pantalón, y siguió a Misa hacia el agua, mientras Light era arrastrado por Misa del brazo.

Matt y Mello miraron como Misa, Light y Ryuzaki se acercaban, y les hicieron señas para que fueran a jugar con ellos, Pero en ese momento Mello miro a Near sentado bajo la sombrilla —En unos momentos Vengo — Le dijo Mello a Matt mientras salía del agua y pasaba aun lado de los tres que iban a mojarse.  
Pronto llego con Near, se puso frente a su pirámide, por lo que las gotas que escurrían de su cabello caían directo en la pirámide de Near.  
Él levanto la vista y lo miro unos momentos, Mello no decía nada, solo abría la boca y después la cerraba, casi imitando a un pez

—Near… yo. — El albino no parpadeaba al verlo — yo… — Mello observo la mejilla morada de Near a causa de que el lo golpeo — Lo siento… no quise…

Near regreso su vista hacia su pirámide y siguió construyendo — No es necesario que te disculpes Mello, fue un accidente

— ¡No me importa! Aun así… quiero disculparme

Near dejo de seguir construyendo, lo miro y después de unos momentos sonrío, Mello era muy testarudo — Disculpa aceptada, Mello— Mello relajo sus facciones — Regresa con los demás Mello, te están esperando

—Eh… pero

—Yo estaré bien, sabes que prefiero quedarme lejos del sol

Mello sonrío y asintió, le hecho una ultima mirada a Near mientras corría de vuelta con los demás.

Matt, Mello, Ryuzaki, Misa y Light estuvieron en el agua por casi una hora, Mello casi siempre empezaba alguna guerra de agua, o les tiraba bolas de arena a los demás, Matt obtuvo su venganza nadando bajo el agua y quitándole el boxer a Mello, el rubio lo persiguió mucho tiempo, aun que ambos corrían muy lento debido a que el agua les llegaba un poco mas arriba del ombligo.  
Después de ese divertido momento, todos salieron del agua y caminaron hacia Near, quien ya tenía todo un muro alrededor de él, cuatro torres de un metro, y la pirámide principal de un metro cincuenta. Tratando de no pisar ninguna de las construcciones de arena de Near, todos se sentaron bajo la sombra a su lado

—Mas que perdidos, parece que estamos de vacaciones — Dijo Misa colocándose mas protector solar

—Si, lo se — Le respondió Ryuzaki — Pero por ahora no podemos hacer mucho mas que pasar el tiempo, Watari y William saben lo que hacen

—Oigan… — La voz de Matt llamo la atención de todos — Miren eso — Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde Matt señalaba, y la escena que veían era un tanto bizarra, ya que veían a Beyond vestido de un traje negro, sentado en una silla de madera, y frente a él una mesa con una mantel blanco, encima de ella, un florero y una copa para vino medio llena.  
Ryuzaki, Mello y Matt caminaron hacia él, para ver que es lo que pasaba, mientras Ryuzaki pensaba que lo que mas temía se había hecho realidad… ahora tenían, a un Beyond delirando…

—Eh… ¿Beyond? — Lo llamo Ryuzaki, mientras se ponía aun lado de él.

Beyond lo miro por unos momentos, tomo la copa con una mano y agito un poco el liquido que tenia — Buenos días mi querido Lawllipop, hoy es un hermoso día ¿No lo crees así?

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Pregunto Matt — ¿De donde sacaste ese traje?... y la mesa

— ¿Acaso la realidad importa Matthew? Mira por el abismo antes de preguntar

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, pensando que ya no tenia sentido nada de lo que decía, pero después Mello no pudo evitar estallar de risa mientras señalaba a Matt — ¡Matthew!

—La fiebre ya le afecto— Dijo Ryuzaki al ver las cosas que decía Beyond

Beyond agito un poco mas el liquido de la copa, y le dio un pequeño sorbo — Oh pero que excelente cosecha es esta — Beyond los volteo a ver — Es del 2001 ¿sabían? Fue un año muy productivo y excelente para la soda de manzana

A Mello y Matt les dio un tic en el ojos, mientras Ryuzaki pensaba en que hacer  
—Beyond, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo adentro? Te tomaremos la temperatura

Mientras ah unos metros de ellos, Light y Misa veían la escena de aquellos cuatro. Misa volteo para ver que hacia Near, pero se sobresalto al no verlo donde se supone que debería estar

— ¡Near! — Grito Misa, provocando que Light se quedara temporalmente sordo, ya que estaba justo a un lado de ella — ¿¡Donde esta Near!

En cuanto termino su frase, Mello ya estaba aun lado de ellos, asustando ahora a Misa y Light por su repentina aparición — ¿¡Dónde esta Near!  
Derepente, el cabello blanco de Near aparece de la pirámide que había construido, pronto le acompaño su pequeño cuerpo gateando  
—Oh, ahí esta — Dijo Misa al verlo salir de la pirámide — No me había fijado que habías cavado dentro de la pirámide

—Ey— Mello salto el muro de Near y miro dentro de la pirámide sentándose aun lado de él — Aquí caben tres personas, y esta reforzado con arena mojada ¡Esto es genial! Podemos jugar a la guerra  
Mello se escondió detrás del muro y comenzó a hacer bolas con arena mojada, Near veía curioso como Mello apuntaba hacia Matt.

Repentinamente, una bola de arena choco contra Matt en el hombro, el rápidamente volteo y observo a Mello a lo lejos detrás de la súper muralla de Near — ¡Ey! Eso es tramp-  
Una segunda bola impacto en Matt, esta vez en su rostro.

Beyond, quien ahora extrañamente estaba parado arriba de la mesa, salto de ella y agarro a Ryuzaki tumbándolo al suelo consigo— ¡Nos atacan! ¡Protéjanse!  
Beyond volteo la mesa, para usarla de escudo contra los proyectiles — ¡A sus puestos! — Grito mientras jalaba a Ryuzaki hacia su improvisada protección

Matt corrió hacia Mello y Near y se metió con ellos hacia la mega construcción de Near  
— ¡Yo quiero estar de su lado!

—Muy bien— Contesto Mello — ¡Near! Tu refuerza la muralla y haz mas, bueno esas cosas, pirámides… y tu ¡Matt! Ayúdame a hacer más bolas ¡A Trabajar! ¡Nuestro enemigo es el mismísimo L y su secuaz B! — En cuanto Mello dio las órdenes, se pusieron a trabajar.

Mientras del otro lado, Ryuzaki y Beyond se escondían detrás de la mesa— Esto no esta bien…— Dijo Beyond mientras fingía que sus manos eran vinculares y veía a sus ahora enemigos de juego Mello, Matt y Near asomando un poco su cabeza sobre la mesa— Necesitamos refuerzos….

— ¿Por qué no le pedimos a Light-kun y Misa-san que vengan con nosotros? — Pregunto Ryuzaki mientras hacia más bolas

— ¡Ya se! — Beyond alzo una mano al aire — ¡Le pediré a Light-kun y Misa-san que se nos unan! —Ryuzaki solo lo miro por unos momentos, pero después siguió en lo suyo — ¡Ustedes, civiles extraviados! — Grito Beyond a Misa y Light quienes estaban en medio del campo de batalla sin saber muy bien que pasaba — ¡Únanse al lado oscuro conmigo y gobernaremos esta tierra de las fantasías, junto a mi aliado Ryuzaki les prometo fortuna y todo lo que desean, solo necesitan darme su fuerza y apoyo para hacer de este el lugar lo que realmente deseamos que sea!

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto Misa confundida

— ¡Que vengan! — Aclaro Ryuzaki haciéndole una señal con la mano para que fueran con ellos

—Oh— Dijeron en unison Light y Misa mientras se paraban y caminaban hacia ellos. Al llegar junto a ellos y agacharse para protegerse con la mesa de los proyectiles que ya habían comenzado del otro lado  
—Muy bien, escuchen — Dijo Beyond tomando una pequeña rama y dibujando círculos y equis en la arena — Los Wammys son muy poderosos, por lo tanto primero necesitamos reforzarnos y después atacaremos con lo que tengamos — Misa levanto la mano y Beyond le dio la palabra

— ¿Para que las equis y los círculos?

—No tengo idea pero bueno, ¿Cómo nos organizaremos?

—Light-kun y yo haremos más bolas de arena, Misa puede reforzar la muralla colocando arena con agua al lado de la mesa y tu puedes atacarlos — Dijo Ryuzaki comenzando a adentrarse mas en el juego

—Muy bien, nuestro enemigo es poderoso y- — Beyond en ese momento, fue golpeado por una bola justo en el oído, él se levanto y miro a los chicos Wammys — ¡Esto es la guerra! — Grito con fuerza — ¡Esperen aquí! iré por una cubeta para traer agua, pero primero — Beyond arranco su traje como si fuera de velcro, quedando en un short rojo oscuro

— ¿Por qué tenias un short abajo del traje?

—Hombre precavido vale por dos Light-Kun — Beyond tomo camino hacia el jet para ir por la cubeta y después llenarla de agua.  
Mientras Misa comenzaba a juntar la arena para hacer un muro como la imponente muralla que tenían los chicos Wammys

—Esto no me gusta — Dijo Mello mirando "disimuladamente" a sus rivales de batalla — Hay muy poco movimiento con el enemigo… probablemente estén tramando una emboscada… Además ahora se han visto reforzados por la maligna ayuda de la huera malévola Spears y su novio él cara-bonita

— ¡Señor! ¡Pido permiso para hablar! — Dijo Matt saludando estilo soldado

—Permiso concebido cabo rojo, proceda a hablar — Contesto Mello mientras masajeaba su frente para relajarse

—Creo que deberíamos hacer un ataque frontal y directo, atacarlos con lo tengamos

—Es un buen plan cabo rojo, pero estamos en desventaja, ellos son 4 mientras nosotros solo dos, debido a que cabo blanco no puede correr

—Un intercambio — Dijo Near mientras terminaba los detalles de la nueva torre, pero Mello y Matt lo miraron extrañados, por lo que Near prosiguió — Ustedes tienen toda una fortaleza difícil de penetrar, por lo que yo ya no soy tan necesario de este lado, pueden hacer un intercambio, uno de ellos para la pelea a cambio de mi, que les ayudare a construir y reforzar su fortaleza

Mello y Matt se miraron por unos momentos, tratando de pensar  
—Muy bien — Dijo Mello mirando a Near — Si queremos atacarlo directo, necesitamos más hombres, y con esta fortaleza no nos pueden hacer daño, así que es conveniente  
Los tres asintieron y se prepararon para hablar con el enemigo

Del otro lado, Ryuzaki, Light, Misa y Beyond trabajan duro en su muralla y proyectiles, hasta que Light noto que Mello se acercaba a ellos — Ey miren…  
Los cuatro voltearon, y al ver a Mello, se pusieron alerta, pero cuando notaron que se detuvo a medio camino, entendieron que quería hablar, por lo que Ryuzaki se levanto listo para ir con él.

Ryuzaki se paro frente a Mello, y ambos se miraron fijo a los ojos  
—L…

—Mello…

—Eh venido a proponerles algo

— ¿Qué es?

—Un intercambio… Uno de tus hombres por Near…

Ryuzaki inmediatamente supo que Near seria de gran ayuda para la construcción, por lo que pensó que seria buena idea —Me parece un trato justo, te mandare a alguien cuando hayamos tomado una decisión

—Muy bien — Mello le tendió la mano a Ryuzaki y este la acepto, luego de ese apretón de manos, ambos dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacia su fuerte

— ¿Y bien? — Pregunto Misa — ¿Qué quería?

—Un intercambio, Near por alguien de nosotros, lo acepte, ya que Near servirá mucho para construir y reforzar nuestro muro de arena

—Eso ayudara mucho — Dijo Light — Pero ¿Quién se ira de su lado?

—Quizás deberías ir tu Ryuzaki — Dijeron Misa y Light

—No creo que sea tan buena idea Misa-san, necesitamos pensarlo bien…

Mientras Light, Misa y Ryuzaki discutían, Beyond meditaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como se le hinchaba la vena de la frente cada vez más por no poder pensar debido a la discusión de Ryuzaki, Misa y Light, por lo que pronto exploto —¡Ya basta!  
Los tres miraron a Beyond un poco sorprendidos — Ya no discutan ¡Yo iré! — Beyond salto la mesa y comenzó a correr hacia el otro fuerte

— ¡Eso es traición! — Grito Misa a lo lejos

— ¡Yo no lo llamo así Misa-san! ¡Es supervivencia! ¡El fuerte esta a tu cargo Ryuzaki!— Pronto Beyond llego al otro fuerte

— ¿Serás tu quien vendrá con nosotros? — Le pregunto Matt al verlo llegar

—Si, ahora lleven a Near con ellos…— Mello asintió, y acompaño a Near hacia el otro fuerte, mientras Matt le enseñaba el plan a Beyond

—Primero atacaremos desde aquí para tratar de debilitar su fuerte, aun que ahora con Near de su lado no será tan fácil, después atacaremos directo, ¡Una guerra!

—Esta bien, entonces sigamos haciendo mas bolas de arena

Casi una hora después, Ambos fuertes eran ahora poderosos, con torres y una gran muralla, ambas hechas por Near, y de vez en cuando se atacaban aun que sin mucho éxito, por lo que los tres chicos Wammys decidieron ponerse en acción

— ¿Están listos? Él jefe de ese equipo es L, por lo que no será una guerra fácil, pero tengo un plan — Hablaba Mello, los tres estaban dentro de la pirámide planeando su ataque directo hacia sus enemigos — Nos afectara un poco a nosotros también, pero nuestra ventaja es que somos los mas jóvenes de nosotros siete, por lo que tenemos la hiperactividad y condición física de nuestra lado — Mello cerro el puño y lo alzo — ¡Correremos a la playa y nos adentraremos unos metros en el mar! ¡Ahí los atacaremos con arena mojada y los derribaremos! ¿Listo?

— ¡Si! — Gritaron Matt y Beyond a la vez, los tres juntaron las manos y la alzaron al aire gritando "¡Go Wammys!"

Del otro lado Ryuzaki, Light y Misa se mantenían atentos a cualquier movimiento del enemigo, detrás de su muralla de ahora un metro sesenta de altura  
—Esto no va bien… no hay movimiento de ellos desde hace bastante rato — Dijo Ryuzaki con el pulgar en su labio— Algo están tramando…

En ese momento, observaron como Beyond, Matt y Mello salían corriendo de su fuerte, pronto Ryuzaki grito " Ataque directo" Por lo que Misa, Light y él salieron también de la protección de su fuerte y corrieron hacia ellos, y los siguieron hacia el mar para atacarlos.

Al adentrarse al mar, de inmediato Beyond, Mello y Matt tomaron arena del mar y la lanzaron contra sus enemigos, pronto ellos también hicieron lo mismo, y todo termino en una guerra de arena mojada, con risas y bolas de arena, que hizo que pronto todos se llenaran de arena en todo el cuerpo.  
Casi media hora después, ya todos cansados y con arena sobre sus cuerpos, se arrastraron hacia la orilla de la playa.  
— Creo que… es un empate — Dijo cansado Mello recostado boca arriba como todos los demás sobre la arena  
—Si… estoy de acuerdo — Contesto Ryuzaki  
Ya todos exhaustos, se quitaron el resto de la arena del cuerpo, teniendo que conformarse con el agua del mar, debido a que no debían gastar agua limpia en bañarse, para su suerte el agua el mar era tan transparente que podían ver claramente a los peces nadar por la zona de agua baja.  
El entrar al jet decididos a descansar, se encontraron con Near en un asiento comiendo sandia picada, de inmediato Mello y Matt se sentaron aun lado de él para comer con él.  
Watari les dio un plato de ensalada de fruta a Ryuzaki, Light, Misa y Beyond. Ellos se sentaron sobre una cobija en el suelo del jet frente a Matt, Mello y Near y comenzaron a comer la fruta.  
Al poco tiempo, cuando Mello termino de comer, tomo una barra de chocolate y Ryuzaki un trozo de pastel de fresa, Beyond se levanto hacia el mini-refrigerado con la intención de sacar su mermelada  
— ¡Oh My Fucking Jam! — Grito Beyond, llamando la atención de todos — ¡Se acabado la mermelada! ¡No puede ser! —Beyond cayó hincado al suelo con la cabeza gacha

—No creo que sea tan malo —Le dijo Mello terminando su chocolate — Pronto saldremos de aquí, no creo que sufras alguna clase de absitencia por eso

Pero en eso, Beyond se levanto rápido y corrió hacia el cuarto, busco por unos momentos en su mochila de ropa, y pronto encontró lo que buscaba

— ¿Vino? — Pregunto Ryuzaki al ver como Beyond regresaba con una botella de vino y se sentaba frente a ellos

—Si… Quizás no tenga mi mermelada, pero tengo esto — Dijo Beyond oliendo el vino —Huele a Misora… — Comento risueño —Oh pero que hermosa sensación…

— ¿Misora? ¿Naomi Misora? — Le pregunto Light dejando aun lado del plato vacío donde comió la fruta picada — ¿Y de donde sacaste esa botella de vino? Ahora que lo recuerdo, la trajiste el día que llegaste en noche buena

—Ey, es cierto — Dijo Matt acercándose a él — ¿Dónde estuviste ese día?

— ¿Eh? ¿Y a que viene eso? — Beyond abrazo mas su botella de vino y se alejo un poco, pero Matt se acerco un mas a él y le pego un pequeño codazo en su hombro con cara de pervertido

— ¿Ese vino es de la casa de Misora verdad? ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar que fui a su casa? — Le contesto Beyond claramente incomodo por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación

Al notar esto, Ryuzaki también se le acerco — Beyond ¿Qué hicieron tú y Misora ese día?

—Solo fuimos a comer…. — Beyond miraba a Ryuzaki y ah Matt

—Luce nervioso… ¿No lo crees L-sama? — Dijo Mello entrando a la conversación

—Ya lo creo Mello — Ryuzaki se acerco a Beyond hasta que su rostro quedo a unos centímetros de él — ¿Qué hiciste con Misora, Beyond?

—Nada… — Todos miraban a Beyond de manera acosadora, o por lo menos eso es lo que él veía, probablemente solo estaba delirando de nuevo por la fiebre, y eso no ayudaba, por lo que pronto se desespero por segunda vez en el día — ¡No me miren así! ¡Yo no me acosté con Misora!

—Nadie dijo nada de que te acostaste con ella — Le dijo Mello, pero entonces abrió grande los ojos —Un momento…. Beyond ¿Tu y Misora…?

Ahora si todos veían atentos a Beyond, por lo que él solo se quedo callado, y negó fuertemente con la cabeza —Yo, iré a… tomar aire fresco afuera — Se levanto y tomo su botella de vino, los vio por unos momentos y después salio del jet, dejando a todos con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-  
La tarde comenzaba a caer en la isla, todo estaba relativamente calmado, solo por el hecho de que Mello y Matt gritaban como locos mientras Matt trataba de ganarle al jefe en el ultimo nivel de su juego y Near aun lado de ellos jugaba con su robot en la arena, Ryuzaki y Light jugaban ajedrez por octava vez en la ultima media hora dentro del jet, Misa también dentro del jet leía una revista que guardaba para emergencias (esta aburrida) y Beyond cerca de los chicos Wammys en la arena también leía un libro con el libro entre sus piernas

—Ryuzaki

—Dime Light-kun — contesto Ryuzaki moviendo su reina

—Si logramos salir de esto…

—No seas tan negativo Light-kun, claro que lograremos salir de aquí — Ryuzaki lo miro y sonrío —Jaque Mate

Light suspiro y comenzaron a acomodar de nuevo las piezas para su novena jugada — Tienes razón, seré más optimista. Cuando logremos salir de aquí ¿Por cuánto tiempo viajaremos? — Light comenzó el juego moviendo su peón

—Aun no estoy seguro Light-kun — Contesto Ryuzaki también moviendo uno de sus peones — ¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa algo?

—No, no es eso, es solo que… tú eres L después de todo

—No te preocupes por eso Light-kun

— ¿Eh? — Light lo volteo a ver par que le explicara

—Aun que hemos estado viajando, seguía resolviendo casos en la madrugada cuando podía. Bueno mientras estemos aquí no puedo hacer eso, pero no me afecta mucho — Ryuzaki llevo su pulgar a su labio mientras seguía jugando con Light — ¿Qué me dices de ti Light-kun? Tú tienes estudios

—Sabes que no esto no me afecta Ryuzaki, ya me eh retrasado varios meses antes, cuando tu me encerraste y después te encadenaste a mi por el caso Kira — Light ahora fijo su vista el en tablero para seguir jugando —Además, no quiero sonar arrogante, pero dudo mucho aprender algo nuevo en la universidad

—Supongo que tienes razón Light-kun — Ryuzaki tomo el plato con pastel que tenia aun lado de él y comió un poco de el con su tenedor —Pero, lo del caso Kira fue por que tenia que hacerlo, y nadie te obligo a venir a este viaje

— ¿Me estas diciendo que quieres que me vaya? — Le dijo Light sonriendo —Jaque Mate

—No me mal interpretes Light-kun, yo no dije eso — Volvieron a acomodar las piezas para una nueva partida

—Si, lo se Ryuzaki, solo bromeo, además debo admitir que nos metemos en muchas situaciones

—Eso es por culpa de Mello, Matt, Near y Beyond, no pueden controlar a veces su hiperactividad e impulsos— Aclaro Ryuzaki moviendo su primer peón

— ¿Los tres vienen del orfanato Wammys House, verdad? — Pregunto Light comenzando a jugar — Hasta donde tengo entendido, son tus sucesores, pero en ese caso ¿Por qué llegaron a tu edificio después de que resolvimos el caso Kira?

Ryuzaki movió otra pieza y comió un poco más de su pastel — Admito que fue una sorpresa, pero tu ya bien sabes que son muy traviesos, por lo que les pareció bien escaparse de la Wammys, debo decir que me sorprende que me hayan ubicado

—Claro, no por nada son tus sucesores — Contesto Light pensando un poco mas su siguiente movimiento

—Si, pero en la Wammys se alertaron mucho hasta que les avise que estaban conmigo, pero ya no quisieron regresar haya

—Pero, si ellos cuatro son de la Wammys ¿Por qué solo Matt, Mello y Near llegaron ese día? Por que Beyond apareció con nosotros en el jet… extrañamente de la nada, ¿él estuvo en la cárcel de California, verdad?

Ryuzaki suspiro — Su historia es un poco más complicada Light-kun, y me la reservare por el momento

—Pero, ¿si estuvo en una cárcel, no quiere decir que es peligroso?

—Descuida, no lo es ¿O te parece que nos matara mientras dormimos?

—Es verdad que a veces es un poco mas extraño de lo normal, hasta para ti Ryuzaki, pero creo que tienes razón

—No te preocupes por eso Light-kun, mientras menos sepas de él, será mejor para ti, además no deberías hablar de eso, si tu fuiste mi principal sospechoso de ser Kira, Light-kun

— ¡No juegues Ryuzaki! Sabes que yo nunca fui Kira — Contesto Light pasando una mano por su nuca

—Lo se Light-kun, si te enoja el tema ya no hablaremos de el

—No, no me enoja

Ryuzaki solo sonrío y siguió comiendo de su pastel, le divertía enfadar a Light recordándole que fue su sospechoso de ser Kira.

—No eh perdido la practica — Dijo Matt apagando su psp, ya había pasado el juego con el máximo puntuaje

—Admito que eres bueno — Mello se acostó boca arriba en la arena, viendo el cielo que comenzaba a pintarse de colores por el atardecer — ¿Ahora que hacemos?

—No tengo idea — Matt se acostó igual que Mello y guardo su psp en su bolsillo del pantalón —Ojala pronto salgamos de aquí

—Si eso espero… — Mello miro por unos momentos al cielo, recordando cuando veía ese cielo desde la ventana de su cuarto en la Wammys House — ¿Qué creen que estuviéramos haciendo si estuviéramos en la Wammys?

—Yo estaría jugando — Le respondió Matt — Near estaría construyendo algo o jugando con sus juguetes, y tu estarías robando los dulces de la cocina, molestando a Linda, Near o a mi, o quizás leyendo un libro

Mello bufo por lo bajo — ¿Tan predecibles somos?

—Claro que no…— Dijo Matt poniendo una mano en su barbilla — Hm... hicimos varias cosas impredecibles en la Wammys, como la vez en que metimos a Near en un carrito que hicimos con una caja de cartón, y bajo por las escaleras

Mello y Matt comenzaron a reír por ese recuerdo y Near solo enrulo un dedo en su cabello — Gracias por recordármelo —

—No fue tan malo Near — Le dijo Mello — Oh, también están las veces en que escapábamos de la Wammys para ir ah explorar la ciudad

—Cuando empezábamos estampidas de niños al salir del salón de clases cuando el timbre sonaba — Le siguió Matt

Los tres sonrieron recordando las cosas que hacían en la Wammys cuando eran mas pequeños mientras veían el cielo —Aun que también es muy divertido viajar con L-sama

—Eso ni siquiera tienes que recordarlo Matt — Aclaro Mello mientras buscaba formas en las nubes del cielo

— ¿Seguiremos viajando con él, después de salir de esta isla? — Pregunto Matt tomando un bonchito de arena con la mano y soltándolo al aire

—Yo seguiré con L-sama hasta que decida dejar de viajar — Dijo Near acostándose aun lado de ellos

—Yo también — Contesto Mello — Además, es L-sama quien une a todos nosotros en este viaje, por que nosotros tres estamos aquí viajando por L-sama, al igual que Beyond, Misa y Light

—Si, en eso tienes razón — Matt se sentó y volteo a ver el mar —Todo esto es gracias a él… por cierto ¿Cómo vas con tu brazo y pierna Near?

—Bien, a este paso me curare rápido, pero aun así necesito ir al hospital para que me revisen

Mello y Matt suspiraron, tenían que salir pronto de ahí

Misa cerro su revista y suspiro — Que aburrido es todo esto cuando no hay mucho que hacer… — Volteo a ver afuera donde Mello, Matt y Near estaban acostados en la arena mirando el cielo, miro ah Ryuzaki y Light que seguían jugando ¿Qué nunca se aburrían de jugar ajedrez? Miro a Beyond, también afuera, leyendo al parecer un libro, dejo su revista en el asiento y se paro para caminar hacia él

—Hola— Lo saludo Misa sentándose aun lado de él y mirando el mar — ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?

—Tu compañía no me molesta Misa-san — Respondió Beyond sin despegar su vista del libro que leía. Misa comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y miraba a todos lados menos a Beyond, el noto esto y la miro — ¿Sucede algo Misa-san?

—Bueno, quería hablar de algo contigo

Él cerró su libro y la miro — ¿De que quieres hablar?

—Bueno… un tema que hemos estado evitando, ya sabes… sobre lo que paso en el asilo de ancianos…

— ¿Te refieres al beso? — Pregunto Beyond

—Si… sobre eso

Beyond sonrío un poco y miro al cielo — Misa-san, tu eres novia de Light-kun, con eso todo queda claro

—Pero…

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Fue un accidente, los accidentes ocurren todo el tiempo, y siendo nosotros seis hombres y tú la única mujer, era de esperarse que situaciones poco normales pasaran entre alguno de nosotros, y te aseguro que no será la única vez si seguimos viajando todos juntos

Misa pensó por unos momentos lo que Beyond quiso decir con eso — Pues… eso creo, pero como tú lo dijiste, Light es mi novio, por eso… esas cosas no pueden pasar

Beyond solo se encogió de hombros y tomo su botella de vino y la abrió

— ¿Tomaras vino sin copa? — Beyond asintió, pero cuando iba a tomar de la botella, Light y Ryuzaki llegaron con ellos y se sentaron a su lado

—Oh, Light-kun que coincidencia que llegaras — Dijo Beyond — Justo Misa-san y yo hablábamos de ti

— ¿Eh?

Misa le dio un fuerte codazo a Beyond, quien solo dio un quejido. Ryuzaki entonces observo la botella con vino que sostenía Beyond — Ni se te ocurra tomar vino, suficiente tenemos con tus ataques de delirios repentinos

—No te preocupes, solo será un poco — En ese instante, Beyond tomo directo de la botella de vino y comenzó a tomar sin parar, hasta que Ryuzaki se altero y se la quito, para ese entonces ya solo quedaba la mitad de la botella —Oye...

— ¿Tan siquiera sabes cuantos grados de alcohol tiene? — Le pregunto Ryuzaki, pero Beyond ya le había quitado la botella y siguió tomando, así que Ryuzaki se la volvió a quitar —Es enserio Beyond, esto con tu fiebre no te hará nada bien

En ese momento, Matt, Mello y Near se pararon frente a ellos  
—Ey — Dijo Mello mirándolos — Ya casi anochece, ¿Hacemos otra fogata?

—Me parece buena idea — Contesto Misa — ¡Hay que asar bombones en el fuego!

— ¡Y contar historias de terror! — Agrego Matt emocionado

A todos les pareció una buena idea, por lo que Ryuzaki, Light y Beyond fueron por la madera que había quedado para hacer la fogata, Misa fue por los bombones mientras Mello, Matt y Near buscaban un buen lugar para hacer la fogata

Pronto tuvieron todo listo, todos estaban sentados sobre algunos troncos grandes que habían logrado encontrar y colocar ahí, por lo que ahora estaban más cómodos. Pronto el anochecer llego y ahora estaban comiendo bombones asados con unos tenedores largos.

Todos estaban aterrados con la historia de Beyond, a excepción de Ryuzaki quien estaba sorprendido por que Beyond usara esa historia para contarla, Beyond contaba la historia parado, caminando de un lado a otro para verlos a todos y comiendo su bombón

—Así que la gente aterrorizada ya no quería quedarse solos en su casa ¡Y cuando veían las cuatro Wara Ningyos clavadas en la pared de su cuarto, sabían que su fin había llegado! Por que de inmediato él las inmovilizaba, saliendo debajo de sus camas ¡Con una risa malévola!

— ¿Y… y que paso después? — Pregunto tembloroso Matt agarrando el brazo de Mello y Near, quienes estaban en un estado parecido al suyo

Beyond volteo a verlos y camino hacia ellos, un poco tambaleante ya que sentía que se le movía el piso, aun con su botella de vino en mano — Cuando Pancracia fue a su cuarto y observo las cuatro Wara Nyngios en su pared, quiso gritar ¡Pero no pudo! Una mano tapo su boca ahogando su grito, y ella solo pudo… llorar…

— ¿¡Murió! — Pregunto alterada Misa

Beyond camino ahora hacia ella — Cuando su novio Filomendro catalino fue a la casa de ella, toco la puerta… pero nadie abría… así que él la forzó a abrirse, camino lentamente hasta su cuarto con la madera del piso rechinando bajo sus pies…

— ¡No Filomendro Pancracio! ¡No vayas! — Grito Mello escondiéndose detrás de Matt y Near

— ¡Pero Filomendro fue! — Dijo Beyond alzando la botella — ¡Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su novia! ¡Y LA VIO!

— ¿¡QUE VIO! — Grito Matt

— ¡Su cuerpo Matthew! ¡Vio su cuerpo desmembrado y sin rostro!

Matt y Mello comenzaron a gritar, por lo que Misa también se altero y comenzó a gritar aforrándose a Light, en cuanto sus gritos cesaron, todo quedo en silencio, con la figura de Beyond siendo iluminada por el fuego

— ¿Y… por que clavaba el Wara Nyngios en los cuartos antes de matar? — Pregunto Mello aun escondido detrás de Matt y Near

— ¿Qué si porque? — Beyond camino hacia ellos tres, por lo que Mello escondió aun mas la cabeza entre sus dos amigos —Pues… — Beyond tomo un poco mas de la botella con vino antes de contestar — ¡Pues por que quería jugaran con él! ¡Él solo quería jugar! — Dijo cayendo al suelo de rodillas — ¡Solo quería jugar!

Matt dio pequeños golpes en la espalda de Beyond — Sh, tranquilo... Lo se, es una historia muy triste y terrorífica

Pronto Beyond se sentó aun lado de Ryuzaki, cayéndose una vez antes de poder volver a sentarse, todos siguieron comiendo tranquilamente más bombones, mientras solo eran acompañados por la noche y el sonido de la brisa del mar.

De repente, Matt se paro de su lugar y tosió un poco para llamar la atención — Les contare esta historia del un niño y su padre… una noche que el pequeño se quedo solo… Ellos vivían en una granja muy alejados de la ciudad, y una noche, el padre tuvo que salir por asuntos del trabajo, dejando al pequeño Billy solo en la casa, solamente su perro Max le haría compañía, eran cerca de las once de la noche, así que Billy fue a su cama a dormir, Max lo acompaño, ya que siempre dormía debajo de la cama de Billy para hacerle compañía

— ¿Y que paso? — Pregunto Mello atento y mordiendo su bombón

—A los quinces minutos de acostarse, Billy escucho el sonido de gotas cayendo al suelo… — Matt imito el sonido y comenzó a caminar un poco para ponerle mas suspenso — Billy se asusto un poco, ya que no recordaba dejar ninguna llave abierta, así que para tranquilizarse, bajo su mano hacia Max debajo de la cama, y cuando sintió que la lamió, la volvió a subir mas tranquilo, pues sabia que Max estaba con él, pero a los dos minutos… volvió a escuchar ese ruido… para volver a tranquilizarse, Billy volvió a bajar la mano para que Max la lamiera, cerro los ojos de nuevo, y a los cinco minutos volvió a escuchar el ruido… Billy decidió que tenía que ir a revisar, así que bajo de su cama y camino hacia donde provenía el ruido

—No… no… ¿Qué encontrara? — Dijo Beyond abrazándose de Ryuzaki y asustado

—El sonido lo llevo al baño, así que abrió lentamente la puerta… todo estaba oscuro, pero escuchaba claramente ya el sonido de las gotas pegando contra el suelo…

Mello se aferro mas a Near, al igual que Misa de Light

—Camino un poco para prender la luz, pero en eso, sintió algo húmedo debajo de sus pies… no era agua, estaba un poco mas espesa, así que… prendió la luz…

— ¿¡Y QUE VIO! — Grito Mello asustado

—Observo debajo de sus pies, para ver que había pisado, y observo aterrado que era sangre, y las gotas que escuchaba caer, eran gotas de sangre que formaron el charco, así que subió la mirada al techo… y….

— ¿¡QUE VIO MATT! — Grito ahora Beyond casi asfixiando a Ryuzaki

—Su perro Max, estaba colgado en el techo ¡Abierto de la panza!

De nuevo Mello y Misa comenzaron a gritar, y rato después cuando pararon, miraban aterrados a Matt  
—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que lamia la mano de Billy? — Pregunto nerviosa Misa

—Eso…es un misterio que jamás pudo descubrir el pequeño Billy

Matt se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a comer su bombón quemado, Beyond seguía aferrado de Ryuzaki  
—Beyond… no puedo respirar…

—Beyond, se que te gusta abrazar a Ryuzaki, pero no lo asfixies — Dijo en burla Misa

— ¿¡Que! ¿Qué acaso no puede haber amor entre dos hombres del mismo sexo?

—Eh... Beyond ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de decir? — Dijo Mello mirándolo

Beyond puso su dedo índice en su labio y pensó — ¿Amor entre dos hombres?

—Aja ¿Hombres del mismo sexo? — Respondió Mello aguantándose la risa

Beyond le contesto con un largo "Oh" pero después negó — No te entiendo

Ryuzaki solo suspiro cansado y quito a Beyond — Bueno, ya es tarde, así que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

Todos asintieron y caminaron hacia el jet, listos para dormir, esperando pronto salir de la isla del mal.

* * *

**N/A: **Joh, este es actualmente el capitulo mas largo de todos los capítulos de World Tour, sin tomar en cuenta claro que las demás aventuras las divido en dos partes, estas de la isla son capítulos completos xD

Y Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, la verdad es que creo que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, me inspire bastante para cada situación y los diálogos, además de que aquí nos adentramos un poquito mas en la historia de World Tour, de cómo comenzó todo esto.

Bueno, ojala les este gustando todo este rollo de perdidos en la isla, aun que aun no me decido cuantos días más estarán ahí atrapados, en fin, nos leemos el próximo capitulo :3

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y mensajes! No tienes idea de cómo me pone feliz saber que les gusta este raro fic y las situaciones en las que pongo a todos :D

**Lucy Matsudaira Birthday**  
Me pareció genial que B pudiera tocar la armónica! XD me encanto imaginarme esa escena, y tienes razón xD en el bolsillo solo falta la mermelada aahhahaha, bueno Lucy, espero que este capitulo te haya hecho reír, sobre todo por que me ayudaste a inspirarme con las tonterías que dijo Beoynd xD

**Zamtik y Girzzeta**  
Waaaa bechiii que bueno que te gusta esta historia :D y ame tu review mega largo jajaja  
Bueno, a review largo, respuesta larga :p asi que aquí voy:  
Primero que nada, que genial que te parezca bien que tenga desde humor hasta drama y romance y eso :D

Jajaja, si lo see, lo de Beyond y Misa y Light y Misora si fue de hecho completamente inesperado, pero que bien que se mantuvo el suspensiyo por ahí xD  
Jajaja de las cosas que mas me gusta, es poner a Near en cosas inusuales, jaja xD y eso del jugo de la nariz me encanto a mi también jajaja

y a mi igual, lo de Beyond comiendo como loco mermelada, me mato jajajax D te juro que yo tambi;en lo vi y nomas no aguante la risa jojo

Lo del final del cumple de Misa, también pensé en alargarlo, pero se me hizo raro, por que Misa anda con Light y beyond acababa de pues… estar con Misora, y luego que se entera de que beso a Light y pues.. todo un rollo jajaja xD pero ya vere que pasa :p

Y si me imagino a L y Near jugando xD jajaja son bastante similares en ese punto, de distraerse con casi cualquier cosa jaja

Wowww :D que bueno que te gusto tanto el capitulo del dia 1 en la isla, y espero este te haya gustado mas! Jajaja :D  
Y me pareció chistoso darle un rato a Beyond y Light jajaja xD que esos dos se conozcan mas! :o  
Por cierto, un L bronceado a mi también me deja así *0* jajaja :D

Y la pelea de Mello y Matt también se me hizo como que se me pasaron las letras o.o, pero pues aquí ya se resolvió jaja :D a ver que mas cosas hacwen ese trio xD y si, pobre near o.o salió todo golpeado el pobresito u.u  
Y lo de la historia, me inspire en tu review para contar aquí un poco mas jaja :D en el próximo espero seguirle con la historia n.n

Jajaja me encanta que hayas notado que le puse las mismas costumbres a Beyond jaja la verdad es que me encanto leer en Another Note que gateaba en la escena del crimen xDya me imagino las caras de Misora al verlo así jajaj xD y luego que lo piso 7.7 pobre estomagito de Beoyond (Por cierto, tengo una escena inspirada en eso para el próximo capitulo jajajajaja xD)  
Jajajaja x D sii yo igual amo a Beyond y sus comentarios fuera de lugar, jajaja xD como me hace reír xD  
Y que bien que al igual que Lucy te gusto mucho lo de que Beyond toque armónica :D

Jajaja lo del Wilson a mi también me encanto :D jajaja xD eso de que B diga Wilson! Ahahax DD  
Bueno :p gracias por tu review en serio! Me encanto !


	14. Día 3

Capitulo 14! Al fin!:D lamento mucho el retraso u.u Un mes sin actualizar o.o, pero ya aquí les tengo este capitulo :D

El titulo de este fic es "Perdiendo el tiempo…y el sentido del juicio" Pero originalmente lo iba a llamar "Mello…él ultimo sobreviviente" xD así que le pondré los dos títulos como sub temas al fic xD ahaha ya sabrán por que! :p

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece, ya lo saben, sus creadores son Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.

-Fanny Winkz

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Día 3**

_"Perdiendo el tiempo...y el sentido del juicio - Mello, él ultimo sobreviviente"_

La claridad reflejada en las persianas del cuarto anunciaba que un nuevo día había llegado. Ryuzaki abrió lentamente los ojos, extrañamente con la espalda adolorida. Pero entonces recordó el motivo de eso, había dormido recargado en la pared sin ninguna almohada, estuvo a punto de levantarse con intenciones de tronar su espalda y disminuir un poco el dolor.

Hasta que escucho un sonoro grito proveniente de la misma habitación.

Automáticamente todos se levantaron asustados y alertados por el repentino grito, habían reconocido de inmediato la voz, había provenido de Matt, así que todos lo buscaron con la mirada, hasta que lo encontraron en una esquina del reducido cuarto donde los siete se veían forzados a dormir.

— ¿Pero qué carajos te sucede Matt? — Le grito furioso Mello al ver que su amigo estaba bien y los había despertado por nada

— ¡Fue horrible Mello! ¡Soñé que los videojuegos se extinguían del planeta! — Dijo él alterado y respirando agitadamente aun en la esquina y en posición fetal

Todos lo miraron incrédulo por unos momentos, hasta que optaron por ignorar el pequeño drama del pelirrojo y de una vez levantarse.

—Diez de la mañana, se nos está haciendo costumbre levantarnos tarde — Comento Light mientras doblaba la cobija con la que había dormido

—Ni lo digas, a mí me duelen todos los huesos, no es cómodo dormir con alguien arriba de ti — Agrego Mello viendo a Beyond, él simplemente se encogió de hombros

— ¡Necesito un verdadero baño! — Dijo en tono molesto Misa — Es desesperante

—Misa-san por favor mantén la calma

— ¿Mantener la calma Ryuzaki? ¡Cómo quieres que mantenga la calma! ¡Ya llevamos tres días en este lugar incomunicados, escasos de comida y sin poder tomar un baño de verdad! — Estallo Misa. Ryuzaki y Light la vieron sorprendidos al ver ese lado de Misa que no conocían

—Bah, Mujeres — Bufo Mello, haciendo que Misa lo volteara a ver amenazantemente

— ¡Tu escúchame bien reencarnación de Willy Wonka, si no quieres que te pegue tan fuerte que hasta tus hijos adoptivos se queden estériles, más vale que no hagas ningún comentario!

Misa se había acercado al punto que quedo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Mello, quien se encontraba desconcertado por el lado agresivo de Misa y su advertencia, recordando la vez que ya le había pegado justo el día de su cumpleaños

—Hey tranquila, no es necesario que me eches tu aliento — Le respondió él frunciendo el ceño, tratando de no verse intimidado por una mujer

Misa salió del cuarto hecha una fiera, cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de ella

—Vaya…nunca había visto así a Misa-san, te compadezco Light-kun — Le dijo Ryuzaki con el pulgar en el labio al castaño, quien solo suspiro cansado, ya tendría que ver como bajarle los humos a Misa, definitivamente su vida era en las ciudades grandes

—Bueno ya, déjenla que se amargue, vamos a desayunar — Dijo Mello caminando hacia Near para ayudarlo a ir afuera del cuarto, y le hacia una seña a Matt para que fuera con ellos, pero él seguía en posición fetal en la esquina, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor — ¡Maldita sea Matt! ¡Camina de una vez, solo fue un sueño!

Repentinamente, Matt se colgó del brazo de Mello y lo miraba suplicante — ¡Los videojuegos Mello! ¡Los benditos videojuegos!

Mello solo le miro con miedo, deshizo su agarre, cargo a Near y comenzó a retroceder mientras miraba la cara de psicópata que comenzaba a tomar Matt —Bueno… ya me voy

— ¡Los videojuegos! — Escucho que grito Matt antes de salir del cuarto con Near en brazos

—Mello…—Le llamo impasible Near mientras era cargado por Mello — Matt tuvo una predicción

— ¿A qué te refieres Near? — Le pregunto en tono preocupado el rubio ante lo que dijo Near

—La batería del psp de Matt ya está por agotarse, no le durara más de quince minutos, y aquí no tiene forma de cargarla

Mello detuvo su caminar de golpe y rápidamente le comenzaron a llegar escenas de un Matt esquizofrénico matando a todo el mundo por la falta de consolas, en un intento por revivir sus aventuras virtuales— No puede ser…— Entonces Mello recordó otra cosa — A Beyond también se le acabo la mermelada, y si alguien se puede poner más loco que un Matt sin videojuegos, ese tiene que ser un Beyond sin mermelada…

Near enrulo su cabello con su dedo índice y miro a Mello —Tenemos que hablar con L-sama— Mello asintió con fuerza y regreso su vista a la puerta del cuarto, para después gritarle al detective.

Ryuzaki, al escuchar la voz de Mello que lo llamaba, salió del cuarto y camino hacia Mello y Near quienes ya estaban sentados en los asientos del Jet esperándolo

— ¿Qué sucede Mello? — Pregunto Ryuzaki sentándose en el asiento de alado adoptando su peculiar forma para sentarse, con las rodillas al pecho

—Tenemos que hablar seriamente, se que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que logremos salir de aquí, pero… ¿Has pensado en la situación actual? Ya comienzan a acabarse nuestros recursos, y lo peor de todo es que Matt se pondrá insoportable ahora que ah su amada psp se le ah acabado la batería, no puedo ni imaginar cómo se comportara ahora B sin su mermelada, y yo no responderé por mis actos cuando se acaben mis reservas de chocolate— Advirtió Mello comenzando a acariciar la cabeza de Near como si fuera su gato mientras veía fijamente al detective

—Sí, estoy muy consiente de tus palabras Mello— Aclaro Ryuzaki colocando el pulgar en su labio —Por el momento solo podemos observar, si las cosas comienzan a complicarse, tendremos que actuar

— Si, tienes razón, por el momento es todo lo que podemos hacer— Contesto Mello aun acariciando el cabello de Near

Ryuzaki se levanto y regreso al cuarto, mientras Mello seguía pensando, hasta que Near lo llamo

—Mello… ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

— ¿Eh? — En ese momento, Mello noto que acariciaba la cabeza de Near, lo que le dio la impresión como si él fura un villano y Near su pequeño gato al que acaricia mientras piensa en un plan malvado —Ah, si…— Contesto de forma automática mientras seguía pensando en esa escena

—Mello…

— ¿Mande?

—Sigues haciéndolo…

— ¡Ah! Lo siento, no me di cuenta— Dijo apartando la mano

En ese momento Ryuzaki, Light, Misa y Beyond salieron de la habitación y pasaron a un lado de Mello y Near

— ¿Qué van a hacer? — Pregunto curioso Mello mientras los veía pasar

—Solo iremos a fuera, no hay realmente mucho por hacer — Contesto Beyond

Mello se levanto de su lugar y los siguió, llevando a Near en su espalda. Todos salieron del jet, sintiendo la arena de la playa, fría bajo sus pies, a diferencia de los días anteriores, el cielo estaba nublado y desde temprano ya comenzaba a hacer bastante frió, sin duda ese día no podrían meterse a la playa, aun que las ganas no estaba al máximo, ya recaía en todos la preocupación de salir pronto de la isla

Misa se encontraba acostada sobre una manta en la arena, al parecer intentando tomar el sol, se acercaron y Beyond se coloco frente a ella

—Beyond, muévete — Le dijo Misa abriendo un ojo, ya que los tenía cerrados — Me tapas el sol

— ¿El sol? Pero Misa-San, no hay sol

Misa de un rápido movimiento, jalo a Beyond y lo sentó aun lado suyo — ¡Claro que si! ¡Y tú lo tomaras conmigo, quítate la camisa!

—Pero Misa-san…

— ¡Que te la quites! — Grito Misa viéndolo amenazantemente, y en menos de un segundo, Beyond se quito la camisa y miraba a Misa con algo de miedo — ¿Por qué me ves así?

—Quiero mermelada…— Dijo en tono triste Beyond, tratando de tapar su delgado cuerpo con sus brazos, ya que hacia algo de frio

Ryuzaki y Light se sentaron a su lado, sin estar muy seguros de cómo matar el tiempo en el lapso del resto del día. Mello bajo a Near, quien se acostó y comenzó a armar pequeños castillos en la arena, mientras él sacaba una barra de chocolate mágicamente de su delgada ropa y comenzaba a comerlo

—Saben…— Comenzó Mello, mientras masticaba su chocolate — Si lo piensan bien, el paisaje es bastante hermoso

Todos observaron el paisaje, dándose cuenta de la belleza de esta, a pesar de las nubes impedían ver el sol en toda su claridad

En ese momento, Mello desde el Jet vio salir a Matt, dando cuidadosas pisadas por la arena, como si en cualquier momento fuera a pisar una bomba— ¡Hey Matt! ¿Qué estas haciendo? — Le gritó Mello, haciéndole al mismo tiempo señal de que se fuera a sentar con ellos

Matt se detuvo y tomo aire, conto hasta cinco, y comenzó a correr como loco hasta ellos, gritando en el camino "¡Ahhh!" y agitando los brazos en el aire como un verdadero demente

Todos lo vieron sin entender nada de su extraño comportamiento

— ¡Misión completada! — Grito Matt al estar en la manta con los demás

— ¿De qué carajos estas hablando Matt?

— ¡Mello! ¡Nunca se sabe donde estarán las trampas del enemigo! Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado…— Musito cauteloso Matt

Mello solo llevo su mano a su rostro y negó con la cabeza, su amigo Matt había perdido completamente el sentido del juicio, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los demás también, empezando por Misa y Beyond

Los siete quedaron en silencio por bastante tiempo, haciendo de vez en cuando preguntas triviales, pero rápidamente volvían a sumirse en el silencio

Mello saco otra barra de chocolate, mientras observaba como Near empujaba con un pequeño palito a un caracol para que avanzara más rápido. Volteo a ver a Matt, aun lado de él, también veía a Near, pero estaba… ¿Moviendo los dedos?

Lo observo mejor, y reconoció lo que hacía, pues al parecer imitaba como si estuviera con su psp en manos—Oye Matt… ¿Estas…

—Shhh, Mello, estoy jugando

Mello estuvo a punto de descomponer su rostro, cuando entendió lo que estaba haciendo, Matt movía los dedos como si tuviera la psp en manos, y Near empujando el caracol era su juego imaginario —Matt…

— ¿Huh?

—Estas enfermo de la cabeza… Esos videojuegos te han intoxicado el cerebro

—Aja— Matt apenas y le presto atención al comentario de Mello, pues se encontraba muy ocupado jugando a que Near empujaba el caracol

Mientras, Ryuzaki observaba el océano, tratando de averiguar mentalmente cuantos kilómetros había antes de perderse en el horizonte, pero al no estar consumiendo glucosa, solo lograba que le diera algo de sueño, y cada vez mas…

Light volteo a ver a Ryuzaki, ya comenzaba a cerrarse sus ojos — ¿Ryuzaki…?— El detective fue vencido por el sueño y cayó de lado justo en el brazo de Light, él por el repentino movimiento de Ryuzaki, se movió un poco, lo que ocasiono que el detective cayera al suelo. Se despertó en cuanto su cabeza golpeo con la arena, mirando a todos lados

— ¿Qué paso?

—Ryuzaki… te quedaste dormido— Le explico Light, mirando como Ryuzaki lucía como si estuviera todo alterado

—Necesito azúcar de inmediato…— Se levanto y camino hacia el Jet

— ¡Tráenos algo! — Grito Mello antes de que su ídolo entrara al Jet. En ese instante, Mello vio como Beyond pasaba frente a él, literalmente arrastrándose como a un gato cazando un ratón y aun sin camisa— ¿Beyond, y ahora tu que demonios estas haciendo? — Pregunto el rubio observando con miedo

—Estoy cazando fresas— Dijo Beyond, yendo de largo y arrastrándose por el suelo, olfateando como a un perro en busca de su presa

—Dios… ya están graves— Dijo Mello al ver como Misa se colocaba lentes de sol, a pesar de que estaba nublado, solo faltaban en la lista, él, Near, Light y Ryuzaki, aun que por lo que vio momentos atrás, Ryuzaki también ya estaba perdiendo la cordura

En ese momento, comenzó a escuchar un pequeño ruido… algo extraño, algo desconocido… Matt se levanto, ya que se encontraba acostado imaginando ahora que manejaba las nubes con su psp imaginaria

—Mello ¿Escuchas eso? — Pregunto Matt, Mello asintió, y ambos comenzaron a buscar de donde provenía ese pequeño ruido.

Hasta que lo hallaron. Justo aun lado de ellos, Mello y Matt observaron a Near, y notaron como se reía levemente

— ¿Near? — Se acercaron a él, quien seguía empujando al caracol con el palo — ¿Acaso te estas riendo?

—El caracol…— Dijo Near aun riendo un poco

— ¿Qué tiene el pobre caracol? — Mello no vio nada raro

—El caracol intenta escapar de mi súper palo con fuerza triple, pero no puede…— Aun seguía riendo y picando al caracol, Mello y Matt se voltearon a ver con miedo

Corrección. Ahora solo faltaban él y Light de no perder la cordura

Ryuzaki llego, cargando mucha comida entre brazos, la dejo caer en el mantel mientras el comía galletas en forma de panda — aquí esta, les traje algo— Agrego, sentándose frente a la comida junto a los demás

A Pesar de que la mayoría era puro dulce, estaba bien por todos, ya que con tal aburrimiento, hasta comer los distraía. Light busco un poco entre las cosas, hasta que encontró una paleta con sabor a fresa, la abrió.

Y en eso escucho un grito desesperante— ¡Nooooo!

Light volteo, observando a Beyond correr como loco hacia él, se aventó antes de llegar hacia Light, usando el impulso para desplazarse hacia el castaño y quedar justo frente a él. Y le quito la paleta

— ¡Light-Kun! ¡Estas es una paleta de fresa ¡Es lo mas cercano a la mermelada! Así que no puedes comértela— Dijo Beyond antes de meter la paleta a su boca

—¿Cómo supiste que...

—La olfatee

Light solo pensó que Beyond estaba mas loco que de costumbre, pero mejor decidió tomar algo mas de entre la comida, o mas bien dicho dulces.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Horas después, los siete seguían en el mismo lugar, simplemente dejando que los minutos pasaron.

Mello observaba las hojas de las palmeras moverse al ritmo del viento, llegando al punto en que el también por inercia comenzó a mover su cabeza. A su lado, Near ahora observaba sus manos, cubiertas por unos guantes blancos que Mello le había traído media hora atrás, pues comenzaba a hacer mas frio y temía que Near se resfriara.

Saco otro chocolate y lo mordió, pero en ese momento, comenzó a sentir unos leves golpes en su brazo derecho, bajo la vista y observo que era Near quien le pegaba con sus pequeños puños —Near… ¿Qué estas haciendo? — Mello dejo de comer su chocolate y observo como Near seguía pegándole, aun que no sentía los golpes

— ¡Siente la furia del guante esponjosito Mello!...¡Rawr! — Dijo Near imitando el sonido de unos bruscos golpes con su boca cada vez que le pegaba a Mello. Justo como un niño chiquito

Mello descompuso su rostro por lo que dijo Near, sin estar seguro de si carcajearse o preocuparse por él.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

—Ryuzaki ¿Y Beyond? — Pregunto Light, al darse cuenta que ya llevaba un par de horas sin verlo por los alrededores

—No estoy seguro Light-kun, iré a buscarlo — Ryuzaki se levanto

Light suspiro y se recostó en la manta, observando de reojo a Misa a su lado, quien estaba tarareando una canción, se sentía mal por ella, sabía que Misa era una chica de ciudad, y estar atrapada por mas de dos días en una isla, sabía que no era algo que le agradara.

—Misa…

—Duerme conmigo

Light se levanto en cuanto Misa dijo eso — ¡¿Qué?

—Ahora en la noche… quisiera que te acostaras conmigo en la cama, así no me sentiré tan sola— Dijo inocente Misa

—Ah… si, claro, lo hare— Se volvió a recostar y se puso a observar las nubes, de verdad que estar en esa isla comenzaba a afectarle a todos.

Mientras Ryuzaki, se adentraba un poco entre la selva de la isla, tratando de imaginar en donde se encontraba Beyond. Comenzó a escuchar unos leves susurros, los siguió y mientras mas pasos daba, mas claro se hacia el sonido. Uno metros más adelante, localizo a Beyond, hincado frente a un arbusto

—Beyond

El mencionado repentinamente se volteo y se paro asustado — Ah… Ryuzaki, eres tú, creí que era la gaviota asesina

— ¿La gaviota asesina?

—Si, la gaviota que nos persiguió a mi y a Light-kun, trato de comernos — Explico Beyond moviendo sus brazos, tratando de imitar a un ave

Ryuzaki ignoro eso y tomo a Beyond por los brazos— Mejor vámonos Beyond, no es seguro que estés aquí solo

— ¡Espera no puedes! — Respondió alterado

— ¿Por qué?... — En ese momento, se puso a pensar en algo —Beyond ¿Estabas hablando con el arbusto?

—Eh… ¿No? — Dijo Beyond evitando la mirada de Ryuzaki

—De acuerdo… eso creo— Volvió a tomar a Beyond por el brazo para llévaselo, pero este persistía

— ¡Espera! —Le grito Beyond al arbusto — ¡Después te cuento!

Ambos llegaron rápido con los demás, quienes ya comenzaban a guardar las cosas

—Oh, que bueno que lo encontraste — Le dijo Light al ver a Ryuzaki y Beyond entrar — Ya vámonos a meternos, comienza a hacer frio y parece que va a llover

—Si, me parece bien Light-kun— Le contesto el detective, llevando a Beyond hacia el jet junto con él

Los siete caminaron hacia el Jet, Matt de nuevo tratando de no pisar alguna "Trampa" del enemigo, y Mello cargando a Near mientras este ahora le tiraba pequeños golpes con su guante en la espalda.

Al entrar, se sentaron en los asientos, a excepción de Beyond, Matt, Mello y Near, quienes habían optado mejor por el suelo alfombrado.

Pero Mello se percato de una cosa, observo con horror que Watari estaba dormido en el asiento

¡Eso fue todo! ¿Watari sin hacer nada?

— ¡Pero que enfermizo universo es este! — Grito Mello, llamando la atención de todos y despertando a Watari — ¡Todos perdieron por completo la cordura! ¡Si! ¡Todos ustedes están locos! — Comenzó a reír Mello — ¡Todo esto es tan bizarro! ¿Qué clase de dimensión enfermiza es esta? ¿¡Alfa es beta y beta es alfa o que rayos!

—Mello… ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto preocupado Matt

— ¿Bien? — Comenzó a reír de nuevo Mello mientras lo veía — ¡Como quieres que este bien si ustedes están mal!

Repentinamente, el piloto William salió de la cabina del piloto — ¡Oigan!

— ¡Wilson! — Grito como loco Beyond mientras se abalanzaba sobre el piloto y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos —¡Wilson te extrañe tanto!

— ¡Hice contacto! — Grito el piloto, ignorando que tenia a un hombre de cincuenta kilos colgando de su cuello

— ¡¿Qué! — Todos dijeron, parándose por la sorpresa de su lugar

— ¡Si! ¡Hice contacto! ¡Síganme! — Wilson los guio a la cabina… Aun con Beyond colgando de él

Y Mello no pudo sentirse mas feliz en ese momento, pues al parecer, al fin lograrían salir de esa isla

* * *

MIL DISCULPAS! U_u no quería tardarme tanto con este capitulo, sobre todo por que no es el mas largo que eh echo xD pero simplemente el tiempo se me vino encima con las vacaciones D:

En fin, espero les haya gustado, como habrán leído, este fic si es puro humor xD extraño, pero bueno, joh.

Ya al próximo capítulos veremos que pasa :p ahora que lograron hacer contacto con alguien! Además, recuerden que hay ya están a 29, ósea, casi año nuevo :o Ya el próximo capitulo lo subiré mas rápido n.n

**Lucy Matsudaira Birthday** Lucy! :3 Oww, no sabes como me alegra que te haya gustado el capiulo anterior, a mi también me gusta que Beyond se haya delatado de esa manera jajajaXD.

Y si :p literalmente B estaba contado su historia jajajaa xD, y bueno, que te parece B con este fic? jajaja lo puse mas extraño de lo normal! XD jajaja:p

**Uchiha Souseiseki** *o* Me alegro mucho que te gusten mis capitulos :D sobre todo cuando el humor es rarito XD jaja  
Y si, tienes razón, cuando alguien duerme arriba de tí, no se siente xD Jajaja, las locuras de B son lo que me encantan, y sus comentarios sarcasticos y extraños me matan xD me alegra que a tí también te gusten :D

De verdad me alegra que te guste! a pesar de que aveces de plano pongo situaciones muy raras... como en este capitulos XDDD espero no haya quedado demasiado bizarro?

jajaja xD Filomendro Pancracio, ese nombre lo saque de un perro que tenía con una amiga en la secundaria jajaj xD lo llamamos, Jonathan Erasmo Catalino Marron Filomendro de los Pancracios... ahahahahah XD ROFL Oh si, y la historia de Matt me la contaron cuando iba en el carro por la carretera de noche u.u yo igual me quede medio traumada.

Bueno, espero hayas disfrutado de este corto y bizarro capitulo XD, el proximo lo subire mas pronto :D

**Elizabeth-BBeyond **Hey Eli! :D Jelow n.n  
Me da risa como me explicaste lo del capitulo anterior la otra vez jajajaaj XD hay no, me matas jajaajaja XD bueno mi pequeña, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, y pues ya vez lo que paso jajaaj :p veremos que sigue o.o y mas con eso de que Near y B ya estan medio raritos jajajaa XD nah :p ya se repondran!

**0 Mihael Keehl 0 **o.o la mera escena de ellos corriendo semi desnudos por la playa *o* es tan...¡Brr! No hay palabras! XD

ahahaa :D espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo, Mello y sus pensamientos jajaja XD y Near oww *o* xD

**Clarisahikichi **Jajaja :D el capitulo anterior también me gusta mucho! XD Espero también hayas disfrutado este n.n

Gracias :D me alegra que mi extraño humor te guste, aun que de plano creo que qui si me pase jajajax D pero bueno :p

**Matthia** oww *o* Me hace feliz que te guste, sobre todo porque también disfrutas leyendo n.n a mi me encanta escribir todo tipo de cosas en este fic jaja :D Lo seguire y veamos que sucede:p xD

Matt me da mucha risa, ponerlo en esas situaciones es de lo mas comico! jaja :D

**amax ** Oww *0* tus palabras me hacen muy feliz! :D me alegra mucho que te guste, y no te preocupes, no lo dejare colgado n-n! Lo termino por que lo termino!:p

**Saya-Walker** jajaja :D Que genial que te diviertas leyendo este extraño fic, n.n y espero sigas disfrutandolo por los capitulos por venir :D

XD a mi tambien me encanta Beyond y sus escenas bizarras!XD

**Elizabeth Daikazoku-Lyuzaki** :D Me alegra mucho leer que te haya gustado y sea de tus favoritos, no te preocupes, yp seguire esta historia y a ver que llega jajaja n.n :p

¡Bueno! Nunca se sabe que les puede pasar! ;D ahahha XD espero también haya disfrutado de este capitulo n.n que me centre un poco mas en la comedia extraña XD

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Wheew n.n me da mucho gusto contestar sus reviews, y ver que opinan :3 de verdad no tienen idea de como me anime a seguir*o* Ustedes me hacen feliz :D

Y bueno :p ¿Qué les parecio este caítulo? o.o y tengo muchas ideas para el capitulo de año nuevo ! jajajaXD

-Fanny Winkz


	15. Día 4 ¡ Adiós!

Chan chan :D ¡Capitulo 15!

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que me perdonen la vida por tardar casi un mes u,u , y pues no mucho más, me iré directo al grano esta vez :D ¡A leer!

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece, ya lo saben, sus creadores son Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

_"¡Nos largamos de aquí!"_

Matt estiro sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su espalda tronara. Se tallo un ojo y miro de reojo la habitación, todos se habían quedado dormidos temprano la noche anterior, para que el tiempo se les fuera un poco más rápido

¡Es cierto!

Ese día era uno de los mejores días de su vida ¡Ese días saldrían de esa maldita isla!

El pelirrojo contuvo un grito de alegría ¡Ese día sería genial! Ya no podía esperar, pero les habían avisado que la ayuda llegaría hasta el mediodía. Habían tenido una suerte enorme que después de tres largos días, el piloto William hubiera logrado hacer contacto en la radio con un barco no muy alejado de aquella zona, les habían aclarado que como no había heridos, podrían llevar helicópteros de ayuda hasta el día siguiente, debido a lo lejos que estaba la isla.

¡Pero a quien diantres le importa! ¡Hoy saldrían de ahí!

Matt se levanto del suelo alfombrado, listo para ir a despertar a Mello y que lo acompañara en su felicidad.

Pero escucho que pisó algo, y crujió

Cerró los ojos por instinto… y lentamente bajo su vista

—Oh...mierda… no me jodas, por favor, no, no ¡NO! — Tomo entre sus manos, lo que hacía unos momentos había sido su mas preciado objeto, su PSP, muerta. Contuvo un par de lagrimas y miro incrédulo el objeto inservible entre sus manos, como si esperara mágicamente ha que de la nada se auto reparará. Vaya forma de empezar el día en el cual sería rescatado de una isla.

Mientras Matt se lamentaba, Mello despertó con pereza, y al voltearse, observo a Matt parado a unos pasos de él, con algo entre manos, se levanto, y al ver a Matt sosteniendo su PSP roto, tuvo que contener una risa al ver su cara.

—Eres un completo idiota, Matt

—Mello… esto es una mala señal de…— Matt detuvo su habla, cuando miro a Mello. Y comenzó a carcajearse

— ¡¿De que te ríes inútil? — Pregunto de mala gana Mello, al ver que Matt lo apuntaba y se reía más cada vez que lo veía

— ¡Tu cabello Mello! — Aclaro entre risas Matt, cayendo al suelo y con sus manos en su estomago

Mello gruño con mala cara, ¿Su cabello? ¿Qué tenía su cabello?

Se miro en el espejo que se encontraba detrás de él. Y sus ojos se abrieron como dos enormes platos, al verlo.

Su hermoso, lacio, preciado, rubio y perfecto corte de cabello, se encontraba enredado, esponjado y mal cuidado

Con una Matt riendo sin control rodando en el suelo, y los demás despertándose por las carcajadas del mismo, Mello corrió hacía su mochila con ropa, y busco con desesperación un gorro

Near, quien ya se encontraba despierto, se paro para quedar semi acostado en la cama, se talló un ojo con la manga de su camisa, ya que esta le quedaba algo holgada. Pero repentinamente, una camisa termino arriba de su cabeza, la tomo con su mano y la observo. La reconoció al instante, sabía que era de Mello, y de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Matt no dejaba de reír y escuchaba Mello murmurar cosas.

Los volteo a ver, observando al pelirrojo apenas recuperando la cordura, y Mello colocándose un gorro, que al parecer, había estado buscando arduamente.

Cuando Mello noto que Near lo veía desde la cama, ambos se miraron por unos momentos

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Huh? — Gesticulo el albino, aun mirando a Mello, quien aun se estaba acomodando el gorro

— ¡Ya! ¡Todos ustedes, dejen de mirarme! ¿Qué acaso no les ha pasado? ¡Es normal que suceda esto, si no me he podido bañar de la manera correcta! — Estallo Mello saliendo del cuarto, señalando a todos, y empujando a Matt en el camino, quien apenas había logrado recuperarse del ataque de risa y levantarse, por lo que con el empujón de Mello, termino otra vez en el suelo.

—…— Near simplemente observo como el rubio salió del cuarto, para después regresar su vista con Matt

—Digamos que, el cabello de Mello exploto del enojo— Le aclaro Matt, aguantándose otra carcajada al decirlo mientras se levantaba

Matt pensó que al ser ese el día en que los rescatarían, solo tendría que aprender a ser paciente, y sobrevivir 24 horas más sin una PSP. Aun que claro, siempre es más fácil decir que hacerlo.

Suspiro resignado y miro a Near, se acerco a él, dispuesto a llevarlo hacía a fuera para tomar aire fresco. Pero justo antes de poder cargarlo, Mello volvió a entrar al cuarto de un portazo, y fue él quien tomo a Near

El rubio miro de manera retadora al de Goggles, para después solo salir del cuarto, cargando a Near con un brazo. Él solo se rasco un poco la cabeza e hizo un ligero gesto. Así que mejor salió de una vez del cuarto, con su PSP en manos, destrozada.

Como ya todos habían despertado debido al ataque de risa descontrolada de Matt, ya habían salido del cuarto, se encontraban a unos pasos del Jet, sentados en la arena.

— ¿Y ahora? — Preguntó Matt al verlos a todos sentados en la arena como viles estatuas

—A esperar— Le respondió Ryuuzaki, mientras dibujaba unas fresas en la arena —Es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento en lo que llega la ayuda

— ¿Cuándo? — Siguió Mello, sacando una barra de chocolate de su pantalón, y mirándola fijamente

—Probablemente dentro de unas horas, la ubicación de esta isla es algo estratégica, por suerte William pudo ayudarnos con eso, ha sido de mucha ayuda

Matt estiro los brazos al aire, y observo el cielo unos momentos — Necesito un cigarro…

— ¿Un cigarro?...Hacía mucho que no te escuchaba decir eso — Le dijo Mello aun mirando la barra de chocolate

—En situaciones como estas, se amerita un cigarro…— Y en ese momento Matt noto que Mello veía de más esa barra de chocolate — ¿Hace algo especial… o es la ultima en el mundo? ¿De que me perdí?

—No la del mundo…pero si la ultima — Contesto Mello dando un par de vueltas al chocolate frente a su rostro

Mello abrió la barra. Tenía que disfrutarla, era su última barra de chocolate, probablemente por el resto del día, y tendría que aguantar con eso. Así que, acerco el chocolate a su boca. Y estuvo a punto de morderla

Cuando alguien más lo hizo, justo frente a sus narices

Y de nuevo la risa de Matt

Estuvo a punto de mentarle en toda la madre al ser que se había atrevido a hacer eso con su última barra de chocolate. Pero se detuvo al ver que Near era quien masticaba aquel trozo de chocolate. Y aun que no le había quitado todo, fácil la mitad de su chocolate había desaparecido.

—Ajam…— Mello no estaba muy seguro de que decir, solo siguió viendo a Near — ¿Puedo saber por que has hecho eso?

Near tragó el chocolate, acción que le hizo sentir una punzada a Mello…¡Allí iba el chocolate!...

—Interesante

— ¿Qué es interesante? — Se aventuro Mello, sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar

—Cuando viste la mitad de chocolate desaparecido, estuviste a punto de gritar, pero cuando notaste que fui yo, detuviste tu acción — Aclaró mirando como Matt se recuperaba un poco de su segundo ataque de risa del día

—Bueno… ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Sería injusto, si estas fracturado — Mello por fin mordió el chocolate, saboreando detalladamente su sabor antes de dar el siguiente

El pequeño albino enrulo un dedo en un mechón de su cabello — Quizá, de igual manera, el chocolate no es tan malo como lo pensé… o quizá sea el efecto del hambre

— ¡COMIDA! — Gritó repentinamente Misa, levantándose, ya que se encontraba acostada sobre una manta — ¡Hace tiempo que no pruebo comida de verdad!

—Pero Misa, solo tenemos aquí tres días— Musito Light mirando distraídamente el mar

Misa solo agacho la cabeza y asintió — Pero parece más tiempo… ¡Que ya llegue el maldito rescate!

— ¡Por favor Misa-san, mantén la calma en todo-

L no pudo terminar su frase, pues una enorme bola de arena se estrello justo en su cabeza, miro a Misa, quien solo le estaba sacando la lengua y haciendo gesto de burla, y L solo rodo los ojos —Ya te agarro el patatús Misa-San

Y Misa le aventó otra bola de arena

— ¡No me digas cosas raras Ryuuza-

Y ahora fue Misa quien recibió una enorme bola de arena

— ¡Muy bien! ¿Quién fue el chistoso? — Grito ella observando a todos con aspaviento

— ¡Yo! — Se señalo Mello — ¿Algún maldito problema huera Spear?

— ¡Claro que si heredero de las industrias Wonka! — Espeto ella, Mello y Misa chocaron frentes, mientras justo debajo de sus pies, Light y L la veían la escena, Near gateó hasta quedar detrás de ellos dos, y Matt… tirado en el suelo carcajeándose

Repentinamente, otra bola de arena, se estrello ahora en el cabello de Mello, quien volteo bruscamente, y ubico a Beyond detrás de todos, aun con la mano un tanto elevada

— ¡¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?

—Todos estaban haciendo algo… me sentí excluido del grupo — Respondió mientras se sentaba aun lado de Matt, quien ya había logrado controlar su ataque de risa

—Bueno, como sea, mejor no hagamos escándalos y esperemos hasta mediodía hasta que llegue la ayuda — Aclaro a todos Mello mientras se sentaba junto a los demás

Todos se encontraban de acuerdo con Mello, pues ya no le hallaban el sentido a pelear, estando solo a unas horas de ser rescatado. Por lo que asintieron y dejaron de nuevo a que el tiempo pasara

—Pero saben que sería bueno — Comento repentinamente Matt, después de varios minutos de silencio — Ir a cazar almejas

— ¿Almejas?... Eso es más bien en el amanecer — Dijo Light, mientras comenzaba a ser enterrado por Near y L desde los pies, no se quejaban, pues no había nada mejor que hacer

—De igual manera, nada se pierde con intentarlo ¿Cierto? — Se encogió de hombros Matt mientras se paraba — ¿Alguien me acompaña?

—Yo voy —Le siguió al instante Beyond, parándose a su lado — De alguna manera habrá que perder el tiempo, y buscar almejas puede ser divertido.

Matt y Beyond se encaminaron hacía la playa. Mientras Light seguía siendo enterrado por Near y L

— ¿Hasta donde piensan continuar?

—Todo depende Light-Kun — Ya habían llegado ha las rodillas, y al parecer, no tenían intenciones de parar

Light solo se resignó a su arenoso destino, mientras veía como Misa se unía al juego con L y Near… seguro después de eso ocuparía un buen baño para quitar toda la arena.

Él y todos los demás, eso estaba claro.

-.-

— ¿Tan siquiera tienes una idea de cómo agarrar almejas? — Pregunto Beyond al ver como Matt solo se aventaba a lo tonto hacía la arena y hundía la mano

— ¡Ni idea! ¡Pero es mas divertido así! ¿A que no? — Le grito Matt mientras reía y seguía en su búsqueda incansable de animales acuáticos

Beyond pensó que quizá sería mas divertido de esa forma, así que caminó hacía Matt, pero repentinamente escucho algo rugir bajo su pie derecho, lo alzo, y observo como había pisado algo viscoso verdoso

—Ewww...— Beyond pensó que hubiera preferido haber pisado sangre, pues eso no tenía un aspecto tan asqueroso como aquello chicoloso bajo su pie — Hurra por mi grandiosa suerte

Se adentro hacía el mar, para limpiar aquello extraño, que quizá había sido alguna especie de animal, que definitivamente, había dado en el clavo con empezar su mala suerte del día.

— ¡Agh! — Grito Beyond con ademán al sentir una horrible sensación en su pie

Salió del agua y observo por unos momentos su pie, sanó a simple vista, pero con un fuerte ardor que se agrandaba por toda su pierna. Como si estuviera quemándose

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Se acercó hacía él Matt, al ver como Beyond se quejaba por lo bajo

—Creo que algo me pico… quizá una agua mala

Matt hizo un mal gesto tan solo con pensar en una picadura de ese animal viscoso —Que mala suerte, déjame ver eso — El pelirrojo de acerco un poco a su pierna, y comenzó a notar como una considerable mancha roja aparecía en la pierna de Beyond —No se ve nada bien… ¿Conoces alguna manera de contrarrestar eso?

Beyond se sentó en la arena, el dolor comenzaba a hacerse bastante insoportable, y eso que él sabía manejar de maravilla el dolor.

—Conozco un par, ¿Tenemos vinagre?

Matt negó ligeramente con la cabeza

Y Beyond pensó, lo más que pudo con ese taladrante dolor penetrando sus nervios —Conozco otra forma… pero…

— ¿Pero…?

Y aquella mirada en B, le dio la corazonada a Matt de que no sería nada agradable…

Mientras tanto, Light ya con la arena hasta el ombligo, se había recostado. Near Misa y L seguían colocando arena, mientras Mello descansaba un poco, tomando el sol

—Ryuuzaki, creo que con esto es suficiente…— Carraspeo Light, pues Near, L y Misa estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, colocaban varias capaz de arena húmeda sobre su cuerpo, provocando que sea demasiado pesada como para moverla tan fácilmente — Después será incomodo quitar toda esa arena de mi cuerpo

—No te preocupes, Light-kun — Afirmo divertido L, colocando mas arena sobre su torso — Podrás tomarte un buen baño después de esto. Y no seas tan negativo, mira el lado positivo…

— ¿Cuál es ese?

—…La arena fría se siente bien en el cuerpo

Light se tuvo que reservar un comentario capcioso, pues no pensaba que valía la pena arruinar el momento, últimamente había sido difícil mantener a Misa tan callada y concentrada en algo.

—L-sama, podemos colocar castillos sobre la arena — Dijo Near mientras colocaba otra capa de arena sobre el cuerpo de Light — Incluso podemos construir toda una ciudad

L tuvo que evitar la acción de llevar el pulgar a su labio, a menos que quisiera arena sobre sus labios — Me parece bien, pero antes, creo que sería buena idea ir por algo de desayunar

Justo al decir eso, el estomago de L rugió, lo que provoco que Misa riera un poco

— ¡Me parece bien! ¡Yo te acompaño Ryuuzaki!

Near se quedó con Light, mientras Ryuuzaki y Misa caminaban hacía el Jet, esperando encontrar algo de comida, y de paso, quizá noticias de parte de William. Se limpiaron un poco la arena de los pies, y pasaron al Jet, donde justo en la esquina, se encontraba la cocina

—Veamos…— Misa comenzó a buscar algo de comida en la cocina, mientras L iba hacía la cabina de piloto en busca de Watari.

—Buenos días Señor L — Saludo cordialmente William, sentado en el asiento el copiloto, observando unas graficas y mapas.

A L no le agrado del todo que le dijera "Señor", lo hacía sentir viejo… Aun que ahora lo pensaba, era el mayor del grupo…Pero no debía perder el tiempo pensando en eso — ¿Algo nuevo que reportar?

—Solo hace un par de horas logre entablar de nuevo comunicación, me informaron que en un par de horas lograran llegar hasta aquí, estos mapas me ayudaron bastante en la localización de esta isla — Informo William haciendo algunos apuntes en las hojas

—Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Watari ya esta enterado?

—Si, por el momento se encuentra en el cuarto, preparando todo

—Muy bien, gracias — Se despidió L, saliendo de la cabina

Cuando al salir, se encontró con Misa, quien ya cargaba con un enorme plato, con una ensalada de fruta

—Misa-san, eso fue muy rápido — L ladeó un poco la cabeza, reconociendo los trozos de fresa entre la ensalada que cargaba la modelo

— ¡Claro! ¡Siempre eficaz! — Contesto con una sonrisa Misa — Vamos, seguro Light y Near querrán probar esto

L sonrió, y se encamino con Misa de regreso a donde los demás, mientras de paso tomaba un par de fresas del plato.

— ¡Light! ¡Mira, ensalada de fruta!

Al llegar, Light ya se encontraba con la arena hasta los hombros, solo su cabeza sobresalía

—Oh Misa, no puedo ver la ensalada, pero gracias — Contestó Light desde lo bajo — ¿Me puede dar un poco en la boca?

L tuvo que contener una ligera risa y con más dificultad una sonrisa, al ver como Misa se agachaba y le daba a Light sandía en la boca, mientras Near ahora construía lo que parecía un parque de diversiones sobre el torso cubierto de arena de Light

En ese momento, Matt y Beyond ya habían llegado con ellos…Solo que sus rostros algo perturbados, llamo su atención

— ¿Sucedió algo? — Pregunto curioso L tomando otra fresa

—Parece que vieron un monstruo marino — Comento divertida Misa

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? No veo — Dijo Light desde lo bajo, solo pudiendo mover la cabeza

—Eh…yo…no comentario — Estupefacto aclaro Matt, mientras se sentaba con cuidado sobre la arena

—Yo tampoco…— Agrego Beyond, mientras caminaba hacía el Jet — Iré a enjuagarme las piernas…

Aquellos días el agua con el que habían contado era relativamente limitada, pero ahora que ese día se irían de aquella isla, no sucedía nada si se acababa la última porción de agua para el baño

— ¿Qué sucedió Matt? — Se semi acostó Mello, después de aquel pequeño descansó — La huera Spear tenía razón cuando dijo que parece que vieron algo horripilante

—Simplemente me reservarse cualquier comentario, Mello…—Matt tomo la PSP que había dejado en la manta, y la miro perdidamente — Sin comentarios…

Mello se acerco a él un poco, hasta poder mirarlo a los ojos — ¿Estas bien?

—No comentarios…

—Bueno— Suspiro Misa — ¿Tan siquiera lograron atrapar algo?

Matt negó con la cabeza — Nada de nada, aun que… A Beyond le picó una agua mala

Todos miraron a Matt, menos Light, quien solo alcanzo a levantar un poco su cabeza

—Pero se veía bien—Le dijo Near, aun construyendo

—Es precisamente eso de lo que no pienso hablar…

—Oh vamos… yo se que tu quieres Matty — Pronunció Mello acercándose a él peligrosamente

Y Matt reacciono echándose hacía atrás — Mello…por favor no, en serio, no quiero hablar de eso

El rubio sonrió de manera un tanto diabólica, mientras se acercaba más a Matt

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo ver nada? — Seguía sin estar al tanto de todo Light, solo moviendo la cabeza para todos lados

— ¡Entonces yo te hare hablar Matt! — Advirtió Mello saltando hacía Matt y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas

Matt comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras reía como apenas el escaso aire en sus pulmones le permitía

—Ya…te digo…te digo… ¡Para! — Intento defenderse Matt, hablando entrecortadamente por la risa, haciendo a Mello a un lado

—Escúpelo pues — Contraatacó el chocolatero sentándose a su lado con un pie cerca de su pecho

El gamer se acomodo como pudo, tratando de recuperar el aire y pasando una mano por su desacomodado cabello —Bueno… lo que diré es algo traumante — Tomo un semblante serió con esa frase, lo que provoco que Near, Misa y L le prestaran atención — No es algo de lo que yo quería hablar, pero esta bien, ustedes ganan

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decirles! — Grito fugazmente Beyond corriendo hacía la escena como sus piernas cansadas más rápido le permitieron — ¡No lo hagas! — Repitió una vez que llego con ellos

— ¡Ah no! ¡Ahora me dicen! — Reclamo el rubio

—De igual manera se enterarán, ¿No crees B? — Aclaro resignado Matt.

Beyond sabía que así sería, pero hubiera preferido mantener eso en la oscuridad por un poco más de tiempo. Así que solo asintió

—Bueno — Comenzó Matt, carraspeando un poco — Como les había dicho, a Beyond le pico una agua mala, y una de las formas más efectivas para contrarrestar los efectos del dolor ocasionado por el roce de un tentáculo con al piel, es colocar vinagre en la zona dañada — Hablo Matt mirando a todos — Pero…nosotros no tenemos vinagre

— ¿Y como lograron que el dolor desapareciera entonces? — Pregunto curioso Light, desde el suelo

—Bueno…— Matt paso una mano por su nuca y evadió la mirada de todos, mientras B solo se hacía bolita en el suelo —Hmm…Mello, ¿Recuerdas aquel libro que leímos en la Wammys, relacionado con este tipo de situaciones?

Mello trato de hacer memoria, regresando a los años de su vida en la Wammys — Déjame recordar, leímos varios… —Entonces, lo recordó, y su rostro se torno casi igual y perturbado a como se encontraba el de Matt y Beyond — ¡Que asco Beyond! — Le grito y señalo Mello

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué? — Siguió en la intriga Misa — ¡¿Qué Paso?

— ¡Beyond orino en su pierna! — Aclaro con un grito perturbado Mello

—No…— Se excuso él — La herida esta detrás de la rodilla… y bueno, yo…no alcanzo esa zona… y bueno…— Volteó a ver a Matt

Y Mello solo hizo otra expresión, esta vez de más asco — ¡Ewwwww!

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué MALDITA SEA? — Volvió a gritar Misa sin entender

—Matt…— Intento aclarar Mello — ¿Acaso tu…a Beyond?

Matt asintió con pena. Misa entonces capto todo, y se paro mientras giraba en círculos con ademanes exagerados — ¡Que asco ustedes dos! ¡No puedo creer que te orinaras en Beyond, Matt!

Beyond ya se encontraba hecho bolita en la arena, mientras Mello había colocado sus brazos en su cabeza, y L miraba estupefacto a Matt y Beyond

— ¡Que asco!

— ¡Así es! — Grito repentinamente Matt parándose — ¡El es mi amigo y necesitaba mi ayuda! ¡Y de ser necesario, me orinaría en ustedes también!

Con ese comentario Misa volvió a gritar, y corrió hacía el Jet, pero en el camino no observo a Beyond en la arena, por lo que le pateo el abdomen

— ¡Agh! — Se quejo Beyond — ¡Que carajo tienen las mujeres contra mi abdomen! — Dijo Beyond recordando cuando Misora le había pisado también

Pero Misa no había escuchado ni se había disculpado, pues corrió directo hacía el jet

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos…

— ¿Qué? ¿De que me perdí? — Pregunto confuso Light desde el suelo

—Creo que…hubiera preferido no haberme enterado de eso — Mello aun tenía sus manos sobre su cabello, con semblante traumente

—La curiosidad mato al chocolatero — Cerro el tema Matt, con ese final comentario sobre ese suceso, que seguramente, jamás volverían a tocar… Por el bien de la humanidad, y su propia dignidad

-.-

Un sonido muy familiar para todos comenzó a inundar el ambiente, y una enorme sonrisa invadió el rostro de todos.

Todos salieron del Jet, llenos de nuevas esperanzas, observando a lo lejos en la costa un barco, y justo aterrizando, lo que jamás creyeron que les daría tanta alegría en su vida observar

Un bendito helicóptero.

Y por todos, Matt solo pudo decir una frase

¡Nos largamos de aquí!

* * *

**N/A:**Bueno, aquí se acaba esta locura, ¿Qué les pareció esto de la isla?

Estoy ansiosa por saber sus sincerar opiniones. Y bueno, me divertí bastante escribiendo esto, pero ya es hora de continuar con el fic :p , que esto de la isla, me dio tiempo para pensar en otras ideas de cómo ir desarrollando la historia a lo largo de más aventuras.

Por otro lado, quisiera pedirles una enorme…infinita disculpa, no solo por el ultimo atraso de estos últimos capítulos, si no que, ya no podre subir los que sigue tan seguido por un tiempo, pues ahora ando haciendo mi servicio social, y se me va toda la mañana y tarde en la escuela y servicio, y llegó a mi casa en la noche, hago tarea, y pues u.u Ya se imaginara, pero descuiden, pode actualizar el fin de semana :3

Igualmente no me tardare dos meses en cada capitulo XD, intentare que sea un lapso de tiempo como el que tuvo este capitulo con el anterior

Otro dato curioso: La parte de la agua mala, esta inspirada en una serie XD ¡Me mato!. E igualmente en una experiencia personal u.u , hace poco por tercera vez en mi vida, me pico una de esas cosas, y créanme, duele hasta los huesos :s ¡Pero a mi si me pusieron vinagre! XD

_Agua mala:_ (Por si no saben) se denomina a la Medusa, o Quemadoras, se las conoce de varías formas

Otra cosa, es que me he dado cuenta que varias personas que leen este fic, le gusta el MXN o el MXM, y trato de ser cuidadosa con estas partes, pues no es fácil cuando hay MXMfans y MXN fans, en un fic, así que, perdónenme en serio si se me paso la mano con alguna parte u.u Intento mantener la relación de esos tres especialmente equilibrados, y me es más fácil como mejores amigos-sobreprotectores XD, ya que como este fic es de humor, se me da mejor dar su relación así. Bueno, es solo un comentario :3. De igual manera quiero darle gracias a todas ustedes por leerse estos capítulos :D ¡Y que sigan las aventuras Wammys!

¿Te gusto el capitulo? ¡Vamos! :3 no seas tímido y házmelo saber, ¿Te atreves? Deja un review y deja que tus pensamientos se conviertan en un ciber-escrito para esta historia, me estoy esforzando mucho para que quede decente todo esto, y si les gusta el rumbo que van tomando las cosas, sus comentarios son valiosos para hacérmelo saber.

**¡Reviews! :D**

**Elizabeth Daikazoku-Lyuzaki**

Jajaja XD ¡Ame tu review! ¡En serio! :3

A mi también me encanta la idea de todos locos perdiendo la cordura :p, y lo de Watari, es sencillo :3 , Siempre se le veía haciendo algo para L XD, trabajando o cosas por el estilo, por eso un Watari perdiendo el tiempo...¡Es la locura! XD

Jajajaa ¡Chica, me mataron tus estrenos! Espero por verlos! XD solo te falto el : Cooming Soon! XD ¡Nos vamos a verlo con todos en el cine, gritando como locos D: ahah XD (¿?)

O.O ¡Misa acosa a Beyond! Lol, XD ¡Algo quiere y no es su camisa! u.u jajajaa XD ok no ._.

Hay no XD mujer, ame tu interpretación de todos nosotros con el caracolito de Near, jajaja, ¡Near Encaracolado! XD WTF! (/?)

Beyond caza fresas, tu Pizza, y yo cazo...¡Hombrejers! :D u.u ah.. ya pues, dejare mis palabras improvisadas XD

Jajaja :p De hecho, lo del guante esponjocito, lo saque de la frase que dijo un amigo XD  
Beyond y Misa! O.O ahaha D: ¡Primero debo atar cabos sueltos entre B y Naomi (Up's) Ya hable de más! XD ejem, ejem...SPOILER! D: NOOO!, ya pues, no diré nada :x

**0 Mihael Keehl 0**

Ow, pues aquí esta o.o ¿Cómo vez? Ya se nos van de la isla, realmente les entro el patatús a todos XD

¡Pero aun si no están en esa isla, siguen igual de locos! XD jaja

En fin :3 ¡Gracias por leer! :D Me hace feliz n_n

**Matthiaw:**

Wow :D ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! De verdad me encanta que te guste el fic, y que estés disfrutando leyendo las cosas raras que publico aqui

Oww, jaja, pero descuida, este fic seguirá, y habrá de todo un poco xD jojo (666)

:D ¡Espero te siga gustando ese fic! ¡Gracias por pasar y tomarte el tiempo de comentar!

**Elizabeth-BBeyond:**

Wheew, Eli, que bien saber de ti :d jaja XD y que bueno que te gusten los capítulos, mujer, si se que a ti te agarra la loquera de repente

:p jaja, a mi también me mata de risa eso de WILSONN! XD jajaja, pobre William :p

Pero bueno :D ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Mikahelishiro**

Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic :D ¡Y que el 6 sea tu favorito!

La verdad es que a mi también me gusta ese XD oww *o*

¡Espero sigas disfrutando! (:

**Linne Malfoy Felton**

¡Halo! :D Primero, MUCHAS GRACIAS por tomarte el tiempo de leer estas cosas raras que publico, y me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado leyendolo y te haya hecho pasar un buen rato

Igualmente espero disfrutes los que siguen n_n

¡Te estoy leyendo! :D

**Saya-Walker**

Oww :p jaja la verdad es que si, es pura locura esto o.o ¡Si vieras las loqueras que aveces me pega cuando escribo estos capitulos!

jajaja XD por ejemplo ,ahorita son las 3 y media de la mañana, y yo estoy contestando reviews :D jajaj XD, todo por que e me quito el sueño por escribir este capitulo XD

En fin, gracias por leer! :D

**Cattiyoshi**

Jeloww n-n

Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic :D , y descuida, que yo a este fic no pienso dejarlo varado :3

Aun habrá más cosas! :D Y espero que te gusten

**Medusa su**

Jajaja :D Que genial que te haya gustado, me alegra hacerte pasar un buen rato n_n

Igualmente espero este capitulo te haya gustado :3

¡Gracias por leer!

**Xilema95**

¡Haloo! :D jaja! QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO *w*, Si yo con este fic aveces me paso de la mano con las locuras, pero que bien que te haya hecho reír un rato :D

Y descuida, lee con calma =D, que aun habrá varías cositas, pero no podre actualizarlo tan rápido como antes u.u, igualmente por aquí andaré :D

Y lo de BBXNAOMI o.o ¡Ni me digas! XD a mi eso si me salio de última hora, bueno, me gusta el bxnaomi, pero no era algo que pensaba poner aquí oficialmente XD pero las cosas se dieron o.o

Igualmente si quieres buscar alguno de ellos :3 hay unos bastante graciosos XD

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer n.n ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

-.-

¡Gracias por su paciencia!

Hasta el proximo capitulo, se despide:

_-Fanny Winkz_


	16. El Día Nevado

Err... se vale darme zapes, ya se, ya se

_"¡¿Por que tardaste más esta vez en actualizar Fannyniz!" _

Em u.u se me seco el cerebro...(¿?) Bueno no, la verdad es que el tiempo y los estudios se me vinieron encima (¡Carajo!) Pero estoy de vuelta con el capitulo 16, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece, ya lo saben, sus creadores son Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.

* * *

World Tour

**Capitulo 16: **El día nevado.

Lawliet siempre tuvo muy presente que la simple convivencia entre ellos siete, podía crear desde la situaciones más bizarras y toscas hasta las más agradables y cómicas, eso probablemente él lo sabía mejor que nadie, puesto que conocía muy bien a cada uno de ellos, que eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, y sus únicos amigos…

Esta bien, lo admitía, no eran amigos normales, ni mucho menos él lo era, pero estaba seguro que jamás sentiría contrición por llamarles "amigos" a aquellas personas que con tanto fervor intentaban congeniar de una manera poco perceptible para aquellos que no conocieran al menos lo básico de sus peculiares personalidades. Y si, estaba consiente que por él es que ellos siete estaban unidos… no quería ser egocéntrico ni nada por el estilo, pero siempre fue muy perceptivo de los pequeños detalles, y por lo tanto, desde que se habían reunido todos por primera vez en el edificio, hasta el momento en que decidieron comenzar a viajar, supo que él sería como una especie de base que llenaría los cimientos de su pura convivencia, controlando las situaciones y tratando de mantenerlos a margen.

Hablaba por sobre todo refiriéndose a aquellos chicos que tuvieron una infancia en el orfanato de su tutor, la casa Wammys House. Así es… como él, ellos eran un caso especial, más allá de el inteligente de Light y la animada Misa Amane. Mello, Matt, Near y Beyond, eran un verdadero caso para estudiar detenidamente, cada detalle que conformaba su persona era realmente especial, el fulgor que relucía en sus personas por la peculiaridad que emanaban eran sencillamente algo que debía ser supervisado, por más de una persona…Y él y Watari eran los más adecuados para esta tarea.

Es por eso que Elle Lawliet supo que ciertas situaciones quizá podrían salirse de sus manos cuando quedaron estancados por tres días en aquella isla. Corrió la enorme suerte de que nada demasiado grave sucedió, y que aquellos seis supieron llevar una estancia un tanto formidable, si contaban su situación en ese momento.

Ellos no eran tontos, por lo que estaba seguro que conocían muy bien su situación cuando estaban en esa isla, y por lo tanto sabían que peleas inútiles y discusiones erradas eran perdidas de tiempo, aun que no se exceptuaron del todo, no pasó a mayores.

Y aun así el mejor detective del mundo, tenía siempre presente la tarea de mantener cierto orden no solo con sus amigos, si no con el mundo en general. Tenía una tarea que siempre, cada día de su vida cumplía complacido, y eso era resolver casos por varias partes del mundo desde su confiable computador. En la isla una de sus desesperaciones, fue mantenerse desconectado del mundo detectivesco por varios días. Tendría que ponerse al corriente, pero nada que la mente más inteligente del siglo no pudiera hacer con unas cuantas horas de trabajo.

Y eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba, para su suerte, en el camino de regreso a la ciudad de Inglaterra, habían descansado casi todo el camino, Light y Misa tuvieron oportunidad de comunicarse con los padres del universitario y aclarar la razón del por que de su desaparición repentina, y por obvio, que en cuanto pudieran, ir a verlos.

Pero aun quedaba la gran cuestión de… ¿Qué pasaría con sus protegidos?

Él estaría demasiado ocupado poniéndose al tanto con su trabajo, al igual que Watari, y eso significaba toneladas de trabajo acumulados en esos últimos días…

No tendría tiempo de estar revisando que Mello, Matt, Near y Beyond se mantuvieran calmados, pues lo sabía perfectamente… Cada uno por su cuenta era peculiar, más sin embargo inofensivo dentro de lo que cabe, pero juntos… Juntos y en la calle, era más que suficiente para dibujar en su mente una explosión…

No quería ser tan pesimista, es decir… estaba Beyond, quien ya era mayor de edad, pero… ¡Oh vamos, es Beyond Birthday! Y Beyond junto a Mello, Matt y Near es un reverendo caso perdido, al igual que los tres menores mencionados.

Pero aún así, no podía darse el lujo de perder ni un momento más de trabajo, el solo hecho de pensarlo era rechazado rotundamente por sus principios básicos de aquella fuerte ley personal en cuanto a referencia de labores y metas personales. Y sencillamente ya había pasado el límite de su margen de trabajos tardíos.

—_O quizá solo estoy exagerando…_

No… no podía darse falsas esperanzas, con ellos cuatro no había ideas erróneas en cuanto a sus cálculos realizados…

Light y Misa no serían problema, ellos viajarían directo a Japón, y probablemente regresarían hasta año nuevo, pero aquellos cuatro, si no fuera por esos chicos con problemas de personalidades multifacéticas e hiperactivas al borde de alguna enfermedad psicológica cuando estaban juntos… sus planes serían perfectos para retomar las riendas con su vida anónima como el mejor detective del mundo que era: L.

Lawliet decidió resignarse a la idea de que debía perderles de vista por casi un día, por lo menos hasta que terminase su deber…consiente de que ellos saldrían a la ciudad por la mañana, solo le quedaba esperar a que no se armen grandes alborotos…

Cerró su laptop, siendo ya las cuatro de la mañana, un par de horas de sueño incluso para él eran bien recibidas. Y claro, mientras más rápido pasara el tiempo, podría terminar con su montón de tareas y volver a "echarles el ojo" a aquellos chicos.

-.-

Apenas recién amaneció en el lujoso hotel ubicado en una de las calles principales de Winchester, Inglaterra. Unos pasos corriendo se escuchaban por uno de los cientos de corredores de aquel recinto de más de veinte pisos.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta trescientos doce, para después comenzar a tocar con insistencia de manera seguida, provocando un sonido hueco en la puerta de madera caoba.

— ¡Mello! ¡Mello! ¡Abre la puerta!

Un gruñido al otro lado y el sonido del eco de unas botas hacía la puerta fueron la señal de que el aludido estaba por abrir, respondiendo al llamado de su visitante. Está se abrió, mostrando a un pelirrojo con una reluciente sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, más sin embargo, Mello parecía casi siempre ser inmune a su intento de aspavientos gestuales.

— ¿Y ahora que carajo quieres Matt? Más vale que sea bueno, estaba por ganarle a Near en un juego de car-

Ni bien llego al final de su frase, cuando el de goggles entro sin invitación al cuarto, tomando al rubio de la muñeca y prácticamente llevándolo a rastras hacía la ventana panorámica cerrada por las cortinas.

Y sin poder siquiera replicar, Matt abrió de un jalón las cortinas de la ventana, llenando el cuarto de la luz solar matutina, inundándolo con un color anaranjadizo, provocando que el pequeño Near, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, justo aun lado de la cama, tapase su vista con su brazo por la repentina intromisión de la luz.

— ¡Mira eso Mello! — Señaló a gritos la ventana, indicándole a su amigo que viese por está.

Él quedó fascinado ante la escena que sus ojos captaban. Una hermosa nevada por la mañana se había dejado caer sobre la ciudad, dejando a su paso una admirable vista predominante de un esplendoroso blanco, adornándolos con los atavíos como los suertes grises y negros de aquellos que desde temprano asistían a sus trabajos en esas épocas, o de pequeños niños jugando a risas mientras corrían por la banqueta.

—Vaya… no veía una nevada así desde la noche buena pasada en la Wammys… — Musitó Mello con una cálida sonrisa.

También Near se permitió observar la escena, a pesar de ser alguien que prefería estar en casa en días nevados, admitía que con esa vista era bastante tentador ir a caminar.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Que desde aquí no podremos apreciarla del todo! — Matt corre hasta el armario de Mello, y como si fuera su propia ropa, toma una chamarra negra adecuada para esas épocas de frio.

— ¿Y tu que crees que haces con mi ropa? ¡No te di permiso de tomarla! —Estalló Mello caminando hacía Matt. Pero este le detuvo con un ademán de manos.

—Vamos Mello, me da mucha flojera regresar hasta mi cuarto por mi suéter, vamos, dale uno a Near y vayamos afuera.

— ¡Jah! ¿Y quien te dijo que queremos salir?

—En realidad…— Ambos miraron a Near sentado en el suelo, enrulando su cabello con su dedo índice y mira por la ventana — Me gustaría salir unos momentos…

Matt lucio su sonrisa a Near con una visible felicidad, quien lo miro por unos momentos, pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada.

Se escucho algo muy parecido a un gruñido por lo bajo de parte de Mello, empujo al pelirrojo y tomo una chamarra roja y otra gris más pequeña para Near.

—Ya quita esa cara de mapache mal formado Matt, vamos a fuera — Acortó secamente Mello caminando hacía Near.

— ¿Qué haces Mello?...Puedo caminar…— Inquirió el pequeño albino al verse siendo tomado por Mello, y dándole al tiempo su chamarra.

Para alivió de Near, cuando fueron rescatados y estaban siendo llevados de regreso a casa, tuvo la oportunidad ser revisado por un médico, y la noche anterior ser examinado más meticulosamente en un hospital, donde le informaron que su fractura del pie se había recuperado de una forma bastante impresionante, debido también a que no era tan severo como su fractura de la muñeca, donde había recibido la mayor fuerza del impacto, por lo que le permitieron quitarle el yeso, aun que aún debía mantener un estricto cuidado con su pierna, se sentía mucho mejor de poder caminar por su propia cuenta.

—No seas terco Near, solo por que te quitaron el yeso no quiere decir que estés completamente curado — Aclaró el rubio cargando a Near en los hombros, de modo que el pequeño tuviera una vista alta — Conociendo a Matt, seguro caminaremos bastante, y no podrás aguantar toda la caminata.

—Tu si me conoces Mello — Afirmó el pelirrojo llevando una mano a su nuca — Por cierto Near, ¿Cómo se ve todo desde allá arriba? Mello no es muy alto, pero por lo menos debes sentir la diferencia — Se burló.

El rubio se contuvo de darle una patada a Matt, solo por que llevaba a Near en sus hombros, por lo que solo le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Sin más, los tres se encaminaron hacía la puerta dispuestos a pasar una buena mañana en algún café o simplemente disfrutar de la nevada…

Pero al abrir la puerta, Matt choco con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien.

— ¡Mi Café! — Gritó Beyond desde el suelo observando su taza con el preciado líquido desparramado por la alfombra.

— ¡Lo siento! — Naturalmente, se disculpo el de goggles — No te vi venir.

— ¡Oh, mi café! — Siguió lamentándose desde el suelo.

Near ladeó la cabeza, observando todo desde arriba — Beyond, iremos a dar la vuelta, ¿No quieres acompañarnos? — Le ofreció con tranquilidad, ignorando lo que sucedía.

— ¿Y qué estamos esperando? — Contestó Beyond sin dar una respuesta concreta, levantándose y caminando hacía el elevador. Quien oportunamente ya traía un suéter negro.

Los tres rodaron los ojos, casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo a tal acción, y caminaron hasta alcanzarlo.

En Inglaterra abundaban lo que eran las tan aclamadas "Coffe Shop" Por lo que al caminar por la banqueta los cuatro buscando donde tomar una buena taza de café o té, no lograron decidirse entre tantas que lograban ver en cada esquina.

— ¡Estúpidas tiendas de café! ¡Por que demonios ponen tantas en cada esquina, es difícil decidirse entre tantas! — Masculló irritadamente el rubio deteniendo su paso.

—No hace falta que te exasperes Mello…— Le aconsejó con toda la calma del mundo Near, siendo observado curiosamente por la gente que lo veía en hombros de aquel rubio enojón.

— ¡No es mi culpa Near! ¡El mundo hace que me enoje!

—Ya tranquilo chico del drama — Pronunció Matt también buscando con la vista donde pasar el rato.

— ¡No teman más! ¡Yo les diré donde tomar una buena taza de lo que sea que quieran tomar mis pequeños borreguitos! — Y como si de un simple juego se tratase, Beyond señalo la primera que cruzo su vista y la señalo con exageración — ¡Esa de ahí será buena para pasar el rato!

Pero como toda buena suerte que suele tener un ex asesino, justo al momento que él señalo la cafetería, una mujer pasaba y se vio entre el camino del dedo índice de B y su objetivo, y ante sus palabras, solo hizo lo que una mujer puede hacer mejor cuando se refieren a ella de esa manera…

Una tremenda bofetada en la mejilla.

Matt no pudo aguantarse de soltar una carcajada al ver a Beyond sobando su mejilla ya roja.

—Ya, esta bien, no necesitas resaltarlo — Difirió B caminando hacía el café siendo seguido por Mello, Near y Matt, quien aún sonreía levemente.

Los cuatro entraron con parsimonia, tomando asiento justo aún lado de la enorme ventana del lugar. Por lo menos habían entrado a un café bastante acogedor, construido principalmente de madera, con buena música ambiental y un relajante olor a café.

Mello bajo a Near para que pudiera sentarse al igual que los demás, inmediatamente, llegó una chica empleada del lugar con una amigable sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál va a ser su orden? — Preguntó ella con su pequeña libreta y pluma a la mano.

—Yo obviamente un chocolate caliente — Acotó el rubio seguro.

—Solo un vaso con leche…—Le siguió Near, puesto que él no era muy fanático de las bebidas como el café o el té.

—Un café—Agregó B también decidido.

—No es justo, todos saben lo que van a pedir…— Se quejó el pelirrojo con una mano en la mesa y la cabeza recargada en está de manera distraída — Supongo que…errr… un Café mocha blanco.

Ella asintió y con rapidez tomó la orden — ¿Algo más? — Preguntó por último.

Todos negaron, por lo que ella se retiro sin más.

—Por cierto ¿No creen que debimos haberle ayudado a L-sama con su trabajo? — Inquirió al aire Mello con su cabeza recargada en sus manos.

—Lo dudo, muy a pesar de todo no deja de ser L, por lo que un par de casos no le tomara mucho tiempo — Respondió Near comenzando a apilar los cubitos de azúcar.

—Si, pero aún así…

—Deja de ser tan preocupon Mello, — Le señaló el pelirrojo — Nosotros le avisamos a L-sama ayer en la noche que probablemente saldríamos en el día, y no pareció molesto, así que me parece bien que salgamos —Su voz no sonaba autoritaria ni mucho menos, simplemente fue un comentario de su parte.

Mello suspiro con resignación y asintió.

—Además, seguro no querrá vernos por unas cuantas horas después de tener que soportarnos en esa isla por tantos días.

—En eso te apoyo — Concordó B a las palabras de Matt — ¡Por eso, Viva L mis compatriotas!

Y los tres menores Wammys le miraron raro… Algo estaba claro, después de su dosis de café y con Beyond a su lado… ese día sería de todo menos "normal".

-.-

—Y comprare muchas cosas ¡Oh y también ropa claro! — Balbuceaba por aquí y por allá Misa agarrando el brazo de Light mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto hacía Japón.

Él solo asentía una y otra vez tras lo que Misa decía que compraría — Aun que Misa, no creo que sea tan buena idea que compres todo eso al llegar a Japón.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Preguntó con curiosidad la modelo viéndolo.

—Por que mañana es año nuevo, y en estos momentos el centro debe estar lleno de gente haciendo las compras para la comida y ese tipo de cosas — Le comentó su novio con tranquilidad.

—Hum, tienes razón — Misa llevo su dedo índice a sus labios y con la mirada hacía arriba estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de Ligth — Además, es mejor si en vez de eso paso más tiempo contigo Light — Le abrazó más el brazo a la vez que sonreía de felicidad

—No cambias Misa…

— ¡Pero Light, el amor de Misa jamás cambiara! — Sentenció triunfante Misa — ¡Debo cuidar de que nadie más se fije en ti!

Ambos pasaron a sentarse a unos asientos en la sala de espera, pues su avión aún no salía y tenían algo de tiempo, dejaron sus maletas a un lado y tomaron lugar.

—Light…— Le llamó Misa, esta vez sin ese deje infantil en su voz — Sabes… me alegra, que todo haya salido bien a fin de cuentas…

El mencionado volteó a verla, tenía vista en el suelo, por lo que él le sonrió y asintió —Si, tuvimos bastante suerte. Pero recuerda que fue por que estuvimos todos juntos.

— ¡Si!

— ¡Hey! — Una voz ajena a lo lejos interrumpió la escena de ambos, voltearon a ver, encontrándose con un grupo de muchachos, que pasaban justo a su lado — ¿¡No es Misa-Misa!

— ¡Si! ¡Es Misa-Misa! — Gritó una de las muchachas en el grupo, señalando a Misa con efusivo entusiasmo.

Aquellos muchachos corrieron hacía Misa para pedirle fotos y autógrafos, mientras ella con una sonrisa los recibía y les saludaba…

Light, ya muy aparte de la escena, suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro… Si lo veía de esa manera, el que debía de cuidar de su relación más que nadie, tenía que ser él… Ser una modelo, significaba que esa no sería la última vez que tendrían interrupción en sus pláticas, y que Misa tendría que actuar de manera amable…

Por que a fin de cuentas… eran novios.

-.-

—Bien ¿Y ahora que? — Inquirió Matt despreocupadamente, saliendo del café junto a los demás y adentrándose de nuevo en las calles nevadas — Tenemos todo el día libre, y no pienso quedarme encerrado en ese hotel.

—No te apresures a incluirnos en tu plan, Matt — Le objetó Near, de nuevo siendo cargada por Mello en lo sus hombros

—Tsk, no seas tan aguafiestas, pequeño Near — Beyond caminó hacía Matt y paso una mano por su hombro, mirando al rubio y al albino — Un poco de aire fresco no te hará daño, solo que Mello no te suelte, que te puedes perder de nuestra vista con tanta nieve.

—Muy graciosito…— Contraatacó un tanto sarcástico Near, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

Con aquel comentario, Matt comenzó a reír a la vez que igualmente pasaba su brazo por el hombro del pelinegro — ¡Bien! ¡Esta dicho, un buen día nos espera y no se debe desperdiciar!

Y recibiendo miradas indiscretas por unas cuantas mujeres que veían a aquellos peculiares, más sin embargo muy apuestos jóvenes caminar por la banqueta, los cuatro se dispusieron a seguir su paso, esperando encontrarse con un día que les ofreciera algo más que un simple día nevado en la ciudad de Winchester.

* * *

**N/A: **Bien. Les debo una disculpa enorme, me estoy tardando bastantito en actualizar, pero esta vez si culpo a la escuela y a mi servicio social, salgo bien temprano de mi casa y llego bien noche, por lo mismo de que hago mi servicio en la tarde hasta la, casi noche.

Pero, por otro lado, ya casi son las vacaciones de navidad, lo cual significa… ¡Interruptor de creador de ideas de imaginación encendido las 24 horas! Por ende, podre escribir capítulos más largos y sin tardarme tanto tiempo.

También les quiero dar un **aviso importante:**

World Tour, esta llegando a sus últimas, mis amadísimos lectores. Yup, unos cuantos capítulos más y estos siete chicos se despedirán de ustedes, aún no pondré un número concreto, puesto que tengo un par de ideas que quiero desarrollar bien antes de acabar con este fic.

Bueno, también, si se dan cuenta, ya se ira desarrollando un poco más la relación entre los personajes, algunas se irán fortaleciendo, otra no tanto, pero eso lo sabrán con el paso de estos siguientes y últimos capítulos (Igualmente no es que vayan a faltar 4 o 5, yo creo que un poco más)

Una cosita más, quisiera comentarles, que acepto cualquier sugerencia que tengan, refiriéndome a experiencias ¿Que quisieran leer pasar a estos chicos?, si tienen una buena idea me dicen (No es que yo este escasa de ideas... ejem...*Corre hasta debajo de la cama* Bueno, un poquito u.u, jaja, nah no se crean ;D ) es por si quieren leer algo en especial, yo con gusto veré si puedo hacerle un espacio en el fic n_n (Aprovechen, ya que este fic anda en las últimas)

Y ahora, **Reviews:**

**Elizabeth Daikazoku-Lyuzaki **¡Juas! :D ¡Halo!Me alegra mucho verte por aquí de nuevo n_nOjala andes disfrutando estas tontadas que escribo (:, y bueno, tienes razón o.o hasta eso que B se supo controlar mas o menos sin su mermelada! jajaa xDahha! bueno bueno :D de igual manera las cosas se pondran un poquito más serías más adelante :p igual no perdera el sarcasmo y humor negro xDGracias por leer y por tomarte la molestía en dejarme Review*3* ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Takahashi-Rei**¡Jelow! :DPrimero, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestía en dejarme un review, y sobre tu petición de la relación de L y Watari¡Claro que si! De hecho ya tengo pensando fortalecer un poco la relación entre todos, pero ahora me preocupare más con eso de L y Watari n_nEspero te este agradando leer este fic. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Lucy Matsudaria Birthday: **Lucyy ! :D Mi pequeña Lucy o.o, ¡Que bueno que te gusto! :p Aun que ya tengo más cosas planeadas eeh xD jajaa, en fin o.o ¡No son tantas las ideas como nuestro fic! jaja (Cof cof, por su culpa me quede trabada en parte con este fic cof cof) xD En fin, ya veremos que cosas hace nuestro amado B :D

**0 Mihael Keehl 0** Lo se o.o veremos ahora que hacen después de esa experiencia en la sial jaja :pQuizá Mello ya perdió más los estribos ahhaa xD ¡Pero ya veremos! :D espero estes disfrutando de leer este raro fic n.n ¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review!

**: **Si verdad, como que ya les hacía falta un ambiente diferente :D jah! pero ahora en la ciudad de regreso, y más locos de lo normal por estar en esa isla, quien sabe que cosas puedan pasar... jaja xD ¡Gracias por leer! (: me alegra verte por aquí :D

**Elizabeht-BBeyond:** Eli! Mujer ya no te conectas o que? , andaba queriendo decirte unas cosas, pero ya hasta me veo en la necesidad de pedirte que te reportes en el msn, los martes y miercoles en la tarde ehe (que es cuando no voy a servicio xD) ¡Pero te me conectas mujer! o.o, por otro lado... jaja xD ¡AMO tus reviews y mensajes! Me matas de la risa! y ya tome nota con tus sugerencias sobre lo que quisieras que hicieran :D ¡Gracias, miles de gracias, eres mi salvavidas!

Bien, sin más por decir, me despido de ustedes.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

-Fanny Wink'z


	17. Mello vs Max

**Personajes Principales del capitulo: **Matt, Mello, Near y Beyond Birthday.

**Nota:** Em...¿Hola? o.o, 3 meses sin actualizar...Me siento mal por eso, y sin embargo mis pobres, pobres excusas no justifican el porque tarde tanto...Por lo que sin mas preámbulos, y antes de que comiencen a gritarme por mi tardanza, les dejo el capitulo 17.

**Recomendación: **Para la trama de la carrera de Mello, recomiendo _TomaHawk - Laredo : http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=q-QHzLIVJtI_

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje un tanto explícito... No sé que me da últimamente con esto el lenguaje explícito, ya parezco Mello (¿?)

**Disclaimer: **Mello, Matt, Near y Beyond, o cualquier otro personaje referente al mundo de Death Note no me pertenecen, ellos son creación y por ende propiedad de Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ōba y Nisio Isin

* * *

**World Tour**

**Capítulo 17: **Mello vs. Max

A pasos relajados, se permitían observar como ligeros copos de nieve recaían, engalanando de manera apreciable las calles. Es cierto que Winchester siempre tuvo escenarios muy bien vistos en épocas decembrinas, por eso es que los visitantes disfrutaban tanto el lugar. Cálidos abrigos cubriendo a la gente del frio, quienes con una afable sonrisa caminaban por la calle.

—Casi me da miedo ver a tanta gente sonriendo… — Mello los miraba de reojo, mientras llevaba a Near cargando en sus hombros.

—Eso es porque tú sueles ser un poco antipático — Y claro, solo Matt en sus cabales se atrevía a darle una contestación así al blondo.

Antes de que el susodicho respondiera de una manera no muy amigable, Beyond se adelantó a hablar.

—A decir verdad, esta vez concuerdo con Mello, es decir ¿No les dolerán los músculos faciales al final del día? Tanto sonreír en las masas de gente es escalofriante

—Mira quien lo dice, él que ama romper a risotadas casi todos los días.

—Una cosa es reír por algo que te ocasiona tal acción y otra es sonreír sin razón aparente — Esta vez le siguió Near.

— ¿Qué ustedes son la típica bola de antisociales amargados que no disfrutan de la existencia? — Ostentó quejumbroso Matt, mientras los cuatro caminaban por la acera.

Todos miraron a Matt, sin ningún gesto, casi como respondiendo "Nuestras caras te lo dicen todo"

El de goggles suspiro notoriamente, pensando en algo para cambiar de tema.

—Pero ¿Saben? Me enteré de que habrá una carrera a unas calles de aquí, será de_...motos_ — Canturreó mientras miraba a Mello.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y por que me miras moviendo así las cejas?

—Hey, bueno, es a ti a quien le gustan las motos ¿No quieres participar?

El motociclista meditó unos momentos, regresando pronto su vista hacía Matt.

— ¿Cómo es que te enteraste? — Averiguó él.

—Tengo mis contactos… — Respondió seguro.

—Aja… — Alzó una ceja escéptico.

—Err…Bueno, lo acabo de ver en ese boletín — Señaló el pelirrojo un poste de luz, y en este, pegado lo que era un boletín con dicha información de la carrera.

Los cuatro se acercaron y leyeron con un poco más de atención, los únicos requisitos eran tener experiencia, pagar el dinero requerido, y si no poseía una moto de carrera, ahí mismo te rentaban una.

—Es cerca…— Susurró Mello un tanto más interesado.

—Y si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué dudas? — Le animó Beyond frotando sus dos manos entre si para generar calor…Ya se sentía el frío.

—Oh vamos, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer — Seguido igualmente de Matt.

— ¿Y si L-sama se enoja?

—No tiene porque enterarse… ¿Cierto, Near? — Le sonrió Matt al pequeño albino, pero éste sólo le miró, contestando de ésta manera "No me involucren en sus extrañas ideas de último momento"

Mello, de manera entusiasta pegó la palma de su mano con el puño de su otra mano y asintió decidido.

—Bien, lo haré — Y sin más, Mello se hecho a correr hacía dichosa dirección con Near casi aferrado a su cabello por el miedo a cer, seguido de un Matt sonriente y un Beyond muerto de frío.

-.-

— ¿Disculpe?... — Llamó Matt, tocando la pequeña campana, en espera de alguien que los atendiera en aquella pequeña tienda. — ¿Hola?...¿Discul-

—¡A ver maldita sea vieja floja, estamos aquí! — Gritó exasperado Mello, tocando como un demente la campana.

—Mello…Tampoco era necesario eso— Near, apenas recién recuperado de la corrida a velocidad luz que emprendió Mello, le avisó.

—La carrera va a comenzar en unos momentos, y esta vieja inservible no aparece.

Su amigo de goggles rodó los ojos, pero bien, ¿Qué se le podía hacer a la paciencia de Mello?

—Ya voy, ya voy— Finalmente se escucho la voz de una señora mayor, llegó con ellos y les examino un momento— ¿Desean algo?

—Si, si no ni estuviéramos aquí— Frunció el rubio el entrecejo —Quiero entrar a la carrera de motos.

— ¿Tienes experiencia en esto?

—Si, por algo voy a entrar — Ya casi desesperado, contestó él.

—…Llené esta formula para registrarlo.

Eufórico, Mello casi le arrebato la hoja, tomó una pluma que estaba a su lado y comenzó a llenarla, siendo visto por la curiosa mirada de Near arriba suyo, ignorando ambos la mirada extraña de la señora al verlos así.

Mientras, Matt se dispuso a sentarse en una banca que visualizo a lo lejos, caminó hasta allá, de paso buscando con la mirada a Beyond, aunque de él, ni sus luces, no se había dado cuenta a que hora se había separado de ellos.

Pero unos gritos no muy lejanos, le hicieron ver que sucedía.

¿Multitud? Al parecer un montón de gente alentaba con entusiasmo a un joven británico, con un traje de motociclista… Al parecer era un competidor muy querido, y a juzgar por su cabello castaño oscuro bien peinado y cuidado, su mirada confianzuda y pose segura, le indicaba que sería una buena competencia para Mello…Joh, eso tendría que verlo.

Hizo un leve gesto, al ver que aquel muchacho, se había percatado de que él le miraba, y ahora iba hacía él…

—Genial…—Susurró con cansancio, previniendo más o menos lo que vendría a continuación.

— ¿Qué paso rojito? ¿Por qué me miras tanto, te gusté? —Se escucho una ovación burlona por parte de los enfadosos de sus seguidores, detrás de él.

—En realidad me preguntaba como es que las personas podían solamente valerse de su público.

La gente volvió a gritar entusiasta.

— ¿Ah, si? Tú de seguro ni siquiera sabes quien soy.

—Si, si, seguramente un ganador de estas carreras, blah blah, no es necesario analizarte mucho para saber que lo único medio productivo en tu vida son las carreras locales de motos.

El muchacho castaño deformo totalmente su rostro en enojo.

— ¡Repite eso, cabeza de rábano!

—Hey ¿Qué sucede aquí? — La voz masculina e imponente de Mello se dejo escuchar, y todos voltearon a ver al rubio de apariencia un tanto intimidante.

— ¿Tú que? ¿Eres el guarura de este rojito, o que?

Mello alzo una ceja burlón, al notar que es lo que sucedía.

—Mira, escúchame bien cara de perro mal formado, si quieres problemas con alguien, será conmigo, yo soy el que va a competir, y si no quieres cagarte del enojo cuando te haya derrotado, será mejor que cierres tu hocico. — Insultó sin vacilar en ninguna palabra, con lo que todos quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?... — Preguntó totalmente ofendido aquel motociclista.

—Mello.

—Bien, Mello, yo soy Max, campeón y dueño de estas carreras de motociclistas, por experiencia, te digo que será mejor que el que se callé, seas tú.

— ¿Tu crees que a mi me importa un carajo que tengas imagen en este lugar, mimadito? Yo vengo aquí a competir porque me gusta y tengo talento, no para presumirle mi trasero a medio mundo. — Duró e imponente habló.

Y todo el público metiche ovacionó ahora al rubio.

Mello: Dos

Max: Cero

— ¿Te crees muy listo, eh? — Con rabia impregnada en cada una de sus palabras dijo — Bien, Mello, si tan bueno te crees, te propongo esto: El que gané, se ganará la reputación y titulo del mejor motociclista, una recompensa en efectivo bastante jugosa, y le dará un castigo al perdedor.

El rubio coloco una mano en su cintura, con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Y porque querría yo entrar a tus jueguitos?

—Veremos quien es el mejor.

—El mejor, ¿Eh? El numero uno… — El rubio motociclista sonrió casi perturbadoramente —Acepto.

—Bien— Ambos se dieron la mano, para cerrar el trato, mirándose retadoramente.

Después dieron media vuelta. Mello regresó con Matt y Near, quien ahora estaba a lado del pelirrojo.

—Vaya, tienes talento pata hacerte de enemigos, eh Mello— Sonrió divertido Matt.

—Ese inútil se lo buscó, por cierto ¿Y Beyond?

—No sé, lo perdí de vista hace rato y no ha llegado. — Miró un poco a su alrededor.

—Bueno, como sea, yo iré a que me presten el equipo, ustedes esperen — Dicho esto, el rubio dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Bien, será mejor que esperemos un poco, vamos a sentarnos a aquella banca — Señaló el de goggles, la original banca en la que se iba a ir a sentar antes de todo el alboroto. Near apenas asintió y le siguió hasta allá.

Ahora con el desafío de Mello para demostrar quien sería el numero uno en esa carrera, Matt y Near podían estar seguros que daría todo de si para ganar, y pisarle el orgullo a aquel engreído motociclista.

No cabía duda de que Mello era un imán de problemas, pero que, ciertamente, a veces le encantaban.

Con aquel pensamiento, el pelirrojo sonrió levemente, ignorando totalmente a una piedra que se cruzó en su caminó, y que lo hizo caer torpemente, estrellando su cara de lleno en la nieve.

El albino apenas le miró por sobre el hombro, ladeando un poco la cabeza, casi examinando la torpeza de Matt.

—Hem…Yo que tú no pondría mi cara ahí— Repentinamente la voz de B se dejo escuchar.

— ¿Por qué? — Indagó Near, sentándose en la banca.

—Bueno, pues…No había baño cerca, y realmente quería orinar…

— ¿¡Qué! — Bastó con eso para que Matt diera un brinco épico y comenzara a quitar toda la nieve de su rostro —¡Que asco Beyond!

Pero el culpable apenas se encogió de hombros, y paso a sentarse con Near a la banca.

— ¿Y dónde estabas? — Volvió a preguntar Near, ignorando el hecho de que Matt casi se vomitaba.

—Buscando un baño — Se justificó calmado.

El pequeño albino fijó su vista en toda la gente que pasaba, divertida y ansiosa por la carrera…

Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar.

-.-

Mello, al igual que los demás competidores, se colocó su casco, totalmente negro, al igual que su traje con rasgos rojos, en combinación con su poderoso vehículo que, a cuestas de un buen pagó, logro conseguir.

Escucho el público eufórico, al parecer ese tipo de carreras eran bastante populares, aunque aún dudaba un poco de su credibilidad, y si realmente tenían el permiso de instalar un caminó improvisado aunque bien hecho para motos… Aunque bueno, eso realmente ya no le importaba, se subió a su moto, observando por los visores de su casco, a Max, mirándole con imponencia. Gruñó por lo bajo y, junto a los demás, encendió su vehículo de carreras.

Sintió las ronroneantes vibraciones de la moto por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola rugir, a competencia de los demás.

Oh…Eso sería divertido.

Al escuchar un estruendoso disparó resonar con eco en sus oídos, todos aceleraron al instante, dependiendo de ahora en adelante, totalmente de su habilidad y potencia de su moto.

Pronto se visualizo quienes tenían ventaja, dejando atrás a varias personas, se podían apreciar ahora seis personas a la cabeza, y cinco atrás.

Mello, siendo de entre los primeros, no se distraía, mantenía su vista fija en la amplía pista y se preparaba para la vuelta por venir, observando también algunas rampas instaladas. En perfecta combinación con su moto, se adelantó a dos de los competidores que iban por encima de él, quedando ahora junto a otros dos no muy alejados de él, de entre ellos, sabía que estaba Max.

El poderoso rugir que cada vehículo se escuchaba estruendoso bastante lejos, cubriendo por completo las ovaciones alocadas del público en las gradas.

Un ágil movimiento y con su habilidad, hizo un derrape sonoro al dar vuelta, mientras otros dos pasan por las rampas y uno de ellos volvía a rebasarlo. Gruñó mientras escuchaba un abucheo y gritos de sorpresa general…Probablemente uno de los de atrás se habría caído, pero no le importaba absolutamente nada, él debía ganar.

Aceleró cuando vio de nuevo la pista recta, dejando a otros dos atrás y esta vez siendo esta vez el segundo en la cabeza. Notó que Max no era el que estaba por arriba de él, así que probablemente ya lo habría pasado.

Sintió la sangre en su cuerpo correr tan rápido como lo hacía con su vehículo ahora, le encantaba, le encanta todo esto, sentía que sería capaz de correr así por el resto del día, pero ahora tenía que hacerle callarse el orgullo a alguien.

Se aseguró de dejar atrás al único que se mantenía a la cabeza, siendo ahora el primero. Aunque su triunfo duró poco, pues Max finalmente se hizo presente, quedando a la cabeza con él y haciendo rugir con furia su moto.

Pero más se vio en problemas, cuando, en uno de los intento de otro de los competidores por pasar de ellos, rozó la moto de Mello, y ambos casi se vieron cayendo, con el público en un estruendoso grito de emoción, ambos tambaleantes, lograron componerse a tiempo y retomar el camino a velocidad suficiente como para no ser alcanzados por los demás.

Mello se enojo con aquello, vaya estupidez por parte del otro, ahora Max estaba más lejos, y necesitaba recuperar esa distancia. Cruzó sin problemas una curva cerrada, manteniendo siempre el equilibrio y acelerando, aprovechando que había dejado atrás al otro inoportuno y acercándose al arrogante de Max. Ambos aceleraron, quedando de nuevo a la cabeza y visualizando la tradicional bandera a cuadros, que indicaba el fin.

Con sus furiosos vehículos y sin vacilar, aceleraron a máxima velocidad, haciendo bramar absolutamente todo el ambiente mientras el público como loco les miraba más y más cerca de la meta.

Poco antes de llegar a gran rapidez, Mello vio como su competidor cruzaba una rampa que atravesaba en el camino…Mala, muy mala idea.

Cayó chueco con su moto, lo cual lo hizo perder por completo el equilibrio, incluso se vio atravesando totalmente el caminó del rubio motociclista, tuvo que hacer un hábil movimiento hacía un lado, derrapar levemente y esquivarlo, escuchando apenas a lo lejos como chocaba y el público se levantaba de sus lugares, gritando con total vehemencia.

Cruzó triunfante la meta, frenando en seco y seguidamente de gritos llenos de ímpetu y energía al ver que él era el nuevo ganador.

Se quitó el casco, siendo recibido por varias personas que le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda, y él sonreía con orgullo, mirando de reojo apenas como Max era ayudado por unas personas a levantarse, estaba bien, pero había perdido y con ello, su orgullo había sido pisoteado.

Le dio la bienvenida a los gritos de felicidades de las personas, observando a Matt, Beyond y Near dirigirle miradas aprobatorias y divertidas.

Había ganado. Era el numero uno.

-.-

—Toma tu dinero— Escupió sus palabras Max, con el orgullo visiblemente herido.

Mello por el contrario, socarrón y sonriente, recibió el dinero y lo contó rápidamente, guardándolo por mientras en su bolsillo y regresando su vista con Max.

—Bien blanquito, di tu castigo de una puta vez y terminemos con esto.

—Joh, mira ahora quien es el enojado, pero bien, terminaré con tu sufrimiento, sólo porque realmente no tengo nada contra ti — Habló como buen triunfante que era. —Quiero todas tus motos.

— ¿¡Que! — Aparte del gritó repentino de Max, se escucho otro por parte de las personas de atrás — ¿¡Y ustedes que hacen acá todavía, metiches! — Ahora si, ya no le gusta su "público"

—Como escuchaste, toda tu colección de motos.

—Yo-

—No pusimos limites en el trato, así que cumple o asume las consecuencias — Se tronó los dedos con la mirada igualmente entronada en intimidante —Yo no vengo con juegos, cumple tu trato.

—Tsk, bien — Desvió la mirada, totalmente derrotado ante Mello.

—Bien, yo mandaré a alguien por ellos, dame la dirección de donde están.

—Calle cross, entre Tower y staple gardens — Respondió de mala gana.

—Matt, confirma la dirección — Miró a su pelirrojo amigo, quien de inmediato saco su psp con _GPS _incluido y buscó con velocidad la dirección.

—Listo, si existe, no muy lejos de aquí.

—Muy bien, envíale a Ryuuzaki un mensaje de que mande un vehículo por ellos. — Ordenó, mirando a Max.

—Bien.

—Muy bien, mimadito, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo— Se dio media vuelta, como rey del mundo que se sentía, y caminó junto a B, Matt y Near. Mientras Max pateaba con enojo su casco y el público se dispersaba.

-.-

—Definitivamente te luciste, Mello, me hubiera gustado ver al cara de Max al perder.

—Igual yo, pero andaba muy ocupado en ese momento — Contestó divertido el rubio a Matt, mientras marcaban el piso donde se alojaban en el hotel al elevador.

—Mello, eres un arrogante — Comentó por lo bajo Near, con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto tétrica plantada en su rostro.

—Mira quien lo dice, Near.

—Oh vamos, no es momento de discutir, mejor lleguemos ya y pidamos algo de comida al cuarto, muero de hambre y ya pronto anochecerá.

—Esta bien por mi— Agregó Near.

—Tengo tanta hambre que podría cometer canibalismo, empezando con ustedes— Ostentó Beyond, mirando distraídamente al techo.

Los otros tres le miraron un momento, esperando a que dijera que era una broma.

—No me miren así, tengo hambre…— Se justificó sin más.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, mostrando el pasillo del hotel. Salieron y caminaron hasta la puerta trescientos doce, mirando ahí a L.

—¡L-sama!

—Hola Mello, Near, Matt, Beyond— L con la laptop frente a él les saludo.

— ¿Qué haces en nuestro cuarto, L-sama? — Inquirió Near, pasando al cuarto junto a los demás.

—Al recibir el mensaje de Matt, y por cierto enviar a alguien por los dichosos vehículos, me pregunté en que se pudieron haber metido, así que investigue, y me enteré de que estuvieron en una carrera local de motocicletas…

—Ah, si, eso…— El blondo pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Por lo que veo, realmente no puedo dejarlos solos.

—No fue Tan malo, L-sama, Mello le dio una lección a un mocoso arrogante — Matt se acostó en la cama despreocupadamente y encendió su psp.

—Oh ¿Si?

—Así es, me retaron por pura arrogancia, y al final, como habría de esperarse, quedé en primero lugar — Explicó el susodicho con orgullo.

Lawliet le miró unos momentos, llevando su pulgar a su labio inferior, y sonriendo apenas perceptiblemente.

—No podría esperar menos de mis sucesores.

Con aquella frase, sólo con aquellas palabras de quien más admiraba, sintió sonreír casi de manera estúpida, y por primera vez, sinceramente.

Si…¡Esa era suya, y sólo su triunfo!

* * *

**N/A: **¡Wow! Creo que nunca me había tardado tanto en actualizar este fic, anduve más lenta de lo esperado con la inspiración T_T Me disculpo por eso.

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, tenía tiempo queriendo dedicarle un capítulo a mi rubio sexy favorito n.n, y ya de una vez terminar esta aventura (: Sólo queda esperar la próxima, aunque, eso si, aviso una vez más: World Tour ésta llegando a su fin.

Por otro lado, los invitó a pasar a otra historia que tengo, llamado Zero Revenge (:

Agradezco muchisimo sus reviews, los que no sean anónimos, los contesto por el bien conocido _Reply Review _ Y los que sean anónimos, por aquí.

Reviews:

**Nana-chan: **¡Hola! Tengo algo que decirte (: Tu review me encanto, te agradezco como no tienes una el que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer mis incoherencias en este fic, y pues, que sea de tu agrado, esta historia sólo tiene el fin de ser entretenida y divertida, y por ello me baso en ocasiones divertidas o que encuentro hilarantes. Y bueno, yo soy de México, jeh (: Aunque varias aventuras están basadas de hecho en cosas reales que me han pasado, no he visitado tantos lugares. Pero aún así, yo aprecio mucho tu review, ¡Qué ande bien!

Sólo había un anónimo n.n Ahora si.

Avisó también de rápido que pueden visitar mi perfil para más información de mis historias, o cualquier otro detallito, también;

Quiero dar gracias a: **Elizabeth-BBeyond**, **Lili13eth Suzumi**, **Xilema 95**, **Medusa Su **, **Lucy.** Y ciertamente, tooodas las personas al tanto de este hilarante fic, y que se toman aún más, el tiempo de dejar review :D Lo aprecio.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

-Phanny Wink'z


End file.
